Scrap
by Storylady35
Summary: Running away from a life without hearing is impossible but running away was all she could do. When a little human finds herself at the centre of attention for several Decepticons, can she prove her worth to them and earn her place? Takes place before, after or during Prime Episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Although I've been a Fan Fic Writer for a while now, I have normally stuck to the InuYasha anime series, as many of my normal readers will know. But after reading this amazing story called Small Problems universe by Ghost of the Dawn, I wanted to try branching out. (Really, If you haven't read it, go and read it!)  
**

**And since I've become a fan of the Transformer's Prime cartoon and this plot got stuck in my head for a very long time I decided to write it out and share it with everyone. **

**I'm not a transformers buff or know much about the franchise. In fact, pardon the bay films and Prime, I've never even watched Transformers before. Ops, tell a lie, I watched the anime when I was little, the Transformers: Armada one. **

**So pardon those three, I've no idea on the Transformers universe which means,please forgive me if I mess up.**

**All the same, I think think it's a good story.**

**And if any of you are some of my normal InuYasha Fan Fic readers, don't worry, I am still working on RED, I've just got a little stuck. **

* * *

Scrap

By Storylady 35

After Episode 10: De Ex Machina

It was silent.

The air, the ground, everything.

But then, she was used to it. She had been trapped in a world of silence for as long as she knew. It didn't bother her as much as it did others; they saw her as different, as unlike them. That was why she ran away. She left everything in her footsteps and went as far as she could.

Silent, she let out a breath, feeling the relief and air push from her lungs and into the wind. Looking up into the sky, she saw darkness, the dark clouds and the tingling on her skin that warned her to the change of weather.

Quickly she began looking for somewhere to protect herself from the rain and spotted a small mountain just across the road. The rain began before she could reach it but she just pulled her hoody up and tight to protect herself the little she could.

The mountain did provide the shelter she wanted in the form of a cave. Blinking and rubbing her clothes to dry them, she sat down, watching the water cling to the lip of the rock and create a curtain around her. After a moment, she cupped her hands and collected some of the water, drinking it before repeating the action to wash her face and hands. Once satisfied, she dried her hands by running them back in her hair and closed her eyes, trying to relax and sleep.

However, being so dependent on her eyes, even with them closed, she could sense when things were different. And this sense suddenly tingled as she realised there was something different about this cave. Opening her eyes, she turned her head and saw a strange, unnatural blue glow coming from deeper within and decided to investigate, her hand running across the stone to feel her way.

She noticed that there appeared to be dints and holes in the rock, like someone had been drilling or digging. Eventually she found a crack in the rock for where the light was leaking. The gap was just large enough for her to crawl through before finding herself in a narrower passage, sloping deeper underground. The glow was much brighter now, almost blinding her.

Time on her own had worn away the element of caution and replaced it with curiosity so she began to walk down the slope, holding on to the side to ensure she didn't slip. Finally she came to an opening, the light at its brightest but as she shielded her eyes with her arm; she saw strange black boxes that were emitting the glowing blue light.

Half blinded, she felt strangely warm in their presence, as if the light was physically comforting. Dry, warm and comfortable, she sat down against one of the boxes, leaning on it as she wondered what they could be. She smiled and closed her eyes, her mind able to rest and soon, she fell into a peaceful sleep, unaware of how things were about to change.

~#~

"Lord Starscream wants this energon in the store room at once. So… get on with it."

The other troopers didn't say anything, didn't complain and didn't mutter as they began the long task of lugging the new collection of energon cubes to the store room. It was a efficient task when they employed the use of a trolley to help transport as many as possible in one go but it was still a long and slow task since each cube could possible blow up if handled wrong.

On the fourth run, when the new supply was almost gone, they came across something small, curled up on itself like a little dead scraplet. The group exchanged a look on their blank, emotionless faces, each of them wondering what to do with it. One extended a long sharp finger, poking it and jumped back as it moaned and opened its eyes.

After blinking for a moment, before staggered to its feet and began making strange movements with its hands what could have been patterns. The troopers looked at each other again before one of them transformed his arm into a cannon and pointed it at the creature.

The thing jumped backwards, hands stopping in their movements and lifting them in surrender.

"What's going on here?" Called a new authorial voice. "Haven't you finished with that transport yet?"

The troopers turned to see the red figure of the chief medical officer as he peered into the room. From his view he could see the thing causing them to pause in their work and held in a small smirk. "A human? How interesting." He stepped closer and looked at it in detail. "I didn't think the Autobots would send one of their pets here alone. So, how did you get aboard?"

The thing looked at him, eyes wide but blank, hands still lifted to the air. Knock Out frowned at its defiance but that rarely used medical side of his was tingling for some reason. Something about this human was making him curious.

Sweeping it up into his hand, he decided to carry the thing towards the bridge, leaving the troopers behind without another word. The thing was remarkably still and quiet as it was carried, just staring at its surroundings until they arrived at the bridge. Walking across the gangplank to a large panoramic screen, the doctor tipped his head to the newly appointed leader of the Decepticons. "Starscream, I have something that might interested you."

The grey seeker growled as he turned on the spot. "It is _Lord_ Starscream to you! And what is it?"

Pleased he had managed to twist a circuit, Knock Out showed his find, his palm out to allow the human to stand and look at the Decepticon leader with the same wide eyes it had looked at Knock Out. Starscream huffed at the sight of it. "Oh? And what have we here? An Autobot spy?"

The creature blinked before lifting its hands and began moving them in strange and detailed patterns. The seeker looked at Knock Out who just shrugged as the human continued with her movements. "What is it doing?" Starscream asked at last.

"I dunno."

Frowning, the Decepticon leader turned to the other bot at his side. "Soundwave. What do you make of this?"

Faceless Soundwave stepped over to them and stared at the creature and the movements. After a moment, the Decepticon lifting his large hands and began making similar movements, causing the human to pause and watch before moving again.

Starscream stood remarkably patently for a while, waiting as the two made the hand movements but then growled. "Well! What is going on!"

Lifting his head and stopping the movements, Soundwave paused before turning to a nearby computer screen and began typing. The three closed around to read what he was writing.

_You can sign? That's great! Please, I'm so sorry, I don't know where I am. Or what's going on. Can you tell me? Please?_

_This is the Decepticon base._

_Decepticon? What's that?_

_We are Decepticons. Why are you here?_

_I didn't mean to be, I was just looking for somewhere to hide from the rain. Found these blue boxes and fell asleep then woke up here._

_Those were Energon cubes and_

Starscream looked at the little thing then at Soundwave. "Why is she making these movements?"

Knock Out was turning the thing in his hand to look over it from each angle, processing what he had seen. "I don't think she can speak and that these hand movements are a form of… communication." He looked a little closer at the human, the way her eyes constantly roamed around her and how unresponsive she was to sounds. "Perhaps she can't hear. Fascinating." He looked up from the creature. "Lord Starscream, with your permission I would like to investigate this creature further."

The new leader stared at the doctor, considering the repercussions and how it would affect the future. "Very well Knock Out, keep it. But make sure it does not interfere with your work on Lord Megatron."

Closing his hand around it, Knock Out nodded and walked away, holding his new toy carefully. Once they had left the bridge, he turned the thing so she was looking at him. "Not sure if you can understand me, but you better not cause me any trouble. I'm sticking my neck out for you."

The human just stared blankly at him and carried on looking around, taking in the enormous world she had found herself in. She didn't struggle or move, she just relaxed in his grip until they arrived at the medical ward. His partner, Breakdown was there, looking over the blackened, damage body of Megatron, investigating his injuries but turned to see the human as Knock Out placed it on a side table. "Knock Out, what's that?"

"That is my new side project. How badly damaged is Lord Megatron?

"Very." Breakdown replied, optics on the human.

She was just sat on the edge of the table, swinging her legs over the edge, watching them. Knock Out also turned to look at her then back at Breakdown. "Don't worry about her, she can't hear us. That's why I'm so interested in her." He smiled to himself as he began diagnosing their leader's condition. "I'll deal with her later. Let's get back to work."

Still careful of his new audience, the great bulk of Breakdown returned to his work but every little sound the creature made caused him to pause and ensure it wasn't pointing a weapon at them. However, it appeared that it was just walking around the table it had been placed on but mostly appeared just to watch them.

Knock Out gave it little thought as he worked, scanning Megatron's injuries and making a list in his head of everything that would need to be repaired or replaced. It was already a long list.

"By all means, he shouldn't even be alive." He muttered, more to himself than Breakdown. "This is going to take some work."

Breakdown didn't reply, carrying on with his own list but the clatter of metal on the floor made him look up suddenly and saw the human had stumbled over a piece of metal and accidently knocked it over the edge of a table.

She gave a sheepish grin at the pair and rubbed her chest in a circle. Knock Out shook his head at her and went back to his work but Breakdown kept an optic on the human. The doctor noticed and took a chance to tease his old time partner. "Are you nervous about her Breakdown?"

"I don't like the way she keeps looking at me."

"She's probably never seen a Cybertronianbefore."

"She's all… weird looking."

"Probably thinks the same of you. Look, get on with your work; I'll deal with her later."

Grumbling, Breakdown returned to his work until the two had completed their own lists of what needed to be done and combined the two to see if either had missed something.

Satisfied they had a plan; Breakdown excused himself and left Knock Out to his new toy.

The human had found a comfortable place to sit a few hours ago, leaning on a drill while watching the pair work. Sparing a brief moment to wonder about communicating with it, as speaking and writing were impossible, since they wrote in different languages, he decided just to get on with his diagnoses.

Scanning the little thing, he compared his findings to a scan he had of a healthy normal human. The process took him a few minutes, comparing the two scans to try and find why this human didn't appear to have hearing.

His peripheral vision picked up the movement of the creature and he watched as she stared at the screen, comparing her scan with the other. Then she smiled and looked at him, tapping her ear and then pointing to screen.

Guessing this was a primitive hand signal, Knock Out zoomed in on the area she had pointed out and spotting a tiny difference between the two images. Inside the ear of the normal scan were three tiny bones, connected to give the human hearing. This human only had one, much larger bone, depriving her of that gift.

Knock Out's optics widened. That was it? That tiny fault was the reason this human couldn't hear?

He laughed a little and looked at the human before picking her up again and looking her over once again, half wanting the shake her up and down to see if that would fix her. But, with a plan in his circuits, he put her down once more and went off to his work station, grabbing a handful of metal and beginning the task of slowly and carefully constructing something.

The human just stared at his but from where she was, she could only see his back so sat and waited, wondering about these huge robots she had found herself surrounded by. Her eyes wandered over the technology around her and the huge lifeless form in the middle of the room. She felt a little sorry for that one, he looked pretty damaged… or would that be ill?

Whole new questions began spinning in her head, questions on where they had come from, what they were and what they wanted with her.

She thought about that first one she had seen, the way it changed its arm into a gun and shuddered at the thought of the weapon being pointed at her.

Then there was the red one, who had saved her. The way he carried himself reminded her a lot of the doctors she had seen for years. That and the body in need of repair/healing told her he was a medic of some kind.

The big blue one, almost twice the size of the red one was very funny, the way he looked at her and the curl of his lips when he frowned. She just wanted to go up to him and hug him!

She thought about the other two she's seen, the grey skinny one and the tall dark blank one who could sign. She liked that one, being able to communicate with him but he had a very stiff way of signing.

Then there was that skinny grey woman who the red one had taken her to first. Perhaps she was in charge of the others.

With so many questions in her head, the girl found herself exhausted and curled herself up on the metal table she'd been placed on. It wasn't the warmest thing to sleep on but at least it was safe. She might be deaf but she thought herself an excellent judge of character and doubted that red medic would hurt her.

~#~

"Ah SCRAP!" Jumping up, the human gasped and looked over to the medic as he kicked something on the floor. "How many times do I have to tell Breakdown not to leave his junk lying around! I could have scratched my paint!"

Mouth wide, the girl stared at the robot as he turned back to her. "Ah, you're awake."

She blinked at him. "I understand." She stopped and covered her mouth with both hands. "I… I can… I can talk!"

"Of course you can." Said the robot proudly, hand on his hip as he smiled at her. "I didn't want to be using that… hand… thing."

The girl smiled and shook her head in disbelief. In doing so, she felt something on her head and reached up, touching her ears gently. Something cold meet her hand and she patted the device to get a judge on its size and shape.

"Headphones?" She said at last.

The robot nodded. "The actual device is in the ends but the band will keep it on your head. How's it working?"

She sat where she was for moment and just filtered the stream of data pouring into her brain.

_Cybertron, Decepticons, Autobots._

_Knock Out, Megatron, Breakdown, Soundwave… _

She gave a snort. "Ops."

"What's wrong?" Said the medic, she now knew was called Knock Out.

The human grinned at him. "I thought Starscream was a femme."

Knock Out chuckled. "Easy mistake to make."

"So, you're Knock Out?"

He nodded. "I guess the data chip is working."

"It's strange, having all this information in my head. It's like seeing half the world though a computer screen. Kinda like in a sci fi movie."

Knock Out shrugged. "No idea what that is."

"I do!" She giggled. "Because it's in my head!"

"Well then, now that we can talk… I have some questions for you."

"Fire away!"

"For one… do you work for the Autobots?"

The girl checked the information in her mind and shook her head. "Never met Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Arcee…"

"Ok, ok, no need to go into detail. How did you get aboard the Nemesis?"

"I told Soundwave yesterday, I fell asleep at one of your energon mines and was accidently brought aboard." She giggled again. "Wow, what a funny word, Energon. Energon, Energon…"

Knock Out rolled his optics. "Stay focused human. Now, where are you from?"

"Nowhere. I don't have a home."

"Really? I thought all humans had homes."

The girl shook her head. "Over 40% of earth's population don't have a permanent place of residence." She blinked and tipped her head. "Wow, I can access the world wide web from this thing!"

Knock Out waved his hand to get her attention again. "Never mind that; you don't have somewhere to live?"

"Nope."

"What do you do for energy?"

The girl shrugged. "Beg when I can, steal when I have to, starve when I can't."

"I see." Knock Out thought, tapping the side of his head. "So, what's your name?"

The smile she'd been holding vanished. "What was that word you said? 'Scrap'?"

The doctor leant back a little and couldn't look at her. "Ah, yeah… it's…"

"A curse word in your language, equal to 'dam' and… _much_ worse in mine. But… scrap, as a word, means a small and often unwanted off cut." She grinned proudly. "That's me, Scrap."

Knock Out frowned at her, leaning closer. "You mean, your name… is Scrap?"

"It is now."

The doctor stared at her for a while. If her name was scrap, he could probably get away with cursing a bit more, pretend he was calling for her instead. And she did have a point, she was small and unwanted, fitting of the name. "But why do you want to change your name? There's no what you were created with 'scrap' as your name."

"I told you, I don't have a home. I don't have anyone who could call me by my old name. And besides, I don't even know how my old name sounds, just a load of sign language for it. But you… you gave me a whole new life and I think I need a new name. I believe that is a tradition among your kind, that when you change form or life, you change your names. " She turned her head to show him her ears. "These headphones have given me a new life… with hearing and speech! I could never replay you for this, Knock Out. But with your permission, I'd like to stay here and try to help you however I can."

"I doubt there is much you could do."

"I could clean." She looked around the room and down at several piles of discarded metal. Her eyes soon went back to the bot as he thought it over. "Please Knock Out! I promise, I can look after myself."

He frowned, looking at her. "One week. We give this one week trail. If you turn out to be too much trouble, I will personally throw you off this ship."

"Yes! Yes, I promise! I promise, I won't disappoint you!" Scrap yelped as she stood up and jumped on the spot. "Thank you Knock Out, thank you! I won't let you down, I swear!"

Helped her down to the floor, Knock Out sighed. "I mean it, Scrap. One problem and you'll be getting flying lessons!" He pointed off to a corner. "Now, make yourself useful, I have work to do."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so the chapters are a little bit short and a little bit choppy but I really hope you like the concept. **

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Before Episode 12: Speed Metal

"What is that… _thing_ still doing aboard my ship!" Starscream bellowed as he saw Scrap walk in front of him with her arms full of metal.

Scrap stopped where she was and looked at him with a disapproving huff. "Nice to see you too Starscream."

"Scrap, get on with your work." Knock Out said, not even looking up from the screen near lord Megatron. "Commander Starscream, Scrap there is my new assistant. She's helping keep my workspace clear."

"Yeah, and its taking forever." Came a muttered reply.

"Scrap."

"I'm working!"

Starscream stared at the thing. "It can hear now?"

"I fitted it with a hearing aid."

"Wasting time that should have been spent helping Lord Megatron back to health!" The seeker snapped, arms crossed.

Scrap looked up from her work at the tone of his voice, particularly when her computer aided mind told her that Starscream had been after Megatron's job for years. Knock Out appeared to know as well as he gave a smirk. "I thought you would be _glad_ to know that we can't do anything until we've fully investigated his injuries."

"Then get investigating!" The Seeker grunted before leaving.

Scrap huffed as she scratched the back of her head. "He is a strange one."

"Ah, you get use to him."

Scrap sighed as she looked at the neat piles of metal she was making and began to think. She smiled a little more then went back to her cleaning. "So this metal, it's all useless to you?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Why?"

"I might have a use for it. By the way, do you know where Breakdown is? I haven't seen him all day."

"He's out looking for energon." Knock Out said before sighing and flopping in his chair. "Ah, I am so bored. There is nothing we can do with Lord Megatron until he's cleaned up and that's Breakdown's speciality."

"But old Screamer keeps him away on energon patrols? Humm, that tells me someone doesn't want him to get fixed… I mean… better."

Knock out chuckled a little. "I noticed. Starscream's little power plays are exhausting."

Scrap stopped in her work and smiled at him. "Knock Out… your file… it says you're an Automobile."

"I chose an Automobile as my alter mode yes. Why?"

"Are you fast?"

He caught her tone and grin. "Why you do ask?"

"Do you think we can get off this ship? I have a feeling the two of us can help each other out."

~#~

Scrap smiled as she sat in the passenger seat of Knock Out's alt mode. "They should be just over here… somewhere."

The Decepticon hummed as they rolled up to the bright lights and purring noise of several humans and their cars. He stopped at the edge of the gathering of humans and their modified cars. "Are you sure about this Scrap?"

"What's the matter Knock Out? Don't think you're fast enough?" she grinned then opened the door and stepped out. Knock Out remained silent and still behind her, watching as she went over to some tough street racers and began talking to them.

They appeared amazed at her appearance and whatever she was saying. They looked at Knock Out several times before eventually they nodded and she went back to the car. "You're in the next race."

"I see."

"Knock Out, trust me, you'll enjoy this. You like racing and you like winning? Well these guys will give you both. And if I happen to get some cash out of the deal, then so be it." She grinned before stepping out of the car again. "Just… make sure you don't lose. I had to put you down as the collateral."

"Wait, what?" He said but the human was already gone, standing alone by a wall. The car growled a little, the purr of his engine high in pitch but Scrap just smiled and waved at him.

_Come on, you know you'll win. _She told him over the radio waves.

He would have complained but she was right and the race was about to begin.

_Knock them out Knock Out._

Letting his engine roar, Knock Out prepared for the race, lining up with the others and watching as some human female stepped into the middle of the path and lifted up her hands. The other cars reeved their engines in preparation, the roar of hungry beasts ready for their kill.

The woman in the middle smiled before dropping her arms quickly. The cars all speed off in a squeal of tires, the dark strange red one towards the back.

Scrap frowned as he vanished and she ran up with the other spectators to see a bit more of the track. Knock Out was clearly having a little bit of trouble getting in the flow but as the group rounded another corner, he kicked it up and over took three of the seven cars.

"Coming through." He said aloud as he passed another.

The human inside frowned at him and tried to rear end the hidden transformer but Knock Out slipped out of his grip and the car instead went into a spin and crashed into another.

_At a boy Knock out. Three cars to go and this is in the bag._

_Don't tell me how to race Scrap, I was doing this before your great, great grandparents were alive!_

Scrap's laughter filled his receptors as he overtook another car. Two left.

The finish line was in sight and Knock Out decided to make a bit of a show of his victory. He rode right up to the bumper of the other cars and, gently, tapped them both. A discharge of energon surged though the two human cars and they both span out of control in different directions, parting for the only remaining vehicle as he crossed the line and skidded to a stop right before Scrap's feet. She smiled and patted him on the roof. "That's my boy."

Knock Out said nothing as others were coming over to them but Scrap managed the crowd just by crossing her arms and leaning on his side. "Don't bother, he won't come out. Now, our winnings?"

The crowd grumbled but honoured the agreement, handing over a very large wad of notes which Scrap took with a grin. "Till next time." She said and climbed into the car, quick enough that no one could see there was no driver.

Tires screeching, Knock Out sped away from the group, silent as they drove in the darkness. Scrap sat in the passenger seat, counting the winnings. "Three hundred and twenty. Not too bad."

"Why do you need that anyway?"

Scrap pulled at the old baggy hoody and jeans she was wearing. "Clothes and food. I might be living with you and the others but you have no idea how to care for a human. This will keep me going for a few months if I'm smart. And when you have lived with nothing, you learn to make the little last."

"It must have been hard."

The human sighed and leant on his door as she stared at the night passing them by. "Yes, at times. People have a very low view on the homeless. Even less of me because I was deaf. Those street racers were particularly nasty to me, always sneaking up on me just to make me jump." She shuddered. "One time I was woken up by a burning exhaust in my face!"

"That's… bad right?"

"Very." She looked back at the cash in her hands. "It's nice to get one back on them. And you looked like you had fun."

"They were nothing compared to the racers we had on Cyberton but… it was enjoyable."

Shifting in his seat, Scrap sighed. "We should do it again some time."

"Perhaps."

Scrap smiled at him but then yawned, covering her mouth as she did. "Ah, sorry."

The car chuckled softly. "Get some rest. I'll get us home."

"Home." The human sighed. "That's nice."

The soft purr of the engine and the smooth road soon rocked the human to sleep as Knock Out drove out to re-join the Nemesis.

Before Episode 12: Predatory

Turning on the spot, Scrap smiled into a bit of highly buffed metal that worked as a mirror. "Well? What do you think?"

Knock Out shrugged. "You look the same to me."

"Says the bot that spends five hours buffing himself every day? Breakdown, what about you?" She turned again, showing off the outfit she now wore. "What do you think?"

Looking over one shoulder, Breakdown looked up and down the small figure, the little dark brown haired human now wearing a dark purple t-shirt with a round neck and long black sleeves. The bottom half of her now wore dark blue jeans that tucked neatly into knee high grey boots.

He shrugged and turned back. "Hmm."

Shaking her head, Scrap turned towards the exit of the medical bay. "You two don't have a clue about fashion."

"Scrap!" Knock Out suddenly snapped as he looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"Only to see Soundwave. I'll be back in a few minutes!"

The medic grunted but said nothing else until the doors had closed behind the human. "She better not run into Starscream again."

"The thing's remarkably resistant." Breakdown commented as he carried on repairing Lord Megatron's arm. "Still gives me the creeps."

As the pair went on with their work, Scrap walked down the enormous corridors of the Nemesis, nodding at the troopers that went past her. The drones didn't even look at her, not caring about Knock Out's new toy but Scrap was getting use to their strange treatment. She didn't have to avoid of them but she minded them as they minded her, a mutual simple agreement.

The senior Decepticons like Knockout, Soundwave and Breakdown had no real objects to her, only insisting that she kept out of trouble and out of their way. It had been a week since she'd left with Knockout for a street race, something that the medic had since taken to doing on a regular base, only sometimes joined by his little partner.

She'd even found an extra use for her time, helping with the delicate and internal damage of the Decepticon leader. Under Knock Outs close supervision she was able to use her small hands to remove damaged components that even Knock out couldn't reach. She almost felt honoured to be helping in such an important way.

However, there was one bot Scrap had to avoid.

The temporary leader of the Decepticons, Starscream had taken a nasty spike to her due disobeying his orders on Knock Out's punishment a few weeks ago. But Scrap had argued that he had forbidden Knockout or Breakdown from fixing the 'cosmetic' damage he had inflicted on the medic. He said nothing about her. And with three high ranking officers on her side, Starscream was just waiting for a chance to scrap Scrap.

Scrap smiled as she walked, opening up the digital screen that her hearing aid had built in. To her, the right side of her vision was now a dark blue transparent screen with several symbols on it that she could use by moving her eye and blinking. The symbols were cybertonian but the computer chip in her headphones was able to translate them to a language she was able to understand easily. Using the locating app, she honed in on Soundwave and she entered the bridge without a word.

The blank faced bot did not move from where he was, but he did dip his head a little. Smiling, Scrap walked over to his computer and slowly began climbing up the sides, clinging carefully to the metal edges and pulling herself to the top. There she sat facing him and began moving her hands in her old language style.

_Hello Soundwave. _She signed then fell still.

He didn't change at all, carrying on with his work without even moving his head. But Scrap suddenly noticed a few extra bits of code on her screen.

_You should not be here._

She grinned before moving her hands again. _Yes I know. I only wanted to show you my new outfit._

_You look appropriate. _

Almost blushing, Scrap tipped her head to the side. _Thank you._

Soundwave didn't reply, just carried on with his work, tapping away at his screen while Scrap just sat beside him, looking through her screen and working her way through the masses of data her headset had access to.

Eventually she paused and blinked a few times. _Soundwave… are you scanning the surrounding system at the moment?_

_No._

_You might want to. I've picked up something. Quadrant seventy five point seven. It appears to be some kind of craft, moving fast and heading this way._

Soundwave moved his head back to the screen and went on to change the image to a scan of the planet and moon. Soon the system picked up the moving craft and zoomed in. As Scrap moved to have a look, she found herself suddenly swooped up in Soundwave's long bony hands and dropped between his chest and Lazerbeak, effectively hidden.

Symbols appeared in her eyes just as she opened her mouth. _Keep quiet._

He turned away from the screen, towards the figure who was currently at the helm. Peering around Lazerbeak, Scrap observed as the silent communication officer just stood and waited until Starscream noticed him and turned around. "What is it Soundwave?"

Careful to keep the human hidden, Soundwave pointed to the screen behind him and Starscream moved to investigate. "Huh… a strange craft is heading in this direction. Do we know if it's a Autobot?"

Soundwave said nothing and Scrap bit her lip to stop herself from talking. Luckily Starscream zoomed in on the craft and hummed. "No insignia." He huffed, leaning off her. "Well, it might go right past us and if it does, we have no point in bothering with it."

Even Scrap could feel Soundwave's gaze drilling into Starscream but the commander just frowned and brushed it off. "Now get back to work."

Once his back was turned, Scrap stuck her tongue out at the seeker and crossed her arms.

_He will regret that._

_Every action has consequences Soundwave. I really should head back to Knock Out, I promised I wouldn't be too long. _

As she moved for the side of the control panel to climb down, several long thin strands wrapped around her waist and gently lowered her to the floor before retreating back to Soundwave who hadn't even paused in his work. She smiled and winked at him before vanishing to the shadows to avoid Starscream.

Once safely in the hallway, she made her way back to the medic bay before climbing down to the bay, under the gangway. There, tucked into a corner, was a small collection of scrap metal. To anyone else, it was just a mess of metal but to her, it was home. Pulling one particular piece of metal, it swung to the side like a door and she entered the only room. Four sheets of metal were carefully positioned to make walls which were in turn supported and locked in place by the others on the outside. There was no welding, no joints and no mess yet it was secure and private.

It was sparsely furnished with just a double quilt and pillow for her to sleep on and a small make shift fridge Knock Out had designed to keep some food for herself in. She'd made it a little homely with a pot of flowers and a chest she kept her clothes in as well as a small table she ate off but as it was, she liked it. She wasn't use too much and it was enough.

"SCRAP!"

She cringed a little at the high pitched voice and ran to the door, looking out at her friends. But Knock Out was pointing to his arm and glaring at Breakdown. The human rolled her eyes and returned to her home.

Being named after a curse was alright most of the time but it did get confusing.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the story is up to 10 "Episodes" or chapters but I think I will leave it here for the moment just to see how things go and how people like it. **

**If not, it might get "scrapped".**

**Sorry, bad joke. Alright. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

During Episode 13: Sick Mind

Hands pressed deep into her pockets, Scrap stood in the empty medical bay, looking up at the tall impressive figure of Lord Megatron. He was as fixed as Knock Out, Breakdown and herself could make him and yet he was still lifeless, pardon the brain activity the monitor was registering.

There was a strange whooshing sound behind her as the door opened and closed and the clanking of footsteps approached her. "Scrap." The medic acknowledged as he stopped at her side and also stared at their leader.

The human nodded a little then let out a sigh. "He's not getting better, is he?"

"He is in a stable condition. That is all we can do for now."

"Is there anything we could have missed?"

Knock Out shrugged a little. "Soundwave has informed me that Lord Megatron did introduce dark energon to his spark, in order to gain control of his army. However, dark energon is very unpredictable. I myself have only seen small samples of it and I have no idea how it could affect his recovery." He gazed casually at the monitor. "At least his brain is still active, so there is still a chance."

The human just stared at the bot, stuck in a never ending coma before her. "If there was no chance of recovery… and their condition was as serious as this… in human cases, doctors would consider euthanasia."

"Euthanasia?"

"You never heard of it?" Scrap asked, blinking at the bot's confused tone. She sighed and looked back Megatron. "It's the act of ending a life for the sake of freeing them from pain or suffering. It can be done by just… turning off a life support and letting nature take its part." She lowered her head suddenly and smiled a little. "It's a very touchy subject for humans, when or if a person has the right to die. Some consider it a mercy… some murder."

Knock Out didn't speak, he just stared at the human before turning where he was and leaving her alone once more. Confused by his entrance then exit, Scrap sighed and decided to go see if she could get off the base for a little bit. After all, the Nemisis had been struck by lightning a few hours ago, and could now be detected easily on the right frequencies. The last thing she wanted was to run into an Autobot on a rampage.

During Episode 14: Out of His Head

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!" Scrap bellowed at the top of her lungs, unable to believe what she was hearing. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR HEAD KNOCK OUT!"

Knock Out, as sturdy as he was, couldn't quite get over the fact that his little pet was giving him enough of a fragging to make him step back. He couldn't help but observe Breakdown was looking a little smug behind her. "Look, Scrap, it was just…."

"You almost pulled the plug on Lord Megatron!" She pointed over at the Decepticon leader as he lay beside her. "And now, his brain activity is gone as well! Do you have any idea what could have happened? I told you it was a touchy subject for humans, even more with an important figure like Megatron! Do you have any idea the damage you could have done! Seriously, you need to get your head checked! What happens if Megatron wakes up now and finds out you almost followed Starscream's ideas and scrapped him! Or even worse, find out it was your idea in the beginning! Honestly! You need to learn how to think!"

Since she was out of breath and completely red faced, she groaned to herself and stormed past him once more, still muttering to herself.

Breakdown hummed a little as he stepped to the partner's stand. "Humm, she sure told you." He smiled then went after her. "Oi, Scrap!"

She hadn't gotten very far when he caught up and sighed. "Hey Breakdown. Sorry about giving Knock Out the once over, I'm just angry at him."

"Knock Out has always taken advantage of whatever he is faced with. I'm sure he saw some kind of way forward with it."

The human huffed. "It was dam right dangerous and stupid! He should know better than to even try and go against Megatron!"

The pair walked silently for a while before Breakdown smiled down at her. "Hey, I got a mission later today. Starscream wants this lens from an observatory. Want to join me?"

Scrap lifted an eyebrow. "Won't I get in the way?"

"I'll keep you safe kid. But you got to pull your weight."

Anger changed to excitement as the two began to plan how they would carry out their mission, what they would need and soon they went through the ground bridge just away from their target. As she got over the motion sickness from the bridge, Scrap's headset reset itself and she smiled, opening the door all of a sudden and jumped out. "Oh man! This… this is Hawaii!"

Breakdown chuckled a little. "You sound excited."

"Breakdown, Hawaii is an amazing island. It's like a paradise location! Some humans can only dream of coming here!"

"Well, when we've finished our mission, you can look around. Right now, we have a job to do." His door opened again for her. "So get in."

Groaning, Scrap climbed in and did her seatbelt up, preparing herself for the act she was about to put on. Although she kept her hands on the wheels, Breakdown did all the driving and carefully got them up to their target.

The Kauai Naval Observatory.

Scrap sighed as she looked at the barbed wire fences and the guard dogs patrolling the area. As they stopped at a checkpoint, Breakdown lowered his window to allow a human to talk to his 'driver'.

"Can I see some identification please?"

Scrap handed over two pieces of paper to the man. "Doctor Copper Accidents. I am expected."

The guard took the id, an impressively fake from Soundwave, and stepped over to a computer while other guards kept track of the car. Scrap wasn't at all worried as while they had been speaking, she had activated a virus via her headset into the base's computers which had created her appointment.

Soon the guard came back and handed over her ID. "Go through the gate, keep to the left and stay on the blue line."

Once the window was closed, she tapped Breakdown's steering wheel. "Just a bit more bud."

"Then it's time to do some damage."

"Just remember, we need the lens in one piece."

"That's your job. I wreck the place, you get the lens."

She nodded as they pulled up to the space telescope. "I'll send word when I'm near it. Then you start the distraction." She climbed out of the cab and walked over to several confused looking scientists.

Since she was wearing a white shirt and black shirt, dressed as formally as any of the others and with facial recognition software told her who each was, what they did and soon, with a little blagging, they believed she was one of them. When she asked to see the Heuck Nigoghossian telescope, she was taken straight to it. The room she was taken to was large enough that Breakdown could have been easily stood up and still have room to move.

She tried not to look too impressed, as if this was every day. Then again, for a girl who lived on a space ship with another species, a big telescope wasn't really much to be impressed about. "I need to see the main lens, if that's acceptable." She bluffed, staring at the two scientists she was being accompanied by.

"Any reason Doctor?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I am in the middle of developing a new kind of filament that may enhance the lens view. But I need to see it to be sure it would fit and be suitable."

_Wow Scrap, you really sound like you know what you're doing. You could fool even me._

She didn't reply to the radio message but watched as the scientists began tapping at a computer until the telescope began to move and release the main lens, a large round dish of glass that stood as tall as herself. She smiled and reached out, gently touching its rim and placing a small beacon where her finger had been. "It will do perfectly."

"So, doctor, when can we expect your results?"

"May I have a moment to inspect it in private please? I won't take long, about a minute." Scrap smiled a cold smile as the pair nodded and walked away. Once out of sight she nodded. "Breakdown, your turn."

As soon as she gave the command, outside, several guards who had been patrolling the area were suddenly knocked down by a large mechanical hand as a normal looking truck transformed into a robot and began smashing anything in site.

Alarms instantly sounded while inside the telescope there was a sudden loud hiss and crack as both the primary lens and the doctor were swallowed up in a dark green mass.

~#~

Although Starscream praised himself for the plan and only acknowledged Breakdown for his part, Scrap was left out of the thanks for the retrieval of the lens and soon found herself back on the Nemesis in the medical bay looking up at Lord Megatron.

She wondered if he would be more approving of her actions than Starscream. But then, he had already shown a hatred for humans so she would not expect any different for herself.

The Nemesis was already on its way to a large untapped but unreachable source of energon, planning to melt the ice to reach the deposit. Scrap had been a little worried as the plan would raise sea levels but then dismissed the fear as she didn't know anyone living near the sea. In fact, she didn't know any humans.

She did find it a little funny that she was going from Hawaii to the Antarctic in the space of a few hours. Not many humans could make that claim.

Breakdown had thanked her for her help and it felt like the ice between the two of them had finally been melted away by the lens, even more when he confessed he had been worried that having a human around was like the Autobots did would make them weak. But in his processor, Scrap had now proven herself one of them and didn't need to be looked after like the Autobot pets did.

Remembering the conversation made the little human smile and she looked at the fake id she now kept. Copper Accidents, an anagram of 'Scrap, Decepticon.' Her own idea.

As she stared at the ID card, she suddenly heard the sound of fighting coming from outside and quickly ran to hide but keep an eye what was happening. The doors opened and soon a figure began walking towards Lord Megatron.

Her eyes widened suddenly. _Bumblebee? The autobot Scout? _She thought as she looked around a pillar at him. _He's the one who activated the Psychic Patch with Lord Megaton a few days ago. So what's he doing back here now? And alone?_

From her advantage point, Scrap just stood and watched, ensuring she was was not seen. Fortunately, Bumblebee appeared too busy to check for observers as he found the long dark purple wire from its holding place and attached it to the back of his own head.

_Another patch? What is that bot doing? _Quickly she activated her knowledge of the patch and tried to information on what could be going on.

But before she got too far into her research, the door opened again and an orange and white mech came charging in.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!"

"That's not Bumblebee." The bot said before trying to charge the scout.

Carefully, Scrap moved to get a look at the second voice and her eyes narrowed. _Another human. A boy too. Breakdown said the autobots had human pets. But he's so young._ Moving to a better spot, she watched as the boy spoke to the black and yellow robot, talking about remembering and listening and for a moment it appeared to work before the bot bashed him away.

That gave Scrap a whole new perspective. _Of course. Lord Megatron's brain waves left during the last patch and entered Bumblebee. Now Megatron is trying to get back to his body!_

On realising this she sent an immediate message to Soundwave, telling him of the situation and to send help, she noticed Bumblebee holding a long purple crystal which he plunged into the body with all his strength. _A dark_ _energon shard. _She realised and watched as the master of the Decepticon rose from his place.

"Megatron's alive." She whispered to herself before backing up into the shadows a little more, not ready yet to be seen.

Vehicons had arrived by then, just in time to witness their leaders return and triumphant announcement. As he walked out of the lab and gave orders for the 'pests' to be exterminated, the human quickly dipped below and out of harm's way, running towards a service tunnel that would keep her safe.

It wasn't much of a gun fight as the Autobots had no plan and no reason so they soon just went to make a run for it, jumping down below the main lab and running away though the second emergency exit.

Scrap skidded to a stop just in time before they saw or stood on her, looking up over the two retreating bots. And straight into the eyes of one young boy sat on Rachet's shoulder.

If he saw her or not, she wasn't sure but he was soon gone and Scrap was too small to follow them for long, losing them half way down a corridor.

She cursed internally before running off for her own safety when suddenly the whole of the Nemesis rocked violently to one side and Scrap was thrown against a wall, crushing her arm against it. She grunted in pain and tried to stand but lost her balance and fell to a heap on the floor. "Scrap." She sighed to herself and opened up a communication with Knock Out.

"Scrap, what is it? I'm a little busy right now."

"I know. I'm sorry." She smiled to herself, holding her crushed arm. "But… Ahh! I… I need some help."

There was a small pause on the airwaves. "Where are you?"

_Later, on the Autobot Base._

"It's good to see Bumblebee is back to his normal self." Miko chuckled, watching with Raf as Breakdown and Bumble bee played basketball with the huge ball of metal they had.

Raf smiled as he nodded. "Yeah. It is."

Catching on his strange tone, the girl tipped her head a little. "Hey, what's up?"

"I dunno. But… when I was on the Decepticon base… I think I saw something."

Ratchet who was close by, perked up suddenly. "Oh, what was that Rafeal? If you saw something, it might be of strategic use to us later."

The boy shrugged and looked away. "Well… I'm not sure but… I think I saw… a girl on the ship."

"A femme?"

"No…" He corrected, looking eye to eye with the medic. "A human."

~#~

"And up." Knock out instructed, carefully guiding Scrap's arm above her head. "And down again. Hum, it will make a full recovery if you don't strain it too much."

Scrap lowered her arm and sighed a little as she did. "Thanks Knock Out. That's another one I owe you."

"Well, if you humans will be made of such brittle material, you have to take better care of yourself."

Chuckling, Scrap stood and made her way to Knock Out's hand as he lowered her to the floor. There, she peered around him over at the body lying where Lord Megatron had been just a few hours before. "So, how's old Screamer hanging out."

"Ah, he'll live."

Eyeing the damage the unconscious bot had untaken, Scrap steeled herself. "Well, now that I know my arms better… I guess I should go present myself to Lord Megatron."

Knock Out cringed a little. "Are you sure about that Scrap?"

"Yes, I am. I can't stay here on the Nemesis without the permission of Lord Megatron and it's better I seek him out instead of him finding me." She gave him a comforting smile. "I'll see you in a bit. Hopefully."

Knock Out nodded before going to aid Starscream as Scrap pulled her shirt down and neatened her whole appearance up. With the return of Lord Megatron, the whole based appeared more active and alert. His return had made everyone suddenly more alert and more active.

But she took a deep breath and walked onto the bridge, looking at the different bots around the room.

Soundwave was there, working at his station.

_Soundwave, I'm going to speak to Lord Megatron._

There was no reply but Scrap had a feeling he would be listening in. She looked up at the back of the Decepticons leader. "Lord Megatron."

The bot slowly turned to the side and looked eye level to the speaker but finding nothing, he frowned and turned to look away. "Humm."

"My Lord, down here."

His eyes moved down and saw the red haired human on the ground. "A human? It would appear Starscream lost more of his mind in my absence than I thought."

"Actually my lord, Knock Out is responsible for my being here. Starscream was against me being here. But allow me to introduce myself." She smiled and bowed a little. "My name is Scrap and I wanted to vow my undying devotion to you and the Decepticon cause."

Lord Megatron looked at the little creature, bowing before him but then he turned away from her. "What good is a little thing like you to my army?"

"I am part of Knock Out's medical staff. And I am responsible for part of your recovery my lord."

Confused by her, Megatron stepped back to look closer at her. "You helped in my recovery?"

"Yes my lord. Knock Out explained that without my smaller hands, your recovery would have taken much longer. I was constantly supervised but most of your internal recovery was done by myself."

"Is that so."

"Knock Out has done nothing but sing of your praises and inform me of your greatness and I hope to continue helping in any way I can."

"And if I decide to destroy you?" He said, pointing the canon on his arm at her.

Scrap didn't even flinch. "Then so be it." She closed her eyes, accepting her fate as the cannon glowed with life. But before it could charge, another form stepped between Scrap and Lord Megatron, causing him to stop and look at him. "What is this? Soundwave, you dare to defy me?"

Soundwave kept still, remaining between the two.

Megatron stared at his communications expert then lifted his head. "If you vouch for this creature, then it may remain. But…" He moved his eyes to Scrap. "If it causes any trouble, it will be dealt with like _any_ other human."

"I will prove myself my lord." Scrap said before turning off.

Once it was gone, Megatron lifted his head and looked down at the planet below.

With Lord Megatron's approval, as temporary as it may be, she felt at last to be one of them and quickly set off to prove herself when she saw a familiar outline. "Hey, Breakdown! You'll never believe what just happened!"

For the last few weeks, Breakdown and Scrap had become much closer and Breakdown smiled a little as he knelt and picked up the girl up. "Go on then, tell me."

* * *

**A/N: 84 views and one review from a three day old story? Not one of my best but still, I've written a lot more of this story so I'm going to keep publishing. **


	4. Chapter 4

After Episode 16: Operation Breakdown 

"There you go Breakdown." Scrap sighed as she put down the small human wielding torch she had picked up a while ago and wiped her work down with a cloth from her belt. "How's it working?"

The eye patch screen lit up suddenly and Breakdown found half of his view returned in a strange darker electronic light. He smiled and nodded. "Working fine, Scrap. Good job."

Climbing off his chest, Scrap watched as her friend stood and stretched himself out. "I'm just glad you are alright Breakdown. Those M.E.C.H guys… they could have killed you."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm alright." He smiled and nudged her gently with his finger, almost sending her to the floor. "Come on bug, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ah isn't this touching. The human and her pet. And to think, how many times have you teased poor Bulkhead for his human."

Scrap frowned at the seeker. "What do you want Starscream?"

"Nothing from you _human. _I only wanted to speak to Breakdown about our little… discussion yesterday."

Breakdown frowned with his one eye as he stepped around Scrap, hiding her behind his leg. "I will never pick you Starscream."

"Hh, then perhaps I should inform Lord Megatron about how you _really_ escaped from those humans. Since you are so fond of them now."

"And perhaps I will tell Lord Megatron the meaning of '_euthanasia_', Starscream." Scrap said very calmly, stepping around the bot, not needing his protection. "And how you tried to conduct it on him."

Grunting at the threat, Starscream frowned. "Why you…"

"I might not have much of Lord Megatron's trust but I know he would be interested to know what you have been up to in his absence." She crossed her arms and shrugged. "So unless you want him to find out, I recommend you keep your big ugly mouth shut."

Starscream frowned at her but then looked at Breakdown who appeared ready to defend the human. Picking his fight, he decided to leave with a few chose curses for her. But Breakdown grinned. "I've never seen anyone stand Starscream down like that Scrap."

"I'm used to dealing with bullies. Starscream is just a bigger one in heels. But that should keep him quiet for a little bit." She smiled to herself before yawning and stretching out. "Ah man, I'm so tired. That patch of yours took forever."

"Go get some sleep Scrap. I'll be alright."

"Yeah… alright." She yawned again as she began to walk towards her little home, Breakdown watching her from behind. He grinned a little then left the bay, but not before grabbing a handful of tools and metal.

* * *

**A/N: Ooo, next chapter is the biggy. Hoping I get a few more reviews once the story starts going a little more independant. But anyway, Hope you are enjoying! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Before Episode 17: Crisscross

Her eyes were wide and filled with wonder and shock, unable to believe what she was seeing. In her hands was a necklace with a plate of metal in the middle. It looked more like a dog tag than anything else but on one side was the insignia of the Decepticons and on while the other were the letters SCRAP in cybertonian. She looked up at the bot who'd just given it to her. "Breakdown you… you made this? For me?"

Breakdown looked away and lifted a shoulder. "Hh, don't flatter yourself. I only needed to make sure this patch is… accurate for targeting… and… such." He blurted the last part, clearly embarrassed and rattled.

Even Knockout didn't believe the lie but Scrap just smiled and nodded. "Of course. Well, I think your targeting skills are still excellent if this is what you can do." She quickly slipped it up over her neck and allowed it to hang over her clothes, glinting in the light. "Thank you."

"Your very own insignia Scrap. Specially made as well."

"I told you Knock Out, I was checking my eye still works!"

"Of course." The red medic and the human shared a knowing look and decided to spare Breakdown any more embarrassment.

Scrap giggled as she turned away towards the door, pulling her hair out from under the tag's chain. "I'm going to go out shopping. You coming Breaky?"

"I've got other things to do."

"Knock Out?"

"Busy."

"Fine. Bridge for one." Hand still holding the new insignia around her neck, Scrap soon climbed down to her home and grabbed her bag then headed off to the ground bridge platform. She had been trying to convince Soundwave to give her the ability to open one where she wanted, like he could, but he had refused to divulge the secret.

A random trooper was on duty at the bridge today but they were still willing to quickly open the bridge for her to the coordinates she requested. At first, making a ground bridge jump had terrified her and she would only ever do it when with one of the Cons but after months of it, she was able to walk proudly towards the gateway.

Already planning her shopping trip, Scrap was half way down the gate's path, just reaching the outset when there was a sudden change in the whirlwind of light around her and she looked back to see the trooper was backing off as the console sparked and let off a long pillar of smoke. It looked down the tunnel at her, just before she was spat into the world.

A blinded light struck her and when she was able to relax, she was not where she had intended to be. She intended to be outside a large impressive shopping centre in the middle of a major city. Where she ended up was a dark warehouse with a ring of wires around her and a group of masked guards before her, each of them armed.

"Scrap." She cursed and backed up a little.

The men kept their guns on her but even with eyes and faces hidden, it was clear they were confused at her, looking over at each other as they held her still.

Scrap chuckled. "I guess I'm not who you were expected?"

"On the contrary." Said a neutral strong voice as one man stepped closer. "You are better than expected."

Seeing his scarred face, the girl frowned at him. "Silas."

"You know of me." He grinned and rubbed his promenade chin. "But I don't know you."

"I'm friends with Breakdown you monster!" She yelled, charging blindly towards him but the older man was ready and quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it, causing her to fall to her knees in agony.

"Temper, temper."

"I'll kill you!" The determined human yelled, trashing to be free but his grip was too strong.

"Well, she's not what we were expecting but she'll do."

Unable to move and finding the pain effecting her voice, Scrap tried to quickly send an emergency signal to the Nemesis but the M.E.C.H officers swiftly shot her with some kind of energy weapon and the headset overloaded and shut down while she fell unconscious.

~#~

Back aboard the Nemesis, Knock Out wasn't sure if to panic or accept it. Lord Megatron had forbidden a rescue attempt after the ground bridge had nearly blown itself up and Scrap had been lost to the world. Her headset had gone offline and since she had yet to prove herself worthy of rescue, she was on her own. Orders were orders but he was still worried about her, wishing he had gone with her. If he had, she would still be safe now.

Breakdown was as down by his partner, perhaps even more. But he too had decided there was nothing they could do.

But there was one cybertonian looking for the human, trying desperately to track her down. To the outside world, he was unresponsive and didn't seem different but inside, most of his mind was filled with trying to locate her.

~#~

Groaning, the girl sat up and rubbed her forehead, nursing a large headache and unsure of anything, as if half her mind was gone. She blinked and opened her eyes while her hands naturally reached up to her ears and found her hearing aid was removed. Without it, she had lost all contact with the outside world. She felt hollow and incomplete without her hearing, cast back in time to the beginning, before her adventures with the Decepticons. For a moment she considered it might have all been a dream, the whole story made up and she was now in some young person's prison.

She was sat up on a low flat bed with no forms of comfort and the room was empty pardon a crude toilet, a door and the bed. She looked the roof and saw a CCTV camera pointed over at her but then the door to her cell opened and a man stepped in.

He wore dark green stiff looking uniform and smiled coldly at her, his mouth moving but Scrap was unable to hear or understand a word. It wasn't a dream but she had still lost her hearing.

She quickly returned to her old language and began signing; hoping he knew what she was doing and would understand. Silas watched her for a moment then frowned and carried on speaking.

But Scrap couldn't answer, not in speaking or knowing his question. Eventually, with Scrap continuing to use her hands, Silas left and returned a minute later with her headphones, saying something as he held them out to her.

Carefully, Scrap took the banded device and slid it over her head, instantly becoming one with it and gaining hearing and speech but the data connection device was deactivated. "You've been tampering with this." She said calm and collected despite her fear.

"And it would appear my scientists were correct, that is a highly advanced hearing aid and that you are deaf."

"Yes. So I would appreciate you not messing with it. Now, Silas, what do you want with me?"

"I want you to answer my questions."

Interrogation with this man would probably include pain but Scrap tried to look playful. "Oh? On what?"

"The transformers."

She lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "The what?"

"Don't play dumb girl. We know you are affiliated with the Autobots."

"Don't insult me!" Scrap suddenly burst out with. "I am not with those cowards the Autobots! My loyalty is to the Decepticons and don't you mistake it!"

Silas curled his lip in a small smile. "And what do you do for them? What good is a human to them?"

"I'm one of the medical team." She huffed, irritated by him daring to insult her cause and friends. "I work with the intricate areas of their recoveries."

"Just what I was hoping to hear."

Heart pounding, Scrap looked over at him again. "What?"

"So you know about how they work? What 'organs' they have and what they do?"

Internally Scrap began panicking and kept her mouth shut. M.E.C.H had tried to dissect Breakdown alive, taking his very _eye_ out and made it a communicator. They were savages. And she had just told them she knew how to they work, information they probably didn't know. Information on how to prefect their vicious ways. _Oh primus, help me._

Silas stepped forward, hands behind his back and his posture tight. "Oh don't worry girl, you will tell us what we want to know. To coin an old phase, we have ways of making you talk."

"I won't tell you anything."

Slowly he looked over her, judging her appearance and body posture. "How old are you? Seventeen? Eighteen? Clearly not a solider with any special training." He lifted his head a little as if looking down on her. "How long do you think you can hold out against a highly trained organisation like M.E.C.H? A day? Well, I would be amazed if you last an hour."

Scrap swallowed as her capture moved towards her. "I will give you a day to think it over. Until then…." He quickly reached out and grabbing her arm, twisting it to lock her in place and tear the headset from her hair, throwing her to the floor as he left the cell.

Deaf and helpless, Scrap could only crawl up on herself and pray with all her heart that someone would come to her rescue.

~#~

Silas had said she would talk. And by the time half an hour had passed, Scrap talked.

She could not undertake any more of their brutal yet simple interrogation. Silas stood before her, asking his questions and if she didn't speak or insulted, she was punched by one of two men under his control.

They made sure she could still communicate, never roughing her up too much but enough for the poor girl, who'd never been in a fight where she couldn't run or defend herself, to lose her spirit and just want it to stop.

They asked a lot of strange questions; who made the transformers, where were they from, what frequency they work on, what are their weak points, what enables them to transform, many of them are there, what makes them alive, how to they communicate…

It lasted a whole hour of punching and questions, more punching than questions but at last, she was thrown back into her cell, dropped on the floor while coughing and shaking. Without the strength to move, she lay where she was and found tears creeping from her eyes, silently turning to crying.

_Please, someone, help me._

After a good cry, she managed to pull herself off the floor, careful of the pain in her gut and the cuts from the rope that had been holding her down and leant on a wall. Curl up in a ball and began trying to remember better times until the pain ebbed away.

Going Street racing with Knock Out. Breakdown giving her insignia. Soundwave teaching her how to use the Nemesis's databases. The many, many times she had made a fool out of Starscream.

Eventually she smiled and found herself tired and asleep.

~#~

The human woman had turned out to be interesting and informative. Her data had to be double checked and tested but it did look promising. She wasn't very old but resilient and she might have even made a good operative for M.E.C.H if her mind wasn't filled with such valuable information. Information they would have to extract if she would not give it willingly.

Silas's eyes drifted over to look at the large ring of wires near him and a smile came to his lips. Just by chance they had found out about the teleportation device the transformers used and when trying to duplicate the situation, the gateway opened for a second and Scrap appeared. Since then all attempts to open it had been fruitless.

Checking a screen that kept a view on her, he wondered if the key to the device was in that girl, dropped into his lap like a sign from beyond. A gift that may indeed be the key to project Chimera. However, he reeled his mind back before getting too confident. They may be closer to duplicating the living robotic life forms but it was far too enticing for him to put all his hope on one small, broken young woman.

As he sat at this control station in half darkness, he began considering going to her and offering her a life with M.E.C.H when he felt something tense in his skull and turned on the spot, gun ready as he looked for the danger. The other officers in the dark room with him were also suddenly alert; weapons drifting over the darkness around them, looking for the eyes they could feel on them.

With a nod, Silas gave the command for the rest of the bases power to be turned on and the warehouse was filled with light. Instantly everyone saw the tall blank figure that had blended into the shadows so perfectly, not one of them had seen him.

M.E.C.H instantly began firing but the bot lifted his arms to shield himself, releasing something else from his chest that was soon hovering and firing on the people, sending them all for cover from his advantage point.

Meanwhile, Soundwave set to move around the base, reaching out with his tentacles to lock into the computer and download its content, analysing it quickly to find what he was looking for.

Confirming what he wanted, he sent one of the tentacles drilling into the wall, crumbling it to rumble to reveal the small dark cell. The human inside was barely conscious with just enough strength to register the blank faceplate before her and give a small smile before dropping her head in surrender.

Carefully, Soundwave reached out and took hold of her, lifting her from the wall and ensuring she was safe as he turned to retrieve Lazerbeak and make his exit by the small crack in the wall. He didn't care that some of the humans were still alive and trying to shoot him down, just making his way outside and transforming to his flying vehicle mode, shooting off into the night sky before anyone from M.E.C.H had a chance to follow.

Silas frowned at the disappearing light. "He came to save her?" He wondered aloud before climbing into a waiting jeep and vanishing with the others, abandoning their work. As he was driven off, he realised the whole thing could be counted as a success. The teleportation was just a side project they knew they had little chance of perfecting but now, thanks to the girl, their main target was now looking even more possible.

~#~

Busying himself with basic run of the mill maintenance, Knockout couldn't help but curse himself each time he wished his hands were smaller to make the repairs and his optics would be cast towards the little scrap metal house. As much as he brushed off the comments from Starscream and as much as he kept it to himself, he did miss her.

"There." He said to the con on his table. "You're done. Now get out."

As the Vehicon lumbered off, the medical bay doors opened and another bot walked in. Knock Out groaned. "Ah, not another one!" He turned to see who it was and his optics widened on seeing the blank communication's officer. He appeared fine, by Soundwave standards, pardon a few strange scratches. "Oh, it's you. What do you want Soundwave?"

Soundwave walked all the way over to him and stopped, slowly levelling his hand out and revealing what he was holding, presenting it like a cat would to its owner. Knock Out took a moment to concentrate on the thing, trying to realise what it was but then saw a glint of metal around its neck. "Scrap? Oh primus, Scrap!" He took the human and swept away some tools to make a flat place to lay her down. "What happened to her?"

Soundwave didn't reply but he did show an image of M.E.C.H's insignia on his faceplate and Knock Out frowned. "M.E.C.H? They did this?" He turned to Scrap, already analysing her condition. "Major internal injuries and a few broken bones but…" He looked up but then realised he was talking to himself. "Jerk." He muttered then went on with checking and seeing to the human.

~#~

"Oww." Scrap moaned as something prodded into her side before feeling a certain relaxation fall over her, bringing her back to the living. Eyes opening, her hazy vision cleared and she saw a familiar face looking down on her. "Breakdown."

Breakdown's mouth began moving but Scrap noticed she couldn't hear him and went to sit up when he reached over and held her down in one hand while the other held out a small device towards her in the other. Even the action of reaching out to take it was painful and exhausting. But she got her hand to her head and slipped the new, more stylish device on. Strangely the screen on her eye asked for a verification in the form of her name in cybertonian before activating the hearing aid or connection. "What is this?" She asked when it started working.

"Knock Out did a diagnosis on your old one. Saw someone had been tampering with it so he put some security on." Breakdown mumbled as he let go of her. "He said you're not to move until he's done a full scan of your systems and left me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

Scrap managed a small smile. "Me? Stupid?"

"Orders are orders Scrap, do not move."

She didn't even have the strength to joke back as she fell against the cold metal she was lying on, closing her eyes to try and relax while trying out her new device, messing with the settings and making it both personal and secure. About half an hour, she was joined by Knock Out who gave her a once over, scanned her systems and deemed that his treatment was already working and she would be fine in a few hours. Scrap was amazed that he had fixed her up in just a few hours and ended up sat staring where she was, while alien medicine worked inside her. She could even feel it, a slight worming feeling coming up and around the injured parts of her body.

While Knock Out and Breakdown were busy doing their own thing and Scrap just sat and allowed her recovery to continue, the doors whooshed open and a stiff, cold clunking footsteps that were soon followed by the Deceptiton leader. Lord Megatron looked over the room until his optics fell on Scrap who was trying to get up from her place. "So, the rumours are true. The human has indeed returned to us."

"Lord Megatron I…"

"Silence!"

Scrap quickly shut up.

"So, which of you disobeyed my orders? Was it you Breakdown?" his dark purple optics turned to the one eye subordinate, frowning at the concept of being disobeyed.

"No Lord Megatron." Breakdown quickly responded, hoping to avoid the lord's wrath.

"Then you Knock Out?"

The red automobile shook his head as well. "No Lord Megatron. I only patched her up."

"Then who?"

"Soundwave." Scrap said as calmly as she could. "He broke into the M.E.C.H facility to stop them from gaining any more access to ground bridge technology. That was how they got me in the first place, they were experimenting with teleporting and if they had mastered it… they would have been able to go anywhere and interfere with any ground bridge. Something that would have affected the Decepticon's ability to engage the enemy or collect energon."

Fighting a need to end her life, Megatron considered what she was saying then turned his head to the side. "If that is so… why did he bring you back?"

Scrap gave a small smile then moved her hands five ways, signing a simple phase to the silver bot before her.

"What is that meant to mean?"

"Precisely my point."

Megatron frowned, his circuits trying hard to understand it. When he had no idea, he decided to pretend to know. "Very well." And then he turned and walked away.

Interest quirked, Knock Out stepped over to her. "What did you say?"

"Five, elephants, oil barrel, skeleton."

"What the frag does that mean?"

"Nothing, its total nonsense, but it proved my point." She giggled then grabbed her side in pain. "Oww!"

"Scrap, sit down, now."

"No arguments here."

* * *

A/N: Well, I finally got the original plot point of my story in.

What do you think? Don't forget to review.

I've always wondered how M.E.C.H knew so much about the transformers and now… we know.

(or at least, in my view)


	6. Chapter 6

After Episode 18: Metal Attraction

Breakdown was still feeling low and out of it since his beating with Arcee and Breakdown over the Polarity Gauntlet but having a spider on his back, literally, was the bottom of the barrel in the way of degrading treatment. After reporting to Lord Megatron about yet another failure, he had been forced to stand and allow the ex-con to talk and explain herself, leaving Breakdown to feel like a piece of furniture Airachnid was using to spare her eight legs.

Finally he, or rather, she was dismissed and now he was tugging to his station to be depolarised and free of the assassin's insults and chatter.

"Ah Breakdown." Called the joking tone of his partner. "How was the mission?"

"Not good." He mumbled, wishing the medic would just take a hint and not ask questions.

But he didn't and put one hand on his side. "Oh? What happened?"

"I happened." Called a femme's voice.

Stepping to the side, Knock Out peered around the bulky form and saw the much smaller bot stuck to his back tire. "Ah, Airachnid." He said, smiling coldly. "How's it hanging?"

"Oh ha ha." She responded, emotionless.

Knock Out hummed as he inspected the pair, thinking how to unstick them. He tried a few random tools but they just got stuck in the joint between them as well and when he almost scratched the paint off his door shaped arm, he stepped back and lifted his head. "Scrap!"

Airachnid chuckled. "Oh, come now Knock Out, no reason for language like that."

"Scrap!"

"What!" Came an unusual voice. "I was only cleaning the energon filter, you didn't need to shout."

The assassin quickly tried to twist herself around to see the bot behind the voice but all she could see was Knock Out looking downwards. "Scrap, come here, I need your small hands."

"Really? Not just to save your paint? I was listening you know."

"I need to install a remote turn off. Now, get in there and put this between them, as far down as you can."

"Bien sûr, mon capitaine, je suis au travail."

"And stop showing off."

"Come on Scrap, I want this thing off."

"Ok, ok, keep you nickers on."

Airachnid just fell silent, wondering who the hell this Scrap could be. It appeared to be female but the choice of words were unusual and when she felt something crawling over her back and pressing down on the place she and Breakdown were joint, it appeared to be very small. Even service droids weren't that small!

"Right, it's in Knock Out!"

The bot pressed a small remote he was holding and, after a loud whirring sound of charge, there was a clatter as the many things that had gotten stuck, dropped to the floor as well as Airachnid plummeting to her feet and Breakdown stepping away.

"Wait, Break… Ahhh!"

Airachnid turned her head just in time to see something falling towards the ground and grabbed it as quickly as she could. When she opened her hand, her deep purple optics went wide as she saw what she was holding.

Scrap on the other hand was quite use to being bothandled and just rubbed her backside where she'd landed before looking at her saviour and her eyes went wide as well. "Wow… you're beautiful."

"Scrap, are you hurt?"

"Sorry bug, I thought you were holding on."

Scrap smiled as the two medics looked down on her in the spider's hand. "I was. I slipped. Umm… you can put me down… Airachnid right?"

Placing her on the ground, Airachnid nodded. "Yes and I guess you are Scrap."

"That's my name." She smiled a little more as she went up and down the bot. "Seriously, the database on you needs updating. You are much prettier than your diagram let on."

"Well, aren't you a charmer."

"Ahem. Scrap, don't you have chores to do?"

Airachnid stood to her full height and stared at Knock Out, pouting a little. "Ah come now, you can't keep her all to yourself Knock Out."

"He does have a point, I have to get on with my chores. I've been behind recently because of my…" she stopped, dropping her head to the ground and holding her side. "Well, I'm behind." She smiled and looked up at the spider. "But we can always talk later."

"I would like that Scrap."

Knock Out narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Scrap, work, now. Airachnid, a word."

"Later Airachnid!" Scrap called as she ran off to her work, passing the medic as he went to push the femme out.

Once out in the hallway, with the door closed and Scrap out of range, he pointed to the spider's chest. "Now you listen here Airachnid. I know all about your little human hunts and will tell you now, you harm one hair on her head and I will dissect you, one leg at a time." He changed his hand to the drill and held it closely to her face. "Got it."

Arachnid didn't appear bothered by the threat. In fact, she smiled. "A little touchy aren't you?" She leant a little closer and hummed. "Don't worry, I'm sure Scrap and I will be very, very good friends."

As she swaggered off, Knock Out went back to Scrap and Breakdown, watching as she sang to herself and cleaned but when Breakdown saw him, they shared a private agreement.

_Keep Scrap away from Airachnid._

~#~

Panting, Scrap bolted up in her bed, eyes wide with terror, crashing down in fear. She ran her hair back, pulling it into its ponytail before nervously tying it in place. "Oh Primus." She closed her eyes and rubbed her nose. "Not again."

Sighing, she stood up and pulled on her black and purple shirt, rolling the collar down and left her scrap metal home and walked around the medical bay in near darkness.

It was night outside and the bots were still active but Knock Out and Breakdown both had taken to recharging during the quieter times as well as reducing the risk of disturbing Scrap in her home.

But with her mind filled with fear and unable to sleep, Scrap left the bay and went off to walk the hallways, wandering mindlessly down the halls. Lots of troopers passed her but no one she knew so she was left alone.

As she walked deeper into the Nemesis, she began hearing the sound of grunting and fighting. Intrigued, she headed closer to the noise, her curiosity still beyond caution. Opening a door, she saw the large black, yellow and purple femme lashing out at a replica of the smaller blue and pink femme, her movements quick and sharp, jumping out with her needle-sharp pincer legs and her poisoned nails. Scrap just stood in the doorway, watching the fight for a while, mesmerised by how Airachnid fought.

Finally the spider landed a perfect blow and disconnected the drones head from its shoulders. She hummed then rolled her main shoulder. "If only it was that easy Arcee."

"Tough is she?"

Airachnid turned sharply to the voice, tense but then saw who was speaking and smiled. "Ah, Scrap, it's been a while."

"Yeah, Knock Out's been keeping me busy."

"I thought humans need to sleep at this time?"

Scrap nodded and yawned as she did. "Can't… sleep."

"Are those nasty boys keeping you up?"

"Break and Knock? No, they leave me alone. And anyway, all I have to do to ignore them is take my aid off." She blinked. "Oh yeah! You probably don't know. This device on my head…." She pulled back her hair to show the small silver device that now slid over her ear and around the back of her neck. "This is a hearing aid. Without it, I can't say or hear a thing!"

"How strange."

Scrap shrugged. "Being deaf is a common thing for some humans." She yawned again and shook her head to try and clear the doziness. "Oh, sorry."

Airachnid smiled as she moved to sit beside the human. "You should go sleep."

"I can't."

"You are falling asleep where you are."

Scrap sighed and sat as well, leaning on the wall, copying the much bigger creature beside her. "Airachnid, I haven't even told Knock Out this but… I've been having nightmares."

"Night… mares?"

"Bad dreams. Reliving a horrid memory and whenever I do… I get so scared I can't sleep."

Raising a brow, Airachnid looked at her closer as she pulled her knees up to her chin. "What kind of memory?"

Scrap fell silent as she remembered then shuddered. "A few months ago… I was taken prisoner. I was tortured for information and almost killed. If Soundwave hadn't saved me… I would be dead."

"Autobots?"

"The Autobots are too goody-goody for something so dirty. No, it was humans. An organisation called M.E.C.H." She curled up a little more. "They made me tell them about the cybertonians."

"So that's how they knew."

"Hhr?"

"Nothing Scrap. So M.E.C.H, they hurt you?"

Nodding, Scrap pulled up her sleeve and showed it to her. To a human, it was invisible but Airachnid and Scrap could easily see the long cut across her wrist. "It wasn't as bad as it looks but I didn't want Knock Out to heal it."

"Why?"

"Don't you have a scar you use to remember your failures?"

Airachnid unwillingly touched her knee. "Humm."

"I wanted to keep it to remind myself… just how weak I really am. How… helpless I was against them."

The bot fell silent as she thought then looked over at her. "You know, I know a little bit about how a human fights. I could… teach you."

Scrap suddenly looked up from her knees and after a second, reached up to her head and began checking it over before replacing it. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Slightly amused by her reaction, Airachnid held back a smile. "I said, I could teach you."

"Really?"

"You wouldn't be able to make much damage on a bot but… on a human…. You wouldn't have to be scared ever again."

Scrap smiled. "I'd like that."

But Airachnid held up a finger. "But, I would require something in return. You can't get something for nothing."

"What would you want?"

"I have been told that you are close to Soundwave and very good at collecting information."

"I have been."

"Well, you find anything useful, you tell me before anyone else."

Scrap frowned as she thought, biting her lip at the concept. "Alright. You teach me to fight, I tell you anything I find out."

"This is out secret Scrap."

Scrap bit her lip again, turning her head away. None of the other bots would spare her the time to help her with her fear and she had never found any information of real use. So in a way, it was a win lose agreement for herself. But still, it felt like she had just taken a stand on an another side.

Only time would tell if it was the wrong side.

~#~

"Good, very good Scrap." Airachnid nodded in approval as Scrap battled her way through the training. "That's enough for now."

"Phew!" She exhaled, rolling her shoulders. "Am I really getting better? It doesn't feel any different to me."

"You aren't watching from my viewpoint. Trust me, you are better."

"Thanks." She grabbed a water bottle from her sports bag and began to drink.

They were quite as she got her breath back then Airachnid nodded. "Have you got anything for me?"

Scrap shrugged. "I'm not sure if it's any use to you but… Soundwave has had me checking the old energon mines and the equipment transfer details. Turned out a few of the really old ones still have signals coming from them. Weak enough to be over looked but still, there were several of them making it a descent stockpile. He didn't tell me what it meant but it appeared important."

"Anything else?"

"One of the Vehicons slipped on some spilt energon, a few flyers were killed by autobots and… well, nothing juicy."

Airacinid nodded in agreement. "Keep at it Scrap."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I am up to season two now!**

**Phew, it sure has taken a while but I am getting there! **

**Still, Nine Reviews on a 5 Chapter story in a new catergory for me isn't too bad really.**

**So don't forget to review or there might be no more chapters. **

**PS SoundWave (Guest) Glad you are enjoying the story and sorry to keep you waiting so long for chapters. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

During Episode 21: T.M.I

Scrap stared at the scar on her wrist, unable to tear her eyes away from it as her mind was filled with dark thoughts. As her mind settled, she looked up and checked she was alone before loading up a program on her headset and inputted a set of coordinates she had kept triple encoded. She didn't want Knock Out accidently finding it in one of his upgrades.

Months of work was burning down to this one moment. The timing was perfect; Knock Out and Breakdown were busy dealing with a data cylinder, Starscream had vanished, Airachnid was doing her thing and Soundwave was seeing to an upgrade in the ship's navigation system. No one wouldn't notice her actions at least for a few hours.

_No turning back. _She stated and activated the program. As she did, a smaller darker ground bridge opened before her and she walked into it. She had to close her eyes since this was the first jump she had made solo since her imprisonment. As the gate closed behind her, she sighed and opened her eyes.

She was stood on an open tarmac road with nothing but desert and golden rocks around her and a large green sign.

"Jasper City Limit." She read and smiled, walking down the road towards the town. "Right on target."

~#~

Jack Darby may have looked like a normal teenager on a normal motorbike but in truth, he had a much deeper busier life. At the end of school, as the rest of his class vanished home, he walked out and saw the bike waiting for him and went straight up. And began talking to it. "Hey Arcee, how's Bulkhead?"

"Doc says he should be alright once he get the data out. Miko's still with him."

"Yeah, she wasn't in school today."

"Umm, are you still talking to your bike?"

The boy looked up to see the hottest girl, in his opinion, in school stood before him, her auburn hair tied back and clutching a dark green book. "Oh, Hey Sierra. Umm, no, I wasn't talking to… I mean… I was talking to… to you! I mean…."

Sierra chuckled behind her hand. "This seems a bit like a déjà vu, don't you think?"

"Umm… yeah, a little."

Brushing some hair back, Sierra looked down at the floor with a smile. "Listen, I was just wondering if… if perhaps you would like to hang out some time soon? If you're not busy or anything."

"Umm, sure! I'd love to but… I umm…."

"Jack!"

The two humans turned to the new voice and saw another teenager with dark brown hair walking towards them, a smile on her face. She stopped and formed a triangle between them. Jack looked over her, trying to remember if he had met her but nothing came to mind. But the new comer just smiled and punched him gently on the shoulder. "I thought we were going out after school today. Don't you dare cancel on me again."

Sierra blinked and stepped back, seeing the contact between them. "Oh, I see, I didn't know you were… umm…."

"No, no, no! Sierra, I don't even know her!" He climbed off the bike and away from the purple and black woman. "Listen, I think you got the wrong person. I don't know you."

The woman frowned at him. "Oh come on Jack, stop messing with me. You promised to show me around. We were going to go to that new shop remember? What was it called again?" Her eyes changed, pin pointing on Jack. "Oh yeah, _the Autobots, _right?"

Unable to control himself, Jack tensed and jumped a little. "How do…." At that moment, his phone rang, causing him to stop speaking and answer it. Strangely, it was Arcee, stood right beside him. "Hello?"

"Jack, get rid of Sierra. This girl, she's got a background energon signature. Whoever she is, she's been around energon. This could be dangerous."

"Oh right, yeah." He closed the phone and turned to his classmate. "Sorry Sierra, I forgot I was taking my… my cousin out today."

"Cousin?" Sierra said, looking between the two, unconvinced.

"Twice removed." The fake added. "Sorry. But I'm only in town for today. I'm sure Jack can take you out another time."

Seeing as how both had told the same lie, Sierra seamed to buy it and nodded before leaving. Then Jack turned to the other one. "Ok, who are you and what do you know?"

"My name is Scrap. And I know everything." Scrap grinned with confidence. "But here isn't a place to talk. The three of us need somewhere a little more quiet."

"Three? There's only two of us."

Scrap let out a deep sigh. "Jack, I don't have all day so let's cut the act alright? As much as Arcee can tell I've been around energon, I can tell that she is running off the stuff. So why don't you two stop the games and follow me."

Jack stared at his bike and could almost feel it staring back before beginning to push it down the path after the strange woman. They were led to car park and up onto the roof where Scrap stopped and looked up at the sky and desert around them.

"Alright then, it's quiet, what do you want?"

"Three things really. I have something to warn you about, something to tell you and something to trade." She turned and faced the pair, not at all alerted by the bike appearing to manage itself. "First, I wanted to tell you that I'm living with the Decepticons. I work, live and report to them. But I am not one of them. Lord Megatron has not yet accepted me as one of his ranks. That's the only reason I am doing this."

After a moment of silence, Arcee decided to change forms and knelt to keep eye contact with the human. "Why are you with them? They wouldn't hesitate in killing you."

"I know. It's not easy, especially when Starscream is involved, he hates my guts."

"Then why stay? Surely you can leave, go home."

Scrap shook her head. "I don't have a home. And I owe Knock Out my life. So I am returning my debt in labour. But I don't mind, they look after me in their own way. But they will notice I am missing eventually so let's move on shall we?"

"Alright." The femme agreed. "What else you got to tell us?"

"Well, as you probably guessed, I've got a lot of information on you, including the estate location of you base. But I have no told anyone. Can you guess why?"

"You want something."

"I want to trade my silence, for a lack of yours."

Jack shrugged in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Scrap suddenly became very serious and her eyes changed, growing darker. "I want information on M.E.C.H."

"M.E.C.H? What do you want with them?"

"That's what I wanted to warn you about. Four months ago, I was leaving the Nemesis by ground bridge when it was suddenly diverted. I ended up in M.E.C.H's headquarters." She allowed the facts to sink in, watching as the pair visibly hid their panic.

"If M.E.C.H can interfere with a ground bridge…"

The Decepticon's human nodded. "Then they could stop any cybertronian from getting to battle, effectively controlling life and death in some cases. But worse, if they mastered it, then they could send their troops anywhere across the world, which would be devastating for human kind. And although I might not live with them anymore, I am still human."

"So that's what you wanted to warn us on?"

Scrap shook her head. "Their prototype bridge was destroyed by Soundwave and they were a long way off from perfecting it but there is still a chance they will try again. But that is not what you have to worry about. What you need to worry about is me… and what I told them."

"What?"

She dropped her head in shame and swallowed. "I work for Knock Out… the medic."

Arcee's optics suddenly widened even more. "They know about our biology?"

"A fair bit. That's what I wanted to warn you about. In case M.E.C.H do anything to you… you can know who to blame."

Jack shook his head. "But… what do you want with information on them?"

"Payback. So… in exchange for me keeping quiet, both to human and Decepticon ears, you will give me information on M.E.C.H?"

The two Team Prime members exchanged looks. "It would… take time to do that."

Scrap nodded in acceptance. "Very well. Contact me when you have it ready."

"How?"

"Check your emails Jack, you'll find an email from me with a website attached. When you're ready, click that link and I'll know. I'll come back here in within the hour."

Jack huffed. "Bit paranoid aren't you?"

"Do you _want_ Knock Out to find out?" She smiled but then stopped and blinked. "Oh scrap."

"What's wrong?"

She turned away and pressed a hand to her ear, holding her other hand to them. "Hey Breakdown, what's wrong? Yeah… yeah… no I'm just out shopping… What? It's saying I'm _where_?… Well I'm not. … Yeah. … Ok, I'll head back now." She lowered her hand and shrugged. "I got to go back. You know what I want and what I know. So call me when you're ready."

Before either could speak, a small human sized ground bridge opened right beside her and she stepped in without a look back.

When it closed, Arcee stood to her full height and sighed. "Well, that explains what Raf saw."

"What now?"

"We need to tell Optimus about this."

During Episode 22: Stronger, Faster

"So, Scrap, what do you think? This is your first time in a energon mine isn't it? Pretty cool right?"

Scrap, at the medic's side hummed and shrugged, not really caring about her field trip. "It's alright, I guess."

The bot tried not to look too upset by her lack of enthusiasm. He'd pulled a lot of strings to allow her access to the mind and now she couldn't even be bothered. She'd been acting strange for a few weeks now and he had hoped a change of scenery would bring her spark back to life. But as it was, she was as mindless as a drone.

Although she was slightly interested in the energon that had led to her arrival on the Nemesis, and the enormous impressive mining operation that put human mining to shame, it had been over a month since her contact with Jack and the Autobot and yet, they hadn't made contact. Perhaps she had told them all they wanted and weren't worried about her telling the world.

And maybe they thought she was bluffing on the base coordinates. Well, she could soon prove them wrong. All the same she continued walking around the mine with Knock Out, watching the workers as they cut the jewels with lasers and preparing them for shipment.

"KNOCK OUT!"

The pair winced and shared a look at the impressive booming voice of Lord Megatron. "Come on." Knock Out said before leading the way to a lift and going up to the third level where Megatron had been watching over everything.

Stopping at the side, Scrap leant on the rock face as the lord began shouting at Knock Out about finding more Energon. Scrap felt a little bad at hearing him being scolded, it was probably her fault he hadn't had time.

Sighing, she decided to check the view count on the website she had set up as a communicator with the Autobots. Primitive but secret. And still unvisited. When this trip was over, she was sending a little memo to Jack Darby.

Just then, she heard a familiar voice and turned to see the Autobot Medic she had seen several months ago when he had tried to stop the possessed Bumblebee. She was amazed when he landed a punch on his face and looked wildly at Knock Out as he stepped back and looked at her, telling her silently to keep hidden.

She should have run off but was stuck watching Ratchet take on Lord Megatron, trying a frontal attack but just ending up with his arm twisted to the side, incapacitating him. Her own arm gave a twinge at the action, a memory of how Silas had done the same to her and how weak she had felt. She looked at the Autobot and saw his face was the pain she had once felt when held that way.

Stepping out from her hiding place, she began towards him when Megatron punched him in the chest, cracking the plating and drawing a bright green energon to leak from him. Her eyes widened in horror as the medic was thrown away and found herself jumping back behind the large bolder on the floor, clutching her chest.

She'd never seen a bot be hurt before and it had made her stomach turn and her blood chill, her heart pounded as she tried to get over it.

"Scrap." The call of her name caused Scrap to peer back and saw Knock Out looking over his shoulder at her. "Come over here. I need your help."

"Do I have to?"

He lifted one brow then grinned. "He won't hurt you." He kicked the down bot to prove his point. "Now hurry up."

Without another word, Scrap walked over, her eyes locked on the green energon pooling on the floor.

_His energon is the_ _same as my blood. _She thought as she walked over and watched as Knock Out began asking her to help with the abstraction. The procedure included her kneeling on the bot's chest and getting her hands inside the wound to find a descent vein.

"Come on Scrap, we don't have all day."

"Sorry Knock Out but it's not easy with so much energon coming out."

The medic didn't say anything, accepting her reasoning and decided to go to Breakdown, checking on his condition before bridging him back to base.

Still digging around in the blood, Scrap's smaller hands fiddled with each vein, trying carefully to tie each point off to stop the bleeding. It appeared to be working as Ratchet suddenly moaned and opened his optics. "What?"

"Sush." She hissed, still messing with his chest. "Just keep still. I'm trying to help."

"Who… are you?"

Scrap said nothing but carried on, her eyes fixed on the work. Then she felt eyes on her head and turned to see Knock Out standing behind her frowning. "What are you doing?" He inspected her work quickly. "You're _helping_ him?"

Scrap held up her green hands. "You want as much of this stuff as you can get right? Well most of its being wasted with him bleeding all over the place. I just saved as much as I could."

Not appearing convinced, he frowned. "Out of the way, I'll finish."

"But…"

"No buts!" Her friend said, pushing her off the medic to the floor.

Sparing a sad glance at the downed bot, watching as Knock Out abstracting the green blood from him. As it started, she ran off towards the main part of the mine, looking down on the cons below. Just then, she detected the tell tell signs of a ground bridge opening and soon, three autobots came charging in, guns blazing and shooting anything in their way. Her eyes widened as she looked down on them then shot a glance back at the Autobot about to be killed.

_I'm sorry Knock Out. _She thought then opened her headset, re-tuning with the Autobot wave length that she had hacked when meeting Arcee. "Autobots, Ratchet is up on the third level, he's badly hurt and Knock Out is about to cut his head off. Hurry!"

She cut the connection before any of them could reply and ran back towards the two medics who were now beginning to fight each other. Unconcerned by their squabble, she hid between some rocks so she couldn't be seen and panted from the adrenalin in her veins until the sounds of battle came even closer and she cowered in the shadows.

She could hear Knock Out cursing but then one bot fell and three more came running past her hiding place and Knock Out sped off, leaving her behind. Careful, she watched as the Autobots went to their fallen and knelt at his side.

They were all silent but then the biggest, the Prime, spoke. "He's alive. It would appears he has received first aid."

Scrap smiled at her own work but then Arcee turned, guns pointed to the something behind her. "Whatever, let's just get him out of here."

"Agreed. Bumblebee, open the ground bridge."

While Bulkhead and Optimus lifted the wounded and carried him through, Arcee covered their behind. Scrap took the chance to step out and look eye to eye with her. "You owe me one Arcee."

Arcee's eyes widened on seeing the synthetic energon soaked clothes she was wearing then nodded and stepped back though the bridge.

With nothing but dead vehicons around her, the girl just sat where she was and waited. A few hours of silence past as she kept her head down in her hiding place. Then she heard the footsteps and cursing of her old friend and ran out to greet him.

But while Knock Out appeared to acknowledge she was alright, he didn't say anything, instead going to the remains of the energon injector that was smashed on the floor.

"Let's go." He said at last, picking something up as he did.

~#~

Grounded.

Such a human concept yet it would appear Cyberton had a similar process. Since being caught trying to save the medic, Scrap had been confined to her little house and her headset was locked to just its basic proposes. No internet, no music, no database just hearing and speech. She was only allowed out to eat or work and it lasted two weeks before she was freed and alerted that her website had been activated. "Scrap!" she cursed, checking when.

Three days ago! They'll think she stood them up.

Her one chance at M.E.C.H was slipping away. Quickly she tracked Soundwave down and begged him to open a bridge for her. Although she was sent to a major city with the lie of shopping, instead she went to an internet café and paid for a long session.

She didn't dare used her headset, Knock Out was already starting to get jumpy of her motives. But her own objectives were far too important. If he found out, she could only hope to explain or face her fate.

Shaking her head, Scrap set herself to work. She didn't have time for sentiment or fear, she had a task to complete. Over the next few hours, she searched the web, looking long for a conspiracy website that contained ideas on self-driving cars or giant robots. Without the aid of her headset, which often knew what she was looking for without her asking, the task was long and painful but finally she found one with a great video of Arcee between different parking spots and then her rider vanishing.

The comments below were filled with talk of how it was a trick and fake or how others had seen similar things but Scrap carefully inputted a collection of key words to her reply.

It wasn't ten minutes before she got a message back.

_If it's you, call._

Quickly she found Jack's number and began to call. He picked up after two rings. "Hello?"

"Scrap here. You got my message."

"We were sort of expecting it. Thought you'd stood us up."

"Sorry, I was grounded. I didn't mean to. Look, can we talk face to face?"

"Sure, meet us where we met before."

"Can't do. I'm stuck where I am. Can you come to me?"

"Umm… sure. We'll be there in five."

The next five minutes were filled with both fear and excitement until she noticed a dark green SUV outside the shop and knowing it was the bot Bulkhead, she grabbed her bag, logged off and went outside. "Bulkhead right?"

"Scrap."

"Guess you're my ride."

"Yep. Get in." Said the gruff voice as the backdoor opened on its own. Seated, Scrap wrapped a seatbelt over her chest and the car drove off alone.

The ride was silent, with the human staring out the window and Bulkhead unsure what to say to her. After five minutes of driving, they went to a large empty factory where several others were stood, waiting for the pair. Climbing out, Scrap ensured she was stood away from them but able to see the four bots and a human.

"Optimus Prime, Arcee…" Her eyes narrowed on the middle bot and felt a moment of dread. "Ratchet."

The medic nodded to her and touched his chest over where the old wound had been. "I hear you are the one I owe my life to."

She looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you hadn't given me first aid…"

"I didn't."

"Despite if you meant to or not, you are responsible for saving the life of my medic." The Prime said, holding Ratchet's shoulder. "And for that, you have my thanks."

"Is that why you agreed to meet me?" Scrap asked back, looking at him with her cold eyes. "Have you decided to give me what I wanted?"

While Ratchet, Arcee and Bulkhead glanced at each other, the Prime remained still and emotionless. "What do you want with information on M.E.C.H?"

"None of your business, Prime. All I want to know is; are you going to give me the info I want or not!"

Suddenly the large dark skinned man in a white shirt and loose tie stepped forward towards her, holding a folder under his arm. "My name is Special Agent Fowler. I work with the US Government."

"So you know about M.E.C.H?"

"Yes and… I also know about you."

Scrap frowned at him then tipped her head. "I knew this was pointless. You were never going to tell me what I wanted to know." She sighed and shook her head. "Fine, so be it. But just remember you lot, you owe me one." Turning, Scrap began to walk towards the exit, her head high. "I'll call you on it one day."

Fowler stepped forward quickly. "Eleanor!"

The girl stopped in her tracks and quickly looked over her shoulder. "What did you say?"

"Eleanor. That's your name isn't it?"

"How do you know that?"

Fowler held up the folder. "I have your file right here. It's filled with your details." He looked down and began reading. "Name, Eleanor Sarah Tripson. Age, eighteen. Home Town…."

"Stop it!" Scrap suddenly yelled, turning on the spot. "I'm not that person anymore!"

The light blue bot stepped calmly forward. "Eleanor… your parents have been looking for you. They filed a missing person's report when you went missing."

A light flickered over the girl's eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. They've been looking for you for over three years."

Eleanor took a moment then smiled and looked down at the floor. "Three years? Is that so?" Her eyes looked up suddenly. "Does that file tell you I ran away _five_ years ago? For two whole years they never even _bothered_ to look for me!"

"Look, kid, we only want to help you." Fowler said, walking over towards her. "We want to get you away from the cons. They're bad news."

"So this whole thing was about getting me away from the cons?" Scrap tensed suddenly, shifting her weight around her. "Well take one more step, Fowler and I'll show you what bad news a con can be."

Ignorant of her threat, Fowler took another step and soon found himself lying flat on his face by the hands of a much younger woman. He groaned from pain to his back and to his pride. The bots suddenly looked at the girl with a little bit of horror but she just smiled at them. "Airachnid's a great teacher. She says hello by the way Arcee."

If it hit a nerve or not, Scrap didn't wait to find out, deciding to leave on the high and called a ground bridge leaving the group behind.

As Fowler got up from the floor and rubbed his aching back, Ratchet frowned at where she had been. "That girl will get herself killed if she keeps up like that."

"We can only hope, old friend, that she comes to her senses before that happens."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews! Glad you are enjoying the story and hope you are looking forward to the next part. And BTW, SoundWave; I like to update a story once a day, if not more. I'm normally publishing a chapter five or six behind the one I'm working on and only slowed down by Beta's.**

**Which reminds me, I am looking for a Beta, if anyone's interested.**

**Well anyway, don't forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Before Episode 23: One Shall Fall

Breakdown blinked as he walked out on the roof of the Nemesis, heading to the edge and sitting down so his legs hung over the edge, joining another who was sat on the floor. "Hey Scrap."

Scrap smiled a little as she moved closer to him. "Hey Breakdown."

"Are you up too much?"

"Just thinking. There's… something bothering me."

"Want to talk?"

She was silent but then looked at him. "If I do… promise not to tell anyone?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"I could be."

"Scrap, tell me the truth."

She lowered her head then looked behind her to ensure no one was around. "I… I've been in contact with the bots."

"What! Why!"

"I was blackmailing them for information on M.E.C.H. I figured they would know more than the cons do on a human organisation."

Breakdown did chuckle. "You were blackmailing the Autobots? That takes a big spark, bug."

"Tried to anyway. It back fired on me."

"What do you mean?"

Scrap moved to rub her arms suddenly. "They found out who I am. Who I was."

"Before you came here?"

"Yeah. They told me about my parents. That they were looking for me. But they waited two years before they did. And while part of me has… turned by back on my old life, hearing them call me my really name… and talk about my family… I've been suddenly filled by memories and I'm not sure what to do about it."

Breakdown sat, looking out at the dark clouds around the ship. "Scrap, you know Cyberton is dead, right? And that we can't go home."

"I know."

"Well… there is this story from Cyberton… about the bringing of chaos and the end of the world."

The sudden strange change of conversation confused her but she just shrugged, waiting to see where this would go. "So?"

"The deadline of that prophecy is coming. I don't know what will happen but I think things will get pretty mad around here until it's over."

Catching on, Scrap frowned. "So you think I should leave?"

"Just for a little bit." Breakdown looked down at her, her eyes wide and unsure what to think of him. "I think you should go see your family."

"But I'm not the person I was! You don't know what they were like, Breakdown! I mean, when I last saw them, I was so angry at them. I really hated them! Not to mention I was deaf! How am I going to explain that I can suddenly hear and speak?"

The bot shrugged and looked up through a break in the clouds. "Scrap, I've lost everything. My family, my friends, my home. They are all dead. All I can remember is this war. You… you still have something alive." He looked towards her. "Go see them. Even if you hate them, go see them and… if nothing else, say goodbye." He chuckled and poked her in the side. "Things are gonna get crazy around here anyway. You'd be better out of the way, somewhere safe."

Scrap sat, contemplating her options and what he was saying. "You really think?"

"Yeah."

She gave a sheepish grin. "Give me a lift?"

* * *

**A/N: Only a short chapter today but its the season Final tomorrow! (Not sure its much to get exsited about but...)**

**Anyway, hope you are still enjoying the story! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting inside Breakdown, Scrap stared over the road towards a normal house in the middle of a street. There was nothing special or out of place about it, it was just there and yet it was driving her mind insane.

"I can't do this." She said at last.

"Scrap, you have to make your mind up. This might be your only chance."

She looked down then sighed. "I guess. I'll call you when I need pick up."

"Try and give it time."

"When did you get so motherly?" She joked, hoping to hide her fear as she turned to leave. "See you around."

Once she was stood on the walkway, the car drove off, beeping encouragement before he left her. Taking a deep breath, she walked across the road and over to the house she hadn't been near for five years. "Well, here we go."

She went up to the front door and knocked, waiting nervously before it until it opened. The woman who did was quite tall, equal height to herself with short bobbed brown hair and green eyes like Scrap.

For a while, they just stared at each other but then the woman began to move her hands, signing.

_Eleanor? _

Scrap frowned but then nodded.

Her mother smiled. _Eleanor! Oh my lord! You're… you're back! Come on, come on inside! _She grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, closing the door behind her. "Tom! Tom, its Eleanor, she's home!"

Feeling more out of place than before, Scrap just leant against a wall, arms crossed as her father entered the room, staring at her in amazement. _Eleanor? _He signed.

_Eleanor, you're… your home? Where have you been? We were so worried about you? _

"Really?" Scrap said, finding a large amount of amusement in their sudden surprise. "Then why didn't you start looking for me sooner?"

Her father closed his mouth first. _You can talk?_

"And I can hear, so stop signing." She sighed and rolled her head to the side. "Look, I'm only here for a little while, just to get some answers and say my part."

"How… how long is a little while?" Asked her mother, clearly shocked by hearing her deaf daughter return and then speak.

"I don't know. Where I live now is going under a bit of trouble so it's best I keep out of the way."

"Trouble?" Her father asked, concern in his voice. "What kind of… trouble?"

His daughter shrugged. "I have no idea. I was just told it would be a good time to get some closure."

Her mother held her own hands in front of herself. "So, you… you want to stay?"

"Only until it's safe for me to go home." _Or until the moment you annoy the scrap out of me and I run off._

Oblivious to Scrap's inner thoughts, her mother, Juliet grinned and stepped forward, reaching out to hug her daughter. "Of course darling! Of course!"

As her arms reached for her, Scrap jumped back and lifted her fists, glaring at her own mother. "Do not touch me." She warned then lowered her hands. "I'm a little… edgy on my personal space."

Juliet nodded and backed off. "Of course, I'm so sorry. I … I can't imagine what you've been though."

"Why? What have you been told?"

"Nothing. Why should we?"

"No. I just…." _For a moment then, I thought Fowler might have contacted them. Guess I was wrong._

Holding his wife's shoulder, Tom nodded. "Do you… have any clothes with you?"

Scrap looked down at her clothes, one of her many purple and black shirts. It felt like a uniform now, since it was all she wore and it was the Decepticon's colours. She hadn't thought about bringing more clothes when coming here. "No." she said honestly. "But I can always go and get some new ones."

Her mother smiled. "Oh great! I can take you shopping. You can tell me about what you've been doing."

Scrap laughed a little. "Trust me, even if I did tell you what I've been up to, you would never believe me." she sighed then touched her stomach. "You got any food?"

~#~

Scrap was stood in the backyard of her family's home, looking up at the sky, wondering where the Nemisis was at that very moment. For the last week she had been living with her family and readjusting to human life. It felt so strange having everything fit around her, having a roof she could touch and a door she could open manually. At first she had felt claustrophobic by it all, use to such wide space then suddenly to be in a small box but she was adjusting. And being in a place designed for her was nice.

But there were things she missed, most of all talking to the cons; helping Knock Out with repairs, listening to Breakdown's stories, training with Airachnid and learning from Soundwave. She missed them all so much that it made her heart feel empty without them.

Just, she was shaken from her musings as the ground shook violently under her. On reflex she knelt to the ground, crouched in a way she could move if needed but balanced in the shake. She remained where she was as things shook and some fell to the ground, smashing as they did.

She could hear others screaming but Scrap just kept still as trained until the tremor stopped and the world fell still. Sure the ground wouldn't move, she stood and ran inside. "Juliet, Tom! Are you alright?"

Her mother was in the kitchen, kneeling behind a counter with her hands over her head to protect herself from the fallen glass and jars around them, the floor covered with the sharp remains and sticky contents. Juliet looked up suddenly, shaken from the experience while a trickle of blood came down her cheek. "Are… are you alright Eleanor?"

"I'm fine. But you've got a nasty laceration over your eye." Scrap held out her hand and helped her up to her feet, looking at the floor. "Watch out for the glass." Once safe, she turned a fallen chair the right way up and nodded. "Sit down here and let me see."

Juliet hummed as she watched her daughter hurry around the room and a clean tea towel. "Where did you learn this?"

"I work as a medic in my new home." Scrap commented, pressing the cloth to her head. "Right, keep that there while I get a first aid box and check on Tom."

"He went out a few minutes ago."

"Great." Scrap moaned, running off to get the box and returning to see to the woman. "Alright, don't move." Set to her work, Scrap had to wonder on how easer it was to work on a human compared to a cybertronian. But as her mother twitched from pain, almost causing her to mess up, she realised cybertronian could at least keep still.

"There, all done." She stepped back and touched her headset, loading up her father's number. "Tom, are you alright? I'm with Juliet. We're fine. What's your status?"

Juliet blinked at her static and serious face, how she conducted herself and took command of the situation. Ever since her daughter had returned, she had been wondering what had happened to make her like this.

Finally her daughter ended a call over her Bluetooth and looked at her. "The roads are a mess, he's going to be a while." She looked quickly to look over the kitchen. "We need to clean this up before someone cuts themselves. You make a start, I have something to do."

Not waiting for acceptation, Scrap moved away and sent a long distance contact to the Nemesis. Breakdown picked up her message. "Scrap."

"Breakdown, we just had an earthquake here and now I'm picking up an enormous dark energon reading. The gunk is messing up my systems so please tell me what the frag is going on."

"I warned you thing were going to…" he went silent all of a sudden.

Scrap frowned, loading up a diagnosis on her headset, checking the signal and trying to boost it. "Breakdown, can you hear me?"

"Scrap… stay… attack… danger… contact… safe."

_Something's up._ Scrap thought to herself as she listened to the broken transmission. "Understood, stay safe." Closing the contact, Scrap sighed and closed her eyes. Her whole headset was messed up, twisted and being interfered with by the dark energon.

Suddenly she screamed and staggered where she was, clutching her head as the sound drove into her. A hand touched her shoulder and the sound was over. Scrap looked over to see her mother beside her, holding her up with concern in her eyes. "Eleanor, are you alright?"

Scrap looked behind her to see the hoover left in the kitchen. She sighed and shook her head. "The hover caused a wave of feedback on my headset." She panted as the pain faded away. "It really hurt. I'm alright now but if you're going to use that, I need to turn it off."

Juliet bit her lip as her daughter stood back up and smoothed her clothes and hair down. "Well…." She mumbled, looking back at the glass and hover. "We could… always use the broom to clean that up."

Scrap shook her head. "The hover is the most effective way of getting though the task. And by the look of this room…." She glanced over the front room. "We have our work cut out cleaning up."

"But if you take that… thing off… you can't hear, right?"

"I can cope for a few hours without it. And besides, it saves the energon."

"The what?"

The girl smiled coldly. "The power source." _It's strange how words so easy and normal for me were so alien to another. _She chuckled at the internal joke and deactivated her headset. The never ending world of sound cut itself away from her as she pulled it off and placed it on the side.

_Right. _She signed. _Let's get to work. _

As Scrap walked off to start cleaning up, Juliet looked at the strange headset that now lay on the table. For over a week she had observed how Eleanor used it, how she spoke and heard through it and how it granted her access to so much, both in a good way and a bad.

Without it, she was the same girl she had been five years ago.

And there it was, next to her.

~#~

Scrap was stood by the main window of the house, staring out at the dark and twisted sky before her. For hours now she had been without her headset as the extensive interference from whatever was happening was still messing it up. To avoid headaches, she'd left it off.

Without sound to distract her, she found herself wondering where her friends were. _Please be alright. _She thought to herself then turned to look at her parents, sat on the sofa, her father's arm wrapped around his wife as they watched a TV report on the global weather crisis.

Tom caught her eye and smiled. _Come sit. _He signed to her.

Scrap ignored him, turning her head to look back outside. If something went wrong, if something changed, she wanted to be the first to know and the first to act. So she stood, looking out the window at the dark and cold world before her and the storm clouds around the house.

Just as a bolt of dark purple lightning stuck the earth, the earth cracked and shook more violently than before. Quickly Scrap turned and grabbed her parents by the arm, pulling them away from the sofa and to the floor, protecting them with her own body as the house shook and pictures fell to the floor.

_Stay down!_ She yelled as much as loud as she could, hoping the words came out right. From her the look in her parent's eyes, she guessed she had said the right words. Her eyes closed, scrunched up as the world continued to fall apart around them.

A few minutes passed as they hoped to survive before, slowly, the world fell still. Scrap stood up first and looked out the window, amazed to see blue sky before her. She smiled and ran over to where her headset had fallen.

But before she could, her mother picked it up and held it between her hands, staring at it.

Sensing something was up, Scrap frowned. _What are you doing? Give that back!_

Juliet looked at her, tears in her eyes then shook her head, handing it to her husband. _This was the danger you were avoiding, wasn't it? These earthquakes. And now… now… you're leaving again._

_I told you this was only temporary. I was not staying forever._

_But why? Why don't you stay with us? We are your family._

_Then why didn't you look for me sooner?_

Her mother paused at the sudden accusation. _We thought you would come back._

_I can understand waiting a few months but two years? That doesn't seem right to me. Now, give me my headset!_

Juliet shook her head. _No. If I do, you will leave._

_Even if you don't, I will leave. But it will be better for you if I leave willingly._

Tom blinked. _Are you threatening us?_

_Yes. _She grinned at him, cold and heartless. _And if you think I'm bad, you should see my car. Now, last warning, give me my headset._

Looking at the device, Tom thought and considered. After a minute of thinking, he moved his hands up the band and took hold of it in a more aggressive way. Scrap could already see what he was intending to do and felt her heart leap in fear. Her father was going to break it, cut her off from the world and probably from the Decepticons.

Tom blinked as he looked the strange device. He had never seen it up close but there was something very beautiful about it, not just in its silver and purple appearance but in its gift to his daughter and the technology was beyond anything he had ever seen before but as he looked closer he saw tiny tool marks on it, where someone had put a lot of care into making it for her.

He sighed and nodded, holding it out with one hand towards her, his head lowered. Scrap took it gently and placed it over her head, pulling her hair out to hide the back. "Thank you." She said once the device was loaded and ready.

Her father looked her in the eye. "Who ever made that for you must really care about you. And if you want to go back to them, then I have no right to stop you."

"But Tom!"

"Juliet, this is her choice." He looked at the young confident woman. "If she wants to leave… then so be it."

Agreeing, Scrap turned towards the door, choosing to make her exit then when something grabbed her hand and she saw her mother, holding back tears. Allowing herself a moment of humanity, Scrap smiled and touched her cheek gently. "I'll be alright, mom. They look after me."

"But are you safe?" Juliet asked as she cried. "I… I want to know you are safe."

"Mom… I live on a war ship with an army of autonomous robotic organisms from another _planet_. I'm safe."

Hearing the real truth behind where her daughter had gone and how she had changed gave her mother a strange peace and smiled, hugging the girl tight to her shoulder. "Goodbye Eleanor."

"Goodbye mother." She looked up and smiled. "I'll keep in touch."

Not sure how long it would take before someone could pick her up, Scrap decided to head off to the local town centre that was current closed from the earthquakes so spent the time window shopping. Suddenly her headset lit up with an incoming message.

The sender made her eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N: Well, next chapter will be for Season 2.**

**Which you are going to have to wait for. Tomorrow I am going out for the day so I won't be able to publish it. Sorry.**

**But anyway, don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

During Season 2 Episode 1 Orion Pax Part 1 

**A/N: Well thank you everyone for being so patient! Sorry to keep you hanging all day. :D**

**And I am happy to say that this story has hit the 25 review mark! There are a couple of Guest Reviews out there which I will reply at the end of the chapter. But for now, enjoy.**

"L…Lord Megatron."

"Scrap." Came the leader's powerful voice. "I am pleased to hear you survived the turbulent times your planet has been suffering."

Unable to believe she was speaking directly to the Decepticon leader, Scrap nodded as she went to a quiet point of the shop. "Umm, yes my lord. Where I am… wasn't too badly affected."

"That is interesting. Do you intend to return to the Nemesis?"

The question confused her a little more. "Yes my lord, if I am still welcome."

"Indeed you are as I have a task for you. Do it well, and you will earned your place among the Decepticons."

With the idea of finally receiving approval, Scrap smiled. "What do you need of me?"

"I shall brief you once you arrive. Someone will come and collect you immediately."

"Very well my lord."

And the connection was cut.

Lost in ideas, Scrap waited until Knock Out was able to collect her and ground bridged her to the Nemesis. The ride was very informative and when presented privately to the lord, she learnt her mission.

"I have no doubt that Knock Out has informed you of our guest, Orion Pax."

Scrap nodded as she stood on a large platform that brought her nearly to eye level with Megatron. "I have my lord."

"I need for Orion to believe that we Decepticons are here to aid and protect the human kind in order to gain his spark and his trust. To do that, you are to help maintain this illusion."

"I see." Scrap said, brushing some hair back. "Is that all my lord?"

"No. It would be suspicious if he was to be constantly accompanied by one of us. Because of that, _you_ are to be his guard. You are not to leave his side and to ensure he does not find himself where he does not belong."

Scrap's jaw dropped at the magnitude of it. "But… he's enormous! I would never be able to stop him if he wanted to go somewhere!"

Megatron's imposing eyebrows narrowed at her arguing back. "I am granting you an opportunity here, Scrap. Do not disappoint me." He turned his back on her. "Now, it is time to introduce you to your new charge."

Scrap sighed, knowing she didn't have much choice so quickly hurried to keep up with Lord Megatron. On the way, Scrap asked a few questions to gain more information on the current condition of the illusion and Megatron was eager to answer her. He was almost impressed by her interest.

When they finally arrived at a room, Megatron gave her a warning glare and opened the door. Inside, the large imposing red and blue bot, Optimus Prime, was sat on a small bench, hunched over with his hands clutched together.

Megatron stepped inside and stood at his side. "Orion, are you well?"

"I am still struggling to believe that Ratchet was able to destroy our home."

"I know your pain, old friend. But if we do not stop him, another planet will fall to his tyranny."

Orion looked up, his face filled with sadness. "Why this planet?"

"It has a rich deposit of energon that the Autobots harvest ruthlessly. As I told you before, the natives of this world, the human race, are unaware of our war. That is… pardon one." Megatron side stepped, revealing the small creature behind him. "Orion, this is Scrap, a human that we have taken under our wing."

Scrap gave her sweetest smile and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Orion. I'm sorry for what happened to you."

The bot looked at her hand then reached out and placed one finger in her palm. "It is… nice to meet you Scrap."

She chuckled as she tried to shake hands with a hand almost as big as her body. "Orion, Megatron has asked me to stay with you, to help you settle in around here. Everyone else is a little busy but I have plenty of spare time."

Orion nodded a little at her offer and moved as if making room for her. Megatron nodded as Scrap began to work. "I shall leave Orion in your hands Scrap. I have full trust in your abilities. And please, look after her Orion, she is very valuable to many of us."

The pair nodded and Megatron left them alone before Scrap looked at Orion. He looked back, conscious of the awkward silence that had fallen between them. "So… Scrap… how did you end up here with the Decepticons?"

Sitting on the floor, Scrap sighed, thinking fast. "About a year ago, I lived with my parents on a small farm in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't very big but it was green and fresh. We were very happy there. Until the Autobots found out there was energon right under our house." She looked away and hugged her knees. "They… they were ruthless, killing my parents before me but as they were about to execute myself… the Decepticons turned up and rescued me."

Orion sighed. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. But the Decepticons have done everything to give me a new home, and try to make up for what I have lost." She turned her head to the side and showed her headset to him. "My hearing was badly damaged in the attack and without this; I wouldn't be able to hear at all. It also works as a communication device between myself and the others, so they can always find me."

"They worry about you?"

She shrugged. "This place is wonderful but I don't entirely fit in. Sometimes I leave for a while but this is my home now. I belong here with them. So I always come back."

Orion gave a small approving nod as she spoke. "It is nice to have a home." He said sombrely.

~#~

For the rest of the day, Scrap stayed with Orion Pax, telling him a smart mixture of truth and lies. Too many lies and he would get suspicious, too many truths and he would find too much out. She told him of her life with the cons, what she did as a training medic and cleaner. She lied about her helping to orientate them on human life and how she worked as intelligent officer. It wasn't a total lie; Soundwave was very interested in human life and technology.

By the end of the day, Orion had full trust in Scrap's word and even allowed her to sleep in his chambers, curled up by the wall. He felt fascinated by the human but at the same time, he felt as if he had seen one before.

The next day, Megatron found the two out and asked Orion to help decode the Iacon archives. Scrap stayed with him as he worked but spent most of the time silent, playing a game on her headset but always in optic view of Orion. She said because she didn't like being alone but in truth it was to keep an eye on him.

After a few hours Megatron came to see them and Orion asked about Starscream, Scrap felt the lord's eyes glance on her for a second and a cold sweat ran down her spine. Scrap. _I shouldn't have just sat here! I'm meant to keep an eye on his work! For primus sake, I can read Cybertonian, I could have just read over his shoulder! If… I could reach them._

When Megatron left, Scrap stood and walked over. "Why are you interested in old Screamer, Orion?"

"Old Screamer?"

"A nickname for Starscream. He was never really fond of me but we teased each other over our names. It was fun, while it lasted."

"Do you know how he died?"

Scrap shook her head. "Unfortunately not. They don't like to tell me of the war. They fear it… upsets me."

"Of course, your family. My apologies." He nodded, his fire to help the humans burning a little brighter.

Scrap on the other hand just wished she could record her performance. Knock Out would love it.

Time carried on before Scrap's stomach rumbled loudly, drawing the bots attention. She blushed softly. "Sorry. It's a human thing."

"You are in need of sustenance?"

"You could say that." She stood and headed towards the door before stopping. "Umm… I have to go across the ship. I won't be too long but do you promise you'll stay here? Lord Megatron told me not to leave you alone. He's a great leader but he does get cross when rules are broken." She scratched her head. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"I promise I will not leave my station Scrap. You have my word."

"I'll hold you to it." She smiled then ran off, ensuring to walk past the trooper down the hall so they knew Orion was alone.

She walked as fast as she could to the medical bay, grabbed a few snack bars, some fruit and a bottle of water, stuffed them into a backpack then hurried back towards Optimus Prime. But then, she blinked, coming across a dead Vehicon and tire tracks of a two wheeler. "Oh scrap." She cursed, looking around madly until she spotted a small vent in the wall.

Months ago she had found tunnels running all across the ship, each one containing a track that could transport supplies to where it was needed. When operated the belt moved at around 20mph and was just big enough for her to stand on and keep her balance.

She's been experimenting with it for months but she couldn't control where she ended up so had been working on a program to divert the track to her will but it wasn't tested. "Now or never." She said, programming the track and holding on tight.

It clicked then began to move, slowly at first but then, as it hit a booster, it speed off into the darkness, another problem she had with the track. The air was stale and still, not meant for humans but she held her breath and held on as the track as she zoomed along, swaying with each bend and curve it hit, diverting her to the destination.

Any other time and it would be fun, almost like a roller-coaster but right now, Scrap was more worried about Lord Megatron finding out she had abandoned her post for such a human thing as food.

The track slowed and Scrap hoped she was at least close to where she needed to be. "Oh thank Primus." She said, realising she was only a few corridors away from where she wanted to be. As she headed off down the corridor, she suddenly noticed Soundwave not far from her, turning a corridor with Orion behind him. She hurried but knew the two would meet before she got near them. Then she heard a motorcycle engine roaring through the corridors. This could not be worse if she want it.

Orion turned the corner behind Soundwave and… nothing happened. He stated he heard something but that was it.

Scrap was frozen to the spot, panting from running but then a message from Soundwave appeared on her view.

_Get him back._

Swallowing, Scrap hurried over. "Orion! You promised not to leave!"

Orion looked at her and blinked. "Scrap, did… something happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard… fighting."

Scrap's eyes widened then she laughed, almost choking as she did. "Oh, I forgot it was Friday!"

"I do not understand."

Scrap was already beginning to walk past him back towards his work station. "Every Friday, the Vehicons have a full ship wide practice in case of intruders. It's lots of fun really. One con is selected to play the Autobot and the others have to stop him. If the 'Bot' can make it to the bridge, then he wins."

"What does he win?" Optimus Prime asked, following her.

"I think it's a paintjob from Knock Out this week."

"Has anyone won?"

"So far, no."

**A/N: So, guests.**

**Guest 1: ****_I can't believe her name's Eleanor. Scrap is much better._**** Yeah, I definitely agree, Scrap is a much more fitting name for her. But 'Eleanor' is a very old name which means 'Compassion' in Greek and 'Pity' in French, two things that ****_might_**** be important to the story. No spoiler though.**

**Guest 2: ****_I love your story line and the characters seem to fall so lovely in place. I can't wait to see what happens next. Why you gotta end it with a cliffe. _****Thanks very much. The story line is complicated sometimes to write, due to the way it's set but I'm happy that people seem to be keeping up and it's not just in my head. And I ended on a cliffe as it was the end of the season and they seem to do that in the show. **

**Guest 3: ****_Your soundwave is so... I can't even find the right words. You manage to have him In your own way but in character all at once. That's what I love about this story. For a first timer there seems to be no OOCness. I like that keep it up. :p _****Well thank you very much. Soundwave is a pain in my aft and no mistake! But I had two advantages; 1 - I am currently learning BSL (British Sign Language) so I realised that could be useful in this case and 2 - I'm used to working with a character who doesn't say much and is emotionally void (Glances at Sesshomaru). I've tried really really hard to keep the OOCness to a minamum but it has been very hard. I think I have watched each episode with a con in about five times make sure it keeps the story straight. **

**Well, there we go everyone. We are on to Season 2! Currently working on Episode 12 Flying Mind but that is still a few chapters away.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**PS, do you want the next chapter today? **


	11. Chapter 11

During Season 2 Episode 2 Orion Pax Part 2

A few hours had passed since the Autobot Arcee had found her way aboard the Nemesis and while it had been fortunately contained, Scrap had been summoned to speak to Lord Megatron about her abandoning her post. Her headset was still ringing from the fragging she had received. Luckily it had been kept short so she could return to Orion. _If that Prime has left his station again, we'll both be in the slag pits! _She thought as she stormed back towards him. _Honestly, he's so dam nosey. If what he knew wasn't so important… _

She stopped suddenly were she was, blinking back a fierce memory.

**_"If what you knew was not so important, we would have killed you already."_**

Scrap shook her head and clutched it tight. The memory of Silas standing over her as she was bound to a chair was still vivid in her mind, haunting her every second of her life. She sighed to herself then carried on back towards her station, upset that she had such a thought.

The dark mood she had found suddenly herself made her slow down as she walked but eventually found her way back. But strangely the main door was jammed, stuck in place by something on the other side. Panicking, she squeezed though a painful gap in the wall into the research room and gasped at the two figures in the room.

_Starscream! What the frag is he doing here! _She stepped into the shadows and listened in.

The seeker laughed. "Lord Megatron says many things. Only, some of which are true."

_FRAG! He's going to blow the whole plan! _Scrap's hand closed into a fist then backed a little more so they wouldn't hear her and opened a communication link. "Lord Megatron, Starscream is abroad the ship and he is talking to Orion!"

"Stop them Scrap."

"I can't." The human hissed. "I'm too small!"

"I will not tolerate excuses!"

"But…." She stopped, seeing several Vehicons heading her way. Before she had any real chance to hide, a full out fire fight had started with Starscream flying off. Scrap swallowed then ran into the clerk's station. "Orion, are you alright! I just saw…"

"Starscream." Orion said, frowning down at the floor. "He is not terminated."

"I saw. I don't understand it. They told me… they said he was…."

"It is possible Scrap, that we have both been deceived."

Scrap chuckled. "No way, the Decepticons would never…."

"And yet they told us both that Starscream was dead." He looked over at her. "For now, Scrap, it would be best if you remain close to me. At least until I am sure of Megatron's motives."

Although Scrap nodded, inside she was panicking. _This is not good!_ If she left Orion Pax now, he would begin to suspect her as much as Megatron, since her lies were the based from Megatron's.

She sighed, beginning to believe that this plan wasn't going to work for much longer. Under his gaze, Scrap spent the rest of the day trying to keep him focused on the project but as time went on, she found herself drifting off as Orion worked. She fought it for as long as she could but after two days of staying constantly awake, she found herself leant on the wall and fast asleep.

Sensing that the human had entered a rest cycle, Orion began tapping at the controls, loading up a search on 'Optimus Prime'.

~#~

Waking Scrap yawned and stretched herself out slowly, creaking from the uncomfortable position. She shook herself awake and brushed her clothes down. "Good Morning Orion. How goes the work?" She walked over to him; looking up at his work and feeling her exhaustion vanish on seeing the screen. "What… what are you doing?"

"Scrap… what do you know of Optimus Prime?"

Hearing those words made her heart panic. "Nnnnot much. Why?" She asked, trying not to stammer.

"Who is he?"

"An… an Autobot."

Orion frowned then looked over at the picture on the screen. "Look."

Swallowing, Scrap looked at the image and saw it was the same as the bot before her. He looked over at her suddenly. "Explain this to me."

"I don't… I don't know." She said, trying her best to control herself. "I'm… sure there is a reason."

"I believe that Lord Megatron has been lying to us. Or perhaps…." The bot frowned. "You have."

Scrap froze to the spot, unable to believe his accusation. Her blood froze, unsure if to take flight or fight. "I'm… I'm…" She shook her head and turned, sprinting off as fast as she could away from him, heading for the vents where he could follow.

He called for her and she heard him try and follow but soon she disappeared to a place only Scraplets could follow her. She didn't stop, staggering blindly in the darkness of the tunnel, stumbling over old metal that had fallen and been left on the floor.

She just kept running, not even realising that her clothes and skin had been torn in some places and in one trip, she had lost her headset. To her, she just panicked, too scared to go anywhere near any Cybertonian. Right now, all she wanted to do was keep running and find somewhere to hide.

As she began feeling her lungs burn and her legs ache, Scrap was thrown into the air and slid across the floor, the last of her fight knocked out and she just lay where she was, looking at her hands in a small glint of light as she felt something wet and hot leak from her palm and the same coming from her knee.

It had been a long time since she'd drawn blood in an accident; she'd almost forgotten the feeling. The run had taken its toll on her and now Scrap just stayed where she was, alone, lost and in the dark.

Panting she leant on the wall and tried to get her body back down to normal. The effort was exhausting. A light headed nauseous came over her and her hand and knee were stinging something dreadful, irritating her as she tried to rest.

_Rest… what a lovely idea. Just a few hours… just till I…_

* * *

**A/N: There is one more chapter of this new season, that could be counted as an opener. Want it today? Or wait until tomorrow?**

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

After Season 2 Episode 3 Orion Pax Part 3

Orion Pax, or Optimus Prime, somehow had regained his memories and left with the Autobots, leaving Lord Megatron in a fury, despite the set of coordinates he had gained by decoding from the Iacon archives.

While most of the Decepticons were happy to have their arch enemy off their ship, acting as if he had always been one of them, one bot had another thought on their mind.

With Orion gone, Scrap should have been free to return to her duties and with them, her training. But when a whole day had passed and no one had seen the little human, Airachnid was beginning to worry and set off to find her.

With her expert hunting skills, Airachnid carefully evaluated the last place Scrap had been seen, finding the faint trace of her footprints on the floor. From the spacing she could tell that the human had been running. Straight to a vent that was hanging off one hinge. _Clever girl, going where we can't follow._

Changing her optics to detect heat, Airachnid walked alongside the vent from the outside, wondering how far Scrap could have got in such a place. She was a tough little human, more than any other the hunter had come across. Even M.E.C.H weren't as challenging as her.

Carefully she walked along the outside wall, head down to follow the path of the tunnel. The further she got, the more impressed she was. And the more worried. She was beginning to detect blood.

Then she came across the headset, dropped on the floor. Scrap's lifeline to the world, had been left on the floor like nothing. For her to do that, she must be in trouble.

Increasing her step, Airachnid hurried to continue onwards until she finally detected a human sized heat signal. It appeared to be stationary, just sat in one place. Gently, Airachnid knocked a little away from her, hoping the vibrations would get the girl to stand or move but when nothing happened, the spider took more direct action, punching into the wall.

The hole enabled her to look inside and see the human with her head down and her body slumped. She hadn't even moved when the wall beside her had been forcefully destroyed.

"Scrap?" Airachnid asked, forgetting it would do no good.

Scrap just remained where she was, unmoving. Not even her chest moved. Airachnid slowly reached out and picked her up and brought her to the light, suddenly seeing the blood on her hands and knee.

Airachnid knew a fair bit about humans from hunting them for several months and one thing she knew for sure was that human blood was not dark blue. Something was wrong with Scrap.

Hissing, Airachnid held her tight and began running towards Knock Out's medical bay, storming in on the two cons as Breakdown buffed his partner, an interesting and embarrassing sight. "AIRACHNID!" Knock Out screamed. "What the frag are you doing?! You could at least…"

"Screw your vanity Knock Out, Scrap needs your help!" Not in the mood for his games and placed the body on a nearby table, watching as she grew even colder.

Breakdown blinked. "Scrap? What's wrong with her?"

"She's dying." Airachnid put bluntly, leaning back. "I think something has entered her blood from that cut."

Knock Out was already scanning her, rushing around to try and find out what was going on. "Where was she?"

"In an old energon transport shaft. Looked like she was hiding from something." She frowned, arms crossed. "You two are her guardians; you should have noticed she was missing first. Instead you were here buffing each other!"

"Enough Airachnid." Breakdown mumbled, looking down. "You don't need to remind us."

"You may only have one eye Breakdown but I would have hoped you kept it on her."

"Will the pair of you pack it in!" Knock Out shouted, almost catching the two with his arm as he turned on the spot. "Scrap has been poisoned by defused energon."

The pair both shut up, realising the danger of what that meant. "Will she be alright?"

Knock Out shook his head, looking down at her. "I have no idea how much entered her blood. If I can't get it out of her… it will destroy her."

Breakdown suddenly clenched his fist and pushed Knock Out backwards slightly. "Then get it out!"

"Do you think I would have if I had a way!" Knock Out grunted. "I can't think of a way to get it out of her!"

"Dialysis."

The two mechs looked at the femme as she tapped her cheek, thinking. "What?"

"Remove the fluid slowly, clean it, then put it back in."

Knock Out thought for a moment, considering it then shook his head. "That might work on us but Scrap is human. We have no idea she would survive such a method."

"Human blood is thicker than energon." Airachnid said with a smile. "You can trust me on _that_."

As the red medic looked ready to argue back, Breakdown stepped in. "Look, it's this or we let her die! So unless you can think of something else, get a move on!"

Unable to think of a comeback, Knock Out nodded and shooed the pair out as he began improvising a device to remove the energon from her blood. After a few minutes, in which Scrap only seamed to deteriorate, he had something that should do the job and carefully steadied himself as he pressed the smallest needle he had into her arm. She moved from the pain but then fell still.

He watched in hope as the blood began to trickle down the tube and into a device that attracted the thicker, heavier energon out of her blood and stored it separately while the clean blood was pumped back in by another needle. The process was painfully slow, only collecting a few micro drops of energon every few minutes but at least it was working.

Knock Out became engrossed in his work, watching her vitals as they slowly began to improve. When he could see a small drop of energon in the separate container, and was sure it was actually working, he allowed Breakdown and Airachnid back in, on the condition they didn't squabble.

Airachnid didn't stay long; just long enough to point out her headset was missing then left. Breakdown was a little less vocal, instead going to Scrap's little home and almost destroyed it as he opened it up, grabbing the few bits of her bed she had and cautiously moving her so she was a little more comfortable.

Time went on and as the second container had its bottom filled with the off coloured energon, Scrap's vitals showed a slight peak and the pair watched as she winced a little and slowly opened her eyes. Even they could tell that her dark green eyes were pale and distant, her skin, normally filled with life was pale and unnatural for her.

Their sparks flickered a little.

But she smiled. "Hey." She wheezed, her throat dry.

"How you feeling Scrap?"

"Like I got a big needle in my arm."

Breakdown grinned. "Actually, you have two."

"Oh, then two medium sized needles." She tried to laugh but ended up slumping. "Head rush."

"Try and sleep bug."

"We're going help you get better."

The human smiled a little at their kind words but then her eyes drooped and she fell asleep. Knock Out stared at her for a moment then looked away. "Remote deactivate."

Breakdown looked at him a little funny but Scrap's headset suddenly turned itself off with a bleep.

Looking at the makeshift dialysis device, Knock Out kept very still. "I don't know if this will work."

"It will. Scrap's tougher than she looks."

~#~

It had been several hours since the energon had entered Scrap's body and, without knowing how much still remained, Knock Out and Breakdown could only watch as the container slowly filled, extracted from her blood.

The pair would keep a constant optic on it, watching as it increased, waiting for a time when it stopped changing but every time they thought it was over, another bit would be found and they would be forced to wait all over again.

If it was good or bad, Scrap had regained consciousness and could no longer slip out. She often complained of the pain or light headedness but there was little any of them could do pardon offer comfort and support.

As the pair started doing tasks to help pass the painful time, the door to the bay opened and the medics were joined by non-other than their lord and master. He didn't look impressed. "Knock Out! I have been summoning you. How dare you disobey me!"

Any other day, Knock Out would brush the comment off; he would joke or play his way out. Today, there was something more important at risk. "My apologies my lord but…" He looked back at the human, lying on some bedding. "Scrap is seriously ill and I have been treating her."

Lord Megatron looked over at her. "How ill?"

"She… may not make it."

Megatron kept still for a moment. "I see." he brushed past the red bot and walked straight over to the sick human, looking down on her. "Scrap."

"Lord… Megatron." She wheezed.

"I have been informed of your condition, Scrap. And I will tell you now; I do not accept weakness in my army. And even with the unexpected interference of the Starscream, I am convinced that what you completed your task well and have indeed aided our cause." He lifted his head. "Once you have recovered, I will expect you to report for duty."

The bots in the room could not believe what they were hearing. And neither could Scrap. "You… you mean…"

"I gave you my word and I shall keep it." With that said, the imposing bot walked back out of the medical bay, hands behind his back.

As the door closed behind them and they were left in silence, Breakdown leant towards his partner. "Did he just…"

"Yeah." Knock Out smiled as he looked over at Scrap, resting on her bed. "Guess she's worked her magic even on him."

~#~

Lord Megatron's little talk gave Scrap's body the spark it needed, and by dawn the next day, her skin was brighter, her eyes clear and her mind as sharp as ever before. Her only complaint was from the large bruise she had on her arms where Knock Out had stuck needles into her.

Knock Out had laughed at her. "Well, if that's your only problem, you're fine!"

On hearing she was recovered, Airachnid and Soundwave both came to see her, even if at different times, both telling her they were expecting to see her later to continue where they had left off. But first, Scrap had something she had been looking forward to for several months.

To officially be made a Decepticon.

She had no idea what to expect but she thought it was going to be simple. What it turned out to be was most of the vehicons stood around the bridge, all of them stood stiffly in place. The senior officers stood on the walkway, looking remarkably pleased as they watched Scrap walk towards them.

_Primus. _Scrap thought, looking around. _This is a bit more pomp and ceremony than I expected. _

Megatron stood right before her then lifted up his arms to the side. "Decepticons, here me well. It is not very often that we hold a ceremony like this, where one of our own is promoted among our ranks. But never before have we had the extraordinary ability to welcome a new species to our ranks." He looked down at Scrap and smiled, showing the rows of ravenous teeth. "Scrap here has indeed proven herself not only to be a worthy medic, but an impressive intelligence officer. With these qualities, she has proven herself worthy of joining us."

Scrap was amazed to hear such praise but then saw something turn up on her screen. _Kneel._ She quickly looked over at Soundwave who was looking at her so she followed his advice and eased herself to one knee.

Megatron nodded at her action. "Scrap, do you swear to do all within your power to help the Decepticon cause? To follow orders without question? To do all you can to defeat the Autobots?"

"I swear."

"Then, rise, and join us."

As the human stood up, the whole room bust into an unusual noise of clapping and Scrap found herself laughing. She finally she was a true honest Decepticon. She had found her place.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe! Well? What do you think? The story has finally hit its second curve. **

**Scrap is finally a real Decepticon. So what does the future call for?  
**

**Don't forget to review! **


	13. Chapter 13

During Season 2 Episodes 4 Operation: Bumblebee, Part 1

With her headset zoning in on the target, Scrap walked down the cave's rough, uneven pathway using the light from Breakdown's headlights as he stood behind her. The three were on a mission to track down a relic but the cave had become narrow and low before the target and only Scrap was able to carry on without risking the cave's collapse.

Knock Out watched carefully from behind. "Scrap, how much further? The Autobots might be here any second!"

"It's just up ahead." She called back, stepping over a large rock to land on the coordinates and looked up at the rock face. There, just before her, was the top part of a long spiky metal rod. She smiled. "Found it. But it's stuck in the rock."

"Can you get it out?"

"Give me a moment to check." She replied. The third version of her headset was more impressive and personalised than the last two and had a filter which scanned the rock before her. Finding a weak spot, Scrap carefully stepped backwards to the other side and pulled something from her side.

The device was a small, human sized machine that soon began to glow at one end as Scrap charged it up. Part of her promotion was that the Decepticons had agreed to give her a specially made weapon that Soundwave had constructed. After a little training with its creator, she had gained a basic understanding and was still training to master it. But for now, the blast it emitted decimated the rock, but the artefact simply tumbled gently to the floor, caught in a soft land slide of earth. Scrap looked back at Knock Out. "The rock already had a crack, I just split it."

"Clever."

She blinked suddenly as a light appeared on her screen. "But this thing is now releasing a signal. Let's get a move on." With that, she ran over to them, grabbed a rope Breakdown kept and wrapped it around the end of the device and tied it off. "Alright, pull!"

The bulkier bot did as asked and the relic slid out of the rumble and across the shallow hall. Knock Out held it in one hand, looking over it. "What is it?"

"No idea."

"Well we got bigger problems." Scrap said, looking out the cave entrance. "A ground bridge just opened outside the cave."

"Bots?"

"Yeah. So let's book it!" She ran over to Knock Out who was already transforming in preparation for the chase. Quickly Scrap climbed into the front passenger seat as Knock Out reeved his engines and shot out of the cave at full speed, narrowly avoiding two Autobots on the outside.

Naturally Knock Out teased them but Scrap held on tight, teeth clenched as she remembered she hadn't put her seatbelt on. It had been a while since she'd ridden with Knock Out but now she remembered just how fast he was. On the tarmac, he just zoomed at high speed, crossing the white line in the middle as he took each turn.

Then the yellow and black bot, Bumblebee appeared, running over the grass and continuing to run on foot after them. "Sporting of you." Knock out commented but Scrap frowned at the strange behaviour.

She turned in her seat to look back and watched as the bot stopped, held out his arms as if ready to shoot but nothing happened. Knock Out might only be a medic when he wanted to be but Scrap had taken her medical training to heart. As Knock Out paused, taunting him, she set her headset to compete a medical scan of the bug.

Before it could be completed, Scrap's ride moved, defecting the scan but at the next turn, Scrap started it again, wondering why the autobot was acting so unusual. She all but tuned out Knock Out, trying her hardest to find what was wrong with him. Something at the back of her mind was plaguing her.

Heading down hill, Knock Out was still teasing but Scrap rolled on her seat to look back, trying to get a clean scan in the middle of the chase. She was only able to collect fractions at a time and even then, the bot was thrown off the road before she had chance to get a whole complete scan.

As Bumblebee flew off over the cliff, Scrap plopped back in her seat. "Knock Out, didn't that strike you as… odd?"

"That the bug decided to let us get away with the relic?"

"The way he was acting, the way he ran after us, not transforming…"

"Scrap, you are one of us now." He interrupted. "You can't go worrying about the other side. Events like what happened with Ratchet will not be tolerated now." There was a pause. "You'd do well to remember that."

"I know." She mumbled but she was already combining the scans to create a complete image. It took time, she was still working on it when they got back to the Nemisis and Knock Out presented the item to Lord Megatron, the human at his side while Breakdown was fixing himself up from yet another beating with Bulkhead.

"Ah." Their master said, smiling. "Excellent work Knock Out."

"I live to serve Lord Megatron." The medic stated giving a proud bow. "But what, exactly _is_ it?"

Scrap had been wondering the same thing and when Megatron grinned and fired very quickly at Knock Out, she quickly jumped behind him while the two Vehicons jumped to the side. _Better him than me. _She thought but then noticed the bright blue shield that appeared, protecting Knock Out from the blast before vanishing.

"Now you know."

Scrap's face was wide with amazement. _What if the thing malfunctioned! _She thought to herself, looking up at Knock Out.

The bot looked terrified, still hunched over with the shield in hand. "I think I leaked a little transmission fluid." Knock Out confessed and Scrap quickly took a large step to the left, away from any possible mess.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! **

**PS: Thunder strike07 - Wait and see**


	14. Chapter 14

During Season 2 Episodes 5 Operation: Bumblebee, Part 2

It had been a few hours since the group had returned from the cave and Breakdown had fixed himself up and the pair were already off on another mission to track down a relic. Unfortunately the destination of the coordinates said it was high on a mountain top, where the air was too thin for her to go.

Instead she was stuck on the Nemesis with Soundwave, doing work on decoding the Iacon archives. She had been assigned to the task as there was something none of the cons had predicted when setting up Orion's station.

The big bot mumbled.

Often he did so without putting down his mumblings meaning a lot of his Intel hadn't been recorded. Except Scrap had been right there, listening in.

Of course, Orion hadn't known she could understand him talking Cybertonian but the second version of her headset had translation software not only of all earth's languages but also Cybertonian. She had even taken the initiative to record it.

Unfortunately, Scrap's 3rd headset was now coded to her DNA and was incompatible for the Nemesis' systems so she had to personally transcribe each recording of Orion's mumbling and primus did he mumble a lot.

After two hours of going back and forth over the sessions, translating it from Cybertonian to English then transcribing it, Scrap only had about three minutes of data. Her eyes were irritated from staring at the screen over her eyes and her ears were ringing so much that she tossed the headset to her side. Soundwave looked at her and she could almost feel his confusion. She smiled and signed that she was tired and had a headache. He just turned back to his work.

_Odd how I can understand him so well._

Scrap rubbed her eyes a little then decided to go for a walk, picking up her headset. _I wonder how Knock Out's doing. _She thought then loaded up a live military scan of where the pair should be. That was when she saw the battle and moreover, Bulkhead holding a very large hammer.

_Wow, that's bigger than Breakdown's. _She thought and laughed at the rude unlined joke before quickly opening a communication's band with Lord Megatron. "Lord Megatron."

"What is it Scrap?" His voice came back, not at all sounding as threatening as it did before. Since her initiation, the leader of the Decepticons had begun to treat her like any other. It didn't stop him shouting but when she wanted to talk, he would listen.

"Lord Megatron, I'm reporting on behalf of Breakdown and Knock Out. They appear to have unearthed the relic but the Autobots are currently there."

"Which relic?"

"It appears to be a big hammer."

"The Forge of Solus Prime?"

And with that, the contact was cut. "You're welcome." Scrap said as she shrugged and went back to Soundwave and got back to work. She got a quick hello from her partner as they returned but otherwise was left to the imposing and exhausting task of translating and transcribing.

But, at the back of her mind, Bumblebee still bothered her.

However, she was a con now. She couldn't just go and talk to Jack and the Autobots. At least… not if she was clever.

* * *

**A/N: Only a shorty I know but I did do two chapters at once... That and if I hadn't published this one, the story would have paused on 13 chapters and I'm superstitious on that number. :(**

**Anyway, don't forget to review! And see you tomorrow for a four short chapters in one doc! **

**I spoil you lot, you know that! **


	15. Chapter 15

During Season 2 Episodes 6 Loose Cannons

Scrap was down in the lower levels of the Nemesis with the purple and black femme, Airachnid, in the middle of a training session. Now that she was armed, Scrap's training had started to include the use of her new weapons as well as unarmed combat. It was a very powerful device that holstered on the side of her leg and synced with her headset. Just by thought, she could control the strength of the blast to kill or just stun and even pinpoint her target. The computer took most of the guess work out of it but she still had to hold her arm still, think quickly and she had to be willing to fire.

Airachnid had her started her on boxes, then rocks, then cut outs of both bots and humans and then had her stun random humans she had abducted before dumping them back below. As Scrap's skill improved, she always kept her promise and informed her teacher of all she was privy to.

Perhaps Airachnid had known Scrap would one day be in a position of trust and trained her to ensure it.

_Talk about playing the long game. _Scrap thought as she looked over Airachnid's stern face. Just then her headset bleeped. "Oh what now!" She said, lowering her weapon. "Some kind of Decepticon signal."

"Oh?" Airachnid asked. "Who?"

"Not a clue. But have adjusted changed course towards the signal. And we are moving towards it at speed."

"They must be important." Airachnid said, standing and heading for the door. "Coming?"

Scrap grinned, putting her weapon back in its holster and running after her. The pair were both female and as such, nattered and took their time walking across the ship towards the bridge. As they turned a corner, a blue, large and imposing bot, almost the same height and shape of Lord Megatron turned from the other side. He saw Airachnid first and stepped to the side to avoid collision.

"OI! Watch it big foot!"

The new comer looked down to see a small fleshly creature on the floor. He frowned at her. "I know you." He quickly held up a fist, preparing to squash her.

Luckily Scrap was small enough to get herself out of the way and backed off, drawing her weapon. "Hey, I've never seen you before in my life!"

"You are that creature that fired upon me. Who I took my vehicle form from."

As he went to squash her again, Airachnid hissed suddenly, lashing out with her extra legs to pin the new comer down to the wall. "Scrap is one of us, new comer. If you harm her you will find yourself with a lot of enemies."

Scrap however was chuckling, replacing her weapon. "Airachnid, let him go." She looked at the blue bot, admiring the long sharp horns on either side of his head. Quickly her database ran a quick facial recognition on him. Strangely, it came up with two entries. "Umm, is it Dreadwing or Skyquake?"

Released, the new comer looked at her. "I am Dreadwing."

"Well, Dreadwing, my name is Scrap and I'm a human being, the native of this planet. You must have met another of my kind because I have never seen you before. There _are_ several million of us."

The bot appeared to think about it then nodded. "Very well. My apologies for attacking you."

"Apology accepted."

"SCRAP! Get in here right now!"

The human cringed. "Oh boy, duty calls."

Dreadwing was slightly amazed by hearing their lord call for the human and even more when she ran off with a smile on her face. That would require further investigation.

Airachnid on the other hand could tell that the old seeker had taken an interest in the human, something she could not allow.

After Season 2 Episode 7 Crossfire

Medical Bay.

Knock Out and Scrap had just been given the news by Lord Megatron and as he left, both felt cold and still.

While Knock Out had known Breakdown much longer, Scrap had lost not one friend but two. Airachnid had been her teacher, her friend and confident while Breakdown was like a big brother, constantly teasing her and making fun of her.

As the realisation hit her, she fell to her knees suddenly and covered her face, crying into her hands. Knock Out looked at her as she did and for a moment, he envied her. Humans were able to express their emotions so much easier than Cybertonians.

After a few minutes he shifted. "Scrap."

She sniffed. "Yeah?"

"Come on." He gave her a weak smile. "We're going for a ride."

Scrap nodded and walked alongside him, a hand comfortably on his side, feeling his contact.

They didn't wait or ask for permission to leave.

Scrap opened a ground bridge and they left everyone behind.

The next day, they returned.

Both acting like nothing had changed.

They said few words.

But those few words were all that mattered.

Before Season 2 Episode 10 Armada

A long painful week had passed since Scrap and Knock Out had been told the news of their friends. To say it didn't affect them would be a lie but the pair of them hid it very well and carried on like nothing had changed.

Losing his partner had meant Scrap now spent most of her time doing medical work, filling in for Breakdown but when she did find herself with some free time; she headed down to her old training ground and completed her practice.

_Airachnid would expect me to keep it up. _She thought. Even if it meant she was unable to practice on humans anymore, she still did everything Airachnid taught her. But when she completed her routine, she found herself pausing, expecting to hear the sound of the spider's voice.

She smiled sadly, her head lowered. "Miss you Airachnid."

"Scrap."

Scrap blinked as she looked up, hearing her teacher's voice ring across the room. "Airachnid?" She moved towards the sound. "Airachnid, is that you?"

"Scrap."

Looking around a pile of boxes, Scrap saw nothing. "Airachnid?"

"Scrap."

The voice was coming from one of the metal boxes itself which Scrap quickly pulled apart. Inside was a small black metal disk with a screen on top showing the sound waves. "Airachnid?" She said, picking up the device.

On her contact, the disk's screen changed. "Scrap, if you are hearing this then I have been forced to leave and not take you with me. This device is transmitting on a frequency only your headset is able to hear and there are coordinates engraved on the back. Meet me there today."

Scrap smiled and turned the device over, taking note of the numbers before sliding it back into the box and sealing it away. From there she went to her little house and looked over her food supply then left. "Knock Out, I'm running out of food. I'm going to go shopping. Want anything?"

The bot smiled at her. "If you find any of that wax I like…."

Scrap laughed. "I'll pick some up for you. See you in a few hours." She then opened the ground bridge and left. Airachnid was as smart as Scrap was and had set their meeting point somewhere close to a major city but close to a forest. Scrap simply got a taxi across town and was left in the middle of a park.

"Airachnid!" she called, looking around her. "Airachnid, I'm here!"

"As I knew you would be." Came the smooth voice.

Scrap turned and smiled, running over and into the renegade's hands. "Primus I've missed you."

"And I you Scrap. How have you been?"

"Well, I guess." She took a step away and sighed deeply. "I've been doing a lot of repairs. I had to take over since Breakdown's…." She stopped not wanting to say anymore.

Airachnid appeared to understand as well and looked away. "I wish it had not happened the way it did. My aim was Dreadwing."

"Why? What has he done?"

Quickly Airachnid lifted her up and placed her on her shoulder, carrying her through the trees. "Scrap, you are smart. You no doubts know that I have been training you for my own gain."

"From day one."

The smile lit up. "Well, I knew that after our first meeting with Dreadwing, he would be interested in you and may look into your lifestyle. Breakdown and Knock Out were too slow and stupid to question why I was training you but Dreadwing is not. I had to take him out before he could tell Megatron."

"But Megatron had given orders to have you taken out."

"A small set back." She shrugged. "But I… I am sorry for Breakdown."

Scrap was silent as she sat on Airachnid's shoulder, watching as they strolled through the trees. "It's alright. I'm tougher than I look and it is war. I'm just glad you're still alive." She turned her head and looked at the faceplate of Airachnid. "You knew this would happened, didn't you? You must have planted that device months ago."

"That I did. After my fight with Soundwave…"

"You had a fight with Soundwave!" She burst in with. "Wow. I didn't know that."

"It was while you were with your human family. I had… _suggested_ we retreated to somewhere safer, leaving Megatron. It didn't go too well."

Scrap chuckled. "I can just imagine! Soundwave doesn't look it but he is really tough."

"Scrap, this is the last time I will be able to see you."

That broke her smile instantly. "What?"

"That device will only work once. After today, I will have to move on. Megatron is no doubts hunting for me and I am not ready for him to find me. I need time to prepare."

"I see."

"But there is something I must ask of you. One last part of your training."

Scrap nodded. "Anything."

"The Nemesis is cloaked, protecting it from anyone looking for it. They have changed the frequency since I left and I have been unable to track it. I need you to install a virus to the ship's computer."

"Alright." Scarp added, not even hesitating. "It's dangerous but I'll do it for you."

"Scrap, I would never endanger you. The virus will only activate the next time they change the signal. You will in the clear."

The human chuckled. "Always thinking of the long game."

"You have no idea."

There was silence for a while and Scrap just sat where she was enjoying the view. Finally Airachnid sighed. "Scrap, in all honesty, ever since I set optics on you, I have known you were destined for great things. I don't know what or when but that is why I began to train you, preparing you for whatever it is. I can feel it in my spark that there is something great planned for you. But now… now I can see that your destiny is away from me." They stopped suddenly and Airachnid picked Scrap up off her shoulder, lowering her to the floor. "I have taught you all you need to know, Scrap. You have to return to the Nemesis and continue onwards without me. You have a great destiny Scrap, but you have to go and face it alone."

Scrap nodded as the imposing prophecy fell on her. "Very well."

"I am sorry."

"You just take care of yourself Airachnid."

The spider smiled, kneeling once more to embrace the little human. "Goodbye Scrap." She squeezed her a little tighter. "'Til all are one."

It was odd to hear the old Autobot saying coming from Airachnid but its meaning was clear.

Scrap would never see her again. She gave her best smile to her. "Goodbye Airachnid."

The spider smiled at the little human before deciding that it was time to leave and took quickly to the air, changing into a helicopter and flying off into the distance.

When the helicopter blades were far from range, Scrap sighed and stood, turning where she was and left, trekking through the trees alone with nothing but her thoughts and the prophecy, wondering what her 'great future' could be.

During Season 2 Episode 10 Armada

With the possibility of her future deep on her mind, the weeks had passed with work and toil for Scrap. She hadn't seen Airachnid again and had just continued with her work and training. One quiet day, Scrap found herself freed of her duties for a little time to herself and was spending it wandering the ship, working on her own little plans and schemes. Suddenly in the middle of the hall, she stopped, amazed to see Starscream walking towards her.

She went for her weapon but Screamer was just a little faster and pointed a rocket at her. "Ah ah haa Scrap."

Scrap frowned but put her hands up. "What you doing here Screamer? You would have killed me if you didn't want something."

"I'm looking for Megatron of course." He replied, grinning as he kept the little human pinned down. "You always were good at finding things. So tell me where he is and I might let you live."

After a second, Scrap lowered her hands and just looked bored. "Have you tried the bridge? That's where he normally is."

The energon in Screamer's face fell at his own stupidity. "Well, of course I knew that." He bluffed, unsuccessfully. "I was merely checking your intelligence."

"You should check your own." Scrap said as her hand gripped her weapon, lifted it and fired. Unfortunately she hadn't aimed properly and only managed to knock Starscream's arm away from her but it was distraction enough.

She ran through his legs, knowing the bot was slow on the turn and disappeared from his sight.

The Starscream clone thought about going after her but instead turned the other way. The pest wasn't worth it. It was only a matter of time before he was found.

_Scrap's a bug. I'm amazed it's even survived this long. But Lord Megatron would never believe her word. _He thought then turned for the bridge.

A few corridors away, knowing she was not being followed, Scrap was about to make contact with the leader of the Decepticons when she collided with the leg of another bot. _Man, not my day. _She realised, looking up at the Autobot before her.

At the sight of him, Scrap couldn't help but make a small eep sound before turning the other way.

"Hey, wait, Scrap!"

On hearing her name, Scrap turned where she was and drew her weapon again. "What do you want?"

Bulkhead looked a little worried at her. "Please, how do I get off here?"

Her eye brow quirked. "Off? Really?"

"Yeah, I just wanna get off this ship!"

Scrap looked at him then down the corridor as Knock Out's warning rang in her mind.

**_You can't go worrying about the other side. Events like what happened with Ratchet will not be tolerated now. _**

But then, the image of Bumblebee running came to her. It had been plaguing her thoughts for weeks now. "If I help you, will you tell me something?"

"Sure, just help me get off this ship."

Scrap nodded then ran over to the wall near him, sending a remote code that opened a large service tunnel right before them. "Get in." She ordered then followed behind, sealing the door. "Right, before I tell you which way to go, I want answers."

"Can't they wait?" The Bot asks, cramped in the tunnel, lying on his front.

"Hey, you want my help or not?"

"Alright, alright."

Scrap nodded. "Good. Now, a few weeks ago, you and Bumblebee were tracking down a relic. But Bumblebee was not himself. Why?"

Bulkhead felt surprised. "_That's_ what you wanted to know?" The human just frowned and the bot just held up his hands. "Ok, I'll tell you. Bumblebee had lost his T-Cog."

Scrap didn't even have to ask how or who. Her heart felt cold and black and her wrist span with pain. "M.E.C.H."

"How did you…."

"Who do you think told them what a T-Cog is and what it does!" She dropped her head to the floor. "Dam it! I knew that would come back to haunt me."

"Look, kid, you don't have to worry about M.E.C.H anymore, we dealt with them. Silas is dead."

Scrap gave him a cold smile. "You have five seconds to get out of my sight before I tell Lord Megatron you're here. Five… four…"

"You said you'd tell me the way!"

"I'm a Decepticon. We lie. Three seconds Bulkhead."

Grumbling Bulkhead began to crawl on his belly down the shaft while Scrap went the other way, her mind filled with fear and memories. _I don't care what he said, Silas is still alive. _She came out of the tunnel a few floors away from where she had been when the Nemesis suddenly rocked to the side and an alert on her headset lit up. The Nemesis was under attack.

_Oh scr… _Herthoughts were interrupted as she was rudely pulled into a ground bridge and dumped on her backside on the earth below the ship. "Oww!" she complained looking up as the ship was swarmed by several strange looking creatures.

Safe down below, she sighed, standing up and brushing herself down. "Dam Soundwave. You worry too much." She huffed as she looked at the ship, already moving away from her and began walking towards it, activating her music player.

She laughed as one song turned up. An auto remix of a famous song. Soundwave was very fond of songs like that. Perhaps because one of his communication methods was to remix what was said around him.

Listening to the song, Scrap followed the ship from the ground, looking up regularly to check on it, waiting for the threat to pass. But then, as she looked up, the Nemesis began a sudden rapid decent and crashed on the earth, the shockwaves sending her to her knee.

She looked up at the pillar of smoke until she saw a vehicle coming towards her, zooming up at speed. "Bulkhead!" She yelled.

Bulkhead appeared willing to slow down for her when Scrap lifted her weapon and fired, he instead increased speed, running off but not before he took a blast to the tail pipe. The human frowned then began to walk towards the ship.

* * *

**A/N: As promised, four documents in one. **

**And, just to let you all know, between the 18th and 21st of July, I'm not going to be publishing chapters as I'm going away for work. **

**I'll publish between now and then but just a heads up, nothing between 18 and 21st. **

**Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

During Season 2 Episode 12 Flying Mind 

With it crashed, Scrap was able to easily catch up and climb aboard, hurrying to find the officers. After she gave Soundwave a sharp signing on him dumping her, she turned her full attention to what was going on and what the other others were saying.

The diagnosis was soon given and Scrap knew she would have a lot of work ahead of them to get the ship back into the air. Lord Megatron's mention of Autobots made her swallow and she was sure Knock Out was looking at her as she did.

But then the Megatron called the officers to follow him, stating he had an idea. Not being told not to follow, the human walked along with Knock Out but as they went on, and Megatron spoke of his plan, Scrap felt herself grow sick. Not only from the idea but from where they were heading.

The dark energon store room was as far from anywhere as it could be. No one wanted it to be near it; it made anyone who spent too long with it feel nauseous and dizzy. Scrap included.

She fell back as they entered the room. Knock Out looked at her. "Scrap?"

"Go on." She said. "I'll… be in medical. There is something I need to do." Knock Out shrugged then looked away.

~#~

Over in medical, Scrap knew the second Megatron had introduced the dark energon to the ship's system, not only from the noise and change of lighting but because she was suddenly overcome by a wave of sickness that took her a few seconds to settle. As she got over it, she observed that the dark blue screens around the room reset themselves and changed to red. It was a frightening sight as devices the devices changed, becoming more alien than ever before.

Scrap was about to start a diagnostic on them when her own headset became a target, some other force trying to infiltrate her mind. Plaguing her like a virus, she could feel the other force trying to get into her mind, aiming to take her headset over as well but her device was hers, coded to her and because of that, no one and nothing else could use it.

It wasn't just a machine, it was part of her and she was a living carbon based human. Her brain was as much part of the system as the wires. And so, she could not be controlled.

Eventually the force stopped trying but the fact it had even tried worried Scrap and she tried to contact Megatron. When that failed, she tried Knock Out. Soundwave, Dreadwing and the bridge came up with the same result. Whatever this was, it clearly knew it couldn't take over her but it _was_ able to stop her from making contact with anyone else.

It was taking effort and time to stop her from making contact with them. Which could only mean one thing. _Lord Megatron is in danger! _She realised and frowned before beginning to run for the doors.

Before she had chance, the medical bay doors slammed shut and locked on her. "Scrap!" She muttered then ran for a vent.

"I do not know what you are, but you will not interfere. Stay here and you will not be harmed." The voice was deep and cold, grumbling across the metal of the ship.

The human frowned and looked at the air. "Listen here, whoever you are; you won't stop me from helping my family!"

But the voice did not reply so she quickly ran over to the vent and blasted it off the wall, entering the tunnel and finding herself in the hallway. "Wow." She gasped, looking at the bots frozen where they were. She scanned one and saw he was alive but in stasis.

Standing in the hallway and trying to think of a plan, Scrap suddenly saw a cross grid of dark purple light appeared down the hall, sweeping over the bots and heading towards her. Scrap panicked at the threatening image then turned running the other way but she wasn't fast enough and the grid came even closer. She gasped as it came towards her but saw something. She grinned and stopped running, crouching on the floor and at the last moment, she jumped through and watched as the grid stopped. "I'm too small." She said to the ship then went on running.

The Nemesis rocked a little, as if angry she had escaped but it didn't try again to stop her again.

Scrap had a feeling it was suddenly distracted.

Taking advantage of it, Scrap headed towards the bridge, hoping to find Soundwave and with him, take control. She let out a deep sigh as she ran. To all she knew, she was the only thing still active on the ship. The fate of her family, her crew and her comrades was in her hands.

As she ran, she suddenly came to a cross road and skidded to a stop when she found herself face to face with three other humans, all of them looking a little lost.

She knew one of them and had seen the other but the third, a girl was a complete stranger. "Wow." Said the female with a bright pink streak in her hair. "Who are you?"

"Scrap." Jack said, looking at her. "What are you doing?"

Panting from her run, Scrap pulled herself up to full height. "What a stupid question. This is my home Jack. I live here."

The smaller boy frowned over his glasses. "Wait… that doesn't make any sense. Does the ship know you're here?"

"Yeah, it's been trying to stop me."

"Then why can't it track us?"

Scrap tapped her headset. "It's probably tracking me by this and my weapon."

The trio looked suddenly at her side and saw the silver device strapped there. "Wow, since when have you had a gun?" Miko asked, fascinated by the device.

"Since I became an official Decepticon. And I would appreciate you not touching it." She added as the girl reached for it.

"Jack, what is going on there?" Ratchet's voice suddenly rang over their ears.

Jack stared at the human. "We ran into Scrap."

"Is she safe?"

Scrap nodded on habit. "I am but the ship is able to follow my movements due to my headset."

There was a pause. "Excellent."

"What?"

"Scrap can you cause a distraction to allow the others a chance? If you can keep the ship busy, it may buy them some time before it starts looking for them."

Scrap blinked then looked at the three. She gave a smile. "Sure, I can. But you better add this to my tab, Autobot."

"Very well."

"Scrap…." Jack added as she turned to run. "We need to get to the power core."

She pointed quickly to the left of the cross road. "That way. At the next crossing take a right and its straight on. Now go! I'll stall the ship as long as I can!"

The two groups split and Scrap hurried to a computer console, climbing up and began tapping at the controls. Instantly something appeared above her and fired a bolt of lightning at her but Scrap jumped out the way and rolled on the floor. "Too slow ship!" She teased.

"You are a pest, little creature."

"My name is Scrap!" she yelled, turning and blasting the thing that had been shooting at her. It fell in a lump on the floor. _Come on Jack, it's going to work it out soon!_

She looked backwards, checking it was down when another one opened before her, firing and taking her down in crippling agony. The bolt was focused on her headset and weapon, using the metal to as a conductor and entering her body in the two locations. Her head felt as if it was on fire and her leg convulsed from the pain, sending her to the floor.

It was only short but when it stopped, Scrap was panting and knelt on the floor. She smiled and stood up, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "Is that… the best you got?" She panted, balancing on her right as her leg was still numb from the attack. "Come on, finish me!"

The ship's ray moved, tracking her then retreated back without a word.

As Scrap wondered why it had just left her; she was wounded, unable to move and it had the advantage over her. But then, something rolled down her chin from her mouth and landed on the floor. When she had been hit, she'd bitted her lip and now blood was pooling by her feet. She wiped her mouth again but then her eyes widened in horror.

She had given the Nemesis a direct scan of an alien life form's coding.

Now it could track anything like her. And it had no doubts picked up on the other three forms like herself.

"JACK!" she yelled, trying to turn to their aid by instead found herself collapsed on the floor. "Frag!" She cursed, clutching her leg from the pain.

She had no idea what the Autobot humans were doing or where they were but she could only hope they were alright. There was nothing she could do at that moment, trapped with her leg out of action.

But they were so young, all of them. Autobot or not, she had to at least try and help. Leg numb, Scrap forced herself up to her feet and limped through the pain over to a control panel. She stared at if for a moment, trying to work out the best thing for the job, and since her headset was half fried, she was working fully on her own, natural memory. But the device she was looking for was easy to spot. After pulling a few wires out of her way, she grabbed it and pulled. It came away easily and the ship's computer suddenly began an automatic reboot, trying to avoiding the crash of its memory core, preserving the data, taking a lot of the Nemesis's concentration in the process.

Hopefully that would slow it down and give Jack and the others a chance to do what they were doing. Looking at the card in her hand, Scrap licked her bleeding lip. "I'll put it back later." She decided and placed it by the console.

Just then the beam of light above her, which also acted as an energon relay system, changed from purple to a much healthier blue and Scrap's leg suddenly came back to her. She grinned then hacked the Autobot frequency once more. "Thanks for the help Jack." She said then looked down at her leg. "But you still owe me one."

There seemed to be a pause but then a voice came back. "This is Optimus Prime. Scrap, are you well?"

Scrap huffed. "Get off the line Prime! I was talking to Jack! Look, you look just remember that's two favours you owe me and I _will_ collect them!" Hanging up, Scrap frowned to herself. "Those bots have no manners."

* * *

**A/N: Remember, no update 18th, 19th, 20th or 21st. And I probably won't update the 22nd or 23rd just to get myself back on track. But there is one chapter left for tomorrow and its a 2000 word one. **

**Hope you are enjoying the story everyone! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Before Season 2 Episode 12 Tunnel Vision

"New York City!" Scrap piped, excitement clear. "Yeep! I always wanted to go to New York. It's a great place for shopping." She gave her best begging face to Knock Out as she treated him for a few cuts from Ratchet. "Can I come with you?"

"Haven't you been given orders?" Knock Out asked, checking her work.

Scrap shook her head, wiping down his faceplate. "Nope. So, can I come?"

The bot shrugged. "I have no objections but you will need to confirm it with Lord Megatron."

"Alright!" She grabbed hold of a rope at the side of the medical table which she then used to slide down to the floor. "I'll go ask him now."

"I need to go get a mining team together, you go on ahead."

Scrap soon ran over to the vent on the wall and smiled as she entered the track. After being found in one of the vents, Scrap had told Soundwave about them and with his help, they had created a program to allow her full control over her destination. Grabbing a bright torch from the side, Scrap loaded up the software and before she knew it, was up on the bridge. "Lord Megatron." She said as she emerged. "May I speak with you?"

Megatron nodded. "Scrap, I was just about to send for you."

"Oh? What can I do to help you?"

"I have devised a plan to grant us a better chance to reach all of the Iacon relics before the Autobots. I intend to separate my main officers into four teams and send them to the destinations."

"And where am I going?"

"You are to remain here. Since Soundwave will be on a mission, you are to be in charge of communications until his return."

Scrap's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Do not disappoint me."

Although she wasn't going to New York, being placed in charge of communication was a very impressive position. She smiled and bowed her head. "I will do everything I can my lord."

Megatron gave a smile as she left; watching the strange spring the human seemed to have all of a sudden.

During Season 2 Episodes 12, 13, 14 and 15 Tunnel Vision, Triangulation, Toxicity and Triage.

**A/N: This was a fragging hard one!**

"Wait, you're going to drill… into New York?"

"The relic is underground Scrap, the only way of reaching it is to drill."

Scrap rubbed her nose. "Knock Out, I checked the location. It's underground yes but it's just off track 2 of the New York Subway system. That area is currently under construction so there won't be any humans."

"I don't see your point Scrap."

"Look, you would be digging through tons of rock, wasting energon if you go in from the surface. And if humans see you, you'll be in even more trouble. If you go in through the subway then you can save time, energon and avoid an unneeded fight."

"I still don't…"

"Will you just trust me on this!" The human snapped, pressing her fingers to her headset. "Just go to these coordinates, climb down into the tunnel then follow these instructions!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS KNOCK OUT. JUST DO IT!" she cut the connection and sighed, turning her shoulder to see several vehicons staring at her. "What!" she snapped and they soon returned to work.

Megatron on the other hand just smiled. "You handle your new post very well Scrap."

"I've lived with Knock Out long enough to know when he just needs a kick up the aft."

The lord chuckled. "Excellent. Who is next?"

"Dreadwing." Scrap said, already working. "As he's going to Antarctica, he and the squad of seekers he's taking are just leaving the medical bay. They had to have a full check of their systems before they leave."

"May I ask why?"

"It's the middle of the Antarctic winter and temperatures are going to drop far too low for them to work well for very long. The check-up was just to make sure they were at top condition. We don't want them freezing up in the middle of a mission, do we?"

Megatron nodded. "Proceed."

"I'm also starting a timer on their mission. If they don't come back before it runs out…" She shrugged as a cybertonian countdown began on the screen before her. "They might not be coming back at all. They have three hours before frost bite kicks in." She tapped her headset. "Come in, Dreadwing."

"This is Dreadwing."

"Dreadwing, are you and your seekers ready for departure?"

"That we are. And we shall return with the relic for Lord Megatron in due time."

"Alright. Just remember, where you are going is frozen at all times and you will have to keep an eye on your systems. Don't let your core temperature drop too low."

"Understood."

"Great. I'm opening up the ground bridge for you now. It's mid-air so vehicle mode is advised. Good luck." She blinked and the bridge opened. Once his troops were gone, she shut it again and moved on. "Right. Who's next?"

"Soundwave is to attend the third set of coordinates."

Scrap smiled as she checked the coordinates and systems. "Well, I don't have to do anything there; Soundwave already opened a ground bridge and left about three minutes ago."

"Diligent as always."

"But funny tastes in music." Scrap mumbled to herself then moved on. "Who is going to the next set?"

"As all of my officers are indisposed, and I intend to remain here to guard the ship, I have requested an Insecticon to be placed in charge of this mission."

Scrap turned and looked up at him. "Is that wise? Wasn't it the Insecticons who attacked the ship under Airachnid's command?"

"The Insecticons may indeed have been corrupted by that traitor Airachnid, but they have and always will, be loyal to myself. We can trust in Hardshell."

"If you say so…" Scrap shrugged. "Insecticon Hardshell, are you prepared for departure?"

"Ki am ready, as kar my brothers."

Scrap tried to hold in her repulsion at his voice. It sounded like he had his mouth full and was trying to talk. "Hardshell, I am opening a ground bridge to your destination. If you are in need of support, please contact the ship."

"Insecticons do not need haid."

She rolled her eyes. "Well then keep us informed of your progress. Opening the ground bridge."

With all four teams dealt with, Scrap let out a long breath as Megatron stood behind her. "Well then, let's see how long before one of them gets…" She stopped, getting a transmission and tapped her ear. "Report Dreadwing."

"Human, will you report to Lord Megatron that we have reached our destination and are proceeding to the coordinates."

"Umm, ok." She said, sceptical, looking over her shoulder. "Umm, they are on their way."

"Excellent."

"Lord Megatron!" Another voice called.

Megatron looked at them then at Scrap. "I'll leave the rest to you Scrap."

As Scrap was about to acknowledge him leaving her, the controls bleeped again. "Report Knock Out."

"Good call on the tunnels Scrap. We are alongside the coordinates now and beginning to drill. But you never said the air down here was so… humid!"

"There are few places for the air to move. It gets trapped and swelters. Sorry Knock."

"As long as this doesn't take too long, I should be alright."

"Very well, contact when you need pick up."

She sighed once more as the contact was dropped. Just then, something appeared on her screen. "Soundwave?"

_Autobots are at current location. _

_Do you need help?_

_Negative. _

_Alright. Be careful. _

Scrap smiled as the link dropped to silence once more. Enjoying a small moment of peace, Scrap rubbed her eyes. "Phew, this is harder than I… Oh come on! Dreadwing, what is it?"

"Nemesis, we have fortunately taken the traitor, Starscream, into custody. I intend to bring him back to Lord Megatron for punishment."

"Great, I'll pass that on to Lord Megatron. But what about the relic?"

"We are on route for the location now."

"Well stop nattering to me and get on with it."

Dreadwing went a little silent. "Of course." There was a slight beep on the light. "Ug, humans."

"Dreadwing, you left your com on." Scrap said, beaming as she did.

The line quickly cut.

Once again alone, Scrap filed the information she had received.

_Knock Out currently drilling for relic_

_Dreadwing taken Starscream prisoner and on route to relic_

_Soundwave in combat with unknown Autobots._

_Hardshell_

She stopped, realising that in the mess of communication, Hardshell was the only one who hadn't made contact. She quickly loaded up a link. "Hardshell, this is Nemesis. Report?"

"Ki am at location." Came the thick voice back. "There is another here, looking."

Scrap frowned a little. "You and your brothers are the only ones there. It must be an Autobot. What is his appearance?"

"Green and big."

"Bulkhead, an Autobot wrecker."

"Ki shall destroy him."

_Or he'll wreck you. _Scrap thought to herself, cutting the link and filing the information. _Probably the only time I want a bot to win. _She shuddered suddenly. _Yuck, I hate bugs. _

Just as she thought she was able to get a moment's rest, another one turned up. Scrap sighed to herself, opening the link.

"Knock Out. Good news I hope?"

"Very good. We have unearthed the relic and have taken possession of it."

"Fantastic! Any problems?"

"I do that that annoying scout Bumblebee on my tail, seems he'd got his wheels back. So any chance of a ground bridge?"

Scrap quickly tried, blinking at the screen. "Negative. Can't get a lock on your position, you're too far down. You need get back to the surface."

"Seriously?!"

"Look, it's not my fault! But right now, clear the line and get above ground. I'll keep a tracker looking for your position. The bridge will open as soon as it finds you."

Knock Out grumbled then cut the line.

"One down." Scrap said aloud, updating the progress reports. "Three to go. Soundwave, come in. What's your position?"

_At the relic's coordinates, beginning to excavate._

_What about the Autobots?_

_Lazerbeak was deployed but contact was lost._

Scrap blinked at that message. _When?_

_Seven minutes ago._

_Keep going, I'll see what I can do. Scrap out._

The idea that Lazerbeak was missing bothered Scrap as she quickly began searching for the drone. She soon found him but something was bothering her; he appeared to be damaged and unresponsive but he was still doing… something. What… she had no idea.

Lazerbeak was a bit of a mystery to her but she remotely accessed his systems and began a wireless reboot. When the system noted a response, showing the drone was trying to move and return but unable, the human sent the results to Soundwave and received a quick thank you and information that the relic had been retrieved.

"Right… so that's Knock Out and Soundwave dealt with. Next up… Dreadwing. Dreadwing, this is the Nemesis. Report."

The line remained quiet.

"Dreadwing, report." Nothing. "Come on, now is not the time to be sulking. Report!"

Still nothing.

Scrap frowned to herself. "Alright, you want to play it formal… Commander Dreadwing, this is the Decepticon warship Nemesis. Come in, over." When there was still nothing, Scrap began a remote check on his condition and found his body temperature was very low. She frowned and activated a program at the controls. Part of the Antarctica team's check-up was to have a remote pack of energon antifreeze installed, a device Scrap had recommended having got the idea from a human car's antifreeze.

Swiftly she activated the pack and it injected a warming fluid into Dreadwing's systems. According to the unfortunate test subject, Knock Out, the sensation was very painful and so Dreadwing was about to get a wake-up call to remember. It took a moment but then the connection was made.

"By the all spark! That fragging stings!"

Scrap actually laughed out loud. "Dreadwing, I have never heard you curse before! But I'm sorry it hurts, it is still a prototype but if I hadn't, you'd be meeting your brother. What's your condition?"

"Optimus Prime is here and my seekers are all offline. I believe that the Prime has taken Starscream."

"What about the relic?"

"The relic is not at the coordinates and Prime stated he did not know of its condition or possess it."

"A third party must be involved. Any ideas who?"

"There are little… flags where the relic should be."

Scrap thought for a moment. "Humans. That's all I can think. Hang on a second… yeah, thought so. There is a science facility not far from your location. I'd bet my headset they have the relic."

"Very well, I shall report back when I have the relic, Starscream and the Prime's spark."

"Just the relic will do Dreadwing. Nemesis out." She wiped her brow with her hand. "Phew, right…."

"Scrap."

She turned where she was and saw Megatron returning to her. "Lord Megatron."

"Report."

"Knock Out has the relic and is returning to the surface for transport, Commander Dreadwing is tracking the relic some humans have taken and Soundwave has a relic as well but lost contact with Lazerbeak, he's currently retrieving him."

"What about the Insecticons?"

"They reported in about ten minutes ago but nothing since."

"Have you attempted contact?"

"Once or twice. I think they are ignoring me."

Megatron frowned then turned the other way, heading to the helm. "Hardshell, why have you not responded to my communications officer?"

"Lord Megatron, the object we seek… kit is… Tox-en."

Scrap rolled her eyes, carrying on with her work. "I hate those bugs."

~#~

From that point on, Scrap was reasonably left alone, watching as the teams steadily began returning.

Dreadwing was first, reporting the loss of his relic and Starscream. Scrap turned her headset's audio system down to save her poor ears from Megatron's anger.

Then Soundwave returned and after getting over his damaged visor, she quickly returned control of communication back to him. "I'm going to be in medical, I need to prep it for work. I have a feeling we are going to be busy."

Soundwave nodded and allowed her to go.

In reality, Scrap just wanted out of there, to leave all that talking to someone else. Never before had she wished she couldn't speak.

In medical, was preparing for work when the door opened and a bot entered. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "What the frag happened?" She asked, looking over Knock Out's ruined paint.

Knock Out tried to smile. "Had a fight with a train."

Sighing, Scrap closed her eyes rubbed the side of her face. "It's going to be one of those days."

* * *

**A/N: Yep, one of those days indeed. **

**That's all until next week.**

**I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! And I will see you in a week!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

During Season 2 Episode 16 Hurt

**A/N: Got to ask, in this episode, when Miko is making a deal with Wheeljack and says 'Take me… and I'll tell you.' does anyone else cringe? It just ****_soooo_**** sounds wrong. **

Letting down her hair, Scrap rolled her shoulder painfully, cracking it back into place. "What a day!" She moaned, aiming to walk to her home for a long hot wash, a sit down with a sweet meal then a good night's sleep. For the last few hours, that was all she had been thinking about.

"Wait, Scrap, where are you going?"

She blinked and turned back, looking at Knock Out. "To bed."

"Why?"

She pointed limply to herself. "Me human, me need sleep."

Knock Out just pouted. "Ah come on, you can't leave me like this!" He gestured to his partly repaired finish.

Scrap batted her hand at him. "Look, I've got the worst ones out. You can either do the rest yourself or wait until tomorrow."

"You can't be serious! How am I meant to get all the… tricky parts?"

Scrap frowned a little deeper, feeling her exhaustion and body odour pass over her. "Knock Out, if you don't let me go to sleep right now, I _will_ shoot you and don't think I'm kiddin'."

The con considered it for a moment then held his fingers close together. "Just a little off the back?"

Scrap quickly made good on her promise and shot him on the shoulder. A low setting that didn't even hurt but did leave a very nasty burn mark on his paint. Even if she would have to deal with it herself, it made her point.

Replacing the gun, she kept a stiff eye on him. "I have been awake, without a break, for over 48 hours. I haven't eaten, I haven't slept and I know you don't have a sense of smell but I stink! Today, I was placed in charge of communications, trying to organise four recovery teams at once, dealing with Lord Megatron and making sure that the energon mines are still functioning! And when that was all over, I have to deal with Dreadwing's banged up shoulder joint and de-icing process, repair Soundwave's visor as he wouldn't let you near it, replacing your missing wheel and then your body work and then I had to play nice with an Insecticon! I don't care if Primus himself asks me to help. I. AM. GOING. TO. BED!"

And with that, she turned sharply and stormed off to her house, throwing her headset off so no one could disturb her.

Knock Out blinked in amazement then looked around the empty room. "I am so glad no one saw that."

"Knock Out."

Jumping, the con turned to his doorway and saw Dreadwing there, looking better than before. "Dreadwing? How long have you been there?"

The imposing bot, towered over Knock Out even from a distance. "The human, where is it? I wish to thank it for its aid today."

Knock Out glanced at her house then at the con. "One, it's a she. And two, you really don't want to do that today."

"Is it… I mean, _she_ not well?"

"Let's put it this way, right now; she could take on the whole Autobot army and probably win."

During Season 2 Episode 17 Out of the Past

Down in the deeps of the Decepticon war ship, Scrap stood with her hands in her pockets, looking up at the large empty room she was in. She'd been stood, unmoving for a while now; her mind cast back, thinking.

Just then she noticed the presence of another and turned to see the powerful Decepticon commander Dreadwing walking towards her. She gave him a small fragile smile. "Commander."

"Scrap."

Her eyes widened a little. "Wow, never heard you use my name before."

The set face just looked ahead. "Since our original meeting, I have taken the time to discover more about you and what your role is for the Decepticon cause."

"Since you're talking to me, I guess you approve?"

"While your constitutions have been impressive and numerous, I do not understand your motives for turning on your own kind."

Scrap shrugged then looked down at her feet. "Dreadwing, is there anything in this universe you could never live without? I don't mean biological but… a sense or item?"

Dreadwing thought then nodded. "I would be lost without my sword."

"Then what if you didn't have it? What if you lost your weapon and were unable to repair or replace it? What if you had never been given your sword in the first place." She smiled at him. "You would feel empty."

"I… suppose."

Guessing he was still not understanding, Scrap blinked and shrugged. "Will you let me try something on you? A little painless experiment? Just to make my point."

The commander nodded and Scrap tapped her headset, loading up something and transmitting it to the bot. Instantly the virus took over Dreadwing's system and shut down his hearing and speech and Scrap watched as he suddenly began looking around the room madly, using the only sense he had left, his optics, to keep check of his environment. After a few minutes, the virus deactivated and his sound returned. He let out a deep breath as it did.

"That was… an experience." Dreadwing commented, checking his system to make sure the virus was purged.

"That was my life for over seventeen years, a very large part of a human life span. Silence. I couldn't tell anyone what I was saying unless they knew my language. Even with that experiment, you could never even imagine what it's like. When something doesn't work, you can just repair or replace it. For a human, what we are given is often all we have."

"Is that why you joined the Decepticons?"

"It was… one of the reasons."

Sensing he would not know the others, Dreadwing looked around the training room then at the human. "Is there a reason you are here?"

She shrugged. "I was thinking about training but now… my heart's not in it. I just found myself reminiscing."

"Training? In what way?"

"To fight of course. I learnt armed and unarmed combat in this room." She tipped her head. "Airachnid was my teacher, before she was banished. She wanted me to be able to protect myself."

"From whom?"

"Other humans mostly but I could deal with the odd Autobot if needed. I've dealt with one certain Decepticon in the past. Namely Starscream."

Dreadwing looked down at her again. "Are you any good?"

"I think I'm out of practice. It's hard training without a teacher."

"I see."

Scrap blinked suddenly and looked up at him. "Oh yeah, I just remembered, Knock Out was saying you were looking for me. Any reason?"

"I merely wanted to thank you for your aid with the location of the relic. Informing me of the humans and their interference."

"Well, if it wasn't the cons and it wasn't the bots, it had to be the humans. Didn't take too long to figure it out. And I am sorry about the anti-freeze. But at least it works."

Dreadwing didn't return her smile. "Indeed."

Scrap chuckled. "Honestly, you are one serious bot. But something has been bothering me. When you told Megatron that you had lost the relic, he was furious. But when he asked about Prime, and you said he had saved you so you let him go… he…" She shrugged. "He was fine with it."

Dreadwing took a deep breath, setting himself in place. "That is because Lord Megatron and myself hold to a similar code of honour. It is what defines us as leaders and true great warriors."

"Like a knight's code?"

"What is a knight?"

Scrap let out a breath. "A knight is a human male who is sworn to served one sovereign or lord. They were warriors and in charge of an army. They carried a great amount of respect and honour, along with other things. They were often seen as the good guy in romantic stories." She closed her eyes, smiling. "Honour, Honesty, Valour and Loyalty."

Dreadwing kept very still as the air filled with her whispered words. "Those words…"

"They are the base of the Code of Chivalry. It was set by a very famous, historical King called Arthur. He and his knights… brought about a time of peace when people had only known war." She lifted her head, looking up at the ceiling. "I like to think about it sometimes, to think that peace could come to us all."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I haven't been part of this war for very long but I know this is where I am meant to be. Whatever fate has in store for me, it will take place here."

The commander paused for a moment then turned to walk the other way before pausing at the door. "Scrap, be here tomorrow at fourteen hundred hours."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your new teacher. It's time for you to get back in practice."

* * *

**A/N: I'M BACK!**

**My weekend at work was a nightmare and my feet have only just recovered but as promised, a new chapter.**

**Only a short one, I know but I have to get back in the swing before the big ones come out. New chapter tomorrow, promise! **

**And this friday, last of the season of Prime! :( I'm going to miss it but all things have to come to an end. I just hope I can keep the story going to the end of Season three! Only time will tell. **

**And, another down, I've got coursework I have to do for Uni now which is going to take some time. :( But I will try and keep up with my daily updates. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

After Season 2 Episode 18 New Recruit

As the staggered steps faded away, and the group understood the trouble they faced, Team Prime fell into an uneasy silent. Smokescreen, however just stared as the wrecker limped away then shook his head. "So umm… what now?"

The team looked at each other before Arcee crossed her arms. "Perhaps he should know about the strength of the Decepticon force."

"I agree Arcee. Smokescreen would be wise to know of our enemy."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. Research?" The young bot winced. "Come on, I already know who the cons are!"

"Not all of them." Ratchet murmured, turning away to his computers. "There's _one_ in particular, you have to be… careful of."

"Oh? Who is it? Is he tough?"

"Not exactly." Ratchet said, looking away.

"Quick?"

"Ah… nope." Arcee mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Come on then, he has to have… something to have you worried!"

Seeing how embarrassed his team was talking about the subject, the Prime stepped forward. "The Decepticon we are referring to is not what you would expect." The prime took a moment to think. "It's a… human."

Smokescreen blinked. "What? You mean… like them?" He pointed quickly back at Raf and Jack. "It's… a human that's got you worried?"

Jack had noticed the finger pointed at him and began listened in to the conversation. "Ah, guess you guys are talking about Scrap."

The team moved to allow Jack to join them and the new recruit blinked. "_Scrap_? That's his name?"

"Her real name is Eleanor and she's a human female, rookie. But she's not to be underestimated."

"Indeed."

"So… the Decepticons have a human? How did that happen?"

Jack shook his head. "Scrap's been living with the Decepticons for about a year now. She can't hear and the Decepticons gave her hearing so she thinks she's in debt."

Arcee sighed. "She's an idiot to think that way."

"An idiot who possesses vital intelligence on our operations."

"And the ability to hack into our radio wavelength at will."

"And the last time I saw her… she was armed."

Smiling Smokescreen prepped himself. "So? Why don't we just take her out?"

The Prime frowned. "Because, no matter which side of this war she stands, Scrap is still human."

Quickly, the new bot held up his hands. "Wait so, this human, she's lives with the Decepticons, she's armed, has information about us and… we're just going to let her go?"

Team Prime went still.

Optimus nodded. "No matter what Scrap has chosen, we shall continue to offer her a way out."

"Optimus, she won't take it." Arcee stated. "You know that as well as I do. She's in too deep."

"Then we must hope that circumstances change her mind."

"And if they don't?" Ratchet asked, irritated at the Prime's attitude. "She already fired on Bulkhead. What if she turns that weapon on Raf and the others? Or on one of us? What then?!"

Optimus didn't have a reply and instead chose to walk away. The group watched as he left then looked at each other. Bumblebee suddenly gave a long line of bleeping and whirs with a certain down tone.

Arcee nodded. "Yeah, you said it Bumblebee."

~#~

High above the Earth, half way through her training routine Scrap stopped suddenly and let out a loud sudden sneeze, almost propelling herself into the air in the action.

Dreadwing looked over at his new student and raised an eye brow.

Wiping her nose, Scrap shrugged. "Sorry, someone's talking about me."

"Then get back to practice."

She grinned at him. "Slave driver."

* * *

**A/N: Only a shorty but hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

After Season 2 Episode 19 The Human Factor

**(A/N: Oh Boy, this is going to get messy)**

Even if she never said it, comparing Airachnid's training to Dreadwing's was like comparing a macaroni picture to the Mona Lisa. Totally different. While Airachnid put heart and was compassionate to Scrap's limitations, Dreadwing was a master and expected perfection each and every time. Because of that, Scrap's skill almost doubled in the space of a week.

He kept a constant eye on her as they trained; never asking for something of her in return but would often ask her to tell him tales of human's knights. He appeared fascinated by the idea. He'd just sit beside her as Scrap read stories from the net.

The anniversary of her joining the Nemisis passed unmarked but Scrap felt that her life was pretty settled now, even if she was busy all the time. Morning and she would go to train with Dreadwing, the only time he had for her. After two hours of training, she reported to Soundwave to help with decoding the Iacon archive. Breaking for lunch, she would remain for the rest of the day with Knock Out, dealing with repairs of maintenance.

It had taken a few weeks for everyone to agree where she belonged, medical or communication. Scrap didn't have a say in the matter but she did confide in Soundwave, she preferred to be in medical.

And so, her afternoon was spent up to her arms in energon and oil.

One day, as she was busy working on a seeker's damaged wing, she heard the door opened behind her. "The doc's out so just take a seat." She called. "I'll be right with you."

"Well, well, are you still here?"

Scrap froze as she heard that voice and staggered out from her work. Her eyes told her Breakdown but her head said Silas. On instinct she grabbed her weapon and held it towards him. "Silas!"

"Scrap." He lifted his mouth slightly. "I was not expecting to see you again. And not like this."

Scrap's hand began to tremble as she reached for the trigger when a much calmer voice called out to her and Knock Out entered. "Scrap, stay your weapon."

After a moment Scrap lowered her gun but kept her eyes on the wrecked form before her. "Knock Out, what is going on here? This is the monster that cannibalised Breakdown!"

Knock Out held out his hand, allowing her to stand on it and carried her away. "You need to come with us."

Scrap never let her eyes flag for a moment off Silas as he walked around in a Breakdown suit and held on tight to Knock Out's shoulder as they escorted him to the bridge.

When they got to the bridge, Knock Out left the human at Soundwave's control panel and went to stand beside Lord Megatron. Even Megatron didn't appear to be impressed by the creature before him. "Knock Out, what is this abomination? And why have you brought it here?"

Across the room, Scrap was itching to shoot the smug look off the Frankenstein's face.

"I am Cylas as in Cybernetic Life Augmented by Symbiosis. I come with a proposition."

"This is the human who dissected Breakdown."

_And held me prisoner, beating me for information. _Scrap huffed a little as Knock Out held his buzz saw towards him. _Make sure it hurts Knock._

The hybrid didn't even flinch. "I propose you do not overlook the one asset that provides Optimus Prime an advantage, at least on this world."

"And that would be?"

"The human factor."

"Look around you, _Cylas_, I command an army from a mighty warship. What could a human possibly offer?"

Scrap tried not to blow at that. She was human and she'd offered medical, communicational, intelligence and field work to them. But she could understand Megatron pretending she didn't. He had an image to maintain.

Cylas was smiling as he informed Megatron that he was no ordinary human and that the box he had been lugging was no ordinary weapon.

Scrap eyes widened in horror as she saw Megatron's face tick with interest. "You can't be serious!" She yelled, catching everyone's attention. "You can't be considering using something that he created! Have you forgotten what he's done?! What he did to Breakdown and myself?! He tried to create his own ground bridge. He tried to kill at least three of us and now… we're just going to trust him! He'll shoot you in the back before you know it! He even makes Starscream look like an angel! At least he kept to his own species!"

Megatron looked at her then at Cylas. "Scrap has a very good point, Cylas. Your past record with both the Autobots and the Decepticons leaves you… untrustworthy."

"And what is this thing anyway?" Scrap added, jumping down to the box, looking over it.

"That… human, is Project Damocles." He turned to look at Megatron. "It is a satellite that uses the power of the sun to create a partial beam that can decimate anything, anywhere on earth. The most dangerous weapon the human kind has ever created."

"In your opinion." Scrap mumbled, arms crossed.

Megatron ignored her, caught on few words. "A threat to anyone, anywhere on the planet?"

"With pinpoint accuracy at the flick of a switch."

He held his hands behind his back, lifting himself up. "And what is it you… wish in return?"

Scrap stared at Cylas' back as he didn't even think in replying. "Merely a place at the table."

The human laughed. "Oh please, we are going to allow this one trick pony, a monster in his own right, who now pretends to be one of us, to join!"

"At least, I am attempting to aid in the Decepticon cause. Unlike you, human."

Scrap appeared ready to shout and scream back when she suddenly lost all sound and speech, her headset shutting down before her. She gagged for a moment but then found herself wrapped up in one bot's hands and being taken away, not with another word said by either.

Soundwave looked down at her for a moment then allowed her to receive and send messages.

_What do you think you are doing Soundwave? He was… he was…_

_Edging you. If you continued, he would have killed you._

_I don't care. If you hadn't saved me, Silas would have killed me months ago! It's payback!_

_No_

_Soundwave I…_

The connection was cut again and Scrap was forced to just sit and wait as the big blank con walked her out, taking her back to her home. Even then, he went straight to her scrap metal house, lifted the lid and placed her inside.

Scrap ran for the door but it didn't budge.

_For your own good, remain here. I shall return to free you later._

The message was all she could see and all she could do. Her headset, her lifeline, was on lockdown by the one bot she trusted and respected above all else. With nothing else to do, Scrap just allowed her anger to fester and control her, begging for a chance to be let out of her home.

~#~

Hours had passed and all Scrap had been able to do was tidy her room and eat sweets while her mind was blocked and filled with memories and ideas.

Silas was here, on the Nemesis, smuggling his way up to Megatron while only she knew the real danger they were in, allowing that monster to walk around them and she was locked up in her room!

Then, her door opened and a big red optic appeared, looking in at her. Scrap huffed them walked out. The con spoke for a moment and Scrap's headset rebooted. "Hello trouble."

Scrap didn't smile. "Soundwave locked me in here. For my own good! Seriously! Like I need protecting!"

Knock Out couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, I am sorry you missed all the excitement. But I do have a present for you."

Scrap frowned as she looked up at him. "What kind of… present?"

The medic nodded towards the medical table where Scrap had treated and repaired many Decepticons, and where now lay the unconscious body of the broken Breakdown. Scrap blinked at the sight then smiled. "Cylas?"

"Yes." The medic grinned. "You were right, he was a 'one trick pony' and that trick failed."

"Damocles?"

"Foiled by a human child and now burnt up." The pair looked at the body. "Lord Megatron wasn't very impressed and gave him to me."

Laughing, Scrap ran over and climbed up the side of the table, unable to believe what she was seeing before her. "So… what are we going to do with him?"

"Examine him."

The way he said that caused Scrap to grin until the form beside her began to moan and move. Quickly energon restraints snapped over his joints and Knock Out stepped over and put a hand gently on Scrap's shoulder. "I can give you five minutes." He patted her a little then smiled and walked off.

By the time he had left her alone, Silas was fully awake. "Wha?" he mumbled, looking around him.

"So Silas." Scrap said, unable to hold her smile back. "Your little attempt to please Lord Megatron back fired? And now look at you… about to be turned into a living experiment. Just like I said." Silas buckled on his restraints but they held and Scrap laughed. "Oh please, these bonds have held much bigger and much worse than you."

"Wait, Scrap, you're… you're human. You won't let them do this to me. You're like me."

Scrap's eyes narrowed as they looked eye to optics. "If I was anything like you, I would throw myself in the slag pits. You are a monster. You are wearing the _skin_ of my best friend, a brave spark who I saw like a brother to me, like it was a cheap 10 dollar suit." She reached up to her neck and pulled out her insignia. "Breakdown made this for me, with his own hands. It took time and care to make. This is a sign of how much he cared for me and how he saw me; as one of his own. Now, I can't look at it without thinking of everything you have done to him. I can't think he had an honourable death because of you."

"You won't let them… kill me?"

She stepped away and lifted her head. "Silas, without that body, you are already dead."

"But, you're human! You won't… you won't…."

Her head tipped a little. "Earlier you said that unlike me, you were trying to aid Decepticon cause. Well, I will tell you a little secret Silas." She leant over his body so she was right next to his face. "I might not have shinny weapons to present to Lord Megatron but sometimes, it's the little underlying details that give the edge. I didn't used one big trick to earn my place and watched it blow up in my face. I contributed over several months and earned it the hard way. _That_ is the human factor. Commitment, diligence and imagination. The three things a cybertonian doesn't have."

She leant back as Silas looked away from her and to Knock Out as he came back in. "Well, well, Scrap, are you finished?"

"On the contrary Knock Out…" She looked over her shoulder. "We have only just begun."

* * *

**A/N: Not sure about you guys, but Scrap gave me chills just then!**

**New chapter soon!**

**Don't forget to review! **


	21. Chapter 21

Before Season 2 Episode 20 Legacy

Smokescreen was out on the highway on his own, following up on a weak energon signal that appeared to be coming from the middle of a large city. Since he was still trying to get the hang of this planet, he was only to see if it was a possible target for the Decepticons then head back. It was taking a long time for him to get use to this planet but slowly he was making sense of it all, learning the laws of the humans and their ways.

It was the middle of the night and the highway was empty of other humans cars so he was able to let his powerful engine roar, but as he came up to the city, he went zooming past a small human on the side walk.

Normally that wasn't something to cause alert, even in the middle of the night when he had been told humans entered a rest cycle. But as he went zooming on ahead, he became sure that the human had been holding a miniaturised version of an energon detector.

Slowing, Smokescreen took a few turns and went back to check what he had seen but couldn't find the human anywhere so he just decided to go on, following the signal, putting it down to a trick of the light. It could have easily been a human communication system.

A few minutes later as he rolled around the signal, he was forced to pause at a red light and spotted the same human from before, leant on the wall with her arms crossed, staring at him. But as the lights changed, she turned and walked away, disappearing down an alley.

Smokescreen toyed with the idea of following her but Optimus had given orders that he was to keep a low profile. He decided to ignore the human and return to his duty. But when he got closer to the signal, he saw her again, holding the device and scanning the building before her, the same location the energon signal was coming from. He revved his engines to gain her attention and the girl looked over her shoulder at him.

But while most humans looked at him, looked to his tinted windscreen, looking for a driver; this human looked at his hood and he would have sworn, right at his spark.

The human didn't appear to be much older than Jack but there was something about her eyes that looked cold and unearthly. She wore a dark purple shirt with black sleeves and a high rolled up neck. She grinned, putting a finger to her cheek before swaggering towards him. "Nice to meet you too beautiful."

The strange greeting caused a flicker in Smokescreen. "What did you say?"

"Oh, it's alright." She said, beginning to walk around him, admiring each side of him. "I know who you are, Smokescreen."

"WHAT!" He reversed up a little, still remaining in his car mode, unsure where other humans could be. "How could you know that?"

The human tipped her head. "Ah, I'm insulted. Surely Optimus and the others told you about me?"

It took a moment but then he remembered. "You're that human who thinks she's a Decepticon!"

Scrap's eyes narrowed on him. "I don't _think_ I'm a Decepticon, I _am_ a Decepticon. And you'd do well to remember that! Now… I will make you a deal. I admire the amount of effort it takes to create a wonderful work of art like you and I would hate to mess up that pretty paint job of yours but… if you don't apologise and leave _right_ now, I'll be forced to use this." She moved her hip to reveal her side and the weapon there.

Smokescreen huffed, thinking over his actions. "I'll never apologise to you."

"Really? So you want to do it the hard way?"

"Bring it!"

~#~

"Smokescreen? Smokescreen, can you hear me? Come on, that's it."

The youngest bot groaned as he heard the voice and his systems slowly began to return to normal, starting up once more. He soon realised where he was and remembered what had happened. While Ratchet was stood beside him, checking over his damage systems, Bumblebee and Bulkhead could be seen with their backs to him, hunched over near Miko, chuckling. However, Arcee and Optimus were stood before him, Arcee with a stiff and cold frown on his face. "Why didn't you think to call for back up?"

"What?" He moaned, staggering up to his feet off the scanner. "It was just one human! I could have taken her. She just jumped me."

Optimus didn't look impressed. "Smokescreen, I did inform you before that even if Scrap has chosen to stand against us, we are not to harm her."

"But Optimus, sir, she threatened me first."

"And yet you fired first."

"How do you…"

Laughter erupted from the other side of the base while Miko ran over and stood before him. "Dude! You really got your ass whooped! Scrap recorded the whole thing and emailed it to me!" She laughed loudly, looking at her phone. "Man, I love that girl."

Smokescreen felt his energon run cold. "Oh."

"From now on, you are not to leave the base without an escort. And if anything like this happens again, there will be consequences."

Meanwhile 

"Oh, no, no more! No more!"

Scrap grinned as she played the recording for Knock Out. "Ahh, come on, you haven't seen the best bit." She ran the tape on, showing how she had used her speed and size to run circles around the young Smokescreen, shooting out his tires and eventually knocking him out cold before writing 'Scrap was here' on his hood.

Knock Out managed to pull himself up from the floor where he'd been laughing, just in time to see Smokescreen jump into the air, clutching his backside from the shot Scrap had managed. Then he was lying back on the floor, pounding his fist on the metal in the fit of laughter.

Scrap looked at the recording with a similar grin. "I love my work."

* * *

**A/N: And SoundWaveTFP if you DARE SAY ****_SHORT_********I WILL FLAG YOU! DO NOT THINK I'M JOKING!**

**As for the rest of you, I hope you are enjoying the story and don't forget to review! **

**And those of you in the USA, hope you are enjoying the last episode of Prime... I have to wait a few more hours for that so NO SPOILERS! **


	22. Chapter 22

During Season 2 Episode 21 Alpha, Omega

Scrap moaned to herself as she sat down on the edge of a table, bent over in exhaustion. It was hard to believe that in just a few days between her giving Smokescreen the aft kicking he needed and her being here, worked off her feet.

A powerful relic's location had been decoded but while some of the officers had been trying to retrieve it, Scrap had been fixing cons up and running basic diagnostics until the Nemesis had been stuck by Optimus with the Star Saber, meaning she then had to help with repairs, a very long and hard task.

But there was one good thing about all of this and she was looking at it. Megatron had ordered the ship into the moon's orbit and now Scrap was sat on the floor near a glass opening, looking at something very few humans had ever seen.

She was looking down on the Earth.

The few cons that walked past her, paused to see what she was staring at but none of them could understand why she was mesmerised. It was just a planet.

Sat dreaming and thinking, Scrap felt a cold chill pass over her while someone else called out to her. "Scrap! There you are! I've been looking for you."

The human smiled, rubbing her arms and staring at the planet. "Sorry Knock Out, I just needed some time to myself. I had to see this."

The medic crouched at her side, looking at the planet. "What? That dirt ball?"

She chuckled a little. "Yeah, '_that dirt ball'_. It's strange… after all the amazing things I've seen… all the things no one else ever has, this is the one I wanted most of all."

"Why?"

"24."

"Hur?"

"That's how many people have been this far from the earth. And none of them have gone past it." She sighed, shrugging. "Even then it takes about three days to do it and a lot of equipment. We made it in less than an hour. No human has ever done that before."

"Well, you're a Decepticon, things are different for you."

"That doesn't change the facts. I'm the only human who has ever done this… and probably the only one who will." She stared at the earth for a moment then looked at Knock Out. "Anyway, you were looking for me, what's up?"

After a moment to look at her, the medic smiling. "It's nothing. Just needed your help on a little surgery. It's nothing serious, I can cope alone. Just sit here and enjoy the view."

"Really?"

"You've earned it." He stood and turned to walk away while Scrap turned back to the stars, thinking.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Just wanted to say to LadyBarricade; Thanks for the fantastic reviews, sorry I can't reply to your messages personally. I love your reviews, they are all really good fun and I am glad you are loving the story. However, you asked if I could draw Smokescreen getting his butt kicked by Scrap but unfortunately, I can't draw! I have a DA account (silverlunasicata) but most of my pictures are digitally made. **

**If someone out there wants to draw Smokey getting smoked, then please do and give me a heads up! **

**And 'Guest': that wasn't much of a spoiler; I knew that already (seen the clips on youtube) so no harm done. :D**

During Season 2 Episode 22 Hard Knocks

"Dreadwing!" Scrap yelled as she look backwards in the cockpit at the enormous fire ball and smoke around them. "I thought you said '_a few'_ mines!"

"What are you talking about human?"

"YOU JUST BLEW UP HALF A FOREST!" She moaned then sighed. "Really, all those poor trees. What did they do to you?"

Her teacher was silent, contemplating if she was serious before making a quick turnaround to the now scorched land. As he transformed, she was thrown into the air but he managed to catch her in mid-air and placed her on the ground. "Stay here."

"No need to tell me." She smiled, watching as he flew on ahead but once he was gone, she began running after him, wanting to go see her teacher in action. It took her a few minutes to catch up but soon she found her way to the top of a toppled burning tree, and watched in amazement as Dreadwing and Bulkhead went at each other.

She knew Dreadwing was as skilled unarmed as he was armed but to see him fight on the smoky remains of a forest was a true pleasure.

Even if he did get kicked across the field.

_Oooh that has got to hurt! _She thought, conducting a scan on his systems to make sure nothing vital had been damaged. But then her teacher pulled out his remote detonator and Scrap instantly looked to Bulkhead, guessing what was about to happen. But she could see his back and saw at once that there wasn't a mine stuck to him. She turned to the seeker just as he threw the device into the air. "Scrap." She cursed, dropping to her knees behind a rock as the explosion ripped over her, throwing debris everywhere. She fell forwards a little as something bounced off the back of her head but when the smoke cleared, she looked over at the fight. Dreadwing was down and out while Bulkhead was running off towards the relic's location.

She stood and bit her lip. The choice was clear and she knew what Megatron would expect of her; to go after the relic. But Dreadwing needed her.

With Bulkhead gone, she went over to the fallen Decepticon and climbed up his side. "Dreadwing? Dreadwing can you hear me?" She let out a breath, holding in panic as she ran a scan and found several vital systems had been damaged by the blast and fight before. The seriousness of the situation made Scrap's blood run cold. Normally this kind of repair would only be done in a medical environment, not on the field but if she waited that long, Dreadwing could lose his spark.

"Sorry teach." She muttered then began to work. Without the proper tools and environment to send him into full stasis, Dreadwing was stuck in a half limbo state and probably able to feel Scrap rummaging around in the vital parts of his biology.

The human on the other hand blocked off the fear of harming him and only concentrating on saving his spark. She didn't want him to leave her. She'd lost enough. She wasn't loosing Dreadwing.

It took a little digging and improvisation but she finally found the damaged parts. _Frag. _She thought, looking at the energon oozing over the circuits from one of the main lines. In human terms, he had cut an artery was bleeding into a major organ while the organ itself was shutting down.

Basically, if Scrap didn't work fast, he would die.

But she had no tools, nothing to work with. Only her hands and her skill. Then she had an idea. She had one thing that would work to tie off the artery and save Dreadwing long enough for her to get him back to base.

Perhaps the one thing she valued above all else.

She reached for her neck and pulled the chain free, breaking it. Her hand closed around the medallion in the middle before quickly reaching out and wrapping the one end around each of the broken veins. Then it was just a case of carefully reconnecting the circuits. It was enough to save his life but what damage had already been done was uncertain.

"S…Scrap."

She blinked at her voice and ran over to see her teacher was half awake. "Dreadwing, you need to stay down. You're badly hurt."

"The… relic."

She looked over in the direction of the signal. "I'll go."

"No."

She gave him a smile and placed her hand on his cheek. "You taught me well, I can look after myself. Now stay still and wait." Her hand tapped the side of her headset. "Nemesis, this is Scrap, requesting immediate medical evacuation to my current coordinates." Message sent, she looked at Dreadwing then nodded. "I'll be right back."

The bright red optics stared at her before he nodded. "Be careful."

With a nod, Scrap turned and began to run towards the relic, hand on her weapon in preparation for anything that may be ahead. As she rounded the gully, she had enough time to see Bulkhead and Smokescreen vanish into a ground bridge before it closed and she was left out of breath and with nothing.

However, as she bent double, she sensed something strange. Not from her headset but from her human senses, like someone had just walked over her grave. She looked up at the cliff face before her and saw a strange haze, like a heat haze but tall and gangly, just in one area.

She frowned at it but then it was gone and a few dead leaves fluttered in the air.

"What was that?" She whispered to herself.

"Scrap, come in Scrap, do you read us?"

Leaving the haze behind her, Scrap reported in with the evac team and began to head back towards Dreadwing.

* * *

**A/N: Due to the... 'number of words' (glares at SoundWaveTFP)... of this chapter, today is a double update day. Second update will be later tonight, before I go to bed. **


	24. Chapter 24

During Season 2 Episode 23 Inside Job

"… And the Ancients possessed technology that has long been lost to what we would call, 'modern science'. Whatever their function, this much is certain, we cannot restore Cyberton without all four Omega keys in our possession. The future of our home world depends on it."

Scrap's eyes widened, looking on at the recording from Smokescreen's mind. _Restore Cyberton? _She thought as Knock Out went to end the patch. She rubbed her lips with a finger as she thought over the idea, turning to look at Megatron, standing up from the patch process.

"We must find the exact location of the Autobot base. Patch in and tear apart Smokescreen's mind if you must."

"Me?" Knock Out whined and Scrap took a few slow steps back, expecting fireworks.

But Megatron appeared quiet calm. "Do you think I would trust _you_ to see this key to the vault containing the other one?"

_Oww! I think a blast to the spark would have been kinder than that! _She looked over at Knock Out, appearing struck by the comment as well.

Megatron smiled as his words hit their mark then looked over at the human. "Scrap, with me."

She blinked then looked over at Knock Out before hurrying after their Lord. "Yes my lord?" She said once in the corridor.

Lord Megatron thought for a moment then lifted his head as they walked. "Scrap, you have long since earned your place among the Decepticons. Enough that I call you one of my officers. However, if you think I am not aware of your… _dealings_ with the Autobots, you are very much mistaken."

Scrap dropped her head suddenly. "If you mean Smokescreen…."

"I am referring to the humans."

Swallowing hard, the human froze. "What?"

Megatron kept looking ahead, even if he paused in his walk. "The Autobot humans. You have been in contact with them."

"How did you…"

"Soundwave may be your friend, but he has been at my side for far longer, Scrap. He has kept track of your actions and has informed me of them."

The human felt cold and did the only thing she could think of. She fell to one knee, as she had when joining the Decepticons. "My lord, please, I can explain."

"There is no need. I am fully aware of your attempts to gain information on M.E.C.H from them. And I understand your vendetta. However…." He turned to face her, his face calm and steady. "Since Silas is currently our prisoner, you have no need for information containing to them."

Scrap looked up, confused by the strange understanding he was showing. "You want what I know?"

"It may aid in refining where the Autobot base is hidden."

"I will send Soundwave all the information I have immediately."

The leader nodded in approval then turned away from her, leaving Scrap knelt on the floor. She sighed as he vanished from her sight. _Phew, at least he doesn't know I know where the base actually is._

Just then, her headset went off with a vital message from Knock Out. Scrap lifted an eyebrow as she listened to his predicament.

"Oh boy." She muttered then began to walk towards his location.

* * *

**A/N: Only a shorty but tomorrow is a big 5000 word chapter which should keep ****_someone _****happy! **

**Just to let you know as well, I slipped up eariler; I accidently loaded the chapter from Alpha, Omega before the one for Legacy so I had to do both at once. So that's 3 chapters in one day!**

**Don't forget to review! See you tomorrow for that big chapter **


	25. VIP Message from Decepticon Scrap

What in the name of Primus is going on here!

I decide to go on the web during my lunch break and do that ever so human thing of googling myself and what do I find?

Some English girl has been spying on me and been writing a chronicle of my life! And it's popular? One hundred reviews? _Over_ one hundred reviews?

I was shocked. I really was.

But when I think about it, it does make a bit of sense. I mean, your normal lives must be so boring in comparison to mine; here I am, traveling the world, fighting autobots, conversing with those far superior to us while you are doing... Well, human things. I can understand your jealously.

So, after seeing how many of you are interesting in my life, I thought it would be nice of me to answer any questions you may have for me. You can ask about anything you like but do be warned: if I can hack into this "storylady35"'s account to send this message then I can easily hack yours and find out where you live.

Then Knock Out and I might be paying you a visit.

And trust me, you don't want that.

Anyway, write your questions in the review box and I will hack back into Storylady's account and publish a chapter again to answer all the suitable and descent ones on the 1st of August 2013. That gives you five days.

Don't disappoint me.

Until then,

Scrap

P.S keep up the good work Miss Storylady35.


	26. Chapter 26

Before Season 2 Episode 24 Patch

**(A/N: umm, sorry about the last chapter, it would appear Scrap's hacked into my Fan Fic account but don't worry, I changed my password and she won't be back. But this part was actually the start of my whole idea for Scrap so this is where it all started. It's been tweaked a few times from the starting point but hope you like it!)**

It was one of those rare days when Miko didn't have detention, Raf didn't have computer club and Jack didn't have work so when the final bell rang, the three met up in the hallway by their lockers, waiting for the other students to leave while talking about their day and their plans for their time at the base. It had been a while since they had seen the Autobots and they were looking forward to catching up on their progress with the Iacon relics.

Finally they were alone, pardon a few teachers, and walked down the hall to the large double doors, pushing them open, prepared to meet their guardians and head off.

However, as they pushed open the doors to their school, they were faced not with a street and car park but a flat open space of dark orange rocks. The three blinked suddenly. "Okay… what just happened?" Jack asked, getting over the shock first.

"Ah, dude, where's the school gone!" Miko's voice suddenly yelled, looking behind her and finding the same rocks, empty of all life.

The shortest of the three instantly got out his phone, intending to call for help but he shook his head at the screen. "No signal. But Ratchet helped me boost it so I would always have a signal."

"Wa! Why didn't he do that for mine?!"

Jack frowned at the young girl. "Guys, focus. We have no idea where we are and have no way of calling for help. Any ideas how we got here?"

"Well, we didn't go through a ground bridge, there was no interference."

"So any _other_ way we could have got here?"

Silence.

Silence that was then interrupted by a short cold chuckle and someone talking. "Well aren't you three a sorry sight."

The group turned to the voice just in time to see a young human woman with dark brown hair sliding down a hill towards them and stop with her hand on her waist, grinning.

Seeing her made a few things come to light. "Scrap? What are you doing here?"

"Umm, more important, where is here?"

Scrap shrugged. "Notraseno. 479 light years from Earth."

"What!" Miko yelped, suddenly excited. "So this is another PLANET!"

"A space bridge doesn't just go between Earth and Cyberton, Miko. There is a whole universe out there, filled with life." Scrap stated while scratching an itch on her arm. "Did you really think there were only two planets with sentient beings?"

"So, you've been to this planet before?"

"No, I only know its coordinates and a little bit about it's make up. Soundwave agreed not to hide anything from me so I was granted access to the whole of the cybertonian database." She smirked. "Don't the Autobots allow you access to what they know?"

Miko opened her mouth but Jack stepped forward first. "Scrap, do you know how we got here?"

Scrap shook her head a little. "No, I don't. I was on the Nemesis, when suddenly I felt a tickle on my back and when I turned around, I was stood at the top of that hill."

"So… do you know how we can leave?"

"No idea. I sent out a distress message but it might take a while for anyone to receive it." She turned and looked at the glowing sun as it hovered over the horizon. "But I can tell you now; this planet is going to get hot so we need to move out and find some shelter before we do anything else."

Raf nodded, pulling his backpack up and onto his shoulder, stepping towards her but then was suddenly yanked back by Jack. "Whoa, hold up. You know we can't trust her. Remember what she did to Smokescreen."

Scrap laughed. "Oh, I don't think I will ever forget that day. Most fun I had in a long time." But then her face fell serious as she stared at Jack. "Look Jack, I don't care if you follow me or not, I'm going this way. Make your own minds up." And with that, she turned and began walking away.

Miko and Raf looked at each other but then began running after her while Jack sighed and decided to follow the new clear leader of their group.

Up ahead, Scrap let her confidence slip for a moment, realising her new position.

~#~

Arms drooped, back arched and feet dragging on the ground, Miko panted with her mouth and lips wide and dry. "So… thirsty. So… very… thirsty."

Up ahead, Scrap swallowed her own dryness and sighed as she turned around, looking at the three children behind her, Jack and Raf also clearly dehydrated by the heat of the Notraseno's star. She had been fortunate enough to find a gully of rocks that provided them with some shade but as the day went on, and the sun rose, cooling shadows were harder to find. Looking around, she nodded. "Let's take a break."

Instantly Miko almost fell flat on her face, exhausted from the walk. Jack and Raf had some energy left to sit down in the shade. The last human remained standing, looking at them and thinking. Eventually she reached over to her waist and pulled her weapon from its holster.

Jack noticed at once and jumped to his feet. "Heyheyhey! What are you doing?"

"Relax." She said, turning the device over to look at the bottom. Jack watched as she slowly twisted a large cap off and pulled out a long wide tube of a light watery blue liquid. The gun went back to its home while Scrap turned the tube over and pulled a cap off. "Here, have a drink."

"What is it?"

"Energon."

"Isn't that dangerous to humans?"

Scrap shook her head, still holding it towards him. "Energon doesn't agree with the human system when it's in the blood stream or when in its ignited state. But when drunk, it's perfectly fine. And this is a diluted concentration anyway, or my weapon would overload when used. It's more water than energon."

Jack still looked sceptical so Scrap rolled her eyes and lifted it to her own mouth, taking a small sip and licking her lips. "See? Harmless." She stopped and licked her lips again. "It's actually very nice. Like… a blueberry sorbet."

Thirst taking over, Jack took the tube and took a sip. The liquid was strangely cool and sweet, indeed like a blueberry sorbet. "Wow. Hey, Raf, try some."

Raf did take a drink and his eyes widened. "Oh wow! Miko, Miko, you got to have some."

Miko almost snatched it from his hands and took a few long gulps but then found it grabbed from her arms and looking up at Scrap, frowning at her. "Miko, I know you're thirsty but we have to be careful. This is all I have. And not only is it the only water we have, it's also the power source for my weapon." She soon replaced the half empty tube. "I have no idea what we might face so I need at least some in case of a fight."

"But…."

"No buts!" Scrap snapped. "Now, get yourselves together and let's move out!"

She was already walking off as the others went to follow. Behind, Raf sighed and looked over the valley. "So, what now?"

"We keep moving and try to find a way home."

"But we don't know how we got here."

Scrap slowed a little until she was at the short boy's side. "Rafael, don't you think it's a little odd that four of the only humans who know about the cybertonians were brought to this planet? And that all four of us are adolescences?" She moved her head to look at the sky. "Something chose us to be here. So we just find them and make them send us back."

"But they could be anywhere!"

"They are south by south east from here."

"How do you…."

"Faint electronic transport signature." She said, tapping her hearing aid. "It's been hanging around all of us for a while now. I'm just following it to the source."

"So… we're not walking around aimlessly?"

"Of course not. That would be a waste of time and energy. Seriously, don't you three ever think?"

Meanwhile at the Autobot Base

Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead hardly slowed down as they sped into the base and transformed into their robotic appearances. "Ratchet, Jack and the others have gone missing."

The medic turned to the motorcycle as she spoke, his optics wide. "What?! How?"

"Dunno. We were waiting out front all afternoon. They never showed."

"Beep beep, bleep, weir!"

"And they're not answering their phones? Very strange." Ratchet mumbled, turning to his computer and began tapping away while the others gathered, waiting for a result. When the bot gasped and stepped back, they knew it wasn't good.

"What is it Ratchet, where are they?"

"They… they aren't here."

Bulkhead grumbled at the answer. "We know that Ratchet!"

"No I mean… they aren't here… on this planet."

"Then… where are they?"

"I… I don't know."

Just then, the same console bleeped loudly and everyone turned to see a caller id image of Megatron on screen. Arcee git her teeth as she stepped over to accept the call. "What have you done with them Megatron!"

"I have no idea what you are referring to Autobot. I am merely demanding that you release my medical officer at once."

"Give her back you Autobot swine or I will hunt you down and dissect you piece by piece!"

"Will you be silent Knock Out!"

The Autobots stood in stunned silence for a moment before Ratchet realised what they were talking about. "You mean Eleanor is missing as well?"

"I know you have her! You release her right now or else I'll…" Knock Out was cut off by the sound of violent crashing metal. Clearly Megatron had shut him up the only way Megatron knew how to.

"Megatron." Came a new powerful voice and Team Prime moved to allow Optimus access to the controls. "We do not have your officer. However, the human children are also missing. I believe that an outside force is responsible for their disappearance. If we combine our efforts, we may be able to retrieve them all before any harm befalls them."

The line was quiet. "Optimus." Megatron's voice came back, almost hearing the smile on his face. "Unlike your _pets_, my _officer_ can take care of herself."

And with that, the line was cut.

Up on the Nemesis, Knock Out pushed himself up from the floor and felt his face where he'd been punched. "Lord Megatron, they must be lying."

"Optimus is many things, but he is not a liar. He says Scrap is not there, then she is not. There indeed may be another involved."

"Then what are we to do, my Lord?" Dreadwing asked, who until then had been silent, waiting for news of his pupil.

Megatron thought. "We wait. In the meantime, we have other things to attend to. Namely Starscream's cortical psychic patch."

~#~

Scrap scratched her arm again, trying to get rid of the nasty itch that was plaguing her as she walked; Jack beside her, looking on ahead while Raf and Miko were behind. All of them were silent; both to save energy and not to annoy Scrap.

But Miko couldn't help herself. "Yo, Scrap."

"What?"

"That headset of yours, it helps you hear, right?"

"It doesn't _help_ me hear, it _enables_ me to hear. Without it, I'm completely deaf."

"But it's also a computer right?"

"Yes."

"Then does that make you like a cyborg?"

Scrap had to think for a moment on that one. "No. A cyborg is a creature that is biologically infused with a machine. This is just a headset. If I take it off, I'm just a normal human."

Miko contemplated it for a moment. "So, can anyone use it?"

"In theory yes, but my headset is encoded to my DNA and thought patterns. It would work for another, only if they could think exactly like me or if I program it to allow them access."

"Can I try it?"

"Maybe later."

Silence fell as Miko looked around them. "So, what's it like living with the cons?"

"The same as it is living with anyone else."

"Nar, can't be. Aren't they all, moody and such?"

"The troopers all have their own personalities, they just are disciplined. Some of them are very chatty when in medical."

"What about Megatron? Is he all… serious all the time?"

"Yes."

"What about Soundwave? Does he ever talk?"

"In his own way. But if you mean does he use his voice then no."

Once more silence fell as Miko thought up her next batch of questions. "So, on the Nemesis, how do you… you know?"

"Know what?"

"_Go_?"

Scrap skidded to a violent stop, kicking up dust in the process. She turned and looked at Miko, frowning at her but her cheeks were slightly red. "Miko, I understand you are curious and probably just trying to keep your mind off the situation but please, for the love of Primus, remember I am armed and don't think I won't use it on you, limited energon or not."

Miko stared at her then nodded, mouth tightly shut.

Raf and Jack looked at her as well then at each other, deciding to leave that subject alone and went back to silence.

The next time she spoke, it was getting dark. "This looks like a good place to stop for the night." Scrap said, walking into a dip of the rock, the shade cool and large enough for all of them to sit and rest. "If you have any food on you, now's the time to share."

As the teenagers sat together on the other side of the cave, they pulled their bags over and began to rummage for the remains of lunch. Things that had before been unwanted were suddenly very tasty.

Soggy squashed tuna sandwiches and half a bruised apple from Jack, a sweated fruit salad and some dry cracker crumbs from Raf and Miko had some carrot sticks and small olives she'd been saving to have Bulkhead blast when they met later. The three sat and swapped their food around, nibbling each at others as they filled their stomachs.

As Raf and Miko began chatting, Jack looked up to see Scrap was stood looking up at the darkening sky. Carefully he went over, holding out half his tuna sandwich. "Hey, Scrap? I… saved you something."

The girl looked at the gloop in his hand then at the boy. "No thanks."

"Come on, you must be as hungry as we are."

"I use to live on the street Jack. Hunger is nothing new to me. Please, I appreciate the offer but I'm fine."

Looking at the bread and fish, Jack took a small bite. It still tasted nasty but he was too hungry to really complain so he stood at Scrap's side, looking up at the sky as he ate. "Do you think we will ever get home?"

"I know we will." She sighed. "I have to get home."

"But, why? Why are you so determined to get back to the cons?"

"The same reason you want to get back to the bots. They're my family." She leant on the side of the rock face, her head lowered. "I made my choice Jack, and that was to live with the Decepticons."

"But… why?"

She looked up at him, her eyes shining in the dying light. "It's my destiny. And even if it means the human race is my enemy now, I will keep to my choice."

Jack stared at her then sighed. "You'll get yourself killed this way."

"Then I die a Decepticon." Her commitment to the cause was clear in her voice as she pushed off the wall and walked over to Miko, grabbing her bag and began rummaging inside, gripping a load of scrunched up papers and holding it to the girl. "Homework?"

Miko nodded and Scrap moved away, kneeling in the middle of the cave as she began messing with her weapon and poured a few drops of Energon onto the paper. A tiny spark and the lot was alight, burning softly but the paper appeared untouched by the fire.

With the light, Scrap looked over the three. "Get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

"Wait, Scrap…" the younger girl called, running over. The pair stared at each other for a moment, then Miko dropped her head to look at Scrap's boots. "Umm, I just wanted to… apologise. For what I said earlier."

Scrap smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Asking questions is never a bad thing Miko. Remember that. Now, go get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Nodding, Miko returned to the others while Scrap just sat on the ground, leaning on the rock with her hand on her weapon, watching over them all.

~#~

Before Notraseno's star could get too high or too hot, Scrap was up and walking over to the trio as they slept on their backpacks. "Ok, rise and shine sleepy heads!" She yelled, rocking each of them awake.

It took a few minutes but at last the group were up. But Scrap didn't appear to be ready to leave. She stood in the middle of their hiding place and stretched out her arms. "Right, before we go anywhere, I want to see what you three can do."

"Do?" Jack asked, rubbing his eyes free of sleep. "Do in what?"

"Fight of course. The Autobots must have taught you something."

"But we don't need to fight. We have our guardians."

The young woman blinked in both shock and disgust. "So you three don't know anything about defending yourself? You are completely dependent on the Autobots?"

"I know a few wrestling moves!"

"No offence Miko but that's not much use in the real world." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Alright, I guess I have no choice but to teach you the basics."

"What? Why?"

"Because we might be going into something dangerous. I was hoping the three of you could look after yourself and I could concentrate on getting us home but since that's not an option, I have to teach you first."

The three looked at each other as Scrap grinned. "Right, first step."

The training when on for a few hours, Scrap teaching them all how to use their skills to their benefit, how to move around an enemy, take blows and how to dodge them while also teaching them how to deliver their own attacks, knowing how to take advantage of a situation and their limitations.

Raf dropped out not long into it, physically and mentally unprepared for the training while Jack was very slow but detailed. Miko took to it like a fish to water but Scrap often had to scold her for throwing in fancy moves which, although intimating and impressive, were useless.

After the seventh time telling her off, Scrap had enough and told Jack to take a break why they sparred. Miko was a little off about fighting her at first but then began lashing out, fists and feet flying in an attempt to make contact with Scrap.

But the Decepticon was much faster and much smoother, simply side stepping and dancing around Miko, avoiding each attack as it came. She did throw a few of her own but they were pulled, enough for the girl to know she had been hit, but not enough to harm her. When Miko finally did begin to land blows to Scrap's body, the other just blocked them with her hand. They kept going for a few minutes until Scrap felt the lesson was learnt and the older human ended the match quickly.

She waited until Miko took a swing then side stepped, sending her tumbling forward and drew her weapon, pointing it at her head.

Miko frowned at the action. "You cheated."

Scrap just grinned mischievously and rolled a shoulder. "Decepticon."

~#~

With training over, Scrap led the others towards the transport signal, stating it was just up ahead and they should reach it soon.

Miko was at the back of the pack, practicing as they walked and Raf was busy doing something to his phone but Jack decided to go up to their guide and ask her something. "Hey, Scrap."

"Yes?"

"You know how you claim to know where our base is…"

"I don't claim to, Jack." She interrupted. "I know where your base is."

"Well, you can't know. It's shielded."

Scrap looked over at him, unimpressed and almost bored. "It's an old military missile silo just outside Jasper." She shrugged a little, rubbing her shoulder. "There aren't many places that could hide an Autobot, let alone five of them and still give them room to move. Didn't take too long when I scanned for the GBES."

"Gbes?"

"Ground bridge energy signature. The cons are able to scan for the fraction of space that they make but it's only effective in saying that one has open, not where it leads or where it's going. But I developed a way to track the path of a bridge though the bends of space." She looked over at him, noticing the very lost look on his face and chuckled. "Simply put; radiation. Anything that goes through a ground bridge has this form of harmless background radiation stuck to it. Each ground bridge has its own unique signal so I just filter for where the Autobot's bridge signal was most concentrated as that would be where you left from. And that led me right to you."

"How come the cons never thought of that?"

"They don't have a concept of radiation. It's not dangerous to them so they don't look for it."

"That doesn't make sense, what about Tox-en?"

"That's biological influence. Radiation is different."

"Weird."

"Not really Raf." Scrap commented as the four walked. "There are many things the cybertonians know but there are something's they overlook. We humans have something they don't. We have imagination, curiosity, we ask questions and from that, we know of things they overlook. That is the difference between us; you three ask but do not follow, the cons do and don't ask. I ask and have the ability to answer my own question." She grinned, showing her teeth to them. "That's why I'm so dangerous, because I ask questions and have the ability to answer them." She stopped suddenly where she was. "There."

The group looked over to see what she had seen and they took a deep breath. Before them was a large dome of a space ship, easily as big as the Nemesis. "Oh scrap." Jack said.

"You don't know the half of it. I had a feeling it would be but now I know." Scrap nodded to the ship. "That's a Cartionsa ship."

"A car what now?"

"A Cartionsa ship. They are a race of creatures that are fascinated by the cybertonians and their technology. But they don't like being told 'no'. We might be in over our heads here."

"So what's the plan?"

Scrap took a moment. "The Carionsas are intelligent but deadly. Training or no training, we go against them, we will be dead before we know it. The only thing I can think of… is if we trade."

"What can we trade? We don't have anything."

"They picked us for a reason. We just agree to tell them what they want to know in return for our ride home."

"And if that doesn't work?"

Scrap said nothing, just set herself and began to walk towards the ship with Miko, Rafael and Jack behind her, trying to think of what they could trade. They arrived at the ship's side in just a few minutes and strangely a door opened for them.

Inside a large blobby mass, as tall as Arcee with five round purple eyes appeared and smiled at them with a big gap in his form. "So, you made it." He said in a soft voice, unbefitting of his appearance. "Come in, come in."

"Stay close to me." Scrap instructed quietly as they walked up to the ship as the door closed. She cleared her throat and looked at the blob. "You speak English perfectly Carionsa, you must have been studying us for a long time to pick it up."

"Ah yes, we have been studying Earth for years now." The blob clearly said with pride.

"And then you must know that it is now home to the cybertonians."

"Yes, yes, we know. We know you four are in their protection."

"I guess you could call it that." Scrap mumbled to herself as they were lead to a large open space with what could only be called a table in the middle. The blob stepped forward and the panel under him lifted him up and carried it over.

Scrap nodded to the others and they followed his lead, ending up hovering over the table, eye to eye with the blob. She took a moment then bobbed her head a little. "Pardon me but may we get down to business Carionsa?"

"Oh?" He said. "And what business would that be?"

"You brought us here, for whatever reason. Now I want you to send us back. We are willing to trade information for your help."

The air was silent for a moment, even Miko held her tongue but then a long tentacle appeared from his body, reaching out towards Scrap. Suddenly the board she had been standing on broke away from Jack and the others, leaving her floating above a table alone. The Carionsa smiled, leaning over. "We have been observing these humans from a far for a long time now. We have come to admire their ways and we chose them to come here and aid in our research. But we did not pick you." He leant away. "You came by accident. The transport couldn't tell the four of you apart so took all within the parameters of our demand."

"Oh? And why weren't you interested in me?"

"You are dangerous." He said plainly. "You are smart and fearless and that makes you dangerous. So we will gladly send you home right now."

Scrap frowned at the too good to be true offer. "And what do you want in return?"

"For you to leave them."

She turned to look back at Miko, Raf and Jack as the Carionsa pointed at them. She looked at the blob. "Why? What do you want with them?"

"To study them. To use them to help further our cause."

The medical side of Scrap suddenly kicked into action. "Do you think I'm a fool Carisonsa? I work as a medic, I know what you mean by 'study' and I will tell you now…" Her hand instantly went to her weapon, drawing it and pointed at the beast's eyes. "I won't let you harm one hair of these children."

The Carisonsa growled. "How dare you threaten me!" He spat and several large nasty looking teeth appeared in his mouth.

Scrap held her nerve. "Listen to me, I am not going to let you harm these children but there is still a chance for you to come out of this deal with something."

The trader frowned but appeared to relax. "And what would that be?"

"Your ship runs off Energon doesn't it? It's how you power everything aboard." She lowered her weapon to her side, smiling. "And, as you know, energon is in short supply. In exchange for all of us to leave, I can give you coordinates to energon deposits in this quadrant."

The alien thought for a moment, looking around at his ship then at the human. "How many coordinates?"

"One as a good will gesture then one for each of us."

"How big are the deposits?"

"Enough to power your ship for at least six earth months. Each."

The blob looked at her then at the children behind her, weighing up the options. "Deal."

"Excellent. I will give you the first set when you open the transport then for each of us that goes through, you get another. Sound fair?"

"You sound like you don't trust me."

"I don't."

The Carisonsa purred then laughed. "You would make a good trader, human. Very well, I agree to your terms." He waved the tentacle into the air and the three plates they had been stood on soon began to move, hovering in the air towards a large computer in the corner. Scrap was placed near the controls while Jack, Miko and Raf were almost dumped on the floor. The blob looked only at Scrap. "First one and I open the port."

Scrap nodded and looked over at the screen, syncing her headset to its systems and transmitting the coordinates. The blob checked them then nodded, tapping at the controls and a small transparent bubble appeared near the three Autobot children. "There you go."

"Wait a second." Scrap snapped before anyone could move. She stared at the ball then smiled and nodded. "Alright, Raf, you go first."

Rafael gave a small nod, then looked at Jack and Miko, walking slowly towards the orb that soon consumed him. For a moment he was just stood in the middle of the bubble but then it glowed solid before returning to being transparent, empty.

The Decepticon turned to the controls and transmitted the next set. Again, the process was checked and another was allowed to leave.

With only Scrap and Jack left, Scrap decided to jump down from the controls and walk over to him. Jack was amazed she could jump from such a height and still be fine but then she reached out and took hold of his hand. "I guess I'll see you around Jack."

"What? You mean; you're not coming with us?"

"I'm going to my home." She turned and looked at the Carisonsa. "Sending you the next set of coordinates."

The blob said nothing, just went back to his work. Scrap let go of Jack's hand and gave him a strange sad smile. "Take care of the others Jack."

He opened his mouth but then the trader nodded. "Done."

"Off you go." Scrap said, holding out her hand towards the bubble. Confused by her behaviour, Jack went over and pushed his way through the film, standing in the middle of the sphere.

Just as the orb glowed, he saw the Carisonsa grin and move towards Scrap. "SCRAP!" He yelled, hoping she had heard him when he suddenly appeared in the middle of the Autobot base, Team Prime stood around him looking very relieved and confused.

Meanwhile, across the galaxy, Scrap turned to face the moving blob. "Let me guess… you aren't going to keep your word and let me go? Are you?"

"As you said… energon is in short supply. And you clearly know where to find it." He reached out a tentacle for her but Scrap lifted her weapon towards him, pulling the trigger.

Her weapon didn't work. She stared blankly at it until she heard the blob laughing. "Do you think we would allow you to keep your blaster active while aboard our ship?" He explained, smiling at her.

"Frag." Scrap muttered, throwing her weapon to the side before jumping away from the beast as a slimy tentacle reached for her from behind, aiming to grab her while she was distracted.

The Carisonsa growled as it ran after her, remarkably quick despite its appearance, lashing out over and over to her but Scrap just jumped and ran out of its way. As she headed for the control panel, the beast struck out, catching her on the side and throwing her violently to the wall, sending her slumping to the floor, holding her stomach.

"You are not going anywhere!" He hissed, grabbing her and squeezing her like a constrictor. "You are going to tell us where to find more Energon!"

The air being squeezed out of her, Scrap could only helplessly struggle as she felt weaker bones break in her body and her vision faded from lack of air. The Carisonsa grinned, enjoying the sight of her suffering.

Just then, a crack of a noise happened behind him and he turned to see his transport pod had now almost tripled in size and was containing a mess of swirling green light.

Confused, he looked at it closer just before three cybertonians came charging out, weapons at the ready.

Before the beast had chance to understand, the smallest of the intruders ran at him, slicing the Carisonsa's tentacles off from the main mass with a swift move with a blade. Howls of pain filled the air as the slime fell limply to the floor, releasing the human who was barely awake. As she fell, she was caught by a much bigger bot who held her carefully while the third kept the Carisonsa at bay, blasting at it and the surrounding environment.

A voice called out, saying they didn't have much time and there was the faint feeling of being carried at a pace before a bright light filled her eyes. When Scrap felt herself being placed on something, her vision returned enough for her to look around.

.

Around her were the Autobots.

_(Scrap's Note: I still want those questions. And nice try Story, I still got in.)_


	27. Chapter 27

During Season 2 Episodes 24 and 25 Patch and Regeneration

**(A/N: I have to confess, I never actually watched 'Patch' all the way through because after 5 minutes I was so embarrassed at Starscream's "all hail"ing and his dancing that I ended up skipping the episode.)**

Ratchet was mumbling as he worked, scanning the human as she lay unconscious on the gurney. In his opinion, Scrap wasn't worth helping, after all the damage she had caused but Optimus had made it clear she was to receive aid and he wouldn't disobey.

After Rafael had been harmed by the dark energon, he had taken it upon himself to learn how humans worked but he was only able to diagnose and due to his size, was still unable to really help. Once his scan was complete, he relayed the information to Nurse Darby when she arrived.

"Broken chest supports…"

"They're called ribs doctor."

"Fractures to the hand joints and she is running very low on fluids…"

That one made Jack look up from helping his mom. "Whoa, you mean… she's dehydrated?"

"That is the human term I believe."

Raf looked up from his laptop for a moment. "That's not possible. She had water, she gave it to us. Unless…"

The teens looked at each other but before anyone could ask questions, Scrap stirred from her daze and dizzy state. June soon reached out and held her shoulder to keep her still. "Hey, easy, take it steady."

The teenager cringed as she sat forward, holding tight to her side. "Frag, that hurts."

June frowned. "Listen, you have to keep still. You have several broken ribs."

Scrap sighed as she looked at the nurse. "I kinda guessed that. And I appreciate your help." She pushed herself off the gurney, standing on her own, even if her right leg remained lifted. "But I have to get home."

"You're not well enough to…"

"Knock Out will fix me up when I get back." Eleanor stated, pushing past the woman, limping towards the car.

But then another stepped into her way, far bigger than the human nurse. "Scrap, you are in need of human medical attention. You need to remain here."

Scrap looked as if she was about to speak to the prime when she suddenly fell to her knees, holding her leg. "Ahh!" She grunted, unable to do anything as June and Jack lifted her back to the trolley.

"Scrap, you need to keep still." Nurse Darby informed her.

"No, I need to get out of here." She frowned at the bots around her. "In case you all forgot, I'm a Decepticon. More than that, I'm an officer of their forces. If you want to keep me here, you'd do well to lock me up."

"Listen to me, Eleanor, you have been seriously damaged and I believe you may also have been poisoned." Ratchet said as he stood at his controls. "Carisonsa's have naturally occurring venom in their form which I believe may have entered your blood. It would explain why your bones broke so easily as it eats at calcium."

As she kept still, Scrap felt the pain slowly beginning to flow over her and sighed. "So?"

"So, you need the anti-venom or your bones are going to dissolve. But it takes time to work."

"How… long?" She questioned, her mind spinning in the process.

But she didn't hear the answer, falling unconscious where she was.

~#~

Forcing her arms up, Scrap rubbed the throbbing feeling in her head. "Oww."

"Yo, don't move." Came another voice and she looked to see Miko sat in the corner on a long sofa. That was when Scrap noticed where she was, lying on a large open double bed with a drip connected to her arm. The room was remarkably furnished and stocked with emblems of the United States army. Scrap smiled. "This is a better cell than I was expecting."

Miko huffed, walking over to the bed and sitting on the other side. "Optimus said you're not a prisoner. I didn't even know this place had a room like this. But the doors aren't locked."

"And yet…" She cringed, shifting to a more comfortable position. "I can't leave this bed."

Miko shrugged a little. "Ratchet said that stuff will only take a day to work."

"Then what?"

"You could always join us."

Scrap didn't look impressed by the offer. "I'm a Decepticon, Miko."

"Then why did you saved us?"

The two teens turned to the voice and saw Jack and Raf walking in. Scrap lifted an eye brow. "Good job I wasn't undressed or anything. Come on in, pull up a chair and start a campfire!"

Jack smiled a little as he looked over the girl. "Scrap, why did you save us? You keep saying you're a Decepticon but they wouldn't spare us, let alone help us."

"Even when you had water, you didn't drink any yourself."

"And you knew that the Carisonsa wasn't going to let you go… you did that to save us."

As the drip sent a strange orange liquid into Scrap's body, she looked away from the three. "I didn't think." She sighed. "I wasn't thinking like a Decepticon then. I just wanted to keep you all safe."

"But why?"

Scrap thought for a moment then smiled. "When I saw you on the Nemesis, I realised how young you all are and… and I wanted to protect you." She looked over them all with a strange warm glow in her eyes. "I'm used to being alone, to being totally dependent on myself. But for once… someone was depending on me."

The others stared at her then smiled back.

Then, there was a gentle knock on the wall and Arcee's smiling face crouched in the doorway. "Jack, Optimus wants to talk to you and the others." Her optics fell on Scrap. "How you feeling?"

"Much better."

The Autobot nodded. "Ratchet said you're not to leave that bed until the transfusion is done. But for now; try and rest. Jack, Optimus is waiting."

As the three children walked out of the room, Scrap set herself to rest, her eyes closed and relaxed, waiting for the antidote to work while also working out the extent of her wounds. Her right arm was bandaged to the elbow and her ribs had been bound to stop any further damage, while her leg, the one she had tried to walk on, was painful from the influence of the poison.

But, once sure the bot and humans were gone, it didn't stop her from pushing back the covers that were around her and slowly turning to let her feet hang over the bed. With a deep breath, she pushed herself off and stood, fighting the agony coursing through her body.

The drip was pulled from her skin, sending a pool of the liquid to the floor and a fire up Scrap's arm but she left it behind, limping to leave the room. She was forced to lean on the wall to hold herself up as she began to stagger her way down the tunnel towards the noise at the end.

She held back the pain and pressed herself hard against the wall, looking around the corner at the group of Autobots as they spoke.

"Not only do we lack any actual means of reaching Cyberton. But Starscream now holds the soul means of our planet's restoration."

"As far as we know."

Biting her lip from the pain she was enduring, Scrap frowned at the concept of what they were talking about. _Starscream has all of the Omega keys and may have used them to barter back into Megatron's favour? That does not sound good._

Just then the console bleeped and Ratchet informed them all that it was Dreadwing and he was trying to contact them and wanted to talk. She quickly tried to contact him herself but the Autobots must have deactivated her headset's communication ability. _Gonna have to do this the old fashioned way._

Team Prime was already agreeing on going to see what he wanted but Scrap just made a dash for the collection of boxes near the corridor she was hiding in. The action burnt her body but she knew this could be her only chance to escape.

When the Autobots gave their humans orders to stay there, and Ratchet opened the ground bridge, Scrap was already in position near the tunnel and when Optimus Prime told them to roll out, Scrap waited until the very last one had gone through and as Ratchet turned to close it, she made her move.

Pushing her body harder than it had ever been before, she carried on and as the bridge closed, she made it with only the tip of her shoe burnt off. But the victory was soon forgotten as she collapsed near some rocks in a mist covered surroundings, her body filled with nothing but agony.

Panting, she lay where she was, looking up at the Autobots and beyond them, her teacher. His voice was powerful as always but she could only just hear him. But she heard one part clearly.

"It is a cause I no longer wish to be part of."

She looked up, her heart beating madly. _Dreadwing is turning against Lord Megatron?_ Pushing herself up, she began limping away from the confrontation, gaining over and trying to reactivate her communication. She could hear Dreadwing leave, his rocket boosters loud and intimidating as always. Quickly she opened a close quarter frequency to him. "Dreadwing!" She hissed, hoping not to catch the Autobots attention. "Dreadwing, do you hear me?"

"Scrap?"

"Dreadwing, I… I need your help."

"Where are you human?"

She blinked, fighting a wave of dizziness and pain. "I… I'm… back where the…. Where… you just… I…"

"Scrap?"

Shaking herself, Scrap tried to get her mind back but it wasn't happening. All she could do was say one word as the pain became too much and she found tears flowing down her cheek. "Help."

Her mind melting from the pain and dazed, she stayed where she was, collapsed on the floor near some rocks, listening as the Autobots left and another came back. Dreadwing had been waiting for them to leave before going to her aid, transforming and kneeling at her side. "Scrap, are you harmed?"

"P…poison." She mumbled, unable to focus on him. "Car…is…on."

"Carisonsa? Scrap, you must remain conscious."

"Trying." She whispered as her eyes shut and her head dropped, giving up the fight. She lay where she was, unable to move as her bones began to melt inside her body and her head reeled away at the pain.

~#~

"For the love of Primus!" Scrap cursed suddenly, bolting up. "That fragging stings!"

Dreadwing gave a sad smile as he removed something from her arm. "Now you know how I felt. You need to keep still Scrap."

A tingling sensation ran over Scrap's body suddenly as she tried to move and looked to see her teacher holding something. "What is that?"

"Something I've been toying with. It should purge your body of the poison and restore any damage that's been done."

The girl cringed suddenly, unable to hold the pain in her side or even move more than a little.

"Of course, it is still a prototype."

Even in pain, Scrap managed a smile at that one. He smiled back and moved to sit beside her. "I will take you back to the Nemesis once you are able, bug."

Her smile fell at that and she looked away to the ground. "Bug." She whispered.

"Is something the matter?"

"Breakdown. He used to call me 'Bug'." She gave a small sigh and looked back at him. "Dreadwing, I heard what you said. About the Decepticon cause no longer being your own."

The seeker lowered his head away from her. "I spoke the truth."

"But why? Why turn against Lord Megatron?"

"Because he has allowed Starscream back into our ranks, the traitor who is responsible for my brother's death and who also tried to make him a slave, desiccating his memory."

"Look, Dreadwing, I know how you feel! I too know what it's like to have your partner's memory tainted. Breakdown was killed by Airachnid, something I came to forgive but I can never forgive Silas for what he did, changing him into a monster! I know how that feels! But if you turn against Megatron, he will kill you!"

"I do not care."

"Well I do!" Scrap screamed at the top of her lungs. "There are only five cybertonians who really matter to me and I have already lost two of them! Please don't make it three! I can't lose another!"

Hearing her plea, the strange level of emotion coming from the human, who normally was so calm and controlled, made Dreadwing wonder if he could go on with his intended plan to terminate Starscream. He let out a breath and looked at her. "I will not leave you alone Scrap, you have my word."

She gave a small smile and looked over at her arm, flexing the fingers slowly.

Dreadwing saw the action as well and nodded. "Seams you are recovering." Standing, he smiled down on her. "Let's go home… bug."

* * *

**(Scrap's Note: You have four days. Any more questions?**

**_A/N: Yeah, when are you going to stop hacking my story! Don't forget to review everyone! Sorry its a bit... limp this chapter but that's just how it happened. _**

**And I can vouch for that.**

**_LEAVE MY WORK ALONE SCRAP!_****)**


	28. Chapter 28

During Season 2 Episode 25 Regeneration

**(A/N: Early upload today as I have a lot of work to do and I need all the warm fuzzy reviews I can get. **

**But warning, water works ahead T.T**

**_Scrap: Umm, just realised I have… something I'm meant to be doing… on the… um… yeah… so umm… Yeah, I need to go find out who's… cutting onions._****)**

Whatever Dreadwing had given her, did wonders for Scrap. Not only did it remove the poison but also fix up the rest of her body and in just a few hours she was as good as new.

Rolling her shoulders and enjoying the freedom of movement, she smiled to herself but then dropped it, thinking about what she was meant to be doing. _Starscream's T-cog replacement. Primus, I can't believe Knock Out actually asked if I wanted to help with it. Of course I didn't! I hate Starscream, he's a whinny backstabbing little girl! Even has the heels to prove it. _

But as she walked around the Nemesis, she realised that sooner or later, someone would notice she wasn't at her post. Human or not, that would lead to trouble. _Perhaps Knock Out finished ahead of schedule. I can just help with clean up then._

Setting herself to head to medical, Scrap felt remarkably upbeat and jolly for some reason she couldn't quite understand. It almost felt like something was getting closer, something she should be excited about.

As she walked into her home and workplace, she saw Knock Out stood by the door, staring in. She chuckled a little. "Oi, Doorstop!"

The call broke the con from his trance and he turned to look at her. Scrap's good mood vanished at the sight of his pale face and wide optics. He quickly took steps towards her, reaching out with his thin bony fingers, cutting off her path. "Scrap, stay back."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"There… there was an accident after Starscream's surgery. It's not safe for you in there just yet."

The human frowned then lifted her head to look past his hand. She could only just see some troopers standing in the middle of the room, bending down to pick something up.

Knock Out grit his teeth as he saw them then pushed his human charge back a little. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Why don't we go off for a little while they clean up?"

"Well, well Knock Out, what's this?" The pair looked over to see Starscream leant on a wall, looking as smug as ever. Perhaps even more so. He pouted pathetically towards the pair. "Trying to save the poor human the terror of seeing what our lord can really do?"

Scrap looked at the medic. "What's he talking about?"

Knock Out said nothing.

He didn't need to.

At that moment, the troopers walked past, carrying the form of Dreadwing on a trolley, his head fallen to the side, looking blankly at the girl. Scrap gasped as her breath froze, covering her mouth with both hands. "No." She whispered then turned to Starscream. "What did you do?!"

"_I_ did nothing. Lord Megatron is the one who snuffed out your precious Dreadwing's spark."

"Only because he was after you!" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "If it wasn't for you, he would still be alive! I won't forget this Starscream! I won't!" She sniffed loudly then turned and began running after the troopers, hoping to catch up before they got rid of the body.

Knock Out let out a breath and looked at the seeker as Starscream grinned. "I think I'm going to like being back here." Then he stood off the wall and walked away.

Knock Out however, knew what Scrap was capable of and actually smiled. "She is going to make your life a living slag pit." He muttered then went to clean up his lab.

~#~

"I was told I would find you here."

Scrap barely lifted her head to acknowledge the voice. She didn't have the strength inside her to care as she sat on Dreadwing's shoulder, staring at his face, wishing and praying with all her heart that he would come back to her.

"With all due respect, my lord." She croaked, her voice as tired as the rest of her body. "I would prefer to be alone right now."

Silence filled the room but Scrap could tell the cybertonian responsible for her teacher's death was stood at the bottom of the table, looking at her and the other.

Dreadwing's body was in one of the Nemesis's many store rooms, waiting for the next stage of his end. Unlike other store rooms, this one was empty pardon the table he was laid on, looking remarkably peaceful in his final moment, sword in hand across his chest and his optics closed.

Scrap knew what would happen to a trooper or a vehicons' body when they went offline; they were melted down for new parts. She hoped Dreadwing was not destined for the same fate.

He certainly didn't dissever it.

As her mind reeled with thoughts, the human turned her head back and looked behind her. "Please my lord, leave me alone." She said a little more forcefully.

Megatron's cold, stiff face showed nothing while his dark red optics were locked at her.

Then, without a word, he turned and left.

Grateful to be alone again, Scrap looked back, trying to ignore the large hole in her teacher's chest, barely hidden by his sword, revealing the place his spark once had been. Carefully, Scrap reached over and gripped the side with her hand. "First Breakdown, then Airachnid and now you, Dreadwing." She let go and looked at the dry lifeless energon that now covered her hand. "Why do those I care about leave me?"

She sighed once more to the empty and morbid room, turning back to her plans and thoughts when she heard soft footsteps once more. Beginning to feel irritated that her privacy was being constantly interrupted, Scrap turned to the only bot that could be so silent. _What is it Soundwave?_ She signed, frowning.

The tall blank communication officer, one of the two Decepticons Scrap still had, walked right over to her and held out his hand, passing it to her.

_It was in Dreadwing's quarters. _He signed back. _It is addressed to you._

Carefully Scrap looked over the parcel, about as big as a normal piece of paper and did have her name written in cybertonian on the front. Eyes drifting to the fallen beside her, Scrap opened the package and tipped the content onto her lap. Three items fell out, a new weapon, designed and constructed by Dreadwing himself, a data chip clearly meant to fit into her headset and a chain of metal.

It was the metal that caught her eye first. It was her insignia, the one Breakdown had given her so long ago and she had used to save Dreadwing's life. "He must have kept it." She mumbled, looking over the tag.

It was sparklingly clean and had been repaired from where she'd broken it but whereas before there had only been one sheet of metal, there were now two.

The second was behind the first, newer and had a different image on the front. It was still the Decepticon insignia, but it appeared to have two large wings on either side and had been filled with a strange gold metal to make it stand out.

Holding it tight, Scrap looked to Dreadwing's chest and saw the same image.

Slowly, Scrap turned it over, wondering if there was any writing on the back and indeed Dreadwing had left a message in small, incredibly neat cybertonian.

_Never give up, Bug. D._

A tear rolled down her cheek slowly and dripped onto her hand. "I won't." She whispered, turning to the video chip and slotting it into the back of her headset.

The only file on the device soon loaded and transformed Scrap's vision into a recorded message. To her eyes she was now floating in mid-air in Dreadwing's quarters, the remains of weapon experiments and cleaning equipment all around her. But most of all, her teacher was stood before her, optics bright and spark aflame.

He stood for a moment, as if contemplating what to say then took a slow breath and lifted his head.

"Scrap." He said, looking at her. "If you are watching this message, then I am indeed one with the All Spark and have been reunited with my brother. As a human, I am certain you will be upset at my passing so I am telling you now not to be. Decepticons do not harbour such emotions and it will only draw you back if you allow them to control you.

"But with that said… I do understand if you are angry and upset but I face my death with honour and valour, as you once taught me." He looked at the camera and gave a nod. "I am a knight, and as such, I must be honest to myself and to you. Despite what you said to me, I value my brother's memory above all else and now face my end with no regrets. Pardon that I was unable to keep my word to you. For that, I am sorry and hope you can forgive me.

"Lord Megatron has made it clear that no matter what Starscream has done, he will be unpunished for his crimes so I have no choice but to take matters into my own hands and exterminate him."

His eyes narrowed and he took a step towards the camera, staring into Scrap's eyes. "But I do not want you to avenge me. I have made my choice and do not wish for you to follow the same one. You are to continue with your training, with a new teacher if you must, and remain at Lord Megatron's side. If I fail to kill him, Starscream's return will only lead to him betraying Lord Megatron once more. You have to remain vigilant, do not trust anything he says and remain strong." The recording paused as he lifted his head and placed a hand on his spark. "Do not morn over me, Scrap. Instead, lift your head high and return to your duties. Carry my memory in your heart and never forget me. Then my death will not be in vain."

That was when the video paused and slowly shut down, leaving the image of Dreadwing stood with a proud smile on his lips and his hand on his spark. Scrap was left with tears in her eyes as she took in his words and disconnected the chip, putting it carefully in her pocket. She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve before standing off his shoulder and stepping over to the body beside her.

Gently she lifted two fingers to her mouth before pressing them to Dreadwing's cheek. "I will never forget you, old friend."

Carefully, she lifted the chain to her head and slipped it on, allowing the seeker's insignia to show. The action changed her.

She felt herself grow cold and turned to Soundwave with a new look in her eyes. "Soundwave, there is something I need to tell you."

_From now one, I live only to remember my lost friends. For Dreadwing and for Breakdown. Nothing else matters. I will prove my place and serve their memories. _

_I am Scrap and I am a Decepticon._

"I know where the Autobot base is."

* * *

_Scrap's Note: Just a reminder, you have three days left to put forward any questions for me so keep them coming. Oh yeah and SL asked me to ask you to write a review as she needs all the 'warm fuzzy feelings' she can get. _

_I just want questions so keep them coming._


	29. Chapter 29

During Season 2 Episode 25 Regeneration

"Get off me!"

"Hey, stop shoving!"

"Creeps!"

The three human voices were more than a little irritating as the troopers pushed them along the hallways, not entirely sure what to do with them. The children however were half panicking at what was happening, having been kidnapped after school by three troopers and now they were on the Nemisis, out in space.

While they had been amazed to be in the void of space normally, being with the cons was not good and they were trying to think of a way out. When Raf thought he had an idea, they spotted something their size, stood in the hallway.

Scrap kept her eyes cold and set as she looked over them then the troopers. "Lord Megatron ordered me help with the escort of the prisoners. In case they try to escape."

A trooper nodded. "Yes Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant!" Miko screamed. "When did you become a lieutenant Scrap?"

"Shut it!" The woman snapped back, drawing her weapon from her side and holding it as if about to strike her across the head. "You should be less worried about me and more for yourself."

"Look, Scrap, we don't know anything." Raf pleaded.

The Lieutenant huffed. "We don't need anything from you. We just need you."

"Why?"

Scrap stepped closer to them. "Wait and see. Now get moving." She waved her weapon ahead of her, keeping it trained on them.

With Scrap behind them, the trio walked in silence, forgetting any ideas of escape. Soon they arrived on the bridge and saw Knock Out, Soundwave and Starscream before them, each holding an identical glass tube.

Scrap nodded to them as she kept the three in her sights. "Got them ready I see." She stated to Knock Out, pushing Miko forwards with her hand. "To the design I recommended?"

"It was a bit of a rush." The medic said with a shrug. "But they should work."

"_Should_ will have to do. Now for the humans." Starscream began, reaching out for them.

Scrap stood back, completely relaxed as the three Autobot brats were grabbed and lifted up before being dropped into one of the tubes each and sealed in. She quickly began running a check to ensure their condition. "Looks like it's working." She said aloud, walking over to one and tapping on the glass. "How is it in there Jack? Still breathing hey?"

Jack just frowned at her. "What's going on Scrap?"

"You could be a little more grateful; after all, I have provided you with a way to go to Cyberton. Without this…." She tapped the glass between them. "It wouldn't be possible." She looked over at the medic. "I'll be waiting for your return."

Knock Out nodded but he didn't smile. He didn't like the tone of her voice, the sharp dead feeling to it. But he didn't say anything, just picked up Miko in her tube.

Scrap didn't notice his actions and just went over to a control stand. "Lord Megatron is waiting." She mumbled and activated the bridge, sending the trio and their prisoners to the surface of Cyberton.

Once they were gone, she began preparing the spacebridge for the next part of their plan, a long process at the best of times but now Megatron wanted the result to be pin point accurate.

She huffed to herself as she worked. So what if she was about to aid in the destruction of her home planet? So what if her own parents would be killed in the process? She didn't care anymore. All she wanted was to ensure Dreadwing's work continued.

She felt a tear form in her eye and quickly brushed it away. **_Do not morn over me._** She remembered the words, locking her heart away with them. She would not morn, she wouldn't allow herself to.

She just worked. She just set herself to the task before her.

The order to activate the bridge came much sooner than she expecting but Scrap was ready, beginning the program. The whole of the Nemesis was suddenly shot with a spike of energy that pulsed quickly over the systems and caused it to half overload. "Primus." She cursed before beginning to bark orders to those around her, demanding that all efforts were on keeping the space bridge open. The amount of energy that was being transferred was so raw and so powerful; the systems were struggling to contain it.

"If this carries on we are going to lose the space bridge!" She screamed to the controls. "Lord Megatron! Do you hear me? Lord Megatron! Lord Megatron!" The system gave a loud hiss in response. "SCRAP! The coms are down! Lord Megatron, do you read me!"

Abruptly the system stopped, returning to normal. The energy was gone. "What… what happened?" She turned to look at the troopers. "Get me a status report on the cyber forming! NOW!"

The troopers jumped to action but then Scrap received a message from Soundwave.

_Omega lock is lost. Prepare for attack of the Autobot base. _

Scrap smiled then turned to the ship's controls, moving it to align with the cyber formed destination, right next to the Autobot base. At the same time, she opened the bridge, allowing the Decepticons that had been on Cyberton to return to the Nemesis and ordering the seekers and Insecticon to prepare for battle.

Before, she would joke about the multitasking.

But now, there wasn't a joke in her. Just duty. Just work. Just the war.

When the battle began, she remained on the bridge with only a skeleton crew; everyone else was out on the fight. Contact was all but lost with everyone but she was able to watch from the bridge.

Then she detected something coming up. "Lord Megatron, there is an Autobot craft incoming to our destination."

"We shall deal with them." Megatron replied. "Scrap, move the Nemesis into position on top of the Autobot base. It is time to finish this."

"Yes my lord." Scrap said, already at work. The battle carried on around her but she just worked, powering up the Nemesis's devastating cannon, aiming it right over the Autobot base, the old missile silo she had found months ago.

It took a moment to power up, but Scrap kept an eye on the gauge until it was fully charged.

When it was, she tapped her hearing aid. "Lord Megatron, the cannon is fully charged."

"Then fire Scrap."

She didn't even blink or feel the honour of ending the Autobots. She just pressed the button and the shot registered as a hit, changing the base to rumble.

On the ship, Scrap lifted her head a little. She had just ended the Autobots, on Lord Megatron's orders.

Her first snuffed spark.

Looking down at the burning rubble on screen, she closed her eyes and held her insignias.

_I hope you are proud, Dreadwing._

**(Scrap's Note: Humm, I remember that day. Anyway, seems Storylady forgot this chapter and needs to publish it now. **

**Two days left for any questions. I'll even allow those who have already asked questions to ask others if they want.) **


	30. Chapter 30

During Season 3 Episode 1 Darkmount, NV

Lord Megatron grumbled as he watched the plasma cannon shut down after dealing with another fruitless human attack. He groaned aloud then turned around. "Why do these worthless humans keep thinking they can attack us? When we are here, in a fortress! What do I have to do to make them see?"

Scrap shrugged, sat on the floor, leant on the side of Megatron's new throne, watching as he walked and sat down. "In my opinion, you need a contact, my lord." She said clearly, picking at some dirt under her nail. "Someone who is high up in the government, that will make people listen."

The lord thought about it then nodded. "Whom could I use?"

The human hummed then looked over at the Leader of the Decepticons. "I'd recommend Special Agent William Fowler. He was the Autobots liaison so he would know the right people and how powerful you are. It would make things easier to negotiate without the need for a demonstration of power."

Megatron's lip half curled. "Very well. Make contact with him Scrap."

"Already on it." Scrap said, continuing to pick at her nails. "Agent Fowler, this is Lieutenant Scrap of the Decepticon army. Lord Megatron would like to speak to you about the resent attacks." With that, she passed over the contact by a simple flick of her hand. She thought about staying to listen in, but then saw the seeker leader join them on the fortress roof and her heart felt cold so she stood and walking off. "I'm going to explore." She mumbled.

Away from the others, Scrap stood at the edge of the Darkmount, looking over at what was left with of Jasper; fires still burning where buildings once stood and where cars had been upturned. She smiled to herself, rubbing her neck and feeling her chain brush on her skin.

It had been three days since the fortress had become home and her place with the Decepticons had changed once again as she was now charged with the programming of the fusion cannons, ensuring that any human attacks that came too close were dealt with swiftly.

And so far, she hadn't allowed anyone within three miles of the fortress.

She sometimes wondered how many lives she'd taken but it didn't matter to her. She just did her work.

Not even finding her old friend and teacher Airachnid, locked in stasis was enough to make her smile anymore.

Nor did seeing Silas in his tortured test subject state.

Scrap just felt empty all the time.

Part of her was glad of the void. To be glad to be free of emotion and heartache.

But then she would see how Knock Out looked at her and felt a little bit sorry that he was putting up with her being so dead.

She need some fire back in her life.

As the thoughts filled her mind, she huffed and turned away, walking off on her own. "Fire back in my life? Yeah right. Where would I get that?"

~#~

"Scrap!"

Scrap stopped and turned where she was, the action sharp and cold. "What is it Knock Out?"

Knock Out, just about to leave off for his home world, stared at her for a moment then raised his head. "We need to talk."

"Is it important?"

"It's about your attitude recently."

Scrap frowned then shook her head. "I really don't have time. Don't you have to head off soon."

"No, we need to talk first."

"I'm not…"

"You are going to listen to me Scrap or I will _make_ you listen!"

The human jumped a little. Never before had Knock Out raised his voice in such a way to her and the look in his optics was pure anger. She decided to slowly nod, allowing him to speak.

The red medic, the first cybertonian she had ever met, who gave her hearing and speech and the one most fatherly to her, nodded. "Scrap, this has got to stop."

"What has?"

"This. You being like this. For a week, I have stood by and allowed it but I can't anymore. It's too much!" He frowned, optics narrow. "Scrap, I understand you are angry and upset…."

"I'm not."

"You are. Can't you see you have changed?"

The human looked to the floor near her feet. "I have. I've come to understand my place. I just take my duties more seriously now."

"No, you have lost yourself. Do you really think you are of more use to us like this? As a mindless drone? We have a whole army of those! We need you to be you!"

"What are you talking about?"

He knelt to her level and stared into her eyes. "You Scrap, are more important to us than you realise. Not because you are a warrior or an officer but because you are smart." He gave her a little smile. "I mean, look at what you have done. Airachnid, Soundwave and myself, we all saw what was inside you and taught you to be who you are. Don't throw it in our faces now."

"I am using those skills to the best _now, _without emotions getting in the way."

"But those emotions are part of you, they are what make you Scrap." He paused, allowing her to think. "I won't say I knew Dreadwing, I didn't. He was your teacher and you clearly respect him more than you do even me. But I knew Breakdown and if he was here, he would tell you to get your act together. He would be ashamed to see you like this."

"But…"

"No buts Scrap. Whatever it is you are holding onto, whatever has made you like this, let it go. And go back to being that bright, quick witted _human_ I remember with a right hook not to forget."

She looked over at his optics, her face still cold and her body tight. "You make is sound like me being human is a good thing."

"It is. Your humanity is what makes you so important Scrap. So embrace it once more." He stood and looked ahead. "I have to get going. Think about what I said."

As he walked away, the human felt her heart warm for the first time in a while and pulled out her insignia, turning both tags over to see the back.

_SCRAP. _

_Never give up Bug. D. _

Her hand closed on it and she smiled. Knock Out was right. It was her human side that was so valuable and she had locked it away. She'd been wrong to do that.

* * *

**Scrap's last note: Well, tomorrow is the day I answer all your questions. Made a deal with StoryLady; she won't be publishing a chapter of my life but instead will allow me to publish my replies. I've been working hard the last few days to think of answers to you, even if sometimes the questions are rather stupid so you better appreciate it.**

**Anyway, if you have any more, now is the time to ask. After tomorrow, I won't be back so ask now, or forever hold your tongue. **

**I look forward to your questions. **


	31. Scrap's Chapter

Scrap's replies

Well then, Storylady, thank you for holding up your end of the deal, allowing me to publish this and I will keep to my end and not bother you anymore.

_Yeah right Scrap, you're a Decepticon, I know what you're like. You'll be back. _

Maybe.

But anyway, can't you see people want answers from the source of their interest? You've been reading their questions as well so you know that they want to know.

So now, I'm here and let's get started.

Umm… Darkpool asks; _"Hey Scrap, do the 'Cons have pockets? Because Knock Out has to keep that prod somewhere..."_

Well that's a **_great_** way to start? Come on Darkpool, a 'pocket' is a fold of flesh or fabric that can carry small items. Do any of the 'Cons have fabric or flesh? No, they don't. So no, they don't have pockets. Stupid question, use your head.

But I can see your point and allow me to explain. The 'Cons don't have pockets but instead, hollow legs. Yeah, it was a shocker to me as well but apparently the top of their legs is just a point for storage. There is nothing of any real use or importance in the top of the leg, it's just hollow. They can keep anything from energon detectors, tools, spare weapons or, as one vehicon I know does, keep a stash of Top Gear magazines. Really, it's quiet embarrassing when he begins quoting Jeremy Clarkson.

Leaving that point, next question.

LadyBarricade asks; _"Does Soundwave let you get away with playing jokes on the vehicons?"_

Who says I play jokes on them in the first place? This isn't the Autobot base, Barricade; we don't have time for fun and games. We are highly disciplined soldiers in the middle of a war. Playing jokes isn't in our vocabulary.

That said; if you see a bright pink vehicon walking around… don't mention my name.

Next!

JakkyLovesScreamer asks… wait, really? That's your user name? _Jakky Loves Screamer_? I really hope you aren't referring to the Autobot Wheeljackand that backstabbing walking slag pit, Starscream.

Yeah, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm still a little bitter towards him. And I use 'little' in an astronomical term. The distance between Earth and Cyberton is about the amount I feel bitter towards Starscream.

But anyway, your question; _"what do you talk to Soundwave about, and what is your opinion of Smokey?"_

Well, we talk about anything really. He's a full master of Sign Language and even then we can talk via text when he's busy. He always tends to find some time to chat with me, probably as I'm the only one he really can talk to. But we talk about my past, his past, earth technology, Cyberton technology, the war, any programs we are working on or any projects we have in our minds… anything that we want really.

He was really stiff and uptight when I first joined but as time went on, he's relaxed. Not that anyone pardon myself would notice. But one thing we do talk about a lot is music. We have very opposing tastes.

Before I joined the Decepticons, I'd never heard music before and I was adamant to catch up. Personally, I'm a real fan of the classical stuff; Mozart, Bach, Tchaikovsky… I find it so relaxing in the middle of a war like this to sit back and listen to the strings and the violin.

I do have some more modern interests but the classics are my favourites.

Soundwave on the other hand… well, I am so fed up listening to 'Party Rock Anthem' that I would rather throw myself off the Nemesis flight deck than hear it again!

And I never should have introduced him to YouTube. Have you ever seen that Sweet Brown remix video? OH PRIMUS, SHOOT ME NOW!

But I do like modern classics as well. There is an artist, Lindsey Stirling, she combines classic violin with modern dubstep. We both like her work and don't argue about.

And keep it a secret but I once saw him d-!,8!) to it!

Wait, what the… d-!,8!), d-!,8!). Oh great, Soundwave is monitoring my internet again. Well, at least he hasn't shut this whole thing down. Okay, I get the point; I won't tell anyone about your little late night boogie wonderland sessions.

Oh, almost forgot about the second half of your question JakkyLovesScreamer and I think of Smokey, by which I guess you mean Smokescreen, as I think of all the Autobots.

They are my enemy.

But I have to say, Smokescreen does have a very impressive finish and when I've been dealing with Knock Out's for so long, I can really appreciate something like that. But it didn't stop me from blasting his aft half way down the street and into a brick wall.

And when I was being held captive by the Autobots, I did notice he kept a remarkable distance from me.

Guess he learnt his lesson.

Next, Guest117.

Well, at least you'll be able to know the difference between the other guests, 117, but really? This is me you're talking to, Scrap, the star of this so called 'Fan fic' although it's more like a biography. You could have AT LEAST thought of something a little more interesting.

But your question… is far too long for me to copy and paste in because it would just bore anyone else reading this. So I'll have to paraphrase. _"Why haven't you told Lord Megatron where the Autobot base is?"_

I am not even going to give your comment on me having a 'soft spot' the time of day.

My reasoning for not telling Lord Megatron was far more complicated than that. Although by now you know that I did tell Lord Megatron the location, it wasn't as I planned. I had been keeping it to myself for one very simple reason but with very complicated influences.

It was a bartering chip.

Yes those lousy Autobots never gave me any information on M.E.C.H. as I asked but since then the problem has been resolved, as Silas is now a _comfortable_ member of the Medical team. I do enjoy my Saturday evenings, where I go down and pick up where the two of us left off, turning the tables on my captor. And if I happen to be helping Knock Out with his work, then it's a double bonus for me.

But even then, I might have what I wanted from before, that didn't mean I wouldn't need something _else_ from the Autobots one day. I could just send them a message, right to their base and probably get what I needed.

And even if I didn't, never forget that I am a human. My place with the Decepticons has been called into question a few times in the past and I have been forced to prove my worth. Before now it's been in conducting medical procedures unsupervised or to do repairs no one else can.

But I knew that one day, there may come a time I would really need to prove myself.

And if I just so 'happen' to decode the exact location of the base then no bot would ever question me again.

Of course my plan went astray with the death of Dreadwing and my vow to prove myself but before then Airachnid had always taught me to play the long game, in life and in battle.

And although I appreciate the gesture, Guest117, I don't need to watch myself, I am always on my toes. I've only been squashed once and that was by Airachnid when we were training.

I came out with two broken fingers which Knock Out had fixed faster than I actually broke them. Nothing to worry about.

Next question. Lover of Scrap, another Guest asks; "_Scrap, what do you think of Jack?"_

Well first, I appreciate the compliment 'Lover of Scrap' but I am far too busy for any kind of relationship.

And, my opinion of Jack and the other Autobot humans is… complicated.

I respect them for their bravery and for sticking to their cause; I've seen many times now how strong they can be, despite their limitations they will charge into the fight in the hopes of helping the Autobots, risking their own lives in the process.

But there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity.

They charge in without thinking and must have some seriously lucky stars to have survived so long.

However, I also spent quite some time with them on Notraseno and I got to know them a little. Raf is a very logical thinking young man, he's smart and thinks for himself but he'd physically weak and lacks the ability to do anything. And he's very scruffy, I constantly wanted to tuck that fragging shirt of his in, it just looks so messy.

Miko… Miko is irritating. Very irritating. After five minutes with her I wanted to blast her head off. But she is curious and I admire curiosity.

And Jack? Well, Jack reminds me a lot of Lord Megatron. He's a leader, he speaks the truth and whatever is on his mind while also being strong; emotionally, mentally and physically.

But at the end of the day, they are Autobots.

And I am a Decepticon.

That is all that matters at the end of the day.

The next question, I have to admit, when I read it from nightmaster000, I was… stumped.

Only for a little bit but I was.

_"How do you feel about the consequences of being a Decepticon? Like you might be the biggest traitor in you're race and planet's history, or that you might one day have to kill someone?"_

You can imagine why I paused at that question.

Consequences?

What consequences?

I certainly can't think of any. What consequences could there be for joining the Decepticons?

As for me being a traitor… being a traitor means I held loyalty to those I turned against. I never held loyalty to the human race. I was one of them but I have no love for them.

As for me having to kill… well keep pushing me and you'll see for yourself. I've already fired Darkmount's plasma cannon on the US Army and Jasper, destroying countless homes, shops and livelihoods. What makes you think I won't turn my little blaster on the likes of you?

And who says I haven't already killed?

911, your question is; _"Scrap, how do you like your life with the Decepticons, and if you could, would you become a full-on Cybertronian?"_

Well, Dragon Fire, let's compare my life before the Decepticons and my life with them.

Before:

I was deaf with nothing but silence around me.

I had no home, no friends, no position.

No hope and no future.

People bullied, beat me and generally treated me like dirt.

Now;

I can hear, access the internet as well as an enormous alien database, all from a tiny headset that is as good as invisible. Not only that but it enables me to open ground bridges, run calculations like a computer, speak every known language on the Earth as well as several _not_ from Earth, conduct medical scans and works as part of my weapon.

I have a home on a flying space ship that has taken me further than any human has ever gone, I have a friends who are as close to me as family, not only in the officers but in the troops. And I have a position as Lieutenant. That is just three ranks below the top bot!

Two bots have now told me that I have an unknown but important future. And even if I was depressed a few days over Dreadwing, I now have hope.

And as for people bulling me?

Well, you saw what I did to Smokescreen.

So, how do I like my life with the Decepticons?

Much more than I did with the humans.

And would I become a full-on Cybertonian, if it was possible?

Well, for one, it isn't. It's impossible.

But theoretically, if I could, I still wouldn't. If I was meant to be a cybertonian, I would have been sparked as one. But no, I'm human.

And Knock Out made it clear to me that my strength, and my contribution to the Decepticons, comes from my humanity. From the parts of me that a cybertonian does not have. I am happy with what I am and how I serve the cause. I have embraced my human side and accept my limitations.

So even if it was possible, I wouldn't become a cybertonian because I would lose what makes me Scrap. Thanks for the philosophical thoughts.

Now then, for WingedWolfAlari and wow, four questions in once? I was amazed by that but then I read the questions and I 'face palmed' I believe is the term. But I promised to answer all questions, never mind how stupid.

So, what's my favourite song? I don't really have one favourite song but as I said before, I like classical music but there is a certain song I've had stuck in my head recently. 'Falling Inside the Black'. I just enjoy the lyrics.

And I had… no idea what a 'Fus Ro Dah' is. I had to Google it. Very embarrassing. But if you are asking who I would… forcefully shock with a bust of air… then please refer to my comment about playing pranks and how I don't have the time. I'll say it again, I'm a member of an elite army, I don't have time for fun and games.

And that goes to your question on 'Mad Father' and 'the Witch's House'. I know when I first started living with the Decepticons and was looking after Orion, I had time for a few games here and there but since then I have officially joined them and found my place. Believe it or not, my headset isn't limitless in size and games just take up too much space.

And finally: "_I'm an artist on Deviantart, would you like me to make a fanart for this story?" _

For one, _'This story'_ is my life! I don't want you to glamourize it in some 'fan art'. For two, I'm meant to be keeping a low profile. I don't want my face being plastered around the web. So no, I don't want a fan art.

_Well, it's a shame this isn't your choice Scrap. It's mine. _

What!

_WingedWolfAlari is offering to make a fan art of '__This story'__ and this story, is mine. I'm the writer, I'm the biographer, I'm the creator and __**I**____have the last say! And I would love for you to create something from the story WingedWolfAlari. Never mind what Scrap says, I had a look on your page (guessing it's the same username) and you are really talented. _

Humm, whatever, but I will expect it to be accurate Wing. I'll be keeping an eye on you, that's for sure.

I got another question from  911 but I don't care what vow I took and what agreement I made, I WILL NOT ANSWER IT! And MRS DRAGON BETTER BE BURNING IN THE FRAGGING SMELTING PITS FOR ASKING ME THAT!

Nightmaster000 also had a second batch of questions for me. _"How far are you willing to go for the Decepticon cause? Do you have regrets about joining the Decepticons?"_

Another very interesting question, Nightmaster. You appear to be a very deep and philosophical thinker. I like that, reminds me of someone I recently got to know.

In answer, I would have to say that I would be willing to go as far as I need to go.

But when I think about it more, wondering how far I really would go… I realised I don't have the same loyalty of Soundwave in me, where I would give my life for the Decepticons if I had the choice. I would die in battle but I would not give my life. Just because I'm human and have a primal want of self-preservation in me.

And to answer if I have any regrets about joining the Decepticons then I would have to say that I sometimes do.

But not in the way you may think. Not for the death and the war and what I have had to do, as you were probably expecting. I don't regret any of that.

.

I regret getting close to some of the Decepticons.

.

I forgot this was war, even when death was all around me, I forgot until I lost Breakdown and it felt as if I had lost a part of my heart and when I lost Airachnid, it was my body that broke, like my right arm was gone. But both times I got myself back up, accepted it all and moved on very quickly.

But for some reason, losing Dreadwing was the hardest blow of them all. Perhaps because I knew it was coming.

Sometimes seeing what is coming makes the result so much harder to accept and get over.

And a third batch! Well, I have to say Nightmaster000, you certainly have taken hold of my offer with both hands. I like that. You ask questions and want answers. Reminds me of myself. So, you want to know; "_When and why did you become a Lieutenant?_"

Well, in all honesty, I was a Lieutenant as soon as I joined the Decepticons, it's just I don't like being called by my rank, preferring my name. Lord Megatron is strange like that; he prefers to call his officers by name and not by rank or title.

My proper rank, in case you are wondering, is Third Medical Lieutenant.

I still don't know why I'm a 'Third' Lieutenant when only Knock Out ranks above me on medical issues but if I had to guess, it would be to keep me below all of the other officers, like Soundwave and Knock Out.

That would make sense and I don't mind if that is the reason but I'm not questioning Lord Megatron on it, I'll lose the little rank I have.

And I became a Lieutenant when I joined the cause, because Lord Megatron saw my worth and wanted me to be able to act unquestioned by those under me, namely the Troopers and Vehicons. The Insecticons however don't listen to anyone but their own combat hardened leaders and Megatron.

But that doesn't bother me because if any of them gets weak or damaged, another one will kill it. Problem solved.

And does my position come with any perks?

Do you call being able to order others around a perk?

As I said, I've always technically been a Lieutenant, which means if I give any of the troops an order; they have to follow, providing it doesn't disobey an order from a superior.

The only loophole is unless it is on _medical_ grounds, then only Knock Out and Megatron can top my word.

I used that part of my rank once before, more to scrap Starscream than anything else. He was overseeing a transport of energon when I passed by and saw two of his troopers were having problems with the work and ordered them to report to medical for a check-up at once. Then, really just to scrap him, I ordered the rest of the group to go in case they were also suffering, leaving Starscream to do all the work alone.

Of course when Knock Out found me with about six waiting Troopers, four of which had nothing wrong with them, he sent them back to work and gave me a stiff telling off until I mentioned why.

Then he offered to go get the group back.

Does that answer your question?

So, you also wanted to know; "_compared to the rest of the Decepticon force's where does your new position put you in rank food chain?"_

Well, I guess I have already answered that question but let me define it more directly; it puts me at the bottom of the officers but top of the soldiers. In a list it would go;

Lord Megatron

Starscream

Soundwave

Knock Out

Me

Troopers and Vehicons

Insecticons

My rank means I'm able to listen to plans of attack, contribute my say and argue my point, even with Lord Megatron if needed. I can put ideas forward, like the antifreeze, and do anything that Soundwave, Knock Out and Starscream can do.

I mean, if Soundwave would let me, I could even go into battle but he says I'm needed on the ship in case of casualties. More like he's trying to mollycoddle me.

But as he says 'intelligence is more important than battle'.

I think he might be referring to himself.

Next question is from SoundWaveTFP.

Ah yes, you.

The 'short' one.

And I have to say, for someone who complains about the length of my life, your question is very 'compact'.

"_How does it feel to live in a house of scrap?"_

Guess you won't mind a 'brief'answer?

It's normal.

Concise enough for you? Maybe now you won't complain about things being too short.

LadyBarricade appears to have another question for me. "_Do you make little goodies with the energon for the decepticons like candy?_"

Do you really want me to answer that? Because if I do, poor StoryLady might end up losing her account for my cursing.

What? Do you think I go around making sweets and candy canes, handing out lollipops when the troopers are good and don't make a fuss during their check-ups?

EARTH TO BARRICADE!

HELLO! THIS IS THE ARMY! NO I DON'T GO AROUND GIVING GIFTS!

_But what about you getting Knock Out that buff, wax, shine and polish kit?_

That's different Story! Knock Out is my best friend! And it was on offer!

_And Soundwave's combination music CD?_

It was his favourite songs! He deserved it!

_And Steve's…_

Right! That's it! Story, you are blocked!

So, as I was saying, LadyBarricade, this is the army, we don't have time or need for things like that.

I was a little careful about opening your message,  911, particularly after the last question you had for me but at least this set are a little more… realistic and worth answering.

Even if the first one: _"Do you like pie?"_ is stupid but I think the pocket question was just a little more stupid.

Yes Dragon, I like pie but who doesn't? There is a fantastic little shop in Texas that does the best apple pie I have ever had. I don't get to go back there very often, I mean, the energon mine I was investigating has since been cleaned out but sometimes Knock Out and I will find our way back.

There is this car wash across the road he likes so we kill two birds with one stone.

So, next: _"if you could, what color would you re-paint Starscream?"_

Dark blue with bright pink spots. He hates blue (I think it's something to do with Optimus) and pink is just his colour.

_"Why do you hate Starscream so much, devoid from the fact he is rude and 'traitorous'? Have you ever tried looking at things from his point of view?"_

Have you not been reading this story? He is responsible for Dreadwing's death! Not only is he responsible for my teacher's death but also his brother's death and his current, horrid fate!

Not just that but he is a traitor. I trust Lord Megatron but I honestly worry about allowing Starscream back. And he is rude, arrogant and just a nuisance!

And how many times does he go on and on about Cliffjumper. Really, it is so irritating I just want to blast that smug look off his face.

His 'point of view' doesn't matter to me. All that matters is what he did.

_"Do you ever feel bad for killing humans? You seem to take the loyalty to knockout/ Decepticons cause a little far, regardless of the hearing situation."_

Do I feel bad for killing humans?

Nope.

And if I take the Decepticon cause 'too far' by your standards, then that is nothing to do with me. I do what has to be done.

Gaining hearing was only the start of my debt which perhaps has long since worn off. But I have known for a long time now, I was meant to be here. Whatever led me to the Decepticons is in the past. But this is where my future is.

A set of questions from one, Ventus, a new reviewer. At least you did warn me that they were random.

"_Would you prefer a dog or cat? If either; name a breed." _

That is definitely a random one. I guess I would like a dog, perhaps a beagle. They are small, smart and loyal and they tend to come in brown. Just like me.

_"Do you know any other languages besides cybertronian and English?"_

My headset can translate any thought in my head into any language it has on file if I want it too. So I can speak any language in the world and several from other planets. You name it, I can speak it. Fluent and with the right accent.

_"On a scale of 1-10, how good are your drawing skills?" _

Unaided, about a three. I can do stick figures and maps but with my headset and overlay screen, about a nine. I can get the shape and design right just not the colours.

_"And Four: Can you play any instrument?"_

Again, my headset can tell my brain what to do but it can't make my fingers move, I have to do that part.

I did try the violin once.

Megatron disintegrated it right out of my hands so I don't think he liked it. Then again, he strikes me as a heavy metal guy.

And last question is from Guest117 again. I didn't mean to save this question to the end but it appears a good place to stop.

_"I'd like to ask your advice on living on your own. What is the best way to survive on the streets?"_

Personally I found it best to keep moving. Staying in one place for a long time can lead to trouble.

And only when you move around do you run into dormant energon mines and find yourself on a spaceship. At least, that's what happened to me.

Oh and Rom12.2-2Cor4.6, thanks but that's not a question.

So, that's everyone, thanks so much for all the…

Wait. One last review just turned up before I publish. Well, I've still got time.

From 'guest' who asks; "_Scrap, have you ever looked at deviantart pics of Break and Knock?"_

Umm… no, not really. Hang on a sec… I'll go check it out.

Looks alright, some very talented artists out there, with some really good pictures. Ok so there is one with Knock Out as the Mad Hatter, and Breakdown as Alice with some pink pony offering him cake. Then…

Wait… what?

What the…

Is he…

Why are they…

Who the frag drew this!

Oh SWEET PRIMUS BURN MY EYES OUT!

Right, that's it! I am finding out who this Guest is. Don't think you can hide from me! I can track any information sent from anywhere in the world! Just a little longer and I will know PRECISELY WHERE YOU…

Storylady?

YOU SENT THAT QUESTION!

_Yep. I am allowed to ask you a question aren't I Scrap?_

Consider yourself lucky I need you alive Story.

Anyway, with that over, and me deeply regretting ever offering to do this, I want to thank everyone who submitted a question and I hope you enjoy the answers.

And if you didn't, I don't give a frag.

I'll be keeping an eye on you Storylady35 but for now, carry on. And don't mess it up.

If you have more questions, I might reply on a PM if I feel like it.


	32. Chapter 32

During Season 3 Episode 2 Scattered

"Shockwave's here?"

"Yes. And he's a very dangerous bot." Knock Out informed Scrap as he moved equipment from the Nemesis to Darkmount's new medical bay. "He's a scientist, one of the best… if not _the_ best."

"I have heard of him, Knock Out, you don't need to tell me all that. I've read some of his work on the cortical psychic patch but I thought he was offline, killed about three years ago on Cyberton. That's what the file says anyway."

Knock Out smiled to himself, leaning on the wall. "Well try telling that to him. I just left him with Lord Megatron. He had knocked Starscream down to shared first Lieutenant."

Scrap chuckled as she leant on a box. "Oh, I bet that twisted his wing."

"It did."

"Knock Out!" Came a booming voice overhead all of a sudden. "Have you finished with transferring the medical equipment yet?!"

Scrap and her friend looked at each other before Scrap nodded, tapping her ear. "It's me, Scrap my lord. Knock Out's not here; he's on the Nemesis." With a quick grateful wink, Knock Out hurried out of the room as silently as he could. Scrap smiled as she covered for him. "Anything I can do to help my lord?"

"Scrap, have you been informed of Shockwave's return to our ranks?"

"I have indeed my lord."

"Then report to the bridge at once."

"Yes my lord." She smiled then turned on the spot, opening a small condensed ground bridge and transporting herself straight to Lord Megatron's location. It was a bit of a waste of energon but part of her wanted to see this new addition with her own eyes.

What she found was an enormous body with a single unblinking eye. "Wow." She gasped, looking up at the unknown bot before her.

The red eye turned to her, looking down on her for a moment, clearly scanning her. "Lord Megatron, you appear to have indigenous vermin aboard your ship. Shall I exterminate it?"

The wonder in Scrap's eyes vanished and even Lord Megatron held in a grin. "EXCUSE ME!" She yelled, making the new comer look up a little. "Did you just call me a vermin?"

Megatron lifted his head. "Scrap, Shockwave is…"

"He just call me _vermin_!" Scrap shouted again, looking over at Megatron while pointing a burning finger towards Shockwave then turned her head back to him. "Look here Shockwave, I know you only just arrived here but you might want to check your facts before you make that kind of assumption."

Shockwave remained silent as Scrap stared at him. "You are clearly an illogical being."

"I'm human, we're all illogical."

"Well then, now that the two of you are acquainted." Lord Megatron said, gaining the attention of the two. "Scrap, how is the search for Autobots proceeding?"

Shockwave watched as the creature at his side suddenly changed. It went from being a toy to a solider in a few words. She stood up a little straighter and looked more serious to his leader. "The troops are out as we speak looking for them. I have giving them a recognition program to look for the Autobots in there vehicle modes and they are following the earth highways and roads. We know they didn't leave the continent but that is still a very large area to inspect. I've tried everything I can to triangulate Jack's cell phone signal once more but I think he's turned it off."

"I want results Scrap, not excuses!" Megatron spat.

"I understand my lord." The girl said with a nod as Knock Out joined them.

"Lord Megatron, the transport of vital medical supplies is complete." He stated with a bow then stood up. "I see you are making friends Scrap."

Scrap said nothing, she just smiled at him.

Just then, Starscream suddenly popped up, calling from some controls behind the group. "Lord Megatron!" He yelled and they all turned to look at him while Scrap just crossing her arms in the process. "I have found something of great interest!"

"Your brain?" Scrap quickly said, earning her a stern look from both Megatron and Starscream. "What?"

The pair ignored her and Scrap smiled at Knock Out who just winked back. "Primus knows he needs one."

The pair held back a snort as they walked over to see what Starscream had found. He announced it as an Autobot but the image was of a tap dancing monkey in a top hat and full tails, complete with sound effects.

Scrap bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing, even if Knock Out did and covered it up by standing to a stiff attention. The human was trying very hard not to make a sound both at the image and at Starscream embarrassing himself.

"Wait? What!" Starscream yipped, turning to the controls. "It was just here! Surely one of you saw it?"

Scrap tipped her head a little as she accessed the control's history and pulled up the image. It indeed was an Autobot, Ratchet by appearance but all she had was a grainy poor quality picture, no information on where it was taken or anything she could track. _This has Raf written all over it. Oh well, no point pointing out Starscream did find an Autobot if we can't use it to find out where the photo was taken. _

The day was just getting better when Lord Megatron basically told the grey seeker to keep his mouth shut. But then, the new comer spoke. "Lord Megatron, surely out Autobot prisoner is a better source of information than this primitive 'data net'."

_Inter-net Shockwave, it's called the internet. _ Scrap rolled her eyes. She was going to have to teach Shockwave about humans when she could find the time. Listening in, she remained at Knock Out's side, leaning on his foot as Starscream bragged about how he had been _'grinding Wheeljack down'_. She bit her tongue and fought the smile once more at what the wording could insinuate.

But she could back up Starscream's claim as she'd been the one fixing Wheeljack up when Starscream was finished. They needed him alive after all and the Seeker had been pushing him to the very edge.

But when Shockwave recommended a patch, Scrap's interest peaked and she stepped forwards. "Lord Megatron, may I be dismissed from my duties and allowed to observe the psychic patch? I have been interested in the procedure and its workings for a long time now." She gave a small bow, her head to the floor. "Please, it would be a real honour for me to watch the process being performed by its developer."

Megatron looked at her then at Shockwave. "Do you have any objections to her request Shockwave?"

The one eyed creature looked at the human. "Increasing your knowledge of a vital procedure is logical. I have no objections."

"Very well. Scrap, you are relieved until the process if over."

The human nodded. "Thank you my lord."

Shockwave had already turned, heading for the main door. "I shall perform the patch at once."

The human didn't even wait for a call, hurrying after the large imposing bot, hurrying to his side and following him to the Nemesis's lab. Scrap soon climbed up one of her many rope ladders to the top and stood, waiting for something to happen.

Shockwave looked slowly around the lab. "I am unfamiliar with the layout of this room. Before the prisoner is brought here, I need to gain an understanding of where the instruments I need are."

"I can help." The human said, stepping forward. "This is the room I spend most of my time in. I know where everything is. Just tell me what you need."

A small pause filled the air. "I will require a data transfer lead with intra-cortex outlets at each end."

Scrap quickly began giving direct and precise directions to each of the many items Shockwave was looking for. Mentally she created a list of what he needed, comparing it to what Knock Out had used before. There appeared to be several items and steps Knock Out had overlooked.

Eventually the wrecker was brought to them and locked to the slab. With her aid over, Scrap just took a seat and watched.

Shockwave was very precise in his procedure, injecting a liquid into Wheeljack's neck. She asked and found out it was a liquid that would break down any barriers in Wheeljacks mind, allowing a more lurid extraction of data.

Then he used some two tonged device to open up the relevant port on the back of the Autobot's head. That was when he came back online and must have realised what was going on.

"Do your worst Doc. I'm a wrecker, I can take it."

Remarkably calm, Shockwave just grabbed the vital lead and stepped over. "Trust me, you in fact, cannot."

Scrap just stood on a table on the other side of the room and watched. Restrained, Wheeljack couldn't stop him from plugging the device in and inducing a form of stasis.

"You are familiar with this part of the procedure?" Shockwave inquired, checking over the subject.

"To a degree, yes. The cord forces the subject into a form of reliving memories, like a waking dream. With the right programming and will, a second party can then either control or influence the memories, reliving them to their wish."

"That is a more… decorative purpose of the patch and is both time consuming and illogical. It brings several unneeded elements into the equation."

"Then you know of a more direct approach?"

Shockwave lifted the other end of the patch lead to his own head and plugged it in. "Indeed."

Suddenly, the screens around Scrap were overridden and began to display rows on row of cybertonian writing and pure data. Shockwave stood in the middle of the lab, patch on his head, still and controlled while Scrap just tried to understand the information around her.

_This is Wheeljack's mind._ She realised. _These are his memoires, his personality. This is him! This is Wheeljack in pure data. _

It went on for a few minutes, Scrap barely able to keep up with the sheer amount of data but then, it stopped and Shockwave lowered his head to remove the patch. "I must report to Lord Megatron at once."

"I'm coming with you."

"Negative. You are clearly trained in a medical practice. I would recommend you see to the prisoner." He looked at her as she stood where she was. "We may yet have use of the Autobot. It is logical."

Scrap gave a small smile. "You really do like that word, don't you? Alright, I'll do it."

He said nothing then turned towards the door once more.

"Shockwave!"

The one optic Decepticon turned to look at her as she gave a smile and winked. "Thanks for letting me watch. I learnt a lot."

Once more he stopped to think. "Perhaps I may teach you more, since you are clearly interested."

"I'd like that."

When he left, Scrap turned to the lifeless body and climbed down to the floor and conducted a scan of his systems. "Nothing major offline or damaged…" She mumbled to herself, heading over and climbing up the bots side. "Got to admit Wheeljack, I think you and I would really like each other… if we were on the same side."

"You, human, are you talking to the prisoner."

Scrap frowned to herself then turned over to Starscream. "Screamer… what are you doing here? If you need medical, you'll have to wait for Knock Out because I might snuff your spark if I get the chance."

Starscream grunted, walking over to her. "I would like to see you try."

"I would like the chance!" She glared at him. "I still haven't forgiven you for what happened to Dreadwing. I meant what I said, I will get you back for it. One day."

"Ooooh, I'm quaking." He mocked, pretending to shake where he was. "Please, someone, save me from the big bad human."

Scrap ground her teeth. "Keep pushing it Starscream, you're only making it worse for yourself."

"HA! You are an _insect_! A gain of _dirt_ in my hand." He held his long sharp fingers towards her, catching her under the chin with one, forcing her head to lift to him. "You aren't even worth destroying."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing of you."

~#~

"Ah it was amazing Knock Out! You should have been there!" Scrap said, spinning on the spot. "All the screens; filled with Wheeljack's mind. What he was thinking, his memories, his personality. It was just… amazing!"

Knock Out couldn't help but smile as he leant on a table. "Ahh, Scrap."

She gave him a cheeky little look. "What?"

"I'm just thinking how you were a few days ago."

The girl thought for a moment then shrugged. "Well, you were right; I did lock my heart away and it did make me weaker. I'm sorry for how I was."

"Well, I'm just glad you're asking questions and curious again. That is, after all, how you came to be here."

Remembering, Scrap lowered her head. "I guess you're right." She looked at him then smiled. "Do you think we can go off for a drive?"

The con shrugged. "Maybe when this over."

"Spoil sport." She put on her best cute look. "The least you can do is transform so I can admire that finish of yours."

Knock Out laughed very loudly at that. "Primus I have missed this!"

~#~

"How are you finding the research?" Shockwave inquired as he clunked over to her.

Scrap nodded and smiled as she looked over the information in her hand. Shockwave was a bit of a traditionalist when it came to data, preferring it on a separate hand held device than on combined screens like Scrap's headset.

"This is… incredible Shockwave. I never would imagine such a process is possible on a cybertonian. Humans have been cloning for a while now but it is still a fine art. But you… you mastered it."

"I believe you will be impressed by the final specimen."

Hardly taking her eyes from the data, Scrap drank it all in. "Once the space bridge is powered up, you are leaving for Cyberton to collect it correct?"

"Correct."

She pushed the data up with her hand then let out a long deep breath. "I wish could come with you, see Cyberton with my own eyes. But more, I would love to see your lab, where you discovered all this. This is fascinating."

"Cyberton has an atmosphere nearly the complete opposite of Earth. You would not survive."

"I know. But I can still wish."

"An illogical procedure."

Scrap shook her head to the side. "Sometimes logic has nothing to do with it Shockwave." She sighed and looked up. "Ah, the ground bridge is powered up."

"Then I shall depart for Cyberton at once."

At his heal, Scrap clutched her data pad tight and followed the cybertonian to the main throne room, high on Darkmount. Soundwave, Starscream, Knock Out and Lord Megatron were already there, waiting for them.

_Well, waiting for Shockwave._ Scrap said, hurrying to Soundwave and began signing what she had been learning. When Shockwave had left, the pair continued to talk about the new thing Scrap was learning from the scientist as well as catching up. They didn't make a sound but as the others all stood around waiting, Starscream began watching them with a frown on his thin face.

"Ah, will you two stop that!" Starscream suddenly snapped, causing the two to look up at him. "All those hand movements are driving me insane. What do they even mean!"

"Trust me Starscream, you already are insane." Scrap sighed. "And it's not my fault you haven't bothered to learn Sign Language."

"Why would I want to learn your pathetic language?"

"That is enough!" Lord Megatron growled, standing up from his throne. "I have had enough of your petty bickering."

"But lord Megatron…"

"Enough Starscream. Unlike you, Soundwave and Scrap can hold a conversation without bothering those around them!" He eased himself back down. "You could learn from their example."

Scrap just grinned but then her attention peeked. "Lord Megatron, I'm receiving Shockwaves signal. He's asking for the spacebridge."

Megatron nodded. "Soundwave."

The space bridge soon opened and Scrap hurried up the steps to Knock Out, deciding to stand by his side for the return of Shockwave and his specimen.

Shockwave came first, bowing to Lord Megatron, proud and elegant in the action. "I present to you, my liege, the ultimate Autobot hunter."

Touching Knock Out's inside leg, Scrap leant forward to see what was coming, her heart pounding. As it took slow steps, she felt her jaw drop and her eyes widened. Even Megatron stood in awe of the sight before them.

While everyone else was amazed, Scrap just stared at the enormous creature, looking at its bright yellow optics and the size of it but then, it reared back and showed itself for what it truly was.

The roar it emitted even made her flinch back behind Knock Out but she was captivated by the creature.

Starscream called it a 'Predacon' but Scrap had another name for it. _A dragon?_ She thought to herself.

She observed from a far the beasts' behaviour, watching as Shockwave and Megatron inspecting the creature and made it scan an energon sample from Wheeljack.

Everything was going well but then, strangely, it appeared to become agitating, wings thrashing, beating out of control, the body cringing and recoiling while it began roaring as loud as a jet.

Lord Megatron took a step away from it and looked to its creator. "What is happening?"

Shockwave said nothing, just reached for the beast but it just kept away.

However, Scrap watched the display then ran as fast as she could towards it, past Lord Megatron and Shockwave, her hands out before her. "Easy." She said softly, standing before it as it continued to lash out before she catch it's attention by waving her hands. "Easy. Whoa now, calm down. Just calm down."

Still rearing its head back, the Predacon turned to look at her, his golden yellow optics wide and fierce but Scrap just smiled and held out her hands, still this time. "Easy. Just take it easy. Nothing's going to hurt you. It's alright. Just relax for a moment. It will be over soon."

"Scrap!" Knock Out hissed suddenly, staying a good distance from the beast. "Scrap, get away from that thing. It's too dangerous!"

"It's the air." She said back, eyes still on the dragon. "Earth's atmosphere is the opposite of Cyberton remember. His systems aren't used to it."

The one eyes scientist looked at Megatron who appeared confused as well but the human took a few slow steps forward, palms still out reached. "Easy." She repeated once more and the beast appeared to listen, relaxing where he was.

Scrap nodded and, keeping her movements gentle, reached out with just one hand towards it, batting the air down to show him to calm. "That's it, calmly does it. Just relax, nothing is going to harm you. Just take it steady and you'll be alright."

Sedative, the Predacon settled a little more and curled down, eyes closed as his body adapted quickly to the changes. It took a minute but then the pain stopped and his eyes opened.

Grinning, Scrap nodded. "Better?"

The beast gave a strange murmur before leaning its head down towards her and the tip of his snout to the side of her head.

As the contact was made, her vision changed from the normal blue, to a strange dark orange and a single word appeared.

_Friend_

* * *

**A/N: Review**


	33. Chapter 33

During Season 3 Episode 3 Prey

**A/N: For those who keep asking, yes, I do intend to keep this story going to after the Predacon Rising movie but I can't be certain until I've seen it. **

Scrap let out a gasp as the contact broke and she stepped backwards, just in time before it opened its wings once more and took to the sky, leaving Darkmount behind as it began its hunt.

Once it was gone, Scrap's knees gave way and she fell to the floor. "That was the most terrifying thing I have ever done." She said then chuckled, looking at her hands as they trembled. "I just stood down a dragon."

"What's a dragon?" Knock Out asked, kneeling at her side and lifting her up on his hand.

Still shaking, Scrap shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

"Scrap. That was a very impressive display." Lord Megaton stated, stepping over and looking at her as she sat on Knock Out's hand, her legs too weak to stand. "How did you do that?"

Scrap took a deep breath, steadying herself. "It's a human thing my lord. When something is scared, we found that your tone of voice can be more effective than anything else. It was clearly in pain and panicking, I just made it relax."

Shockwave joined them. "I am interesting in how you knew the beast was affected by this planet's atmosphere. You made the diagnosis so quickly while I believed I had taken into consideration every possible variable in preparing the beast."

Scrap shook her head. "I meant to say before you left Shockwave. The data you have on this planet is several thousand years old. It's out of date. Earth's atmosphere has changed, it's far dirtier now. There are more pollutants in the air now; foreign, artificial chemicals that you had no idea about and no way to recognise."

"But how did you know it was in pain?"

"I saw the same transaction in Knock Out and anyone else that had spent a period of time on Cyberton. Your systems readjusted to your natural atmosphere, effectively cleaning it." She shook her head and shrugged one shoulder. "Coming back meant they clogged up again and it hurts."

Megatron rubbed his chin for a moment. "I must confess, when I first returned to this planet, I too suffered from a shock to my systems. But I had no idea it was generic."

"I'd even go as far as to say Earth is toxic to you but you are able to adapt and work through."

"Impressive."

After a moment to think, Shockwave slowly lifted his hand and held it out flat towards Knock Out's. "Human, I would appreciate your aid in informing me more of these matters."

Scrap arched an eyebrow. "Translation… you want my help?"

"Affirmative."

She thought for a moment then leant back on the hand she was currently sat on. "Sorry Shockwave but I report to Knock Out first. I'm a medical officer, not a scientist."

Even if Knock Out cringed, Megatron chuckled and pointed at her. "Not anymore Scrap. Until he has no further need of you, you report to Shockwave."

Scrap pulled an unimpressed face. "Unless I'm needed on a medical basis. Knock Out is the only medic you have my lord, he needs my help more than Shockwave does. Do we have an agreement?"

"Agreed."

Quickly, Scrap stood and stepped over to Shockwave's hand and gave Knock Out a grin. "See you later Knock… whoa!" She gasped as Shockwave moved to place her on his shoulder, turned and left the bridge.

She could hear Starscream beginning to argue and complain as usual behind her but Scrap spared a moment to look out at the dying sun around them before tapping at her headset, beginning to run a diagnostic of her system and what had happened before.

_What the frag happened back then? Did that beast really… influence my headset? _

She frowned as she spotted her screen was still flickering from blue to orange. Shockwave began speaking soon after and Scrap forgot about the glitch.

~#~

For the last few hours, Scrap and Shockwave had been working together to eradicate any faults in his system and preparing for its return. They did not expect to find it in such a state.

The Predaking had returned but it was now slumped, harmed and in pain on the roof of Darkmount, lying there and waiting for aid. Megatron and Starscream were currently talking about what could have happened as Shockwave placed the human on the ground.

He looked over the beast as it lay before him. "It would appear the beast did find the Autobots." He said before taking a step but the beast growled a fair warning.

Megatron smiled to himself then looked at the girl. "Scrap, calm it once more."

Scrap nodded and left Shockwave's side, ignored Starscream's comments about being eaten and stepped over to the beast. It made no sound to her, just watched her move. For a moment they were eyes to eye but then Scrap did something she had only done to one other.

She slowly bowed at the waist to the beast.

The action caused a small chain of shock around those present but the Predacon gave a warm gurgle of approval and nodded back. When Scrap stood, she was able to stand right next to the dragon and lay her hand on his leg while looking over it for any serious wounds. "He appears to be in a descent condition, just some signs of trauma." She said loudly before pulling her hand back and rubbing the fingers together. "Sandstone dust?" She gave the Predacon a smile. "Seams _someone_ had a fight with a mountain. You know, this takes a long time get out of your joints?"

The beast lowered his head, almost embarrassed as Shockwave began investigating the beast's injuries and Scrap began to walk around the other side, checking for other wounds.

Starscream clearly saw the chance to gloat. "What a grave disappointment this must be for you master. And to make matter's worse, because it cannot speak; we have no way of knowing why the Predacon failed so miserably. Poor mute mindless creature."

The beast almost shook with clear anger before Scrap stepped over and placed her hand on his side once more. "Ignore him. It's only Starscream. He's an arrogant walking slag heap." She spat the last part towards the bot himself but then turned back to the dragon with a smile. "You did wonderfully for your first attack on earth. You just need to get use to this planet, that's all. I'm already working on a way to help with that, don't worry."

The beast gave a warm sound towards her and Scrap gave a small girlish giggle in return. But then her vision changed orange once more and two new words appeared.

_Thank you._

Scrap blinked again and looked at the beast as it looked at her again, eyes soft. She carefully checked how the message had been received and opened up a low close range frequency on the same wave length before and sent a visual message.

_Are you talking to me?_

There was no reply.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review everyone!**


	34. Chapter 34

During Season 3 Episode 4 Rebellion 

**A/N: Sorry everyone, I've been very sick throwing up everything pardon my memoires for the last few days and unable to write so stopped with the publishing until I was able. Still feeling yucky so if I vanish again, you know why. **

The pair were eye to eye.

The beast had its head on the ground while Scrap stood before it. She was growing irritated as she worked with him. "Let's try this again on a different frequency… can you understand what I'm saying?"

Nothing.

_Can you read this? _

Still nothing.

Scrap crossed her arms in a huff. "I know you can make contact with me Predacon. So why don't you?"

The beast gave a sound but then closed its eyes, resting on the ground. "Are you tired or something?" She sighed and eased herself to the floor near his claw, leaning on it. "I guess we have been at this for a few hours. I think we both dissever a break."

Predacon turned its head so one eye was still looking at her and gave a pleased sound.

Scrap hummed and rubbed her chin, thinking. "I've tried everything to recreate those times you made contact with me. But I get nothing." She looked over at him. "Are you even trying to make contact?"

His eye remained open but Scrap got the feeling he had been trying.

Then she blinked. "Strange idea but… maybe we're trying too hard. I mean, both times, I don't think we meant for it."

The dragon appeared to think over the concept as well then dropped his gaze. Scrap sighed then looked up at the sky. "Yikes, look at those clouds. I hope it doesn't rain."

The beast looked up as well then lowered his head to the ground. _No rain._

Scrap blinked, looking at the words as they appeared on her vision. "No rain?" she looked at the beast closer and saw its surprise. She gave him a wink. "Guess relaxing works."

"Scrap!"

Scrap jumped at the sudden burst on her headset. "Yes Lord Megatron!"

"Are you with the beast?"

"Yes my lord."

"Then order it to go and deal with the Autobots, they are attacking the base."

_Ops._ Scrap thought, realising she'd been so busy with contacting the Predacon; she hadn't been keeping track of the fortress's defences. "At once my lord." She tapped her headset to break the link then stood up and ran a hand over the bottom of the Preadcon's chin, stretching it gently. "There are Autobots attacking our home. Ready to test what you learnt?"

The dragon almost grinned before giving a loud rumble of a roar and walking over to the edge.

Scrap watched with a strange pride as it took flight, standing on the edge to watch its attack. It swooped and dived, sending fire balls at the Autobots below and being purely magnificent. Perhaps more than anything else, Scrap loved watching it fly, chasing after the Autobot craft and…

Her eyes widened as she detected a ground bridge opening right ahead of the beast. It had no time to move, no chance to escape. It went straight through.

"No…." She whispered, kneeling over the edge of Darkmont. Quickly she tried to find the end point of the bridge but the data was only half collected when it closed.

As she tried to take in what was happening, someone made contact to her.

"Human, respond."

She took a moment then shook her head. "Shockwave, the Predacon… it…."

"I am informed of the beast's situation."

"What are we going to do?"

There wasn't a response.

Instead, Knock Out made contact with her. "Scrap! Where are you! The fortress is under attack!"

"I had noticed Knock Out. I'm out on the landing strip."

"I want you here right now! It's not safe!"

"Knock Out, I can handle myself and I don't think I'm high on the attack list."

"Scrap." Came Starscream's voice. "Lord Megatron has ordered the fusion cannons to be targeting at the attacking humans, provide the bridge with coordinates at once."

"Say please and I might."

"Scrap, you are to report to the Nemesis medical before anything else!"

"Lord Megatron's orders are more vital than the human's safety."

"She is my subordinate and she will follow my orders first. Scrap, get here NOW! Optimus Prime is attacking the fortress and I want you here!"

"She is to do her duty first and I state that is…"

"Will you two shut up!" Scrap moaned then pulled her headset off and hung it around her neck. _Peace and quiet!_

But then, as she saw Megaton and Optimus fly past an epic battle of the sky blasters blazing as they tried to kill each other. She watched for a moment before deciding that it was not a good idea to be out in the open when bolts of deadly light were firing all around her and Scrap turned and began running for the warship. _This is not going to end well. _She thought before realising it was very much a fact when the fortress began shaking with the cannon's power core explosion. _Ok, might have be a good idea to run faster. _

She barely made it to the ship when the human rockets made contact with the tower. Knock Out was at the door, waiting for her. "Scrap, get inside and prepare for casualties!"

She hardly paused in running, heading right for medical. As she enter, her screen activated on its own, flickering to orange and writing appear._ Keep self safe._

Knowing who the message was from, Scrap smiled to herself but then the wounded began to appear and she was forced to concentrate. _At least he's still alive and when I get a chance, I'm going to find him_.

Before Season 3 Episode 6 Chain of Command

Scrap sighed as she pushed herself back from the computer screen and rubbed her nose. "Primus, I need a break."

"Scrap, what have you been doing anyway?" Knock Out offered, looking over at her. "You haven't stopped for three days."

"Trying to find the Predacon."

"Why?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "I want to."

"That's not a reason."

"Well it is for me."

Knock Out crossed his arms as he looked over at her. "That beast could be anywhere; you're wasting your time."

"It's frozen somewhere. If I can find it I can access the antifreeze program and perhaps he can come back."

"How can you be so sure?"

She grinned. "Trust me. I know."

"When was the last time you got some rest?"

"Back when Darkmount was still standing. It's been a busy few days. I mean with Soundwave, Lazerbeak, the troopers, Lord Megatron… and me trying to find the Preadcon, I haven't had much time for sleep." She yawned then looked up. "Since Shockwave is too busy to look, I've been stuck trying to do all this on my own."

"You like Shockwave, don't you?"

"Sort of. He's very…."

"Logical?"

The pair soon burst into laughter.

Knock Out sighed then stepped over to her. "Let me see what you've done so far." He soon began tapping at the controls around her, reading her scans and data. "Whoa, thorough."

"I had a lot of good teachers."

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry everyone for vanishing without warning. If I don't update for a while its because I'm not at my best again. :(**

**Don't forget to review and see you next time! **


	35. Chapter 35

During Season 3 Episode 6 Chain of Command

Scrap was stood on the top of the Nemesis, looking out at the clouds as they went past her. As the wind whipped around at her hair and clothes, she closed her eyes and began to hum, the sound lost in the rush of air but she felt it vibrate in her body.

When she opened her eyes again, she could see a large flying creature approaching her from a far. Her screen flickered back to orange and she stepped against a wall just before the beast landed on the hull with a loud thud that rocked the ship but it quickly he nosed his way into Scrap's arms as she smiled and held him in return.

_Safe?_

She nodded. "Yes, I was safe."

_You saved me._

_I just found you, you saved yourself._

Leaning back, it looked at her as she rubbed her arms before pushing past her and began pawing at the door before it. Scrap smiled as she walked away to the side, hiding in shadows, waiting for the officers to come and find him. It would be more impressive if it appeared the dragon had found them on his own.

But she also knew, as the Predacon did, they had to keep their contact secret.

It wasn't very long before Megatron, Screamer and Shockwave appeared with a group of troopers, all of them clearly impressed at the creatures return.

He may have been impressed but Screamer didn't appear happy. "How did it find us?"

_I called it here. _Scrap thought to herself, humming the tune once more. The beast twitched as it heard her but no one else did. Shockwave put it down to homing instincts.

Scrap shrugged to herself. That was partly right; it had just homed in on her signal.

When Megatron commanded Starscream to take command of him, Scrap grinned, knowing the beast hated him as much as Scrap did. When the doors closed, separating Soundwave from the rest, Scrap took a few steps over towards him. "Well well Screamer, aren't you lucky?"

He frowned at her but then smiled and pointed to the beast. "You are good at commanding it. You tell it to follow my orders!"

Scrap lifted an eyebrow and walked over to the beast that in turn leant back to her as she reached out to scratch under its chin. She was just bigger than its fangs yet it purred to her touch. "Lord Megatron told you to take command yourself. I can't disobey my Lord. But…" She gave a cold grin. "I can teach you my tricks. If you ask nicely."

The seeker huffed then crossed his arms. "I do not need tricks! I will make this creature work to my will and I don't need your help to do so!"

"Fire Heart."

"What?"

"That's his name." She stroked the dragon's neck. "His name is Fire Heart."

As if agreeing, Fire Heart gave a warm sound and nuzzled even closer.

Starscream however just looked annoyed. "I don't need it to have a name! I just need it to obey my orders!"

"That will never happen." Scrap commented, pushing the beast back and standing at his side. "You will never command him Starscream. You can only respect him and ask for his aid."

The seeker appeared even more annoyed than before. "I do not ask for anything!"

Scrap's face fell flat and serious, stepping away and looking up at the seeker. "Starscream, there is no joy between us but listen to me when I say this; the only way Fire Heart will listen to you, is if you bow to him." She looked at the dragon and gave him a bow which the dragon soon returned.

Anger at its peak, Starscream took a swipe towards her but Fire Heart knocked him back with his front claw, sending the seeker to the floor before cooing over the human.

"See?" Scrap said as Starscream stood back up.

"I do not need to show this creature any respect! It will follow my orders! I will make it!"

The human let out a breath then looked at the dragon and placed a hand on his nose. "Try not to kill him. He's stupid."

The blue flickered again to orange.

_No promises._

Grinning, Scrap stepped away and walked past the seeker to the wall, leaning casually on it. "Go on then Starscream, command him."

For an about half an hour, she stood there, watching Starscream yelling, screaming and insulting the beast. At one point he even grabbed one of Knock Out's electric rods, threatening to use it on the beast if it didn't do as told.

She just rolled her eyes and watched the show as the Predacon just looked over to her.

_He is an idiot._

"Tell me about it." She mumbled back, just before Starscream jolted the beast and Fire Heart lived up to his name and let out a long burning blast at his so called 'commander'. Scrap just ending up laughing, bent over double from the joy of what she was seeing while Starscream cool down his red spike.

"Woo!" She called at him, still laughing. "That is some hot stuff!"

Fire Heart chuckled as well, stepping over to her. _Fool. _He sent as he looked up at the sky then down at the human. _Come._

Even confused, Scrap didn't dare deny the beast and stepped out from the wall, standing on the creature's leg.

The seeker noticed what they were up to by then and stepped over. "Wait, what are you two doing?"

"Dur." Scrap sang, climbing up to his back. "How many humans can say they've flown with a dragon?" She winked. "Catch you later Screamy."

With that, the dragon opened its wings and cast away from the ship, Scrap holding on for dear life but with adrenalin filling her veins.

Flying with Airachnid, as a helicopter, was fun and Dreadwing had been fast and powerful when they would fly together. But Fire Heart was something in a whole new realm. He moved up and down with the wind, racing the currents and using them for his advantage.

The wind blasted her face, sending her hair whipping to her eyes. She grinned, holding on tight as they began to fly higher into the sky then levelled out, giving Scrap a wonderful full view of the sky and the land below, flying over a fields and hills. Scrap just smiled, wrapping her hands around the Predacon's spikes, using it to hold on. "This is amazing."

_Happy?_

"Very."

They hovered in the air, soaring in the currents with only the occasional beat for a while, just enjoying the peace until a strange alien ship appeared beside them and Scrap frowned. "Frag."

A com soon opened to her. "Scrap, what is the meaning for this?"

"Lord Megatron, the Predacon wanted to go for a flight and I didn't want to leave him unattended."

"Why did Starscream not attend to that?"

Brushing some hair from her face, Scrap smiled. "Commander Starscream is still struggling to command the Predacon."

The ship didn't appear impressed. "Return to base now!" And with that, he boosted off and left them alone.

Scrap let out a huff then patted the dragon's side. "Come on, better do as he says."

Fire Heart took a moment then looked over at her. _Race?_

Scrap blinked then looked at Megatron as he sped away, already with a headstart. She grinned and nodded, leaning down to help streamline them. "Go on."

Fire Heart gave a screech of a roar then pushed himself forward with a rush of wings. The speed was incredible and Scrap could feel it pulling at her body, trying to throw her off but it didn't take a moment before the pair overtook their lord and skidded on the flight deck.

The human jumped down just before Lord Megatron arrived, frowning at them. She shrugged. "What?"

He was still for a moment, looking at the beast's stern gaze. It almost appeared protecting her. "Scrap, you are not to allow the beast off this ship without my permission, is that clear?"

Scrap sighed. "Yes sir."

When he left, she turned to look at Fire Heart who then yawned and his eyes drooped a little.

"Yeah." Scrap said, yawning herself. "It's been a long day. I'm going for some sleep. See you later Fire."

The dragon purred as he lowered his body in the shade, eyes closed.

~#~

Half an hour was all the nap Scrap got before she was awoken my message from her friend. The screen on her eyes was almost always orange now, showing the Predacon was always in contact with her.

_Skinny one ordered me to attack. Do I follow?_

Scrap rubbed her eyes then yawned. _Who?_

_Scream._

_Oh, Starscream. Well, if he ordered, Megatron probably ordered him so you have to follow. Who knows, you might even toast an Autobot. But try not to get hurt while you do._

_I will return triumphant._

_Take care._

Scrap yawned once more then decided to get up. Sleeping in the middle of the day was never a good idea so she just walked out of her little scrap house and out of medical, bumping into Starscream and a group of troopers heading the other way. They stopped when they saw her and Starscream swallowed from behind the Apex Armour.

Scrap just grinned back. "Why are you wearing that? Not scared of him are you?"

The seeker huffed. "Scared? You don't know who you speak to. Why would I scared be scared of the beast?"

"Oh, trust me Starscream; you have every reason to be scared him. More than you know." She sighed and began to walk past them, her head high with a secret.

The troopers looked as the Lieutenant left them then looked to their commander who appeared to be trying to hide how rattled he was by her words.

~#~

Miles away from the ship, the Predacon lay trapped under a pile of rocks and boulders, waiting for the explosion's damage to stop before freeing himself.

After seeing no more Autobots in the cavern, the first thought that went through his mind was '_Scrap is going to kill me'_ as he felt the rocks and dust that coated his external shell. She'd already had a gripe from the last time he got stuck in a rock fall; he doubted she would be kinder the second time.

As his gaze fell on the small metal sphere, he felt a strange mixture of confused memories and feelings, almost saddened by the object's appearance. He tipped his head a little and tried to make sense of it but nothing came to mind.

_Perhaps she can help me understand. _

Grabbing the device, he thought over her nick name for him. Fire Heart. It wasn't his name, and it didn't make sense; he had a spark not a heart and it was not made of fire. But it was a simple and warm name, making him more like the others and less 'beast'.

Confused by the thoughts, he dropped the item for 'Screamer' and he landed on the Autobot ship, looking down on the five creatures before him.

_Five? _

The checked again and realised one was new. His gaze fell harder on it and he saw a similarity to Scrap beyond the front so pounced happily on it, pinning it down on its back to get a closer look, glad his friend had come so far to see him.

But it looked back with clear terror on its face and when he tried to contact it, it didn't understand.

_It isn't her_. He decided, growling at the idea of him being tricked. He didn't like being fooled into thinking his friend was somewhere she was not.

Roaring, he began clawing at the thing, wanting to rip it out of its shell and destroy it for making him feel such a fool. Even Screamer's orders didn't matter to him. He just wanted this _thing._

_Fire Heart, are you alright? I keep getting strange messages from you. Are you hurt?_

_I am fine. I found something… like you._

_Another human? I did teach you about other humans, didn't I?_

_Yes. But this thing is not like you. It's bigger, shinny. I don't like it. _

The line of text between them was silent for a moment as the dragon continued to and pry open the metal thing in his mouth.

_Fire Heart, leave her alone and get back here. _

_I want it dead! _

_Leave it alone._

_No!_

_You drop it right now youngling! Don't make me come down there!_

Rearing back at the threat, the dragon stopped trying to burn the thing and pounced on Starscream, grabbing his prize before flying off towards his home. It hardly took five minutes when he informed her of his approach and found her waiting on the ship's deck for him.

She had her arms folded and looking very cross as he landed slowly and tried to look sorry, placing the bone calmly before her and hunching back.

Scrap looked at it, just smaller than herself then at him, still not impressed.

"Inside, now." She ordered, pointing to the place he normally slept in.

With a sort of whimper, the Predacon went to his home and lay down, curling up with her still looking down at him.

"Next time I tell you to leave something alone, you better do it. I will see you in the morning."

Purring sadly at her, he watched as she left then lowered his head to the floor. _Ops._

* * *

**A/N: Urrrr, being sick is not fun. Uhhh... ok, pardon me, I'm going to go throw up some more. **

**REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

During Season 3 Episode 7 Plus One 

Throwing and catching the apple over and over as she walked, Scrap sighed to herself. She wasn't mad at Fire Heart; not in the least. He just needed to be taught to follow orders. And if that meant he had to spend time sulking in his pen, with her refusing to contact him, then that was what had to happen.

But because of it, she was bored.

Without the dragon, she had nothing to do. Everything else seemed so mediocre.

As she threw her apple a little higher, Scrap sighed again but then dropped to her knees, the apple rolling away from her in the process. She didn't really care about it; she just clutched her headset and let out a painful scream, her eyes screwed up. A huge wave of back feed coursed over her headset, paralysing her in place, her body twitching involuntary from the sound. She could feel the muscles in her flesh twitching, unable to move in their natural pattern.

As the pain continued, she felt tears roll down her cheek and fell to her side, unable to help herself._ Help… please… someone… please… _

Slowly she began to hear someone coming towards her, running down the hall. She was still in agony, unable to move in any way to stop the pain. _Please, help me! Help! Please!_

There was a moment of nothingness but then something reached under her head and removed her hearing aid. She let out a breath that had been trapped in place by the tremors, Scrap managed to turn herself onto her back, panting in pain. Before her, still holding her headset, was a large grey and red form.

She panted at him, confused but very grateful.

The seeker frowned, as if unable to believe he had saved her himself then dropped the headset to her lap and stood, walking off away from her.

Staring at the small device in her hands, Scrap found herself unable to believe that Starscream had just saved her life.

And she knew he had.

Without his help, her body would have continued to convulse and it would have killed her.

Left panting for breath, she managed to slowly pull herself up to her feet, staring off where he had left.

~#~

"Fire Heart?" Scrap queried, looking at the beast as he stood near a communication dish, the destruction of which, she had found was the cause of her agony earlier.

The beast turned to look at her, his bright yellow eyes narrow and its fangs twitching.

She frowned as she walked over, holding her arms in the cold. "What are you doing over there?"

It did not reply.

At his side, enjoying his warmth, Scrap looked up at the screen he had been fascinated by. She blinked at the screen before hacking in and destroying all the evidence of his activities. "Fire Heart, you have to be careful! You can't go accessing the database willy-nilly." The Predacon growled at her but Scrap smiled and stepped away. "If you want to learn, you should have just asked me."

He purred happily at her. _Thank you. I want to learn who I am. _

"Alright then, let's get started. Predacon History 101."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I appear to be back to full health! The throwing up has stopped and I have my appetite back! Fantastic!**

**Anyway, thanks everyone for the get well soon messages, they really made me feel better. And to those of you who are also sick GET WELL SOON!**

**Just a quick question but, how many of you actually like the fact that I gave the Predacon/Predaking a name? My reasoning is that Predacon/Predaking is a title and not a name. Predacon is a species and Predaking is almost a rank. So what was his name? **

**I was contemplating between 'Fire Heart' and 'Fire Spark' as, technically, he has a spark not a heart but after discussing it with Girl Supersonicboy, we decided that Fire Heart just rolled easier and fitted well.**

**So, don't forget to review! Later!**


	37. Chapter 37

Before Season 3 Episode 8 Thirst

"Thanks Fire Heart, I won't be too long." Scrap said, patting his side as she climbed down from his back.

_You will call when you want to go home?_

"I will. Now, you promise to go straight home? And stay above the clouds?"

_I promise._

The human winked then turned away from him, walking down the path towards the main road where she paused and looked up, only just seeing the tail of her friend vanish beyond the thick layer of clouds. It had only been a few days since she began teaching him of his own history, being quite intrigued and amazed by it herself but Fire Heart was definitely more alert to the things around him now and his speech was more defined as well.

But now she was alone so began walking towards a large town at the bottom of the road. Scrap had asked Lord Megatron for permission to take Fire Heart to this location especially as it had something she had been looking for but mostly, she just wanted to get away from the Nemesis for a little.

In town, she went straight for a small department shop and began searching. It didn't take too long before she grew irritated, clicking the clothes on their hanger from one side to the next, dismissing each garment in turn.

This was the seventh shop in over five weeks she had been to and still nothing!

The problem had started a few weeks ago when she'd ripped one of her shirts and was now looking for a replacement but it appeared her uniform; the long black sleeved shirt with its purple front and high roll neck was gone, replaced by some red and blue semi-transparent scraps of fabric. Far from practical and not what she was looking for.

She let out a groan leaving the rack alone then checked the time, deciding she wasn't in the mood to head home yet. Although he never mentioned saved her life, she couldn't face Starscream. So, to kill time, she began walking around the floor, left alone with her thoughts and will to window shop.

"Can I interest you in anything?" A smiling young shop worker asked.

Scrap jumped half a step back, glad decided to keep her weapon in her bag or this woman would probably be dead for sneaking up on her like that. She let out a breath and said she was fine and was left alone.

Shaking herself for being so distracted, Scrap went on with her shopping before spotting a black jacket. Since she was spending most of her time up on the flight deck at night with Fire Heart, she had found herself growing cold and in need of a coat. It was not bad in style and shape so decided to try it on. Finding a mirror, she began admiring the fit to her body and thought about purchasing it when she caught a glance of something in the mirror.

A man was walking past her at a quick pace, holding something inside his coat and hiding it from view. Confused by the action, she blinked and turned slowly, looking around the shop and saw a total of ten men dressed similarly like him, strategically placed around the floor. One was talking to a shop keeper, two were by the dressing room, one by a fire exit, one was by the manager's door, pretending to be looking at some flowers, two were mulling over by the middle of the room and the other three were by the main door.

"Frag." She muttered as the gang suddenly each pulled out a semi-automatic weapon and fired them at the ceiling, the noise making everyone in the shop scream and duck to the ground.

Scrap herself ducked but not out of fear, but to conceal herself as she moved from the mirror to somewhere more secure. Crossing the room by the wall, she found herself by a luggage display which gave her a vantage point over the group. Peeking over her hiding spot, she watched as the gang rounded everyone in the shop up and into the middle of the store.

They were remarkably organised; one took the manager and made him open the tills, another was demanding all the phones off the shoppers, three were barricading the doors while the others just kept everyone down at gun point.

So far none of them had noticed Scrap but she knew it wouldn't be long before they started to walk and look. She weighed her options. She could easily ground bridge out of the place, leave this all behind. She had no care and no love for the human race and didn't care about the robbers.

But they had ruined her shopping trip and she had some built up anger she wanted to vent off. It had been a while since she'd seen a fight and these idiots were just the ticket. It was only ten to one after all.

Quickly she grabbed her weapon from its holster in her bag and stuffed it into the jacket pocket. It was deep enough to conceal the whole device and most of her hand. Scrap smiled. _Yeah, I'm keeping this._

She took a few deep calming breaths then, ever so carefully, pushed the display before her, just enough that it would rattle and move.

Five seconds later, one of the gang rounded the side and looked down at her. His face wasn't hidden so he stared right at her with a scowl. He jerked the gun at her. "You there, stand up!"

Scrap blinked, putting on the best 'scared hostage' face she could manage and lifting her hands, leaving the gun in her pocket. "Please, please don't shoot!"

"Get up!" he repeated and Scrap carefully stood to her feet. He nudged the gun towards her. "Turn around and walk to the others, hands on your head."

Scrap did as told, fighting the grin on her lips. He was playing right into her hands. The other shoppers and staff were all knelt to the floor, hands on their heads and cowering together.

_They aren't stopping them from looking at their faces… and they aren't hiding their faces either. _She realised, looking over the others and made a map of their positions. _They aren't going to let anyone go._

"You, hand over your phone."

"I… I don't have one." She whimpered, trying to look scared, despite how much she was enjoying herself. "I… I don't have a phone."

The robber behind her nodded to one of his comrades who turned his gun to her. The one behind her stepped up and reached under her arm towards the coat's pockets.

As soon as his hand brushed on her coat, Scrap snapped out with her elbow, forcing it into his nose, breaking it and sending him hard to the floor. Before any of the others could understand what had happened, she grabbed the nuzzle gun pointed at her and took the owner out with the butt of the weapon to the head, several quick blows to the chest, breaking ribs and puncturing a lung in the process before finishing with a good powerful swing of her leg. He went down and wasn't getting back up.

Then the three other by the door had got to understand what was going on and lifted their weapons but Scrap was a little faster and pulled out her own, pulling the trigger three times and hitting both square in the chest, sending them to the floor while she ran for cover.

_Four down, six to go_. She realised, smiling to herself, listening as the group began spreading out, looking for her. Keeping low, she made her way around the shop, using counters and displays to hide until she found a good spot and lay in wait. She watched patently as one of the gang walked towards her, his footsteps slow and careful. She waited until he was just past her then reached out, grabbed his leg, using it to pull herself up and knock him down to the floor before punching his throat. The shock made his eyes roll back as he passed out.

Just then, several bullets zipped past her head, digging itself into the wall in quick succession and she turned to see another man at the bottom of the row, pointing his gun at her. She gave a smile then shot back, just one blast of the dark blue energon. It didn't matter where it stuck on his body, the alien power coursed through his body and burnt him out. He fell like a sack of bricks.

Scrap smiled viciously. No wonder Airachnid loved to hunt. It was so much fun to watch the prey struggle and fear her. She quickly began to move again, choosing to take a stand behind a pillar and using a mirror to look behind her.

Only four remained and two of them were in her sights already, looking at her in the mirror and trying to think what to do. She knew they could see her but from their position, they couldn't harm her but then she took a deep breath and grinned, pointing her blaster into the mirror. The robbers gave a clear idiotic look but they didn't know something about Energon blasts.

They bounce.

That left two. That was when Scrap felt something press into her back. She froze. Only for a second but she kept perfectly still. Then she lifted her leg up backwards and kicked the man between his legs. He whimpered and fell a little but then the girl turned and brought the end of her weapon down on his forehead with enough force to break the skin.

With him down, that left only Scrap and one other.

She pushed off from the pillar and walked around it, looking for the last man. She found him easily. He was stood near the hostages with the same shop assistant Scrap had nearly blasted as he held a smaller hand gun to her head, his other hand around her neck to keep her still.

"Stop right there." The man said as Scrap stared him down. "Take one more step and I blast her head off!"

The shop keeper whimpered as the gun was pressed to her temple and Scrap stood stone still for a moment, her strange silver and blue weapon pointed at the pair. "Blast her head off for all I care."

The robber blinked, hiding himself behind the woman. "What?"

"What do I care about some shop keeper? You interrupted my shopping trip; I'm going to make you pay anyway so kill her for all I care."

"But you're a cop!"

Scrap actually chuckled. "Me? A cop? After all the laws _I've_ broken?" She laughed and tipped her head to the side. "Tell you what, why don't I make it easy on you." And with that, she shot the shop keeper who fell to the floor away from the robber.

Only a stun but the robber didn't know any difference.

But as she fell, the other hostages screamed until Scrap fired above their heads, making them shut up and fall still.

Pointing the gun at the last man standing, Scrap shook her head. "No my friend, I'm no cop. I'm something far, far worse. Worse than even you. I'm something that will haunt your nightmares from this day on." She gave her best cold, killer smile and stepped forward, watching as the man began to shake. She held her gun with only one hand and blinked. "When you get asked who did this, who beat you and your gang, who was it that stopped this robbery, you tell them this. 'Ask Agent William Fowler to tell Prime, that my name… is Scrap.'"

The man was shaking where he stood and eventually dropped his gun, putting his hands above his head. The woman, far younger than him, blinked once then shot him blank to the forehead.

He fell to the floor.

Silence passed for a moment then she looked over at the hostages who were staring at her in amazement and with more fear than they had with the robbers. "I mean that for you too. You tell them that same message. Tell Prime, that it was Scrap."

She turned on the spot, walking over to the luggage display to receive her abandoned bag when she caught herself in the mirror and admired her coat. She paused for a moment then pulled the price tag off and grabbed a pen from her bag, scribbling something down before placing it on the side. "Oh." Said to the shop manager as she caught his eye. "And… I'm keeping the coat."

With that, she walked away to the dressing rooms while the others all knelt on the floor, still too scared to do anything.

They fell to silence, with eleven bodies around them, still and silent. But after five minutes, the real police arrived, breaking down the barricaded door and were amazed to find all ten of the robbers incapacitated. With the hostages swept out of the shop, they carefully continued to look around the displays as, according to the witnesses, a woman had entered the changing rooms and not return. And since there was no way out from the changing rooms, the police believed she was still in there.

But they could find no clue or indication that the strange woman, who's stopped the robbery continued, ever existed. That and the talk of her weapon that fired blue light and yet left no wound on any of those who had been shot, all of who soon woke with mild headaches.

The detectives were baffled, not only by the lack of wounds, but by the fact all the data from the shop floor was gone and all they could find any sign of the girl and the message she had left was confusing.

There was no record anywhere of an 'Agent William Fowler' on their systems.

But after a few hours of investigation, a tall dark skinned man in a business suit appeared at the precinct by private helicopter and announced himself as the one they have been looking for.

Agent William Fowler. He was there hardly five minutes, long enough to declare that the girl was an agent of the military and the weapon she used was top secret so was to be kept completely off file. He also took the price tag with him and left more questions than he answered.

Back at Autobot HQ, Optimus Prime looked over the note in his hand, concentrating as he read the tiny cybertonian writing.

"'Till next time." He read aloud.

* * *

**A/N: Man! Scrap is a BAD ASS! **

**Anyway, no update tomorrow, I'm off to London to see Mama Mia! **

**So, don't forget to review and I will see you on Sunday! **


	38. Chapter 38

During Season 3 Episode 8 Thirst

Medically speaking, Scrap was suffering from an encephalalgia.

In her opinion, she was suffering from a throbbing, aching mega headache. "Ehh." She moaned as she walked, rubbing her temple. "That's the last time I drink neat Energon, even for a bet. Ehhh."

"Ehhhhhhhhhh Energggggon."

"You two hey?" She smiled, turning to the voice but then she gasped, seeing who was speaking.

Clunking its way towards her, the former solider Breakdown, growled and grumbled before looking up at her. Fear filled her as she saw the dark purple colour of his optics as they stared to each other. "Silas?!" She gasped, feeling her arm tremble. "But you're meant to be in the lab, tied up!"

Cylas hissed to her, continuing forwards. "Ennnergooonnn!"

Backing up, Scrap tapped her headset. "Umm… Knock Out, Scrap here. You do know Silas is loose right?"

"What! You… SCRAP GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" She yelled then turned and began running. Luckily Cylas was too slow to keep up with her and when she spotted one, she ducked into a vent, grabbed a torch and used the conveyer belt to get as far away as she could.

With the tracks going to some undefined location, when they stopped, she stepped out and found herself in unused data service point and coms room, one of the many rooms that were left unused unless needed. Panting, she placed the light by the vent and looked across the room before realising the door was open, showing a hallway and the sound of something coming towards her at speed.

Not knowing what was going on, Scrap quickly told it to close when she heard someone yelling 'in here', soon followed by two bots narrowly avoiding being trapped by the shutters.

Hiding in the sides, she watched as the pair untangled each other from landing on top of each other. "Knock Out!" She yelled on recognising the pair. "Knock Out, what the frag is going on?"

The medic looked at her, his faceplate showing the pure horror and fear of what they were facing. Even Starscream appeared shaken. _Not a good sign._

"Is that door secure?" The seeker asked after a moment to think, pointing to the door.

Scrap stared at the door for a moment then nodded. "It is now. So, tell what is going on."

Knock Out let out a noise. "It's Cylas." He explained, kneeling to her side. "We were trying to get the synthetic energon to work. But then bright spark here recommended putting Dark energon in the mix. Now…"

"We have a walking talking zombie on our hands?" Scrap guessed.

The pair looked at each other then away. "Umm… it's a bit worse than that."

"Why?" She asked in a cautious tone. "What have you done?"

Knock Out looked sheepishly at the floor. "Silas is… draining anyone he meets of their energon supplies… that turns it into a Terrorcon which… then tries to do the same."

Scrap covered her face with her hand all of sudden. "Oh great, zombie vampires."

"What's a vampire?"

"Not important right now. So, what's the plan?"

"We… don't know."

Sighing, she looked over at the locked door. "Right well then, I'm guessing lord Megatron doesn't know what's going on?"

"We thought we could contain it."

"_Thought_ is the right word."

The pair hummed but didn't argue. Knock Out thought for a moment before nodding away. "Scrap, you can get around the ship faster than any of us. We need you to get out there and find out how many Vehicons have been infected."

"HOW AM I MEANT TO DO THAT?!" She yelled at him. "In case you forgot, Dark energon messes up my headset! I can barely use it at the moment!"

"In that case, you must get to the flight deck." Starscream piped with all of a sudden. "Get to the beast and get it away from here. You can do that, right?"

Scrap blinked as the seeker spoke so kindly to her. "I… I guess."

"This is no time for guessing Scrap! You need to get to the beast and get off this ship! Now go!" He frowned at one side of his mouth. "Do so… and… we're even."

Realising what he was talking about him saving her life, Scrap took a breath and looked at the vent. To say she wasn't scared would be a lie; for months she had been torturing Silas herself and now he was walking around the ship, destroying anyone it came in contact with.

Her heart pounded suddenly at the concept. But she lowered her head and nodded. "Alright. You two stay here until its safe." With that she hurried off towards the vent and set her destination for the top of the ship. Just before setting the system going, she snapped her fingers as she realised she'd forgotten something.

Turning back to the room, she stood in the vent's doorway but then saw Starscream and Knock Out hunched by the wall together, talking.

"Well then… what now?"

"Knock Out, this situation may be a bit more dire than either of us ever imagined."

"Hum… I find it rather ironic that after battling Autobots all these years, getting smacked down, shot at, blown up, this is how our lights go out?"

"Drained of our precious fluids." Starscream analysed. "If this is indeed the end, if we are to become Terrorcon-chow, it has been an honour serving Lord Megatron with you."

From the shadows, Scrap smiled at the pair, brushing some hair back as Knock Out looked at the pair. "You're no Breakdown. Though I must confess, I have always admired your lustrous finish."

The human covered her mouth to stop herself laughing as an awkward pause came over them both.

"Mmmm, well, then."

"Should be going."

Scrap couldn't help it anymore and doubled over, letting out a very loud laugh. "Whoa, what a 'bro-mo'!" She chuckled. "Oh man, 'lustrous finish', 'honour serving', you two sound so…"

"Why haven't you gone yet?!" The Starscream said, looking at her and shooting such a dirty look.

"Came back to give you the code to open the door." She moved her hand in the air and Knock Out suddenly received the code. Then, before she could be chastised again, she dipped back into the vent and sent herself zooming across the ship.

Unfortunately the track couldn't take her all the way to the roof, she had to make the last part on foot. The hallways were completely empty, the eerie silence cold and bitter. Hidden, Scrap took a deep breath, trying to calm herself but it didn't work.

It was one of those times she wished she could lock her fears and emotions away. But that ability was far behind her now. Heart still pounding, she pushed off the wall and began the slow walk down the hallway, hoping to remain undetected and unseen.

Rounding the corner, just three away from the roof, she stopped suddenly as a trooper stood in the hallway. It took a moment then turned to face her, its optic band red and looking down at her. "Lieutenant Scrap, can I help you?"

Scrap let out a deep breath and nodded. "You're a normal one."

"Umm… Lieutenant?"

"Never mind." She said, lifting her head. "But will you escort me to the Predacon's pen."

The trooper appeared a little confused but accepted the duty with a nod, walking beside her. With the much bigger bot at her side, Scrap certainly felt calmer as she walked but that didn't stop her looking all around her.

Then she saw two other troopers down the hallway they needed to go past. But unlike the one at her side, these didn't seem very alert, hunched over where they stood.

The con at her side stepped forward but Scrap stepped back. "You there, what are you doing?" He asked as he came closer.

The pair turned to face him and both growled animalistic. "Energon!" Then their lower jaw split and a long pipe came out, hissing and vicious.

"Of frag." Scrap muttered, looking at her body guard. "Shoot them! Shoot them both!"

The con appeared stunned before shaking himself aware and transforming his arm into a weapon and firing but the blasts were ineffective and the two Terrorcon's were quicker, jumping out and knocking the con down to the floor.

One leant over its neck, puncturing the main vein and beginning the extraction. It was over in a few seconds then the two hissed, looking at Scrap who had been trapped in place.

Her only hope was ahead of her, past these monsters. She took a deep breath and began to run towards them. They lashed out with their claw like hands, trying to get her but she just dipped from side to side, narrowly avoiding them all.

Once on the other side, she continued onwards, hearing them following behind. "Fire Heart!" She yelled as she approached the roof, opening the door before her. The sky was black and cold, rain pelting the roof while lightening crashed around them.

The dragon was sleeping by the door, protected from the water but Scrap kept running towards him. "Fire Heart! Get up!"

He grumbled as he woke from his daze but it soon faded as he saw the fear in the human's eyes. _What's…_

"No time!" She yelled, still running. "We have to get out of here! Right now!"

As her hands closed around his leg, she heard a deadly hiss behind her and saw three Terrorcons coming closer. Scrap gasped but the Predacon growled a warning, stepping forward to attack.

One of the cons had been her body guard less than three minutes ago and now it was after them. She shook her head and grabbed Fire Heart's leg, using it to pull herself onto his back. "Fly!" She yelled to him. "Leave them and fly! NOW!"

The beast turned to look at her, seeing the pure fear in her eyes so he did as told and turned, running away from the troopers, all the way down the flight deck and jumping off, wings wide to battle the storm that raged around them.

Rain pelted her skin, drenching her to the bone but Scrap just held on as tight as she could while the thunder, lightning, rain and wind battered them both, making the flight terrifying and dangerous.

One bolt came remarkably close to hitting Fire Heart's wing but at the last second he sensed it and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding it but causing his passenger to scream in terror.

Still tipped to the side and before he had chance to right himself, another gust of powerful wind caught him at one angle. The power of the gale threw them both into a powerful uncontrolled spin though the air, rolling over and over, Scrap screaming while the robotic dragon also let out a loud shocked roar.

He saw the ground coming and had just enough time and strength to roll so he hit it belly first, crashing violently and throwing up dirt and rocks, skidding along until he came to a stop while throwing Scrap from his back and tossing her to the side.

The pair were both still, the only sound and movement was the rain as it continued around them, turning dirt to mud.

When a lightning bolt and thunder roar filled the sky, Fire Heart gradually made his way to his feet, shaking himself aware and free of dirt.

Slowly he looked over the ground around him, his advanced optics picking up the human in the dim light. She was lying on the ground on her front, her arm outstretched and her hair thrown over her face.

A line of fear ran over the beast's spark, worried she was gone but then he saw she was moving, her chest lifting and falling in quick succession. Stepping over, he used his own body to protect her from the rain.

_Scrap? _He sent to her, vocally purring to help encourage a reaction.

The human slowly pulled herself into a ball in the dirt, lying on her side, her hair hiding her face.

_Scrap, are you hurt?_

The human gave a loud sob, followed by another and another, her body beginning to shake and quiver where it was. More of the painful cries came from the girl as she cried, the fear and pain of the last few minutes finally taking effect.

Her friend stared down for a moment then looked to the sky. He couldn't see the ship anymore and had no way of contacting anyone pardon the one who needed help.

_Scrap, please calm down. Just… calm down._

He was beginning to wonder if the crash had caused her headset to break. She just lay there, crying. As he stood, looking at her, thinking of all she had done for him, he felt something change in his spark.

Curled up in her ball, Scrap just kept crying. She was cold, covered in mud, her head was bleeding from a cut above her eye and her mind was filled with fear of the Terrorcon and Cylas. She couldn't stop remembering the sight of their jaws splitting and how they had killed that vehicons before her.

For the first time since joining this cause, she was actually wishing she was back home with her real mother and father, wrapped up in their arms and feeling safe. To feel their heat, to know they were there for her.

Even just thinking about it, she smiled and felt herself calm down. Then she realised that it wasn't a dream. She did have arms around her, holding her loosely to a source of warmth.

Blinking, she looked up. An unknown face looked back, cold in style and design with three horns shooting into the air like a crown. The optics were yellow and set deep into his face which had a very imposing chin. He looked back without much emotion in his eyes but on seeing her, he smiled a little. "I'm glad you're awake."

Scrap let out a breath as she looked over the rest of him. She couldn't see much, he was holding her close to his spark, the source of her warmth. But she could see the insignia on his chest. "Fire Heart?" She wondered, unable to believe it was him.

The former beast nodded. "Indeed. Are you well now?"

"I… I still feel dizzy." She slowly touched her head, the blood and mud now dry as she was protected by an overhang above them all. A question burnt up her as she looked at the form before her until she could hold it no more. "You can transform?"

"I can apparently but I did not know I had this ability." He looked up thoughtfully to the sky. "But seeing you harmed, I knew you needed aid or would perish. Then, before I knew what happened… I was able to pick you up."

Scrap sighed as she leant her head to his chest. "I'm glad you can. I don't know… what I would have done otherwise."

He remained where he was before nodding to the sky. "Are you well enough to fly?"

"I… I don't think I could hang on. My hands are all cold, I can hardly feel them."

"Then I will carry you. But you need aid from…" His eyes narrowed and looked away. "From…"

"Knock Out." Scrap filled in.

"Yes, Knock Out. So we should leave at once."

"No. We don't know if it's safe yet. There may still be Terrorcons around. And I can't contact the ship with the storm and the dark energon."

The beast thought for a moment then slowly lowered her to the grounds. "I shall have to take the risk. You are in need of immediate help."

He placed her down, Scrap watching the con before her and the enormous form with high shoulders and spikes coming off the body. She twitched her head to the side, realising his robot mode was actually slightly smaller than his beast form.

But then he began twisting and turning, transforming back to the beast she had known for so long, looking at her with a growl, stepping over and curling his claw carefully around her body, taking up a bit of mud up with him.

Soon soaked again with the rain, Scrap just remained where she was, watching the sky as they flew. The storm appeared to be passing now and the Nemesis soon came into view and Scrap was released as Fire Heart landed.

There was a moment then a growl.

Scrap turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

_I cannot change._ He informed her, clearly irritated.

The human nodded. "Remember about our contact. Try and relax. But it may be best to remain as you are, in case you need to fly off again. Now, wait here, I need to make sure it's safe."

Limping down the flight deck, she went to a small panel near the wall and tapped away at it for a moment. "Scrap to Lord Megatron, do you hear me?"

"Scrap? Where are you?"

"I am with the Predacon."

"Were you aware to the situation?"

She took a moment then let out a loud sneeze. "Pardon me. But I was my lord. Commander Starscream instructed me to get to the roof and take Fire Heart away, to prevent him being infected."

"Humm, a wise move."

"Has the situation passed?"

"It is under control."

"Then can I request Knock Out to come to the roof?" She touched her forehead again and looked at the dry blood on her skin. "I… I think I need some help."

* * *

**A/N: Man, I have been WAITING for this chapter! I think its a work of art! Hope you agree. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**And yes, Mama Mia was AMAZING! **


	39. Chapter 39

Before Season 3 Episode 9 Evolution

"Easy Fire Heart, easy." The human giggled as he came charging up and almost knocked her down. "I only just got fixed up, I don't need you breaking me again!"

The beast stepped back a little and just looked, clearly pleased to see her. _I was worried. You were gone for days!_

"I know, I'm sorry. Turns out I got a cold being out in the rain so much. Even Knock Out can't cure the common cold. But at least I came to see as soon as I was well enough."

The growl was both pleased and irritated.

Scrap gave him a strange smile. "Honestly, people are going to think you can't survive without me."

_Did I ever say I can't?_

"Softy. Now then…" She sat at his side, watching as the great beast moved to wrap his neck around to see her. "What about your little secret?"

_I can't do it again… I've tried. _

Scrap nodded. "I've been doing some research while I was sick. To what I can tell, the ability to transform is a biological ability but it can be triggered by emotions. For some it's anger or fear, others the want to protect. You just need to find what makes you transform."

The optics looked down, thinking.

The human sighed then covered her mouth, coughing into it. "Urrr… I still don't feel well."

It smiled, leaning towards her and blocking out the wind. _Get some sleep. _

During Season 3 Episode 9 Evolution

"Fragging storms." Scrap moaned as she looked down the tube at the tempest blazing outside. "And I only just got rid of my cold. Now I'm stuck inside again."

Knock Out gave a grumble. "Whatever Scrap. I'm not in the mood for your complaints about the weather. Lord Megatron has ordered me to get all my synthetic energon ready for Shockwave." He grunted again, piling the blocks on the platform. "So if you're not going to help…."

"As if I could lift any of these." She kicked one beside her.

The medic gave a grumbled curse as he moved more of the boxes on his own while Scrap just stood and watched, waiting. She gave a small smile to herself as she noticed how much was piled on the transporter. It couldn't take much more and soon it would be leaving to Shockwave and her chance would come. She opened a visible link over her orange screen. _Ready?_

_I'm ready._

"Knock Out!" Lord Megatron bellowed suddenly to them both over the audios. "I'm waiting."

"Coming Lord Megatron!" He yelled. "Scrap, stay here." He gave her a stern look before stepping onto the platform, holding one last box. As the platform began to drop, Scrap saw her chance and jumped down and hide between the boxes, kneeling to aid in the concealment. Knock Out did look around him, as if checking she wasn't there but he didn't see her.

On the way down, Scrap could tell that Fire Heart was watching, waiting from the ship's side for her signal. Just before she vanished, she nodded to him and he took to the sky, vanishing in the storm before coming towards the land.

It took ten seconds for the platform of energon to sink into the rock and Scrap found herself in Shockwave's lab with Lord Megatron and Starscream. Remaining knelt, she hid from their optics while carefully sending the labs code to Fire Heart, guiding him to it quickly.

Hardly a minute and the loud hiss and clanking of claws soon proved he had found them. She grinned, remaining hidden, watching the show. Fire Heart was ignoring her, as agreed. She was only there to watch for her own enjoyment.

Starscream went up to him and beat a spare metal rode over his head, Fire Heart took it remarkably well before screaming and sent Starscream staggering several feet back before falling, a sight in itself Scrap every much enjoyed.

_Now?_

Scrap smiled. _Now._

Purring for a moment, Fire Heart clawed his way forward, stopping just before the seeker's face then allowed his anger to take command. The transformation was quick, easy and effective. He had mastered it now and by Primus it was impressive.

And when he spoke, threatening Screamer, Scrap took in every detail of shock and awe that was on Lord Megatron's face.

The human grinned and nodded to him. _That's my boy. Now, don't mess it up._

_I will let that comment slide. _He replied before walking over to speak to the others.

Staying surrounded by the synthetic energon, Scrap hid and watched as the officers began talking and asking question of the former beast. She took every word from her hiding point.

Then, Lord Megatron asked a question that made her gulp.

"But you say you accessed the warship databanks… how?"

The Predacon stopped staring at the tube before him and blinked. "I… had aid."

"From the human, no doubts." Starscream put in, jabbing the comment at Knock Out. "She is always hanging around the… Predacon." He changed it from 'Beast' at the last moment.

Megatron frowned then looked at him. "Is that true?"

"Yes Lord Megatron. Scrap has been a fair teacher to me." Fire Heart said calmly. "Unlike the others of the ship, she never saw me as a mindless creature. She has always treated me as intelligent and has shown me the respect I deserve. Unlike from _some_." He jabbed at Starscream.

Knock Out gave a small chuckle. "Well, Scrap sure has a way of working things out."

"Indeed she does." Megatron pondered before opening a link. "Scrap!"

"OWW!" Scrap yelped suddenly, getting the message at such close range. Instantly everyone turned to see her, stepping over and looking down. Her eyes widened as she gulped. "Ops."

Megatron frowned at her appearance in the top secret lab. "Scrap, what are you doing down here?"

"Umm… I… I wanted to see Fire Heart's brothers my lord."

The Leader grumbled but Fire Heart was already reaching out and picking her up. "Come and see for yourself."

Sat on the palm of the beast's mighty hand, Scrap looked back at Lord Megatron and saw him frown and grit his teeth.

Leaning back, she looked at the con as he held her to the tubes of CNA and the half ready forms inside.

_Fire Heart, you need to tread carefully. Lord Megatron is by far the most powerful bot you will ever meet. Don't get on his bad side alright?_

~#~

A few hours had passed since Fire Heart had revealed his true form and ability to everyone and now he was on the war ship with the other officers, talking and explaining himself.

Scrap however, was stuck in Shockwave's lab since she was 'so interested' in the specimens that she had been ordered to remain there and keep watch while Shockwave was on the ship.

Needless to say, it was boring.

Sitting on the ground, she rested her head on her hand and sighed. "Bored!" She said aloud to the empty cave, listening to her echo before she grumbled to herself again. "This is what I get for keeping secrets."

With a loud huff, she decided to walk around the lab; beginning to look at the test tubes and the forms inside them. Stopping randomly at one, she looked at the beast inside a little closer, appearing to have some kind of feline shape to it, quite small compared to the dragon she knew. Looking closer, Scrap tried to make sense of the form when suddenly the optics opened, glowing brightly as they looked at her, the liquid around it suddenly bubbling violently.

Staggering back a little, the human shook her head and looked again. The Predacon appeared the same as it had been a few seconds ago, eyes close, dormant.

Scrap rubbed her nose and gave a loud sigh. "I've been working too hard. I'm beginning to hallucinate." She turned in her isolation to see the platform lower back to her and Megatron returned. She nodded politely to him. "My lord."

"Scrap, how long have you known of the Predaking's true intelligence?"

"I had my suspicions from the moment I met him. But at first… I thought I was losing my mind." She looked back at the feline in his tube. "I mean, I swear I just saw this one look at me."

Intrigued, the large leader of the Decepticons stepped over and looked at the tube. He even dared to tap on the glass. Nothing so he stepped back. "I see. But when you were certain of it…."

"I didn't think any of you would believe me." She interrupted. "I had no way of proving that Fire Heart could make contact with me."

Megatron thought for a moment longer. "How strong do you believe the beast to be?"

Thinking for a moment, Scrap looked to the side. "Stronger than we give him credit. His mind is as sharp, if not sharper, than many of those on the Nemesis."

"And his loyalty?"

"Is very much like my own. We both owe the Decepticons our lives, in one way or another."

Megatron stroked his chin slowly, looking at her. "And what of the other Predacons?"

Getting a little confused by all the questions, Scrap looked around her. "Well, the research I've done would indicate that Fire Heart isn't an acceptation. All of the Predacons may well have the ability to transform, if given the right emotional prompt."

"I see. And… where would you stand?"

Scrap frowned a little. "I stand where I stand."

"But if you had to choose, between the Predaking and myself?"

Her frown grew a little deeper. "Such a time will not come my lord." She lifted her head and smiled. "Not unless you force it."

~#~

"Three solar cycles Scrap." The Predaking said with a certain pride in his voice. "That is all we need to wait."

"I know Fire, I know. I have to admit, I'm excited."

The pair were sat on the flight deck, Scrap lounging on the former dragon's shoulder, her legs swinging in front of her.

"I wonder who my brethren will be. What they will be like and how we will tear this planet apart."

"Can I help with the names?"

He gave that familiar purring laugh as he lifted his head. "Of course Scrap. You shall be my personal advisor in leading my brothers."

"Well, every dragon needs a princess."

He turned his head to look at her and Scrap just laughed at the clueless nature of his face.

~#~

Scrap was a little confused and concerned as she looked over the work pile before her. To say the task was menial was an understatement. She had been asked by Knock out to clean and categorise all of his tools, even the ones he never used. The task would take hours, if not longer.

Although she understood it had to be done, it didn't need to be done at _that_ moment.

Her suspicions had started when, instead of calling her on her headset, Knock Out had come specifically to find her and take her away from the newly titled Predaking without a word to why.

Then, taking her to medical, he'd set her task then walked off.

The human had a funny feeling he was keeping her busy, as if keeping her from something. She frowned, looking at the drill she was in the middle of cleaning, biting her lip and trying to think what could be going on.

But nothing came to mind.

There was nothing she didn't know about. She was an officer, third medical Lieutenant and as such, she knew all of the Decepticons current plans and there was nothing she should avoid.

So the only answer… was that the Decepticons were keeping something from her.

The next question was simple.

What?

The idea of them hiding something from her, that they were keeping her away from something, was infuriating.

_But why._

* * *

**A/N: Little experiment. I'm going to publish this chapter for Scrap at the same time as chapter for RED and see which gets the most reviews in one hour...**

**Only half a chapter today because Season 3 Episode 9 Evolution is a hard episode to right!  
**

**So if anyone wants to give me a hand, IT WOULD BE WELCOMED! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	40. Chapter 40

During Season 3 Episode 9 Evolution

**In one hour, 4 Reviews for Scrap and nothing for RED… well, now I know.**

Having spent a few more minutes trying to work out why the Decepticons would hiding something from her, Scrap left her post of tool cleaning and began sneaking around the Nemesis in search of answers. She decided to keep out of sight from anyone since she didn't know what the troops had been ordered. The last thing she wanted was anyone to know what she was doing.

Airachnid's stealth training certainly came into its own at that point as she dipped and slid into the shadows, avoiding anyone who care near her. Fortunately the only bot who could possibly detect her would be Soundwave and he was busy keeping the ship operating and wouldn't be walking around.

So, she used her tiny size to her advantage and walked to the bridge, stopping outside the door. _Frag_. She cursed, seeing Soundwave across the room, his back to her but that didn't mean he wouldn't know if she entered the room due to the signal from her headset.

She would have to find another way as her eyes lifted up to the roof and she smiled, moving from the door to a shaft, climbing up slowly and crawling through the gap to the light source and looked down on the bridge. Her view from the perch was limited but fortunately, Knock Out and Starscream were right under her, activating a com link with the land laboratory and Shockwave.

Concentrating, Scrap fine-tuned her hearing to listen in on what they were saying.

"Only so the whole afraid would appear less… staged."

Scrap frowned to herself. _Staged? What's stage? What is going on!_

But then Starscream spoke again. "Then do not let me keep you, Shockwave. Over and out."

Knock Out grinned. "You scrapped him on purpose didn't you?"

Starscream gave an 'innocent' looking shrug but then it fell and he turned on the spot, looking around the bridge, giving a lot of attention to the ground. "Talking of 'Scrap'; are you sure that little pet of yours doesn't know what is going on?"

"Of course." Knock Out said as he waved the comment off. "She wouldn't dare leave her post."

"But… she doesn't know our plan?" Starscream continued, still checking for her. "If she did, it would be all our heads!"

"Starscream, relax. She doesn't know."

Up in the lights, Scrap frowned deeper at the evidence before her sliding to the main path and headed back to the med bay.

Inside the bridge, Knock Out and Starscream bickered; Soundwave paused for a moment and looked up at the roof but then turned away back to his work.

~#~

"How are you going Scrap?" Knock Out called as he entered the medical bay, looking at the pile of tools where he had left the human before realising she wasn't there and began looking around. "Umm… Scrap?"

"Over here Knock Out." Called her voice from the other side of the bay, her eyes narrow and her arms cross her chest. "We need to talk."

Spluttering, Knock Out took a step back just before the medical bay doors snapped very quickly shut and the controls at their side turned from blue to red, showing it was now locked. Before he could ask, he doubled over and clutched his head. "AHHH!" he screamed but then the sound passed, leaving only a low ringing in his ears.

Between the actions, Scrap had lowered her hands and lifted her head. "Now, as I said, we need to talk. And now, we can do so without being disturbed."

"Scrap, have you lost your mind?! What are you doing?" Knock Out hissed as he stood and stepped over but then moved back again, looking at the small yet powerful energy blade that was embedded in the floor where his foot had just been. He looked shocked at the girl who held her hand from where she'd thrown it.

The teenager narrowed her dark green eyes on him. "I know something is going on Knock Out. I'm not stupid."

Optics wide, the medic looked closer at her. "What? Scrap, nothing is…"

"I heard you!" She snapped at him. "Not ten minutes ago, on the bridge, talking to Starscream, your new, bestest buddy. Talking about how you didn't want things to be 'staged' and how you didn't want me to know. So don't think you can lie to me Knock Out. Now, I want the truth."

"There is nothing…" He stopped, cut off as another blade slid past his cheek, cutting into his face plate and leaving a small cut.

The human frowned as she held up a third blade. "Dreadwing taught me very well Knock Out. I missed on purpose. Next one is in your eye if you don't tell me the truth!"

Touching the cut, the Decepticon felt his fuel pump go suddenly into overdrive. "There's…." Scrap tipped her eyes, eyes on him and holding the blade tighter. He paused and thought, watching as she lifted the blade, ready to throw. "Alright!" He said at the last second. "Alright! I'll tell you!"

Lowering the blade, Scrap crossed her arms again. "Well then?"

Knock Out took several deep calming breaths before closing his optics. "Lord Megatron has ordered the destruction of the Predacon clones. And he's getting the Autobots to do it."

"WHAT! I have to warn Fire Heart!"

"It's too late." He sighed. "The clones have already been destroyed. That's what Shockwave was calling us about; the Autobots have found the lab."

Scrap had already leapt from the place she was standing to the ground. "Then… Fire Heart…"

"He left to fight them before I came here… it's over Scrap!" He shouted the last part as she ran past him, unlocking the door as she did. "Don't do this Scrap! Megatron will kill you!"

"Not if I kill him first!" She yelled, legging her way down the halls. She kept running all the way to the bridge where she found Starscream, Shockwave and Lord Megatron, all looking remarkably smug.

Starscream saw her first and his smile fell. "Ah, Scrap. I was told you were doing…" He was shut up by a blast from Scrap's weapon as she came over.

"Lord Megatron, is it true!" She demanded as she stood before the Decepticon leader.

Unconcerned by Starscream's attack, Megatron looked down at the human. "I do not know what you are refuring to human."

"The Predacon clones!" She yelled back and watched their reaction. "You ordered their destruction!"

Even the faceless Shockwave appeared alerted by her reaction. Megatron however stood where he was. "Scrap, I asked you before how strong you believe the Predacon was… and you said he was far stronger than we expect."

"That I did. But his strength does not mean you can have his kid destroyed! Like some common pests! They are alive Megatron! Even in those tubes, they are still alive!"

"And they are strong and intelligent. How long do you think it would take before they turned on us!"

"Fire Heart is loyal to you, as his kin would be! I told you! Unless you gave them reason not to be, they would be and remain loyal! But now you have given him all the reason he needs to kill you all!"

The dark red optics of Megatron narrowed on her. "That is why you are not to tell him anything."

"What?!"

"You swore your loyalty to me, Scrap. When I accepted you into our ranks, you agreed to do everything to help the Decepticon cause and to follow orders without questions. I hold you to your word human."

"That does not give you reason to kill a whole race!"

"Perhaps. But there is nothing you can do about it. Your loyalty is to me, not the Predacons." He stepped a little closer to her. "And if I hear that you have indeed told the beast of our deeds, then I will ensure he knows you are as responsible as us."

Scrap backed off a step. "What?"

"You told me of their strength, of their skill and ability. It was your word that made it clear to me I should exterminate them. You are as reasonable for this, as if you blew up the lab yourself."

The girl covered her mouth suddenly and took a deep breath but then let out her breath and nodded. "Very well. You have my word. I won't tell him."

"Good. Now, ensure that Starscream is not harmed and then return to your post."

Scrap looked at the fallen bot then huffed. "It was only a stun blast, he'll be fine in a few minutes." With that she turned and left.

Megatron frowned as he turned to Shockwave. "I don't trust that human. She knows too much."

~#~

"I had a feeling I would find you here." Scrap said softly as she walked across the dirt towards the large metal creature as he sat looking over at the hole on the ground below him.

The creature turned to look at her, his eyes narrow and his lips down turned. "I knew you would find me." He informed her as the ground bridge behind her closed.

Walking to his side, Scrap found a large bolder and sat on the top of it, looking down as well, falling into silence. "How you holding up?" She asked eventually.

The Predaking growled and placed his hand on his face. "My brothers… all of them… destroyed." He looked up at the sky as the clouds parted and sun beams lit up the sky. "They never got to see this planet, to feel the earth, to know its wonder or feel the sun." There was a strange grumble as the dragon became enraged with anger. "I swear, I will make those responsible pay for this! Every single one of them will pay!"

Beside him, Scrap looked down at her hands, feeling her gut rolling with guilt. Hands clutched together, she smiled and looked at the dragon. "You do that Fire Heart."

The dragon looked down on her and saw a small trickle of a tear run down her cheek from her eye. Confused on why she would be crying, the beast reached over and scooped her up in his hand, holding her to his spark once again.

The human curled up in his hand as more tears flowed and she closed her eyes. "Don't stop until everyone responsible is dead, no matter who they are."

* * *

**A/N: Well at least this nightmare of a chapter is over now. Perhaps now I can go forward. We are getting close to the end now. Anyone who wants to help out just let me know. **

**Oh and having looked into the new movie; Predacons Rising, and it would appear that its going to take place on Cybertron which means Scrap can't follow so the story may come to an end after Deadlock. **

**I'm still not sure if that is the case but it would appear to be going that way.**

**PS; this is the 40th chapter! And has over 260 reviews! That's a new record for me! So thanks to everyone for the support! I love you all!**


	41. Chapter 41

During Season 3 Episode 10 Minus One

Scrap's week was going from bad to worse. She had been trapped in a world of guilt, anguish and fear. Starscream, Shockwave and Knock Out all knew she was aware of what they had done but also knew she had to keep silent. Because of that, they had been keeping a constant eye on her.

And because of her attack not only on Starscream, which to a point was understood and accepted, but she had also attacked Knock Out which meant she was to be constantly being watched. She wasn't allowed anywhere without an escort.

Currently, that was Shockwave which wasn't too bad as they were currently working stabilising the formula of cybermatter, the part of which was from the work she had been helping Knock Out with a few months ago.

But at the back of her mind, she knew that Shockwave was as guilty as she was for the death of the Predacons. No one ever spoke of what had happened but Megatron's words had been very accurate and effective on the young humans as Scrap now held herself as reasonable for the tragedy as anybody else. She couldn't even look at Fire Heart without fighting the want to cry.

She knew her life was dependant on Lord Megatron and at his word, her life could be over.

But Fire Heart was more important to her than anything else. She had begun to believe that he was the destiny she had been told about so many times. Everything about the Predaking seemed to fit around her so naturally, it couldn't be coincidence.

And now, she had betrayed him.

Her moment of self-pity was suddenly interrupted by a loud electronic buzzing that caused both Scrap and Shockwave to stop in their silent work and look at each other. Shockwave looked at her as if he would frown if he could. "Cease that irritating noise at once."

"It's not me." Scrap came back with. "It almost sounds like…." Her words were interrupted by a large black metal creature appearing through a ventilation shaft and coming into the lab. "Laserbeak!" She yelled as the drone began lapping the room.

Shockwave watched its constant movements for a moment. "Why has the drone come here?"

Eyes narrow as she stood on the floor, Scrap lifted her fingers to her lips and gave a quick three part whistle. Before Shockwave could ask what she was doing, Laserbeak came down and landed just before her while Scrap headed over and reached up to the point that could be considered as the drones head, revealing a small screen filled with writing.

Shockwave looked over her to the screen. "I am unfamiliar with this language."

"I would be surprised if you were. It's something Soundwave and I developed in my first few months living here. It's a mix of Cybertonian and English and only myself and Soundwave can use it."

Unable to translate the writing, Soundwave looked at the human. "And what does it inform you of?"

It took a moment but then she stopped and stepped back. "Soundwave has been taken prisoner by the Autobots." _This week just keeps getting worse. _She realised before climbing onto Soundwave's pets back and gave another whistle, different to the last.

It took a moment but then the drone came to life and hovered above the ground before flying off down the hall, Shockwave hurrying behind her. Laserbeak made quick work of flying his way down the halls of the Nemesis, zipping above the tops of the troopers who, if they didn't move, were bashed to the sides by Shockwave as he tried to keep up.

At the bridge, Lazerbeak did a small loop that meant Scrap slid off his back but she landed perfectly on the floor, kneeling absorb the shock. "Lord Megatron." She said as she stood back up. "We've got a problem."

Looking between the drone who was now circling above their heads and the girl on the floor, Lord Megatron frowned. "Well then, what is it Scrap?"

"Soundwave has…." She stopped and frowned, looking up at the ceiling. "Lazerbeak will you please stop buzzing around and find a perch!" When nothing happened she gave another three part whistle.

Raising an eye brow to look at the drone, Megatron watched as Lazerbeak did find somewhere to settle, choosing to sit on top of a computer and fell silent. "Impressive."

Scrap sighed. "Anyway, as I was saying, Soundwave has been taken prisoner by the Autobots." She looked at a nearby computer screen and nodded, throwing a video feed to the screen, showing the drone's view of what had happened. "It appears the Autobots arrived at the location and Soundwave was shot down by Optimus Prime. It's just fortunate that Lazerbeak was able to escape and bring us this information."

"I see." Megatron said slowly. "Can you triangulate his position?"

Scrap looked at Lazerbeak again and stood still for a moment. "No. I can tell where he was but his current location… it must be shielded."

"Very well. Assume position as communications officer Scrap, until Soundwave is found."

Guessing her curfew and punishment was over, Scrap left Shockwave and consumed herself in her work. _Not again. _She found herself thinking as she entered the password to grant herself access to Soundwave's work. _Please Primus, not again. I can't go through this again._

Her hand subconsciously touched her tags before she realised what she was doing.

As she lowered her hand, a digital envelope appeared on her screen. _An email? _She wondered, opening the file. It only had one small word on it.

_Follow._

Her eyes widened as she looked at the address the message was sent from. It was written in their combo cybertonian. "Soundwave!" She gasped, already trying to follow the message back to its source.

It took a moment to decode the pathway as clearly the bot had been trying to ensure no one knew about what he was doing. She smiled at the end of the trail; Soundwave had been very clever, using the basic earth technology and internet connections to lead her to an online file sharing site and patched her in to a live download of an enormous file.

Looking over it, she realised she had seen it once before but that was enough for her to recognise it. This was a cybertonian mind. This was Soundwave, downloading himself to the internet. Cold, the human grasped the only reason he would only do that… was if there was nothing else he could do.

As she watched, looking over the data, it stopped.

Then some English appeared.

_You know what to do, Scrap. I trust you._

And with that, the file saved, taking up a large part of the world's internet. There was barely enough room to load a YouTube video now but at least the Decepticon's mind and data was safe.

Scrap steadied herself as she understood and looked up and whistled. Soon the drone appeared above her and the pair walked off to a quiet computer station where the human began to work with Lazerbeak hovering above her. The sound of his engines eventually became so annoying that she shut down the hearing part of her headset to allow her a little more peace and thinking room.

She kept the file open in the corner of her eyes, ensuring that no one else detected it or tried to open it. She put some of the most advance protection software on it, things no human hacker could decode.

_Well, pardon one. _She thought to herself, remembering the little human Rafeal she had met once before. Then, a brainwave stuck her and she began tapping at the keys more frantically, quickly searching Soundwave's documents for what she needed.

She grinned at what she found. _Good old Soundwave. _She thought, scanning the data and beginning a search.

The first three, Jackson Darby, Miko Nakadai and Rafeal Esquivel were all useless. Their phone signals were off line, probably shielded as well.

June Darby was at the local hospital where, according to Soundwave's recon, she worked and was currently on a very long shift. Useless.

There was only one possible link now. But it was the best.

Special Agent William Fowler.

The data on him was a little limited but there was still a phone signal. And it was active! Blessing whatever lucky star was shining on her, Scrap began to work, hacking into the telephone link.

_"But sir…!" Came Fowler's voice. _

_"No buts solider." Came another on the other end. "You are telling me that you now have an enemy officer at the Autobot base, an effective prisoner of war, and you were not going to inform us of them?"_

_"Prime has the matter under control."_

_"And what about these heists? I have seven different countries all calling for answers and all I can tell them is 'we are working on it'! You better give me some answers solider and I mean now!"_

_"Sir, the Autobots are still trying to understand what the cons could be building but it will take time."_

_"Then I will expect you to report to me as soon as possible to give your current findings. In person. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Very well. I will expect you in zero hundred hours."_

_"Understood sir."_

The link cut and Scrap smiled, turning her head to Lazerbeak who had finally stopped buzzing. Probably because Shockwave was in the room, staring at her with that one big unmoving optic of his. Scrap tapped her headset as she looked at him. "Sorry Shockwave, were you talking? My headset was off, I didn't hear any of it."

The large imposing Decepticon was silent. "It is illogical to have a communication officer who is unable to communicate."

"Was that a joke?" Scrap said with a smile as she rolled her shoulder. _Man, how long have I been sat still? I feel all stiff! _

"It was a clear observation."

Stretching out, Scrap smiled. "Well, I think better when I have some peace. I'm sure you understand that. Anyway, can I help you?"

Another pause as he thought it over. "We are in need of finding Soundwave. We have an understanding that he is being held in the Autobot base and require him to acquire us the Autobot Medic. However, we do not know where the base is. Soundwave's data on the humans may provide an answer. However his files are highly encrypted."

"_Way_ ahead of you." Scrap said in a certain sing song way, with a wave of her hand to the screen. "I have already got a location on Agent Fowler, a human who is constant contact with the Autobots. And I know where he is going to be in one hour." She looked over at the drone as he preached. "Lazerbeak, get down here." She gave the command but nothing happened so she whistled and the smaller mini-bot did come to her side, sitting on the edge of the computer.

Tapping at the small screen on the neck near the purple visor, she entered the coding and orders. Once complete, Lazerbeak buzzed into life and flew away.

Shockwave looked at the drone as it left but then he turned to the human. "May I enquire as to why you were working on defining the location of Soundwave?"

The question caught Scrap a little off guard, especially from Shockwave. But she nodded and told him the truth. "About a year ago, I was kidnapped by some humans and tortured for information. While everyone else was told not to look for me, Soundwave didn't stop until I was found. Without him I would be dead. I am simply returning the favour."

~#~

_Soundwave fully restored._

"Good to hear." Scrap said as she began disconnecting the wires from Shockwave via Lazerbeak. It might have taken a few seconds to download the information to the internet, returning it was a much harder task. It took Scrap hours to get it right, ensuring each little data fragment was installed correctly.

But she didn't stop until it was done and now Soundwave was back and safe. One of his bony fingers touched her cheek gently and he signed his thanks once again.

The human smiled then let out a sigh. "No rest for the wicked." She said, looking over to see Fire Heart waiting his turn, remarkably patently. The girl sighed again. "He has a heart of fire and yet he needs fragging de-icing."

Fire Heart looked over at her and gave what could have been called a smile which in turn only made Scrap's gut roll with a reminded of guilt. For a few hours she'd been able to forget.

Now it came back in barrels.

* * *

**A/N: It gets complicated but it also gets easier now. **

**Lets see how things go. Because adventrure awaits. **

**BTW, I took this down but I still want everyone to know so;**

**I'm only putting this note up because I've had a lot of people asking me not to finish the story after deadlock and keep it going into the movie and decided to contact you all at once to save my fingers and trouble. **

**There are three things I need to tell you all;**

**One: Every story has to come to an end. I can't keep 'Scrap' going forever or I will never be able to move onto another story, InuYasha or Transformers related. My head just won't take it, I can juggle two or three stories in my head at a time but when one is ready to stop, I can't force it to continue. But I might update with some of the 'scenes' I've played with while I was developing the story but not found the right place for but eventually, Scrap will come to an end and I can't force myself to keep it going.**

**Two: I don't yet KNOW if the story will stop at Deadlock, it MIGHT yet continue. I haven't seen the movie, none of us have (unless you are very lucky or physic) so I don't know there may yet be a place for her. You have all given some wonderful ideas on how it could go forward but until I have seen the original material, I can't sculpt it to my needs. So I just don't know yet what the end of Scrap is. I have a general idea as it stands but once I see Predacons Rising (a few days after you USA people as I'm across the pond and have to wait for someone to load it onto YouTube…) things may change. I won't publish or even write the last chapter until I've seen the movie so there may yet be a wait. **

**And finally, three: I do appreciate the ideas you have all been giving me; 'Shockwave make a suit', 'Cybermatter from the Omega Lock', 'take over the Nemesis to travel around space exploring', 'something happens with her Headset', and while some of them are very interesting (RandomCrazyChick you sure lives up to your name) I don't think any of that will happen due to the nature of my writing and plot of the story. But as I said, who knows, when I've seen the movie, I might change my mind. **

**Do any of you USA people know when it's coming out yet? I know it's in the 'Fall' but is there a date yet?**

**Anyway, thanks for all your support. **

**Until the next chapter. Story Lady**

******PS, Supersonic; I'll hold you to that**


	42. Chapter 42

During Season 3 Episode 11 Persuasion

"Scrap do this, Scrap do that. Go here, go there! Honestly I bet the Autobot humans don't get bossed around like this." She said to the offline Autobot medic she was currently scampering over. "Really, Shockwave could a little more careful with his patch, instead of asking me to clean up when he's finished. I mean, he's a great guy and all but really inconsiderate and never thinks of the future."

"Uhhh… waa?"

"Oh? You're awake?" She said, stepping away from the medic as he came around and stood up, soon finding his hands were bound before him.

"What the…"

"Easy Ratchet…" Scrap commented as she began sorting the collection of tools she had into their appropriate sets. "You've been offline for a while. You might feel a little woozy." She chuckled, picking up her things. "But then again, you're a medic yourself so your probably know more about it than I do."

Finally coming around fully, Ratchet looked to see who was speaking and shook his head to clear his optics. "Urr… Eleanor?"

Still with her back to the bot, she knelt on the floor. "That's not my name anymore and you know it."

The Autobot grumbled under his breath. "Fine. Scrap."

"That's better. Now, what is it?"

"What is going on?"

"That's not for me to talk about." Came the quick reply. "I'm here to fix you up after Soundwave was finished with you. And now, that is what I have done." Standing, she placed the tools in her bag and nodded to him. "Since you're online, I'll tell Lord Megatron and he'll come to tell you."

Ratchet frowned as she began walking past him to the door. "Wait, Scrap."

The woman stopped and turned to see him. "What?"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, I was sent to fix you up."

The mech shook his head. "No… why are you here… on this ship? You don't belong here. I can tell that you that don't. It's in your eyes." He watched as the young human looked away so he pushed a little more. "I know that look myself. You question yourself… don't you? You wonder if what you're doing is right. So why do it? Why stay here? Why do all this?"

Looking to the floor, Scrap thought it over. It felt like the medic, her enemy was suddenly looking right into her heart. He was right, she had been questioning herself. But she shook her head. "Because I know where I'm needed." She said then walked away without a word.

~#~

Sat near Soundwave's computer, Scrap just sat with a clear and certain frown on her face, her hands clenched together as she thought. Making up her mind, she stood and looked over at Lord Megatron. "Lord Megatron…" She asked calmly, watching as the Decepticon leader turned to look at her.

"What is it?"

Taking a moment to think, the girl shrugged one shoulder with a confused look. "Why am I here?"

The leader looked confused by the look himself. "Why do you ask?"

"I've just been wondering my place. What my future is."

"Your place… is here." And with that, Megatron turned his back on her.

Sitting back down, Scrap returned to her musing until she noticed Soundwave was looking at her, paused in his work.

_Are you alright? _He asked her.

Scrap shook her head and lowered it to her knees. _I don't know. _She signed back. _I honestly don't know. _

After Season 3 Episode 11 Persuasion

_You question yourself. You don't belong here. I can tell that you that don't. It's in your eyes. I know that look._

Scrap grasped her head, rocking herself back and forth where she was. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! I'm a Decepticon! This is where I belong!" She yelled to herself before throwing her headphones onto her bed.

But the memory continued, replaying over and over, even without her being able to hear it. She could feel her heart pounding as she rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to keep it at bay.

She panted for a moment until it was passed then regained her headset and reconnected it. She wasn't use to doubting herself, to fearing the future. She had always believes she was where she belonged, that she was here, on the Nemesis for a reason.

They had given her everything and she had given them everything in return. So why now? Why now was she wondering about her position?

Realisation hit her slowly and she blinked. Ratchet. Ratchet was the reason for it her sudden doubt. He was the reason she was asking herself these questions. And he would answer them.

She quickly opened up a scan of the ship and found where the Autobot was. He was currently being held in one of the lower holding cells and that was where Scrap headed, grabbing a few tools and taking her quick track to get to him. A couple of troopers were on guard and looked at her but she held up her kit in her hands. "I've been asked to fix the prisoner. Something about his shoulder?"

The troopers looked at each other then opened the door and allowed her inside.

Ratchet was stood near a window, looking out at the Earth below but turned when he was the human enter and the door closed. "Scrap? What are you doing back here?"

"We need to talk." She said as she walked over. "But I also thought you might want me to fix up that shoulder of yours. I noticed it was jippy last time."

Ratchet rubbed the complaining shoulder. "Ah it's just an old battle wound, too small for me fix."

"Well, lucky for you, small things are my speciality. So sit down and let me get to work." Although he was conscious that the human was a Decepticon, Ratchet humoured her and sat, allowing her to climb up and peek into the amour to reach the joint. "Oh gross!" Came her irritated voice after only a few seconds. "When was the last time you have a bath! There has to be three years' worth of mud in here!"

Ratchet mumbled something about time then turned his head to look back at her, careful not to move. "So, you said you wanted to talk?"

"What you said earlier." She peeped back from his joint. "About me not belonging. Why did you say that?"

He sighed. "I've spent a lot of time with a young boy who also doesn't know where he belongs."

"Jack?"

"How did you…."

"I had a feeling he doesn't know if he's coming or going." Scrap smiled, digging at her work. "He's smart but… just doesn't know it."

"That he is."

"So… you think because he doesn't belong… I don't belong?"

"Scrap, look around you." He waved his other hand over the cell he was in. "How many of these 'cons could you call friend? Could you depend on? If you were in trouble, how many would look for you?"

"Three." Scrap came back with quickly. "Knock Out…."

"Mr Vanity only cares for himself."

Not arguing back, Scrap carried on. "Shockwave…"

"Phet, I bet he's _really_ helpful."

"And Soundwave."

That did make Ratchet's eyes widen. "You are friends with Soundwave?"

She grinned up at him. "How do you think we found him in your base? I sent Laserbeak straight to it."

"Then… you will know if Lord Megatron has kept his word! That the base is unharmed."

The girl looked up at him again, leaning back from her work. "Well, truth be told they did attack the base but…" She looked over at the door, checking they were still alone before looking back with a cheeky little grin. "They missed. Starscream hit hanger F not hanger E. But don't tell anyone you know. I haven't told anyone his little slip up."

"Why?"

Scrap rolled a shoulder. "It's pointless. Lord Megatron will find out the other Autobots are still alive sooner or later. Starscream will get what's coming to him without me stirring the water."

"And he said humans are the weak link."

"He said that?" Scrap asked, frowning. "Honestly, after everything I've done."

The Autobot sat where he was as she worked then frowned. "Scrap, the Omega Lock…."

"What about it?"

"You do know that Megatron plans to cyberform earth with it. Should I create the right formula… Megatron use it to destroy the Earth." He looked down at her slightly. "Aren't you at least a little worried about that?"

Scrap stood perfectly still for a moment then stood up, grabbing her tools and jumping down from his shoulder. "There, your shoulder's fixed."

"Scrap I…."

"I have nothing more to say to you _Autobot_!" She snapped as she picked up her bag. "I've got my answers and I don't need to explain myself to you. Good day Doctor!"

"But Scrap…."

"I SAID GOOD DAY!"

* * *

**A/N: Only two more episodes until the end! Not sure if that is good or bad...**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	43. Chapter 43

During Season 3 Episode 12 Synthesis

Mumbling under her breath, Scrap slumped her way back to her room but sighed on entering. "YES?" She said groaned into the communication link. "What is it?"

"Scrap." Came back Lord Megatron's voice, which made her instantly regret her bad mood. "We detected Lazerbeak signal and are in need to avoiding whatever may be following it."

A flicker of confusion passed over the human's face. "I see."

"How would you recommend we did such a thing?"

"Umm…" She said dumbly while loading up a current weather map. "There is a large storm not far from our current location. The clouds would conceal us physically and the storm itself could interfere with any signals."

"Excellent. Keep up the good work."

Scrap blinked blindly ahead of herself then frowned a little more. _Ok, that was creepy. _She huffed before walking over to her food supply and picked up a handful of grapes, picking at them before changing her shirt and tying her hair back up.

Outside, she looked over the empty medical bay, wondering how Knock Out was dealing with Ratchet and Shockwave. She was feeling remarkably down today for whatever reason but there was work to be done and she was going to do it.

The storm was soon around the ship, the sound of thunder crashing echoed down the long halls as she wandered a little aimlessly.

She still wondered about the strange, meaningless request Megatron had for her, the human decided to go see her friend, Fire Heart. She might feel a traitor to him, but he was still a good spark and someone she could turn to for a bit of cheering up.

The walk up to the flight deck was slow and strangely crowded, filled with Vehicons as they stood around, seemingly without a purpose. "Oi!" She yelled, making them all turn to her. "What are you doing? Get out of here! Don't you have things to do!" She gave them a sharp movement with her hand. "Go on, shoo!"

The troopers appeared to think for a moment but then slowly marched off allowing the human access to the roof. The door opened and she could see why everyone had been standing around outside. Fire Heart and Ratchet were on the deck and from the look of it, Ratchet was taking a beating at the Predacons hands.

The Autobot medic's back was to her, held up by Fire Heart but soon he was dropped to the floor. She could tell the pair were talking but she was too far away to hear what they were saying so she began walking, carefully towards them.

Her blood froze when she heard what Fire Heart said. "Why would my liege wish to destroy us?"

She swallowed and looked at the pair. Ratchet had found out they had tricked them into killing the Predacons.

And now Fire Heart knew.

She was running before she even knew it. Then she heard Ratchet.

"Megatron fears you. And any like you."

"Fire Heart!" She yelled at him as she came to the Autobot's side. "Fire Heart what…"

"Is it true Scrap?!" The beast snapped, optics filled with anger and betrayal. "Is it true our master… had my kin destroyed?"

Shaking her head, Scrap stepped back. "No… no it was the… it was the Autobots. We know it was."

For a moment he just stood there, staring at her, judging her. His verdict was clear in his eyes. "You… you lied to me? You … my friend?"

The calm, betrayed sound in his voice made tears form in her eyes as Scrap sniffed. "I… I didn't know. I honestly did not know."

"It is likely." Ratchet said as he wiped his mouth again. "If she is close to you…"

"Lord Megatron thought I would choose you over him." Scrap said with a nod. "I… I was sworn to silence or Megatron would kill me. But I should have told you and accepted death. I have hated all this, lying to you Fire Heart. I can't tell you how much it hurt me."

The Predaking looked at her for a moment before his eyes grew cold and distance and he growled, pushing past the pair quickly and charging into the ship. Again, Scrap sniffed and wiped her eyes before falling to her knees. "I never should have lied." She sobbed.

Ratchet looked at her then behind them at the now distorted door. "Scrap… if you remain here, Megatron will kill you."

"So?"

"So help me escape and I will ensure your safety."

The girl looked up at him, her confusion and grief overflowing her so she took a moment and nodded, drawing her weapon as she stood and walked over to him, reaching under his arm and dethatching a small tracking device he never even knew was there. "Come on." She said, dropping it and running to the hole in the wall.

Ratchet kept up well to her, heading into the ship with Scrap on point. "Fire Heart will be heading for the bridge." She said, taking a turn with weapon lifted. "What do we need to do get off this ship?"

"We can't." The Autobot said quietly. "We need Optimus and the others."

"Why?"

"Megatron is going to cyberform earth. We need to stop him. For Raf and the others."

Scrap thought about it for a moment, thinking about consequences of Earth's destruction. She nodded and turned, shooting two Vehicons that were sneaking up behind the medic. "Over there." She said, heading past the two bodies to a large control panel on the wall. "You should be able to send a message to the Autobots while I take down the ship's shielding." She sighed then turned her back on him. "Which is not going to be easy."

With Ratchet at the controls, trying to send his message, Scrap began hacking her way into the ship's system while keeping her eyes open for more Decepticons. It took a while but she found a small back door into the system, coded in half English, half Cybertonian which made it much easier to get into. She grinned and turned, nodding to Ratchet who looked at her.

"I've deactivated the Decepticon shielding system, you should be able to get a fix on my coordinates."

Just then there was a volley of fire down the hallway, the sound and light echoing around. Both looked at it, terrified but while Scrap began down the hallway against it, Ratchet turned back to the coms link. "Optimus, you must hurry. Megatron is preparing to cyberform Earth as we speak."

Another blast echoed down the hallway and Scrap turned with her weapon at the ready. "Ratchet, we have to go!" Scrap hissed, scanning for trouble.

Leaving the post, the medic turned and ran towards her, scooping her up in his hand and placed her safely on her shoulder. "What now?" He asked her.

The human looked behind her. "We run."

The Autobot grunted as he ran. "I'm not built for this."

Scrap nodded. "Tell me about."

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone, only one chapter left. But as I said before, I am planning on publishing chapters of 'what if' and 'how it could have been' and 'alternative chapters' but the real Scrap ends... at least until the movie... tomorrow.**


	44. Chapter 44

During Season 3 Episode 13 Deadlock

With the Predaking out for revenge against Lord Megatron's genocide of the Predacons, Shockwave was preparing the omega lock and with no idea where the other officers were, Scrap held tight onto Ratchet's shoulder as they ran.

The Autobot was beginning to groan in pain. "We… can't just keep running around blind. You live here, there must be somewhere we can hide."

Scrap thought for a moment then looked around them. "This way." She said, jumping down from his shoulder to the floor and heading on again. She stood outside a large doorway for a moment and looked at the lock. Suddenly it turned green and opened. "Inside, hurry."

The room was barely big enough for the Autobot but Scrap fitted easily, being so small. She let out a breath as she looked around. "So what now Ratchet? At the moment no one knows I've turned but… they will soon."

"How?"

"Weapon." She said, looking at the door. "I… shot Starscream and Lord Megatron had a program installed that whenever it's fired, a sets off a signal."

"How long do you have?"

"With what's going on with Fire Heart, a bit longer than normal but Soundwave won't hesitate in telling everyone."

Ratceht grumbled as he thought over the facts. "We need to stop the omega lock from being fired. Somehow."

"I can't help with that. Shockwave took a leaf out of my book and made his own coded language to protect the lock. I can't hack it."

"Then we do this the old fashioned way." The medic said with a certain smile in his voice, transforming his hands into blades.

Scrap looked at him then held up her hand to keep him still, her eyes locked to the floor. To her, her eyes had turned orange as a message appeared.

_I do not blame you. You will always my friend._

"Fire Heart." She sighed.

"The Predacon?"

Scrap nodded, closing her eyes. "He's… gone."

"That makes things a little more complicated…"

Frowning, Scrap turned to him to tell him of her friendship with the beast when another message appeared and alarm sounded overhead. "Ah…" She said. "The Autobots are here."

"Where?"

After a moment to check, Scrap nodded. "They are on the flight deck."

Ratchet pressed his hand to his helm, looking to the side. "Autobots… Autobots, come in. Do you read me?"

"Ratchet, where are you?" Came a strange voice Scrap didn't know. Her computer soon told her it was a bot called 'Ultra Magnus'.

"I am with Scrap. We are currently hiding on a mid-level of the ship."

"Autobots." Scrap came in with. "The ship will be in position to fire the omega lock in just under five minutes. If we are going to stop it, we need to take it out manually. I'm sending you the schematics of the ship now."

"Received Scrap."

Before anything could be said, the human suddenly went very tense and turned to face the medic. "Ratchet, we have to run, now!"

"Why?"

The door opened before Scrap had chance to open her mouth. Five troopers stood outside the door. "That's why!" She yelled, lifting her weapon and firing. With those down, she ran out and looked down the hall. More were coming. "You head to the lock, I'll meet you there! GO!"

"But…"

"I'm not one of your pets. I can look after myself! Now go!"

Ratchet caught a glance at her dark green eyes for a moment then nodded and turned, running before transforming while Scrap took a post to defend his way. Firing on those she had once worked on was a little strange but Airachnid and Dreadwing had taught her incredibly well. She put her fear, her guilt and her life at the back of her mind and just concentrated on what had to be done.

But as she fired, she found herself thinking.

Ratchet was right.

_I don't belong here. I've been wrong all this time. I'm not a Decepticon. I'm a human. And I will defend my home planet!_

Eyes narrow with determination, she kept shooting, a single target against a patrol of troopers that in theory should have been easy to deal with. But the problem was they couldn't reach her. She was so small; all their shots went over her.

Scrap on the other hand, had a deadly aim. And each one was taken out without a single mark on Scrap. Now was the chance to move, but she didn't know where to.

_Knock Out. _She thought to herself and began heading for medical, dodging and avoiding the many confrontations she passed. She was sure she saw the wreckers at one point, blasting their way towards the bridge but she just carried on the way she was going.

Eventually she made her to medical and opened the door and found the place a total mess as Knock Out held a hand held buffing device. He managed a catch her eyes and turned to look at her. "Scrap, thank Primus you're alright."

"Knock Out." She said, weapon still in hand.

The medic nodded towards the doorway. "The Autobots are here. Somehow they deactivated the shield and…."

"I did it." She confessed, amazed that the bot she thought mostly as a father didn't know she had turned. "I've decided to defend my home planet."

Knock Out almost dropped the buffer in his hand. "You… you can't be serious."

"I'm sorry Knock Out."

The medic looked at her for a moment then smiled sadly to the floor. "I understand. I would do the same Scrap, to save my home." His optics lifted, pride filling him. "I'm glad you told me."

The human stepped forwards a little. "Knock Out…"

Knock Out turned his back on her suddenly but turned his head to the side. "You should run. Since we are now enemies."

Understanding, Scrap nodded and turned to the door but then stopped and ran the other way, over to the only cybertonian who gave her life and hugged his leg from behind. "Goodbye Knock Out." She whispered then let go and ran out.

Half way down the hall, her headset flickered. "Scrap… Scrap can you read us?"

"Rafael?" She said with a blink. "How are you d…?"

"Scrap." Came Jack's voice. "Scrap, are you near the bridge? We're going to need back up."

"No such luck." Scrap whispered, kneeling in the shadows as a group went running past her. "Why, what do you need?"

"We… kinda took over the bridge. So how do we… navigate the ship?"

Scrap had to think about that. "Umm… on the control panel at the front… there are several small controls and you then need to press the…"

"Lieutenant!"

Scrap looked up to see a trooper stood over her, arm transformed into a weapon. "Oh Scrap, I've got to go." Cutting the link, she stood. "Can I help you?"

The trooper looked at her then nodded. "We have wounded. We need your help."

_They don't know? S_he realised, wondering what could be stopping Soundwave. But she looked down the hallway and saw a group of five troopers, three of which were wounded on the floor. The human looked at the trooper, hand slowly making its way to her waist and her weapon. "I see." She nodded and stepped towards them, carefully taking position.

With the group around her, she stepped forwards and nodded. "Sorry boys." She mumbled before lifting her head and her weapon, hitting them each in the spark. They were dead before they knew it.

The dead around her, she began moving once more, no longer with a target, just heading for somewhere to hide.

"Optimus Prime to all units." Scrap froze, amazed she was picking up the message. "Megatron is no more."

She took a moment to let it sink in before laughing shallowly. "It's over."

"Scrap?"

She turned at the voice and saw Shockwave and Starscream down the hallway from her. Even Shockwave appeared a little amazed. The human frowned, her finger twitching towards the trigger. "I had to, Shockwave."

"Traitor!" Starscream yelled, half mad before lifting his hand towards her.

Before anyone could stop him, he fired and a long red torpedo came shooting towards the girl. Scrap bolted herself to jump out the way but the blast was still too close and she was thrown to the air and landed painfully on the ground.

She gasped as she sat up and saw something drip from her head. "Scrap." She mumbled, putting her hand on the wound but it was a feeble pointless attempt and she dropped.

High above her, Ratchet stopped as he, Optimus, Bumblebee and Arcee began walking towards the bridge. The others all turned to look at him, Arcee placing a small tender hand on his arm. "Ratchet, you alright?"

"Scrap."

"What?"

"Scrap…" he said again, looking around. "Where… where is she?"

Before anyone could ask, he transformed and drove off down the hallway. He didn't notice or care if anyone followed, he just drove around the enormous ship, narrowing down on a small signal he had come to know.

It didn't take too long before he found the small human, trapped under the body of a random trooper but unlike the trooper, Scrap was still alive.

"Scrap?" Ratchet called as he threw the body off her back. "Scrap can you hear me?"

The girl groaned, dozed from her concussion.

He let out a deep breath and smiled, reaching over and carefully picking her up as he put the other hand to his ear. "Optimus, before we leave for Cyberton, we need to get Scrap to nurse Darby. She needs medical attention."

"Understood old friend. Bring her to the bridge and we shall transport her with Rafael."

As he began walking, Scrap moaned back into consciousness. "Ratchet? Did we…"

"We won Scrap. It's over."

The girl smiled. "I'm glad."

~#~

It took a few days but soon Scrap was back to full health, pardon a small bandage on her head and standing in front of the Autobots on a platform to bring her to eye level with most of them. At the moment it was just her and the Autobots.

"Optimus…" She said after a long pause. "I… I'm… I wanted to… to…" She looked down suddenly.

The Autobot leader gave a small smile. "I understand. Your apology is accepted."

"But… what am I going to do now?" She sighed. "I… I don't exactly belong with the humans anymore."

The imposing bot looked to the side. "I have an understanding that Agent Fowler has an option he would like to put to you."

The teenager followed his gaze over to the dark skinned man as he stepped to her and stood up straight. "Scrap, you're a remarkable young woman. And despite your alliance, you did take down ten armed robbers single handed, saving a lot of lives that day. So… I've pulled some strings and I've been able to assign you a position in Unit E."

Scrap stood up off the railing she was leant on. "You want me to work for the military?"

"Yes. You're of age and you already have the training."

Scrap looked down at her hands and smiled. "It will never work. I'm not good with humans."

"We can help you readapt. Uncle Sam has already said they will do anything to help you."

"Really?" She chuckled. "After everything I've done?"

"Scrap…" Came another, older voice. "If I may?"

Scrap turned to look at the speaker. "What is it Ratchet?"

He gave her a smile. "When we came here, we didn't belong. But we adapted. And if we can, beings from another planet… you can adapt to your home as well. You're not alone anymore."

It took a moment but Scrap nodded. "I can try." She looked back to the older man. "Count me in."

"Welcome to Unit E Scrap." He said, holding out his hand.

"Please…" She said, taking his hand. "Call me Copper."

**The End**

**Well, that's it.**

**Not the ending I had in min but I kept it open in case of Predacon's Rising so this may be 'The End' but it's not '****_the_**** end.'**

**This is probably one of the few stories I have not wanted to finish and hopefully I won't be ending. But it is also a record holder, over 300 reviews! The most reviews I have ever got for a story! So thanks to everyone for doing that! You are all amazing and I am so grateful for your support.**

**I am writing a lot of 'What if' and 'How it could have' and even an alternative ending, the way I wanted and always planned on finishing it, just could not make it fit. **

**Keep tuned people, this may be 'the end' but it's not over. **

* * *

**Also, if you want to test your knowledge of Scrap, why not take part in my quiz? **

**There are over 100 questions on there!  
So either go to my bio and click on the link there or take out the spaces below. **

**w w w . online quiz creator do - you - really - know - scrap / item 204**

**Don't forget to put your score in your review! See how well you did! **

**Good luck! And thank you everyone. **


	45. The Alt Ending

**This was the ending I had in mind originally for Scrap but I just could not make it fit so went for the other ending instead. **

_**Concept: Scrap had no role in Ratchet's escape or the Autobots. Somehow when the battle for the Nemesis started, she found herself out gunned and out matched. But worst, when she runs into Shockwave and Starscream as they hurry for the escape pod, they all just leave her behind. **_

Scrap tried to keep up but the two officers were too fast and not interested in ensuring her safely. Eventually she tripped over some upturned metal and she fell to the floor, looking up in hopes of seeing someone willing to help but everyone was just running away, leaving her alone, unarmed and scared of what was happening. Scrap felt herself lock into place as she pressed both hands into the cold metal.

_Knock Out? _She sent over her headset. There was no reply.

_Soundwave? _Nothing.

_Fire Heart? _Nothing again.

Before she knew she had, she let out a deep choke and covered her mouth with both hands. They were all gone. They'd left her.

She'd been left behind.

Her vision blurred suddenly as she felt tears fill her before long loud sobs started coming from her mouth, her body trembling with the realisation.

Her family, her home, had turned against her and left her.

She was… she was alone again.

They had never seen her as one of them, she was just… a joke. A thing they had thrown away with the ship. She had given them years of her life and they had just left her.

More tears came down her face and she started trying to control herself but everything, her whole world was falling apart around her. What could she do now? She couldn't go anywhere, all of the ships escape pods were taken and even if she could get to one, they were now over Cyberton, a place she could not go.

She sniffed and wiped her face on her sleeve.

"What can I do?" She whispered to herself then sobbed again.

"Hey there, kid."

She looked up suddenly and saw a strange white and red bot with fins from his head and large hands. The mech stepped over slowly and knelt beside her. "Hey… do I know you?"

Scrap sniffed again and shook her head, managing to pull herself to her feet but could still feel herself uncontrollably shake. "N…Name's Scrap." She managed as she wiped her face clean.

Wheeljack stood as well and smiled, nodding his head slowly. "Oh yeah, Bulkhead told me about you. Apparently you have a good aim."

"I've been told." She managed with a small smile but it felt forced and empty.

For a moment, the pair just stood, the wrecker thinking before nodding down the hallway. "Come on, you better follow me."

With her head down, Scrap walked ahead of the bot, heading to the bridge quicker than the route Wheeljack would have taken himself. "Hey." He announced as the doors open. "Look what I found."

Everyone had been looking out the screen at the glowing, revitalised planet before them but then turned to see what the rouge had brought with him and a few of the Autobots in the room stiffened. But some, like Optimus saw the tear tracks down her eyes.

The girl tried to hide them before looking at the prime. "Optimus Prime… it's been a while."

"Indeed it has." He said as calmly as she spoke to him.

A silence fell before Scrap let out a deep long sigh, looking to the floor. "Optimus… I understand you have won the war. And as I'm a Decepticon myself… I shall accept whatever punishment you deem fit for me." She sighed again, deeper than before. "After all, nothing can be worse than knowing I was left behind and betrayed by those I cared about."

The Autobots all turned to look at their leader who kept his optics on the girl. He thought to the last time he'd seen her, how bright and sharp she had been. Now she just looked defeated. "Scrap, you are correct. You are our emery and as such shall be dealt with appropriately."

The Autobots looked a little amazed at what he said but Scrap just kept her head down.

Optimus nodded. "Scrap, your punishment is to return to Earth and live out your life as a normal human."

Her head lifted. "What?"

"Scrap, your choices were your own. But I believe you have learnt your lesson."

The human moved her head to a small movement across from her, the group of three humans, one of which was pumping the air and they all smiled at her. She kept eye contact then shook her head, looking to the floor. "I don't dissever your mercy Optimus Prime. But thank you."

"How you go forward… will define you, Scrap. I do not believe you will waste this chance."

~#~

Back on earth, Scrap stood leaning on the wall of the hanger, looking up at the sky and the clouds as they rolls on by, her mind lost in thought to the world. The Autobots had taken her to their base, the very place Starscream was supposed to have destroyed a few days ago, and put her up for the last few days. She was given a full medical check-up by June Darby and offered some new clothes but she kept her own.

Three days had passed since the war was won and while the Autobots were all celebrating, preparing for the end or thinking of their future, they all kept their distance from her, giving her time to think over her own future.

It was the day the Autobots were planning on leaving Earth and everyone was getting together for a final farewell and Scrap felt someone come towards her. "Can I help you Fowler?" She said, still looking up at the sky with her arms across her chest.

Before he even got close, Fowler cleared his throat as he rounded to face her. "Scrap, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Well, you're talking now. What do you want?"

"It's about your future."

The teenager huffed. "What future?"

"Well… I've been thinking and the thing is… we would like to offer you a position here… in Unit E. The bots are leaving in a few hours and… we fear their might still be attacks on this planet. We want to have a contingency plan. Namely, you and the kids."

The former Decepticon moved her eyes only from the sky to look at the man. "You want me to join the army?"

Fowler shifted uncomfortably, something he wasn't used to doing. "Well, more or less, yeah. Unlike the others, you are of age. And we'd look after you."

"Why?"

"Well, you did take down a ten armed robbers without a single casualty on your own." He said, counting it on his hand. "You looked after the kids when they were on that planet. You saved Ratchet's life with your first aid. You have all the possibility to become a real value to the Earth."

"Pardon the fact I lack discipline, I have no respect for humans and I am, let's not forget, deaf."

Fowler appeared ready for that and nodded. "All things we can work on. You won't be the only one anyway; I plan on offering this to Jack and the others too."

"I bet that will make Miko happy. She's clearly taken the training I gave her seriously."

"Yes! Precisely why we need you. You have the heart that we need to help take over what the bots will leave. So what do you say? You in?"

Silent, Scrap looked back to the sky. "Agent Fowler, I appreciate the offer, I really do. But I'm not yet sure what I want to do with myself. There are so many options; I just need to think before I make my choice." She pushed off the wall and turned fully to face him. "But I will consider your offer."

"But…"

"William." She said a little firmer. "Don't make me hurt you again. I said I will think about it. Now, if you are finished, I think we need to go inside." She walked calmly right past him and around the corner into the hanger while the agent remained where he was.

Fighting a twitch, Fowler swallowed and lifted his head, contemplating if his offer was a wise one after all. There was no denying Scrap was physically and mentally capable but she did have a very large rebellious streak. She was dangerous and unmanaged.

He'd sure have his hands full dealing her.

But Optimus said she could still change and just needed the chance. The least he could do was offer.

Inside, Scrap walked around the side of the hanger to the framework and climbed up to the platform where she could stand and look over the Autobots. The place was all but stripped of anything that could be cybertonian, the only thing remaining was a computer screen running cybertonian calculations and a large scrap metal ball the wreckers were currently lobbing between them.

Scrap lent on her hand as she looked over them then noticed another form coming towards her. Unlike Fowler, this was one she didn't mind. "Hey June."

"Morning Scrap." Nurse Darby said as she leant on the railing beside her. "How you feeling today?"

The girl remained where she was. "I really don't know. I'm still all confused."

"Want to talk about it?"

Turning to lean against the rail, the red haired girl lifted her head to the celling. "Well the thing is… I'm not use to this. I'm not use to everything fitting around me. I'm not use to being able to open a door with my hands, I'm not use to everyone being the same size as me. I'm not use to… to… to humans!"

The nurse looked at her then shrugged. "I see."

"No you don't."

"Scrap, I do. I might only be a nurse but I do have some psychological training. And I'd say you were suffering from Stockholm syndrome."

"Stockholm is when you are held against your will. I was there because I wanted to be."

"But you were in an environment you would never normally be in. Didn't you yourself say you were 'one of a kind'?"

Scrap shrugged. "Yeah… I guess."

June placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "Scrap, if it wasn't for you, my son would have died on that planet. You didn't have to look after him but you did. You clearly have good in you."

"I know. But…" she looked the other way. "I've done things… I shouldn't have. Things I can't just leave."

"It will be alright." The nurse said simply as she held onto her. "We have all done things we regret."

Scrap didn't appear to agree as her eyes snapped to the woman. "I turned on my own species." She said coldly. "I even killed people."

Shock showed in her eyes but June kept her face calm and squeezed her shoulder tighter. "Scrap… you are still young. So you do what you have to do. But know that you do have people who care about you."

A small smile crossed the teenager's lips before she turned around and looked over the Autobots again. "William offered me a place here, with the army. Defending Earth from danger, like the Autobots do."

"Do you think you'll take it?"

"I hear the pays lousy."

The mother laughed and Scrap eventually joined in, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Seeing all the eyes and optics on her, Scrap stiffened then turned quickly away, heading off into a corner to brood.

Jack was about to climb up the ladder to speak to her but his mother held up her hand to stop him and shook her head. "Let her be." She said. "She just needs time to think."

"But…"

"Jack." She said again, a little firmer and the matter was dropped.

Jack looked up over his shoulder, hoping to get a glimpse of the girl but Optimus was speaking now, addressing everyone in their final farewell. It was time for them to leave, to return to Cyberton and hopefully rebuild what had been lost.

Scrap listened from her hiding point, moving to lean on the rail and look down on the group. She almost grinned when she heard Agent Fowler offer the other humans a place on Unit E and Miko whooped with joy.

The idea of working with them again, staying near them, was a positive for taking William up on his offer. She could never deny she was fond of the three.

Then an unexpected voice came out. "I trust that Unit E does not have any rules against the enlistment rusty old Autobots consultants."

Scrap was as surprised as anyone else when Ratchet spoke up. But when he silenced Arcee, he looked right at her and spoke again. "I know where I am needed."

The tenseness in Scrap's shoulders sagged a little as she heard her own words said back to her and looked at her. She smiled and nodded. "So do I." she said, stepping forwards to the ladder and sliding down to the other humans. "I've decided to stay and join Unit E."

William smiled at her. "What made you change your mind?"

"A few things." She said with a smile. "But… can we make it a trial run? Just in case."

The agent nodded and held out his hand. "Glad to have you aboard Scrap."

The Decepticon nodded then reached out and shook his hand. "Please, call me Copper."

~#~

With Copper and Ratchet agreeing to stay and be part of Earth's new defence, the gravity of what was to happen next drew the air in thick and cold. Unlike everyone else, Copper wasn't as emotionally attached to the Autobots and just stood by the side, watching.

She observed how Bee and Raf shared a silent goodbye, Miko broke down in tears with Bulkhead and Arcee and Jack had a moment, each trying to prove they were tough and unmoved by the parting. All of which confirmed the friendships the children had with the Cybertonians.

Dropping her head, she reached up to her neck and pulled out the metal that still hung around her neck.

The insignias glowed in her eyes as they filled with water, unable to hold back a wave of regret and loneliness. She closed her hand around them, wanting to pull them off from her neck and cast them away.

But she couldn't so it. It was perhaps the last real tie of her life with them. Jack, Raf and Miko could still see their partners again, in time.

She would never see any of hers. They were all gone. And she would try and remember them. Letting it go, she looked across the gangway she was stood on to the wreckers, saluting William Fowler and June Darby before a ground bridge opened.

The humans filed in to see the Autobots off but Copper walked to Ratchet's side and reached out her hand. "Are you sure about this?"

"My mind's made up. Earth needs me… and…" His optics turned to look at her. "So do you."

"You're staying for me?"

"Mehh."

The girl nodded as the bridge swallowed each of the Autobots, none of them looking back until only Optimus Prime was left. And he turned back, looking over those he was leaving and gave a small nod to them.

Then he too was gone.

The group stood, frozen in place before Copper sighed and smiled. "Not sure about you guys but… I feel like pizza. Who's in?"

The children all looked up at her and one by one smiled. Even Agent Fowler and June grinned. Taking the reaction as agreement, Scrap tapped several times on the railing and smiled back. "Come on then! Ratchet, you're driving!"

The old Autobot chuckled deeply, wanting to get away as much as the others so he transformed and everyone climbed in, Fowler in the driving seat.

Then as Ratchet began to drive forward to the hanger doors, to their amazement, a ground bridge opened and swallowed them up, placing them out on a small dust road. Screeching to a stop, everyone turned in their seats and looked sternly over the red haired woman.

Copper lowered her hand from her ear and smiled. "What? Italy has the best pizza in the world!"

~#~

It had been over four years since the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons had finished, and now Unit E was made up of many more than the original five it had been. It was over seventy now and they all worked together, aiming to complete their tasks in protecting the Earth.

The original members were now in charge of the relevant different areas. Rafael was the communications and computer expert, having graduated from school three years ahead of his age group, Miko was in charge with public relationships and mission controls while Jack was in charge of the whole thing.

The years had made them grow into their roles.

But there was one person in the team who everyone kept away from.

The former Decepticon was in charge with physical training of the troops, using her knowledge of anatomy to make sure they knew the weaknesses of a cybertonian. Copper was incredibly good at her job and her students loved every words and lesson they had with her but there was something about her they just feared.

Sitting down on a rock on a grassy green hill, the woman brushed back her short hair, having cut it years ago. "Hey Jack." She said and looked up to see a young man in his early twenties walking over to her.

He had changed very little in the last four years apart from in height and attitude. He carried himself with the air of a leader. But he still smiled cheekily at the woman. "Hey, heard I'd find you out here."

"I wasn't exactly hiding. What's up boss?"

"I heard about yesterday."

Copper huffed then looked down. "Oh."

"This is the fourth time this week." Jack said as he sat beside her. "You know I have take it forward."

"But what's the point?" She huffed. "You know as well as I do I'm not going to change."

"If you would just control your temper…"

"My temper is not the problem, Jack." The woman said, sighing. "I'm just not meant for this. I'm not meant for rules."

"Copper… do you mean…."

She nodded. "I've been thinking about leaving Unit E."

Taking it in, Jack looked up to the sky. "What would you do?"

Rolling one shoulder, the young woman smiled. "I was thinking about just hitting the road. Seeing the earth the old fashioned way. No more ground bridging around the place."

Her boss let out a long breath before standing and looking down on the woman. "Copper, Optimus wanted you to have a second chance. So if you want to go out there, then you go. I won't stop you."

"But I'd just be… running away. Again."

The dark haired human laughed. "Part of me always knew you weren't meant for this. So don't worry about it. Just do what you think is right. You'll always have a home with Unit E. I can guarantee that."

A bright smile covered the woman's face. "You get more like him each year."

~#~

"Mom, what have you done with my briefcase!" Jack yelled into the house, messing with his tie on the run. "I'm going to be late again!"

"It's on the table." Came back June Darby's voice from deeper in the apartment. "Where you left it last night."

Her son looked and rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah." He grabbed the bag and opened it up, checking the many papers that were inside. But something was there that didn't belong.

There was a small brown envelope with his name written on the front. Just as he opened it, his mobile began ringing and he juggled the two tasks at the same time. "Hello?"

"Jack."

The fully grown man sighed as he propped his phone between his ear and his shoulder. "Oh, Agent Fowler. I'm sorry, I'm running late. I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, finally getting the envelope open.

"Jack, it's Copper. She's…"

"I know." Jack said, looking at his hand. "She's gone, hasn't she?"

"How did you know?"

The adult chuckled, running his fingers over the tags in his hand. "Call it a hunch."

"Do we go after her?"

"No point, she won't be found. But there is something could do for her…"

~#~

Copper let out a deep breath as she stood on the side of a dock, facing out to the ocean before her, her hair drifting in the breeze as her eyes closed.

She could almost feel years drain off her, taking her back to the simpler time when it was just her and the road, when she lived off the street and her own smarts.

Smiling, she opened her eyes again and smiled, pulling out a ticket from her back pocket and looking at it for a moment.

"HEY! We going or what?"

The call made the woman look up in shock and she turned to see a sleek looking bright red sports car with stylish white highlights down the side and yellow rims driving up towards her, the engine growling loudly.

"Knock Out!" She said yelled, running over to him. "Wh… where have you been?"

"Rehab." He moaned, turning to the side. "I defected, like you. But the bots don't seem to agree with my… style."

Laughing, Scrap ran over and threw herself on his hood, arms wide. "Join the club."

"Well they let me go on the agreement that I look after you. Even gave me a heads up to your location." He let his engine purr for a moment before opening the driver's side door. "So what do you say Scrap? Where do you want to go?"

Throwing the ticket in her hand to the wind, Scrap grinned while jumping over his hood and slipped into the driving seat. "Who cares?" She said, gripping the steering wheel and reaching out for the pedals. "But I'm driving."

The cybertonian laughed but then his wheels screeched on the tarmac before speeding out of the dock and into the world, leaving their old lives behind them.

Rough, homeless but together.

What else could they ask for?

**The End**


	46. Scrap Bonus Chapter: So Human

**So Human **

**This isn't really part of 'Scrap' but I've read a few stories where the Autobots or Decepticons are humanised and thought I would try it with Scrap's universe. Enjoy.**

Humming and ahhing, Scrap sighed, rolling over from her back to her side before realising that something was warm and gentle over her back. Blinking slowly, still half asleep, she looked over herself and saw a dark brown blanket lying on top of her body, over her quilt. Confused by the item, she sat up slowly and held it closer, looking over her small decorative room before seeing in the chair across from her a figure.

Male, late twenties with a sharp face, wearing a dark red jump suit with black and red details on it. He was leaning on his hand as he held himself up, his eyes closed and appeared to be fast asleep while his mouth hung limply open, a small line of drool coming from it.

Scrap chuckled before standing up and walked over to him. "Hey, Knock Out?" She reached over and held the man's shoulder, shaking him a little. "Hey, wake up! You fell asleep in my room again."

The human blinked slowly before shaking himself a wake and stretching himself out in the chair. "Wha?" He yawned. "Ah, not again."

"Why do you keep doing this?" The young woman chuckled, walking over the room to a mirror where she brushed her hair. "Sneaking into my room like a common pervert."

The man laughed at her as he stood up. "What can I say? I like watching you sleep."

The young woman, just about the same height as him, latched playfully to his arm. "That is soooo perverted."

Knock Out laughed while his other hand ran back through his hair as he guided her to the door. "Yeah well, it's a good job I did. You were shivering again."

"It's not my fault Breakdown hasn't sorted out the heating in here!"

"Speak of the devil…." Knock Out grinned, looking over at the kitchenette area they had entered to where a tall bulky and muscle bound man in a dark blue tank top and army pants was reaching up into the shelf for a small blue box with the words 'Pop tarts' on the front. The muscular man chuckled as he pulled out the only thing the box contained.

From behind, the woman frowned and let go of Knock Out before sneaking slowly up behind the other as the red hair and red eyed human remained behind, getting himself a drink and moving to watch the show.

Breakdown, far older and stronger in appearance than the other human, licked his lips as he looked at the last remaining treat. "Yumm."

"That better not be my pop tart."

The man turned to look at the speaker but then jumped back, avoiding a very powerful punch aimed at his head. Grinning, he kept hold of the treat in one hand while the other hand blocked and retaliating her punches until eventually Scrap managed to grab the treat and knock Breakdown back a few feet. The girl grinned as she looked at what was in her hands. "Strawberry, my favourite."

"Hey I got it first!" Breakdown bellowed, tackling the woman by the waist and dropping her to the floor. Pinned, he looked down on her, both his bright yellow eyes wide at her. "Well then Scrap, yield? Or do I need to keep going?"

"Go frag yourself." She muttered before freeing her arm free and pushing him off her and making her way to her feet.

However the older man laughed at her and grabbed her in a headlock, causing her to grunt and groan at the rough treatment. "Now, now, a proper lady like you shouldn't use language like that. I should wash your mouth out with soap. In fact…" With him still holding her in the lock, struggling to break free, Breakdown began to pull her towards the sink.

But then Scrap kicked the man in the back of the knee, freeing herself from Breakdown, moving back and retrieving her ground. "Come on then big boy, let's dance."

Knock Out sighed from the other side as he drank from a cup of coffee. "Actually, I think it's time you two stop. After all, don't we have something _else_ to do today?"

"Oh yeah." Breakdown said, grinning as he walked over to the table and sat down. "Come on bug, sit down and…" he held out the pop tart. "Here."

"It was mine anyway." Scrap said triumphantly as she snatched the pack off him before opening it up and held out one of them to him.

Breakdown smiled and gave her a wink as he took one and the pair began eating. Teasing each other was just how the pair got on. Like how a little sister is treated by her bigger brother.

Once finished, the youngest of the trio licked her lips and fingers clean then leant on the table. "So… what you got me?"

Knock Out and Breakdown looked at each other for a moment then nodded, reaching under the table and pulled out a box wrapped up in similar decorative paper and each with ribbons. Scrap beamed from ear to ear as she reached over and took Knock Out's first, opening it up and looking inside.

She chuckled as she looked over the brand new first aid kit in her hands. "Ah, you shouldn't have."

Brushing his hair back, Knock Out shrugged a little. "Well you wanted your own."

"Mine next." The bulkier guy said as he pushed the smaller box over.

What was inside was a small framed picture, hand drawn picture of the three of them, stood together, Knock Out standing sideways at the back while Breakdown leant on the girl's shoulder at the front. The girl smiled, running her thumb over the picture. "Breakdown, you are an amazing artist."

He looked down at his arms, poking at the table, grumbling as he did but smiling. Knock Out chuckled a little at his embarrassment. "Anyway, we should be getting to work. Shouldn't you be making your rounds Scrap?"

"Yeah, I know." Scrap sighed, heading to her room to put the two gifts away and to change her shirt before giving Knock Out a small kiss on the cheek and Breakdown a gentle nuggy. "I will see you two later." With that she walked out of their little semi apartment and into the hallway.

Strangely, everything the fitting around her and some other men, all in black and purple uniforms walked around her, heading to their own locations, some looked at her but most ignored her; they had too much work to do.

After a quick walk, the woman smiled as she headed down into the ships underline and training rooms. "Airachnid! Dreadwing! You in here?"

"Scrap!" A woman with jet black hair and yellow highlights but bright purple eyes laughed slightly and walked over, wrapping the girl up in her arms from behind. "Nice of your to drop by."

"Well… you asked me… to." She choked, holding the woman's arm tightly. "Airachnid, can't breathe!"

As the scattily clad woman continued to hug the younger female, behind her a man with thick neat black hair in a stern looking uniform, pulling the cuff of his jacket straight as he sighed. "Airachnid, please release my student."

"_Your_ student?" The spider said, eyes wide, still with her arms around the girl's throat. "Last time I checked she's _my_ student."

"I won't be anyone's student if can't breathe!" The girl coughed before twisting herself carefully and pushing the woman away from her, falling to the floor as she panted to get her breath back.

Airachnid chuckled as she rubbed her arm where Scrap had twisted to get free. "Ah, you alright kiddo?"

"I'm… so kicking… your butt when I… have my breath back."

Dreadwing smiled as he walked over. "Before you do… you might want to open your presents."

"Yes, and we both spent so long decided what to get you." Airachnid swaggered to her side and held out her hand. "Come on."

Taking her hand, Scrap pulled herself to her feet and looked over the pair. "So, what you get me?"

Airachnid lifted a large floppy looking parcel, sloppily wrapped with just a mix match ribbon and label. Dreadwing's was the complete opposite, the parcel being square and perfectly wrapped with identical ribbon, tag and detail.

Airachnid had gotten her a new bag, black and purple, her colours with several small pockets for keeping things safe while it had a long strap to keep over her shoulders.

The other of her teachers, Dreadwing, had given her a weapon, a blade like device that slotted to her side beside the gun. She chuckled a little and gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek, having to almost jump to reach Dreadwing's. "You two are the best."

Rubbing where her lips had been, Dreadwing frowned at her. "Well don't go thinking you can get out of training today."

"But Airachnid said I could have today off."

"Well I'm telling you, you can't."

Airachnid, huffed playfully before stepping behind him and reaching up to the taller male's shoulders and began rubbing them. "Ah come now Dreadwing, she was my student first…."

"I don't care spider, we have a routine."

"Humm…." She said, tying with his shirt top button. "Why don't you… relax a little Dread? Just… chill."

Stepping back, the formal officer cleared his throat and ensures his uniform was correct once more. "Airachnid, I do not appreciate you… you… you…." He stumbled, watching as the very attractive female walked to him and practically leant on him, her eyes narrow and seductive. He gulped loudly. "I… I… umm…"

Scrap watched her first mentor take command of him so easily before seeing a small movement with her hand, waving her off. If Airachnid was doing this for her to escape or for her own enjoyment, Scrap didn't wait to find out, using the distraction to leave and head off to find the last person she wanted to see before wanting to get on with her work.

Up on the bridge she looked over the controls and frowned on seeing the one she was looking for was empty. "Hey." She said to a random solider beside her. "Have you seen Soundwave?"

"No Lieutenant. He hasn't reported in for duty yet."

"Odd." The girl mused to herself before turning around and heading to check on the missing communications officer. His room was in the officer quarters, on the other side to herself but it didn't take too long for her to arrive at the door and pressed the internal com link, requesting entrance. "Soundwave?" She said to the speaker. "Soundwave are you in? It's me, Scrap."

There was no reply but the door slid open quickly and Scrap entered, looking around but the room was pitch black pardon the small arch of light coming from outside. That too was cut off as the door shut behind her. Hand on her weapon, Scrap reached out for the light switch and flicked it on but nothing happened.

"Soundwave?" She called, looking around in the dark. "Soundwave are you in here?"

She could feel another in the room, the back of her skin tickled with the knowledge she wasn't alone. Her heart was pounding but she wasn't scared. Something was just going on and she didn't know what.

Just then there was a hiss and a bright light behind her.

Turning, the human saw a small flame growing in mid-air, slowly illuminating a white cake on a table and a small jewellery shape box beside it. She smiled and reached out for the box, lifting it up and looking inside. A necklace was inside, a black, cold metal medallion, shaped like the drone that she and the missing communications officer were working on in their spare time.

As her fingers drifted over the metal, the candle went out, throwing her into darkness again while something grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

For a moment her automatic training kicked in and Scrap struggled but whoever was behind her was well trained and countered her even in the dark, grabbing her by the wrist and by the chin while leaning over and placing something soft and frim against her mouth.

Her struggling stopped at once and the other wrapped a hand around her waist, holding her close in the darkness while her own arms wrapped around his back and messed with the short hair she could feel. Finally they parted and she could feel his sigh against her.

"Birthday, happy."

**A/N: A while ago, someone asked me if I planned on there being any romance in Scrap. I didn't because… well, it was a human with a giant robot and that just struck me as… off. But if they had been human (Or human in appearance) then I thought perhaps Scrap and Soundwave would be the pairing. **

**I mean Knock out is far too much of a father, protective figure to her, Breakdown's a big brother and Dreadwing was way too stuck up for someone as free spirited as Scrap. But Soundwave? I can imagine those two being a good fit.**

**While writing this little 'dream' I kinda thought about rewriting Scrap in this format with a few changes and going on with that concept, with Scrap and Soundwave. What do you all think? Drop this humanized idea or would you be interested?**

**Also, everyone has been saying how they love the alt ending to the real one and I would have to agree. **

**I honestly hate how Scrap ended in the main story; it's too brash, too pushed, too forced. But the alt ending is pretty much closed and finished, all loose ends tied and no way forward (pardon a little something I've been working on but more about that below.) **

**So I couldn't use my favourite ending as it would be cut off in case of Predacons rising and I wouldn't be able to use the story. So it had to be stuck on like some unwanted second thought when in reality, the real ending was the second thought. **

**Anyway, as I said, I have been working on a little idea which would follow on the Alt ending, where Knock Out and Scrap are free to go where they want. However, you might want to spend the next few weeks (yes, sorry it's going to take a while to finish) finding out about 'KITT' and 'Knight Rider 2008' because they play a major part in my short; 'A Knight with the Stars'. If anyone wants to help me with the cross, please PM me, I need all the help I can get!**

**So until it's ready, I am taking suggestions on what you would like to read about with Scrap. You know, other ways a scene could have gone, seeing her interact with someone, parts I've missed and you'd like to see.**

**I am currently working on;**

**An alt version of Scrap and Knock Out being told about Breakdown's death**

**A add on where Scrap saves Soundwave from the shadow zone **

**Scrap meeting Wheeljack**

**And of course;**

'**A Knight with the Stars'**

**But other ideas are welcome so just leave them in the reviews. The best ones will get picked. **

**And don't forget to go and test your knowledge of the Scrap with my quiz! I love to hear how you did! **

**So, until the next time everyone! **

**Storylady35**

**PS, to those who keep telling me not to give up writing, don't worry, I don't plan on. **


	47. Alternative to After Season 2 Episode 7

An alt version of Scrap and Knock Out being told about Breakdown's death

**This was the original version of Scrap and Knockout being told of Breakdown's death. I changed it because I realised that a lot of people had written this part, how Knockout reacts to his partner's death and I wanted something different, even if there was a human involved.**

**I chose the 'few words that matter' part as sometimes, that is all we need. I didn't want a bit long speech and decided to go for something simple, showing how Knockout and Scrap mourned in their own way; silently and together. **

**This version was a bit more emotional. What do you think? **

* * *

"Lord Megatron." Scrap said, hurrying over to the Megatron as he came into the med bay. "Are you alright my lord?"

Megatron said nothing, just went over to the main table in the room and waited silently. Knock Out and Scrap shared a short, confused gaze before they both decided to get to work on their leader, Scrap doing the internal parts, Knockout the outside ones.

It took a while but between them the work was soon finished and Megatron stood, having never said a word to either of them the whole time. He stopped in the door and turned his head to the side. "Breakdown is not returning."

And then he walked out, the door closing behind him. Scrap stared after him for a moment then looked at the bot at her side. "What… what does he mean 'not returning'?"?

Knockout kept still then turned to the table, beginning to clean it down, silent.

Scrap stood at his side, her heart feeling colder with each second. "Knockout… what… what does he mean?"

"He means Breakdown is dead."

"No… no he's… he out at an energon mine… checking it out…."

"That was a lie." Knockout snapped, glaring down at her. "He was sent to kill Airachnid with Dreadwing. I told you that because you are her student!"

Scrap let out a deep breath and stepped away from him. "No… no he can't be… he can't be…."

"This is war Scrap." Her friend said, his eyes narrow on his work. "Death happens."

"But… Breakdown is… he's your friend."

"Was!" The car roared at her, anger filling his veins. "He was my friend. He's dead Scrap, get it into your thick human head! He is dead! He's not coming back!"

The words were harder than anything Scrap had ever known as she turned around and ran off towards her home, throwing the door closed then collapsed onto her bed, tears coming from her eyes and screams coming from her mouth. Now more than ever before, her tags weighed on her neck and she held them tightly in her hand.

Crying until her eyes were lead like and her lungs could scream no more, she fell into a short painful memory, as Breakdown left her, the last time she had seen him, when he told her not to worry, that he would be back soon and they would go for a movie. He grinned at her then waved as he went off to his mission.

Another choke filled her at the memory and her eyes opened, looking at the cybertonian on the back of her tag, closing her fingers around the cold metal. Sitting up stiffly, she sighed and checked her headset's clock. It was past midnight. Not that time mattered to Knockout and others.

Slowly she stood and walked to her door, realising she should at least apologise to Knockout for running off. "Knockout?" She said softly, looking around the med bay.

It was remarkably dark in there, all the lights turned off so only the energon band in the roof was active. Carefully, Scrap stepped out and began looking around the room, a hand on her weapon as she checked for danger.

A sound made her freeze and draw it, looking over to the noise. But then she saw who was making the sound and blinked. Knockout was sitting on medical bench, hunched over while his back strut went up and down in slow heavy breaths but then would shudder and that noise would come out.

Realising he was crying, Scrap ran over to his side and placed a gentle hand on his leg. "Knockout?"

The bot looked up from his hands, his faceplate a twist of sadness but unlike herself, there was no water in his optics. "Scrap?" He managed, his voice sore, all its lustre gone. Coughing a little, he looked away, realising how he must appear to her. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Knockout." She said, moving to look up at him, trying her best to smile. "Knockout… do… do you want to talk about it?"

The medic froze for a moment then closed his optics. "No Scrap." He managed, a little strength coming back to him. "I… I just want to… to think."

"It's alright to be sad you know." She guessed, gaining his optics to turn to her. "You lost someone really important to you today."

"But it's not how a Decepticon is meant to be."

"But it is how a living thing is meant to be. Loss just shows you're alive. That you're not some big machine. You do know feelings, you do know pain and you do miss those you lose. It's just natural. You lost someone important to you." Her hand reached up to her neck and held her tags. "I might not have known Breakdown as long as you have but he was a big part of my life, just like you are. When I ran away from home, I never thought I would find another home or another family, that I would find people I cared about, that I would… that I would have a place in society."

She looked up at him again, watching how his optics were locked on her. A smile came to her lips. "You put your neck out to for me when you found me. You could have killed me but you knew gave me a chance. And I have come to care about you so much, I don't know what I would do without you. We still have each other and we will always remember him."

Knockout gave a smile back to her. "Yes, we do." Pushing off the bench, he transformed into his vehicle mode, opening his passenger side door. "Climb in."

Scrap did as asked and curled herself up on the seat, looking at the steering wheel across from her. "Knockout… I… I'm sorry for running off."

The car was silent. "We have a saying, on Cyberton."

"What is it?"

"'Til all are one.'"

Scrap smile softened and she reached over, touching the dash softly. "Til all are one Knockout."

**When I wrote this, I realised that Scrap was way too emotional at this point. She was meant to be closing down, becoming indifferent to pain, lose and suffering. This showed she was still human and she still thought about her past and how things had changed for her. **

**I also played with the idea of Knockout wanting and trying to cry but it being biologically impossible. **

**But anyway, in the end, I like both versions but picked the one in the story because a few words are all that matter.**

**Still working on the Knight Rider crossover but I am also working on A HUMANFORMERS VERSION! **

**Yep! I am doing a Scrap and Soundwave story! I've had several people say they like the idea so I've decided to start it. But, with a story this big, I've had to hire some help. So may I please introduce my co-writer on this project, 'ThemSoundwaves'. **

**And the title of our project?**

**The Sound of Scrap's Heart**

**Release date?**

**Haven't got a clue. **


	48. Humanformer Teaser

Entry 1

Dear Diary,

You know last time I said my life was perfect? How I had everything I ever wanted, that I couldn't be happier? Well I don't anymore. Two weeks ago to the day, I lost my job, my home and my boyfriend. Basically I lost everything. But fate seems to have a very strange plan for me.

I still can't believe it but now, I have another job, I have another home and I have a new group of the most amazing people surrounding me. Amazing but deadly and strange.

They are aliens.

From another planet called Cyberton. Millions of miles away from Earth. Other side of the galaxy, here for something called 'Energon'.

But, apart from their eyes, they look exactly like humans. Their eyes are often bright red, yellow or purple but other than that, they look just like a normal human.

They are internally different from us, as I've come to learn as their new nurse.

That's why I'm here, to work as part of the medical team and my home is part of the medical bay, living next to my work and rooming with the doctor and his assistant, Knockout and Breakdown. Both of them are really nice, a little protective of me but at least they would do nothing to hurt me.

However, to say that I'm not scared of them would be a lie. The leader of this group, called the Decepticons, is a man called Starscream who appears to have it in for me, saying if I don't prove myself to be helpful, he'll kill me.

And I have no doubts he would. Even Knockout, who looks after me so much, is deadly. When I met him, he shot a man right in front of me. And now they refuse to let me go. I can't escape from the ship, flying, invisible to both the eye and technology. I know that the only way I will ever leave is in a body bag.

When I think about it, I can sort of understand why they don't want to let me go; they are in a war after all and I know enough about the way they work to really cause some trouble in the wrong hands.

And I can't say that they treat me like a prisoner. I have a room, privacy, my own space and a job that is both challenging and new. I mean, I'm perhaps the only human on Earth who gets to work with a whole new life form!

In a strange, long ship way, t's a real honour to be here, even as a sort of prisoner. I can only wonder what it will be like when I get to know the rest of the people on this ship and what adventures I'll have here. I guess only time will tell. I can only hope I live to see them.

Until next time; Eleanor, or as I'm now called;

_Scrap_.

Entry 2

Dear Diary,

Well, life isn't dull on the Nemesis, not in the least.

Knockout and Breakdown have kept me busy with all the injuries taking place after the recent battles, which I honestly don't mind. After all it is my profession.

Airachnid is still gone a lot, either on the occasional mission or, more often than not, on a hunt, leaving me to deal with Starshit, who's being even more arrogant than usual, and it's driving me, literally, up the walls.

Luckily, Dreadwing is here most of the time and he helps to fill in the gaps of my training whenever he isn't on some sort of mission. He's a pretty good teacher I think, though he sure isn't lenient.

I don't know how the 'drones' as I've nicknamed them, go about life the way they do, taking orders and never once openly questioning them. I hardly even hear them talk unless it's to relay orders. What a dull existence it must be. Really, they really are mindless, worthless droids. Oh well, I can't do much about it, it's just that I spend most of my time fixing them and it would be nice if they talked once in a while, telling me where things hurt.

But no one, not even Knockout, questions Lord Megatron, and if he tells you to do something, by Primus, you better do it.

Megatron has been rather irritable as of late, and I can tell because of all the drones coming into the med bay with new nicks and bruises everyday. I want to tell him that we'll be running short of supplies soon if this keeps up, but I fear for my life enough to stay away most of the time. How can one man be so grouchy all the time? Maybe I should sneak some happy pills into his wine tonight, but, knowing him, he'll somehow know something's up and go to the first person he suspects.

Hopefully that's Starscream.

Maybe this is all because of the battles we've been losing lately? But the few times I face him, I just say yes and go with it.

Then there is Soundwave… I still don't know about him. He and I can have the greatest conversation and yet I do all the talking. How can one man be so cold and so warm at the same time?

The phrase, "Actions speak louder than words" applies to him to a key. I want to figure him out, but I know that I probably never will. I'll try anyway.

Laserbeak is coming along quite well, though progress is slow, as we've only been able to work on the ship during our almost nonexistent spare time. I knew that Soundwave was a great hacker, but a mechanic, I never guessed before this. Just another thing to add on the list about Soundwave.

Knockout is planning to go to another race tonight. I'm gonna ask if I can tag along this time. It's funny to see the faces of the humans who honestly have no idea what they're up against. I'd love to be the driver at one of the races, but I know I suck.

And Knockout takes every opportunity to remind me of that.

I wonder when he'll notice that his favorite jacket is missing? Or that dent in his car.

_Scrap._

Entry 3

Dear Diary,

What is love?

Funny, the first thing I think of when I hear that line, a simple, old song '_what is love, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more_' But the second thing I think of, is a certain man, a certain, alien man.

I never used to believe in the saying 'love at first sight' but now? I think I can agree to it.

I've been thinking about the man a lot, my dear journal. Why? Why do I think of Soundwave so much? Why do I... Feel so light on my feet, so giggly when I'm in his presence? He has never spoken, to anyone. But yet I feel as if I can hear him talking in my mind. Speaking to me, and me alone.

We've seen each other a few times, and each time I find myself blushing when I look into his visor, what kind of man is hiding beneath that mask? Is he gentle, kind, and loving? Or is he war hardened, strict and controlling?

Oh my dear journal, I wish you could speak and give me all my answers. Does he... Like me back? He looks at me, sometimes we just stare as we pass In the hallways, sharing a weird moment that I only thought happened in movies.

What _is_ love?

A desire? A feeling? A need? A _want?_

Why do I feel I need Soundwave? Why do I want him? Why do I have a desire to hug him whenever I see him? And why does my mind travel so far when I see him?

Do I love him? Even if we have never spoken?

Heh, it's kinda funny, would it feel like dating over the Internet? Perhaps, we don't need words to make love work, but I've only been here for a few months, how can I be sure?

Does he even love me back?

And what if we do get together? What will happen? I don't know if you've realized, my journal. But he's a completely different species, what happens if I get 'knocked up'? Will I have a mutant human? What will others think of us? _What does he think of me?_

Does he think of me as just another worker? Just another wolf in the pack? Or does he think of me differently, of something fascinating and unique? Heh, doubt it.

So many questions...

When I think of love, I think of Soundwave. I think of what he looks like under that mask, what his personality is like when he's not trying to hide himself with false silence.

I think of years with him when I think of him, I think of hugs and butterfly kisses, smiles and unmasked eyes. Soft touches and hot nights. Falling asleep in his arms while he holds me like ill disappear if he lets go.

Does he dream about me? Like I dream about him? Maybe I'm getting a bit ahead of myself... Maybe I should just forget, maybe it's nothing, he doesn't see me when I'm around. Maybe I should forget I ever met him...

But there's one thing I can't forget.

I love him.

_I love Soundwave._

Oh, dangerous love.

Yours truly,

_Scrap._

Entry one: By Storylady35, Lead Writer

Entry two: By CountryDream14, Editor

Entry three: By ThemSoundWaves, Co-writer and 'M' specialist

**Just a little tease the three of us pulled together to get you ready for our humanformers story, The Sound Of Scrap's Heart.**

**Chapter one is ready for publish and is going to be published within the next 24 hours!**

**After talking about it, the three of us have agreed that we will publish it as a **_**separate story**_**, here on my account and it is going to be a 'M' rated story. (Mainly thanks to ThemSoundWaves being such a… *ahem* 'butter writer'.)**

**So everyone, be ready because the first chapter of The Sound Of Scrap's Heart is coming very soon!**

**Stay tuned in.**

**Story, Butter, Rocky**


	49. Predacon's Rising Film response

Quick update.

Just watched Predacon's Rising (its online, go to watchcartoononline dot com and its good quality too!) and I've decided that there is no way that 'Scrap' could go over it.

I'm not going to spoil things but it's not going to work. Sorry to those asking that it did but I really don't think it is.

Other details:

Still working on the Knight Rider Cross but its kinda taken a back step because of The Sound of Scrap's Heart.

The Sound of Scrap's Heart is a... day behind schedule due to unforeseen circumstances

All other story ideas (meeting Wheeljack, Saving Soundwave ect) are also on hold due to The Sound of Scrap.

Ok, thanks everyone!


	50. Bonus Chapter: Scrap Meets Wheeljack

Bonus Chapter: Scrap meeting Wheeljack

Wheeljack was sat in the middle of nowhere, grumbling to himself about the arrogance of working once more with Ultra-Magnus. He was such a rusty old stick in the aft, he just couldn't stand working with him anymore.

So after Miko fended off the Predacon alone, taking back the Apex armour for the Autobot cause, he decided he'd had enough and left. He smiled to himself as he parked looking out at the setting human sun on the outskirts of a small village. "Well, at least this place has _some_ advantages." He mumbled then began thinking about his friends.

He missed them already.

"Hey."

He turned his attention to the noise suddenly and saw a small human female walking up to him. He kept silent, deciding to play the empty car as, to her, he would appear.

But the human tipped her head and walked over to him, leaning on his white bonnet, looking out at the sun set as well. "So what brings you all the way out here?"

He didn't say a word.

What was with this human? Was she talking to herself? He knew Miko did it but this was something else.

He checked the girl out for a moment; she was tall and young, not much older than Jack but with long dark red hair that only just obscured something in her ears and behind her head. Scanning it, Wheeljack noticed that this human was armed, not with a puny human weapon but with an energon based one. Suddenly he had a memory of Bulkhead telling him of a human who lived with the Decepticons.

If this was her, he was in trouble.

But the human looked so upset, as she stared out at the sun before sighing. "I understand if you don't want to talk. I just… didn't want to be alone at the moment." She ran a hand back in her hair slowly. "It's funny to find an Autobot out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Whoa, how do you know I'm an Autobot!" He said, breaking his silence.

The human chuckled and looked back at him. "You do _know_ you have a giant Autobot insignia on your side. Not really hard to miss."

"Ah."

"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause trouble." She sighed and looked back out to the sunset. "My name's Scrap by the way."

"I… kinda guessed. I'm Wheeljack. So what you doing out here on your own?"

Scrap shrugged. "Getting away from the Nemesis. Things have become a little… tough there recently."

"How so?"

"Long story. Most of it is to do with the Predacon and how people are treating me about him. I just wanted to get away from it for a bit."

"I know the feeling."

Finally the last of the sun dropped below the horizon and the pair were left in the glowing darkness of the sky. Slowly the clouds were scattered with fragmented light and a feeling of closure flowed over them both.

Neither spoke but it felt as if their frustrations were slowly draining away in the silence and peace. Suddenly, Scrap looked up at the sky and frowned. "Frag." She mumbled then stood up, pulling her coat up over her neck while running to find cover under a tree as rain began to pelt down and soak her.

The transformer rolled in vehicle mode towards her. "You alright?"

Shaking herself, the human huffed. "A little wet but I'll live. You better get out of here though, I'm gonna have to call for a bridge to get home." Her face fell as she looked to the floor. "Guess I have to face them sooner or later."

Wheeljack sat still for a moment then opened a door. "Hop in."

"What?"

"You're not gonna hurt me, right?"

"No."

"Then get in out the rain. We'll drive you around for a bit. I'm not ready to go home yet either."

The human took a moment then smiled and walked into the door. "Alright." She said and slipped in, looking over the impressive interior. "Thanks. Where do you want to go?"

The engine purred for a moment as it came to life. "Who cares." He said, beginning to drive away, Scrap with her feet up under her while looking out the window.

"So…" She asked after a moment. "What you running from?"

"My new boss. Rusty old scrap heap if you ask me. He's such a stickler for protocols and… he doesn't have the spark of a wrecker. It feels like we're all just sitting around waiting to rust. Like…"

"Like your purpose in life is filled and you don't know what to do with yourself anymore."

The car carried on at a slow and steady rate but fell silent, pardon the rain pattering on the windscreen. "Yeah." He said after a moment. "Sounds like… you know the feeling."

"I arrived on ship and Knockout gave me hearing… and I thought… I just had this feeling like… like it was my purpose in life." She sighed, looking out the window. "It was as if I was meant to be there, that there was a _reason_ I was there. As if it was my fate."

"What changed?"

She thought then nodded. "I fulfilled my purpose. Now I don't know what to do anymore."

The interesting vehicle rolled on in silence for a bit. "Can't you find a new one?"

"Can't you get along with your boss?" She came back with almost instantly. "You don't understand Wheeljack. You still have things to do. Places you can go. People to be with. I don't. I gave up my life when I vowed to be a Decepticon. The only people I know are those on that ship. And recently… it feels like I know them less and less with each passing day."

"Believe me kid, I do know how you feel. I lost my whole team, the only people I cared about. All but one, Bulkhead, and now even he feels like a stranger to me."

"At least you have someone." Scrap whispered back.

"Well, that's what being an Autobot is. We look out for each other."

The girl shifted but said nothing as the rain eased off and the land around them became more isolated and there were less buildings.

"Hey, you ever been dune bashing?"

Scrap half smiled as she looked at the dashboard. "Never heard of it."

"Ah it's something Miko and I do. It's fun." He drifted off the road down a dirt track. "Just hold on and enjoy the ride."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry this took so long, it started off so well but I couldn't think of how to finish it. :) Anyway, here we are now. **

**Still working on Heart and that Transformers/Knight Rider story so hang on in there. **

**Don't forget to review and see you next time! **

**Oh and please go read and review 'You're Not Alone' Its something I've been writing with 'ThemSoundWaves.'**


End file.
